Unsan Musho
by demonwings737
Summary: It was supposed to be my vengence, my path to power. Yet I am sitting here in the hospital, holding her scratched headband in my hand. She's out there, somewhere, in my place with HIM... and it's all my fault. SasuSaku Akatsuki!Sakura COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

Prologue

- - -

Sasuke Uchiha stared over the edge, unmoving, unbelieving. The sun was cruel and hot overhead, bearing down on him, heating his already flushed skin underneath the green vest and black net shirt plastered to his body.

But he didn't feel it.

A calming breeze brushed through his raven hair, teasing the gravity-defiant strands with a gentle wind not too warm but not too cold. It swept his long bangs into his onyx eyes and across his chin, making him blink at the sudden invasion.

But he didn't feel it.

Not the sun chastising his back, nor the wind attacking his scalp, not even the feel of the various rocks and pebbles grinding against his body as he lay against the earth.

There was nothing.

Only the blank chasm of the empty canyon before him, with the blue outline of a river far down below.

He stared forward, unseeing, drifting in and out of conscious.

That damned space; that emptiness.

It was taunting him to go over the edge, to end the pain.

One hand gripped the side of the cliff near his shoulder, disrupting the gravel but not stopping, even as his nails began to bleed under the assailing sharp rocks they were digging into. The other reached down into the chasm, hoping to grab what wasn't there anymore.

Sasuke stared at that hand, that one thing before him that his mind could register, and traced the familiar arches and curves.

He knew his hands well. Each callous showed him the proof that he had forced them to be strong and lithe, quick and nimble; able to pull a kunai out of his pocket in a split second, then block half a moment later. He knew his hands. He had trained them to always be firm and confident, to lead him into the thick of battle, to spring into action before his mind reacted, to do what they had to do and do to do it right the first time. He knew his hands. They had never led him astray. They were always what he had trained them to be, even when he didn't need them to be.

For the first time in his life, Sasuke's hands had failed him.

The Uchiha stared at the outstretched fingers, traced the throbbing tendons and past the split joints, towards the cracked nails. Crimson splotches peppered his fingertips, smeared his palm.

_Her_ blood.

He fought the urge to scream.

He lifted his gaze once more to the dark void before him where she had been, not moments before. He stared at nothing with intent, as though he were trying to memorize it, to emboss every detail into his brain. Details he could see, but wasn't seeing.

Instead, Sasuke found himself staring down into deep emerald eyes, those very same eyes that have been haunting him for almost four years. Those eyes that used to annoy him so with their happiness; that crushed him with their emptiness. Those eyes that, after so many years of causing him pain, finally rose to meet his own, soft with defeat and peace instead of blazing with determination and hidden agony.

Those eyes that, in one moment, showed him something he had wanted to see for so long.

_Forgiveness,_ even though he had failed her.

His gaze slowly shifted back to his wandering hand, slightly amazed that it was now binding tightly into a fist. He was aware of its action, but he watched it in fascination, not comprehending that he was moving it, just that it was moving on its own. Pain sliced across his palm and flinched slightly, small beads of red sliding down from under his attacking nails.

Nothing.

Just her calm face, a small relieved smile gracing her lips because she knew it was finally over.

She was silent, even as he was loosing grip, even as the canyon echoed his pleas for her to hold on, to lift up her other hand and pull herself up.

No sound, even as her fingers stopped gripping his own and slid down his hand in a trail of scarlet.

No sound, even as she fell into the chasm below, as the river swallowed her up.

Nothing.

Slowly, carefully, Sasuke pulled his hand back to himself.

It had taken four years to mend his wounded heart, and now he could feel it shattering and falling into the canyon in a million pieces, leaving him with nothing but an empty hole in his chest.

The sensation was so painfully familiar his voice broke in his throat, making a smothered noise he didn't recognize as his own.

Silence had claimed him once she had slipped from him, and his world ceased meaning.

But now it was coming alive, and he felt a terrible pain, far greater than any pain he had ever been exposed to.

His fist opened and closed in front of his face, the movements jerky as a rage flared up within him.

_A shinobi must never show emotion…_

Sasuke closed his burning eyes tightly and slammed his fist into the canyon wall, the sheer force of it shattering the rock and sending it down in a shower of broken fragments.

"Sakura… _Sakura…"_

_It is a weakness…_

Then he screamed, his throat ripping and bleeding, chocking his voice down and strangling him, but he yelled harder against the pain, even as tears were wrenched from his eyes in the agony.

"SAKURA!"

- - -

Unsan Musho = Scattered clouds, disappearing mist --- Disappear without a trace ;)

(A/N: Woot, my first Naruto story ever! :3 Now this probably makes absolutely no sense whatsoever, but it will, me promise! ;3 Until next time! R&R plz!)


	2. Fury and Fear

Oops, I forgot to put this in the first chappie lol ---

Disclaimer: THIS GOES FOR ALL CHAPPIES HERE ON OUT MKAY? _**ME. NO. OWN. NARUTO.**_

_Get it? __**Got it?**__**GOOD.**_

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**Fury and Fear**

- - -

_Four Years Earlier_

Sakura Haruno sighed as she leaned over the edge of the ship, savoring the feel of the sea wind on her face. She shut her eyes and leaned into the breeze, trying to shut out nothing and everything at the same time. The gentle rolling of the vessel underneath her feet slowly calmed her nerves, reminding her of her mother rocking her in her rocking chair when she was little. Sliding her hands over the refined wood under her fingers added to the peace she was beginning to feel, and she forced her thoughts out to sea, out to the horizon, toward home.

Out and away from the raven haired boy sitting against the captain's quarters, his head hung low between his knees, his torso wrapped up in bandages. He sat oblivious to everything, his eyes closed tightly, as though blocking out a painful headache from the outside.

Much the same way he usually did right before he called her 'annoying' or told her not so politely to get as far away from him as possible.

She was inclined to obey his requests this time around, and found it a lot easier than she had thought. A few months ago, she would've been over there next to him, fawning over him until he probably forced her to leave him alone one way or another, showering him with unrequited love on his part. A total waste of time either way.

But now…

Now she stood silent and away from him, in not so much fear as worry, finding it a lot more rewarding to watch him from afar than trying to get up close. Knowing what she knew about the raven, and had known for a while now, Sakura thought it best maintain a cool distance away to observe him.

That was why, in true contradiction to her own new ways, she couldn't look at him now, couldn't watch and wait, because she _knew_ that she would see in his eyes what she never wanted to see between him and Naruto.

Said teammate stared yelling and waving wildly at the bow of the ship as the vessel left the port, jerking the young kunoichi from her thoughts. She allowed her eyes to open and swung to face the blonde, who was now running back and forth alongside the ship, darting to and fro in a mass blur of orange as he hollered his goodbyes to the people on the dock.

_All this over a fight…_

Sakura felt the smile that had come to her lips melt away and fall into oblivion as she dared a look at Sasuke, sighing in relief as she found his head still down. Her thoughts darkening, she stood at the railing, just below the mast, indecisive, half torn with herself on whether or not she should talk to her brooding teammate.

_ I need to be sure… absolutely positive…_

Before she realized it, she was walking towards the raven, feigning shyness and hiding behind a fake smile.

Onyx orbs met emerald when she stopped before him. To her surprise, he didn't look angry at her, just wary and tired, and, by the way he winced with every other rock of the ship, still sore from the electric current that had raced through him when he had lost the fight between him and Aoi** (1).**

_The fight _Naruto_ won,_ Sakura's mind muttered darkly, but she forced the thought away, bending down and smiling wide.

"How are you feeling Sasuke? Are you in a lot of pain?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Oh, that's good…" Sakura straightened, locking their gazes with a flirty – yet totally fake – smile. "You'll be healed by the time we get to Konoha, wont you?"

Sasuke stared at her then resumed looking at his feet, not bothering to answer. For a moment, he almost looked vulnerable to her, like a lost puppy in the pouring rain.

_Maybe I am just imagining it…_

But then the raven looked up as Naruto's racket caught his attention. Sakura stepped back then stopped dead, fear rising up and hitting her square in the ribs.

The glare that he was throwing at his best friend's back could freeze Hell. Jealously swam and flooded the onyx depths, colliding with confusion and pain. They locked onto the blonde as though simply staring at him would make him crumble into a million pieces, and followed his form, cold and calculating.

Raw hatred burned in his eyes, and straight into Sakura's soul.

She turned away, pretended not to see, pretended to be ecstatic about going home, when in truth…

_"You'll see girl… Someday, your beloved Sasuke-kun will seek me out… And he will turn against you and Konoha…"_

…she was terrified.

_No… this is my decision. I have to do this… I _will_ do this!_

Sakura closed her eyes and leaned once more against the railing of the ship, her back to her teammates. She tried to calm herself, and succeeded in slowing down her pounding heart.

But no matter how hard she tried, no matter how tightly she clenched them together against her chest, she couldn't get her hands to stop shaking.

- - -

Sasuke Uchiha sat up groggily, his arms heavy and his head feeling like a two ton brick. An IV was firmly set in this right arm with scotch tape, making it hard to move it, so he settled for his left hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes. All around him, the hospital's white walls glared down at him, blinding him with their purity wherever the sunlight cascaded through the window and into his room.

_I've probably been out of it for a few days…Sure feels like it…_

He squinted and shook his head to clear it, his dark eyes moving away from the brightness to stare absently at his lap. Slowly, he rolled his shoulders, testing his muscles.

Sore.

He winced but twisted his hips.

Sore.

With a growl of frustration, Sasuke laid back onto the bed, his eyes roaming over the ceiling tiles to the posters on the wall, to the machines he was connected to, until they finally rested on the pair of roses that stood alone next to his bed, one pink and one white** (2). **Their pearly petals and matching vase were nearly indistinguishable in the brilliant sunlight outside, and a vein had started to throb in his temple from staring at the pastel pink.

But for some reason, he couldn't look away.

So he sat there, transfixed for a reason he did not know at the entwined roses, his gaze lifting over every petal, until he heard a commotion outside his door and in the hall. An angry shout was heard and he recognized the voice instantly. Snarling deep in his throat, his suppressed fury rose into his chest, making him forget his pain and he sat up, tense and fuming, the IV the only thing keeping him on the bed

He could hear the footsteps getting closer when suddenly, with a yell and a loud _**BANG**_ the hospital door slammed open, severed from its hinges. A furious Naruto leapt in soon after, landing on the fallen door before leaping of, his fists ready as he aimed for the bed.

"SASUKE YOU _TEME!"_

Sasuke saw the red in his teammate's usually deep cerulean eyes, and smirked though this unexpected attack had thrown him off guard, forcing him to raise his arm up to block in shock.

"Naruto!"

Out of nowhere, Kakashi grabbed the enraged youth by the waist and dragged him down, using his height and weight difference to throw the Kyuubi-container off-balance. With a yelp, Naruto's body snapped backwards just inches from pounding his target, and was thrust backwards against his sensei, where he landed on top of the grey haired ninja in a tangle of limbs that smashed onto the tile floor. The whole room shook with the impact.

"Lemme go sensei!" Naruto half shouted, half pleaded as the copy-nin firmly held his grasp.

"Not until you settle down."

The three in the room looked up to see Tsunade walk into the room, glaring down at the blonde with a vengeance, a clear warning.

"Humph, if the dobe wants to fight, then let me fight him!" Sasuke made to grab his IV to yank it out of his arm, his Sharingan activated and blazing a fiery red at the kitsune. Instantly the Hokage was by his side, slapping away his hand from the needle, her blonde hair swinging wildly as her deep brown eyes bore down into the Uchiha's.

"There will be none of that! So knock it off, BOTH OF YOU!"

Sasuke flinched, losing focus and his eyes cut back to black. Naruto fell silent, his eyes blue once more. He continued to glare at the raven but made no move to attack, so simply sat, shaking in rage, Kakashi's firm hands on his shoulders.

"What's going on?" Sasuke snapped as a quiet settled over the room. He glared down at Naruto, as though this was all the blonde's idea, all his fault.

Cerulean clashed with onyx in a soundless battle of wills, but the whiskered youth made no answer.

"Sakura's gone."

Sasuke's head whipped to face the Sannin, disbelief mixed with indifference written on his face.

"Gone where?"

Those brown eyes were sharp and cut him, but he didn't back down.

"To Orochimaru."

_"What?"_

Sasuke stared at Tsunade as though she'd lost her mind, and then glanced at Naruto who was shakily standing to his feet. His eyes were covered by his bangs, but his voice was strong.

"Tell me one thing, Sasuke… were you gonna leave Konoha to join that _snake,_ just for power?" Naruto locked eyes with his best friend, his gaze pained and growing darker as the Uchiha remained still. He took a step forward, his voice going up an octave. "You were gonna leave us – leave _Sakura_ – just to become the next vessel for that _creep?!"_

The raven stayed silent, and Naruto lost it.

Within the blink of an eye, the kitsune lunged for Sasuke, knocking Kakashi's hands free. With a scream, he slammed his fist into that perfect face his crush had fallen for, and watched in triumph as the dark head snapped sideways with the impact and his body propelled sideways and up, landing harshly back down with Naruto hovering over him. He pinned Sasuke's arms down with his knees and grabbed the scruff of the Uchiha's neck with one hand, the other poised for another punch.

The two older ninja stood powerless as Naruto's chakra spiked and flared, his eyes dark and dangerous as he snarled down at his teammate.

"What can Orochimaru possibly give you that Konoha cant, you TEME?!"

Naruto's fist connected with Sasuke's face again, adding a bloody nose to the split lip.

"Naruto stop!"

But the kitsune was far from listening. He was too busy staring into his rival's black eyes, trying to find the way to break them, and wondering why they gleamed with apathy.

"Why is always about you? Why the hell do you need power so much?!" he shouted, angry tears falling down his whiskered face.

"Because I need to kill my brother!" Sasuke finally cracked as well. His voice broke with the effort as he yelled above his captor. "Because I need to know who the better of us is Naruto."

Silence fell over the room, the only sound being the distant sound of laughter from the children at the Academy just outside the wind, and the soft _plat_ of a teardrop hitting a bleeding face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto finally choked out, his fist shaking. "You've always been better than me, since the beginning, since the start of everything!"

"Then why do you always win the fights I lose?!" Sasuke snapped, spitting blood onto the blonde.

"What are ya…? Do you mean _Aoi?!"_

A death glare was his only answer.

"Dammit, how can you be so stupid teme?!"

The raven's eyes widened as Naruto lowered his fist, his eyes soft and pleading.

"I won that fight because_ you_ cracked his lightning blade with your Chidori! I won because of you! We won that battle TOGETHER!"

The Kyuubi-container was losing it again, but this time the two older ninjas stayed silent. He raised his fist again, his chakra surrounding it, and looked down at the bloody face before him, raised it higher and…

…Sasuke flinched.

The fist stopped.

Silence fell.

Twin tears mingled with blood.

Naruto sighed and gently placed his clenched hand on Sasuke's forehead, as he knew the Uchiha had done to him on more than one occasion. The kitsune smiled, his eyes under the shadow of his bangs, his voice hoarse and broken as it fell to a whisper.

"We have to stick together teme, because that's when we're strongest. We have to work together, as teammates, as friends… _as brothers…"_

Cerulean blue met onyx black.

Twin smiles – one a foxy grin, the other not quite a smirk.

"…if we want to bring Sakura home."

- - -

**(1)** --- This is from episode 105 – 106 from the Naruto Anime so no I didn't make it up lol – except for Sakura being all emo-ish_ smirks evilly_

**(2)** --- A pink and a white rose = I still love you and I always will X3 Ain't I the clever one lol ;]

- - -

(A/N: WOOT! Another one done lol. I personally liked this one, probably because I made Naruto beat up Sasuke XD --- yeah, I'm not a Sasuke fan --- Well, hope you enjoyed. The next chappie is Sasuke vs. Sakura! --- Unless someone wants me to make it Naruto vs. Sakura? O__o I'll let you guys decide. Just tell me in your reviews :3 Until next time! R&R plz!)


	3. Valley of the End

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**Valley of the End**

- - -

Otogakure no Tayuya was not impressed as she ran her dark eyes up and down the pinkette before her. Her teammates rustled uncomfortably behind her as they too looked at the young genin, who was staring at them blankly, apparently waiting for them.

Tayuya crossed her arms and glared into Sakura's eyes, smirking.

"What do you want?"

The girl in red simply glanced at her then locked her dark gaze to the redhead.

"Take me to Orochimaru."

Mumbled chuckles sounded behind her as Tayuya's grin widened.

"What makes you think Orochimaru-sama wants to see you?"

"He's waiting for me," Sakura deadpanned, looking bored.

"My master is only interested in Uchiha Sasuke, not some worthless Leaf genin."

"That is not what he told me."

"Then what did he tell you?"

"He told me to bring Sasuke here," Sakura lied smoothly, suppressing a triumphant smile as she saw surprise flicker across the Sound ninja's face, "but unfortunately, the Hokage has been informed of his intentions to leave Konoha and has been incarcerated. So I guess you'll only have to take me then."

"Hmph. If they found out, then why didn't they lock _you_ up?" the redhead questioned smugly.

Sakura just shrugged.

"They don't care about me. I'm not an Uchiha, so I'm not important enough."

Tayuya glanced back at her teammates, and saw them whispering amongst themselves in the shadows of the trees. Finally, she received three nods and turned back to Sakura, looking for any hidden weapons and tricks the girl could have up her sleeves. She eyed the girl's pack mostly, only able to distinguish a few bumps within the dark green folds.

"If we're going you might want to hurry. I'm sure they're sending a search party after me," Sakura stated flatly, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I thought you said you weren't important," Otogakure no Sakon drawled as he stepped from the shadows to stand beside his teammate.

"I'm not." The pinkette smirked at the silver haired ninja, gesturing to her pack, "But when someone steals medical scrolls from the Hokage, I'm sure she'd want them back."

Sakon chuckled then lowered his face to Tayuya's ear.

"I like this one."

The redhead rolled her eyes then turned away.

"Fine, we'll take you, but you'd better keep up with us or we'll leave you, understand?"

Sakura nodded then followed the Sand Four into the tree tops, running beside them towards her new – and terrible – future, leaving Konoha behind.

She didn't look back.

- - -

Sasuke Uchiha stared down at the note with hell in his eyes. He could hear voices talking around him, but couldn't comprehend the words, just the ones in the note in his hands. His onyx orbs traced over the well written writing of his missing teammate, reading the words over and over again.

Words about _her _betrayal.

She left out her reasons though, a clear challenge for him to find her and figure out _why._

He smirked then looked up as he caught his name.

Tsunade was speaking with a group of young ninja, all of whom Sasuke recognized from the so proclaimed "Rookie Nine", about Sakura no doubt. He heard snippets of the hushed conversation from his position at the back of the room. Naruto stood next to him, his eyes dazed and forlorn as he stared out the window, completely silent.

_"…Orochimaru… Sasuke… Sharingan… leave… Sound… Sakura…"_

Those words constantly reverberated around the room, and each time they caught his ears, he felt like someone had punched him in the stomach.

A few pairs of eyes glanced his way then back, making him grimace.

They knew the truth of Sakura's disappearance.

They knew it was his fault.

"So it's decided then," Tsunade stated and gestured for him and Naruto to approach. Sasuke elbowed the kitsune to get his attention, and then they both made their way to the Hokage's desk.

"I've asked you all here for a very special purpose: to retrieve Sakura from the Sound. Now, as you know, she won't be traveling alone. I know Orochimaru probably sent a retrieval party for her, so be extra cautious of them." Tsunade took a deep breath and looked at all the young faces in the room, before her dark eyes fell on the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, I have in all rights to have you incarcerated for your intended betrayal. The elders certainly want me to."

Sasuke threw her a puzzled look.

"Then why don't you?" _I wouldn't blame you…_

_"Because_ they want me to."

One raven eyebrow quirked upwards.

"The elders want to keep you here because you're an Uchiha and so you're seen as an important part of this village. They see Sakura as simply a missing nin, and see no reason for sending a professional search party after her. That's why there are no Jounin here among you. Even Hatake Kakashi has been put on a mission."

"Hn. If you think some old ninja are going to keep me from rescuing _my __**comrade**_ then you are badly mistaken," Sasuke cautioned, his voice dripping with venom.

"And, this is _Sakura_ were talking about!" Naruto slammed his hands down on Tsunade's desk, his cerulean eyes ablaze. "They can't just leave her to that snake!"

The Sannin stood up from her chair, glaring down at the blonde.

"Yes they can and they plan to, which is precisely why I have you rookies here." She turned back to Sasuke, who looked like he wanted to kill something.

"Uchiha Sasuke," she barked, gaining his full attention, "do you swear to not leave if I allow you to go? Because, if I let you go and you succeed in this mission, but abandon this team and leave, and I fear the worse for Sakura."

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly, uneasy about her warning.

Tsunade eyed him.

"Right now, it's safe to say the only reason you're still here is because she's gone. If she returns but you don't, the counsel will find some way to make her act of treason worse, probably by saying her betrayal was just a cover for you so you could leave instead. If that were to happen, well," she glanced around the group, "I have a large suspicion they execute her for it."

The group instantly voiced their outrage at this comment, Naruto more than all.

But Sasuke could only stare at the Hokage with wide eyes and wonder why his heart had suddenly stopped at those words.

"So, do you swear, Uchiha Sasuke, to not leave Naruto's side or this team and return here?"

Sasuke was only slightly surprised with himself when he responded without a second thought, his mind only on his pink haired teammate.

"I swear by my family name, I will not fail you."

- - -

Sakura Haruno landed neatly next Tayuya onto the forest floor, wondering why the two had stopped. A retrieval squad had indeed come for her, and one by one the other members of the Sand Four had dispersed to deal with the Leaf ninja after them.

"Listen closely girl," Tayuya spat, glancing behind them at the tree tops, "there is a canyon up ahead, known as the Valley of the End. Do you know it?"

"Yes."

"Good." The redhead wiped her brow then crouched low. "Just past there is where Orochimaru-sama is waiting. Get there, now. I'll hold the rest of them off for as long as I can. Don't let down your guard though."

"I understand."

Without a backward glance, Sakura leaped back to the trees, and continued on. Trees rushed by her as she passed over them, her eyes shifting quickly ahead, trying to pinpoint the canyon. The sound of kunai striking together reached her ears faintly, as did the faint crunching of leaves.

So, someone was still after her.

She heard a voice call her name, heard two sets of feet land on a branch then leap off again.

_Naruto…_

A smirk crossed her lips as she cleared the forest. She ran towards a large tunnel in the hillside beside her.

Darkness.

Her name was called again, closer this time.

The light that hit her eyes was almost blinding, but she leaped up the canyon wall, towards the top where two stone ninja stood facing each other, ready for battle. She reached the cliff edge and rested on one stone head and waited, knowing her pursuers would show up.

_This is it…_

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Naruto's voice echoed throughout the Valley of the End, and it wasn't long before she saw orange and dark blue figures rushing out of the cave towards her.

Emerald eyes narrowed in determination.

_Sasuke-kun…_

- - -

Naruto Uzumaki glared across the valley at his childhood crush from his position on the great stone head. Sasuke stood at his back, unmoving and silent.

"Sakura-chan! We're here to bring you back!"

His voice was too hopeful, too confident.

It made her smile.

"Sorry Naruto, not this time."

Sakura drew a kunai and hurled it at him, knowing he would block it, knowing it would shock him – both of them.

It worked.

Naruto barely overcame his surprise before he jumped to the side, the side of the kunai slicing across his left cheek. Sasuke stared openly at the kunai as it landed firmly into the ground, right where he had been standing.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Naruto screamed, clearly distraught.

Their teammate responded with deathly accurate shurikens.

_When did she become so good?_

Sasuke leaped sideways to dodge the weapon as it whizzed past his face, and winced as one sliced across the top of his right arm. More shurikens were flying at him, and he jumped back, falling into a crouch as the last of them landing all around him.

A spike in chakra brought his onyx gaze back to Naruto, who was now charging at Sakura, his chakra swirling madly in his hand. One of his clones was forming it then suddenly disappeared as the blonde leaped the easy distance between the statues.

"I'll bring you back even if I have to break every bone in your body!" **(1)**

_Naruto…_

To his surprise, Sakura faced her attacker and merely smirked at his furious yell, not backing down from the deadly ball of pure energy coming at her.

"RASENGAN!"

Their bodies collided with a brilliant flash of blue light, and then shot backwards towards the wall of rock that had been behind Sakura. There was a sickening crash as the massive boulder cracked and smoked.

The world went black with dust.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke leaped over the distance. He hit the ground running.

Naruto could hear the raven's approach, but was lost to the eyes before him. Sakura smirked at him from beneath his form, blood trickling from her mouth. One of her hands was clutching the arm that had held his power; the other was at his throat, a kunai cutting into his skin.

Rasengan had missed.

He could feel the bruised flesh on his wrist where she had punched his attack away. Its wind was strong enough to propel them backwards, but the attack had failed.

He was at her mercy.

"Sakura… chan…"

Wordlessly, she released him, then brought up her leg and kicked him, hard.

"Cha!"

Naruto could feel his ribs snap as he flew back, yelling as Sasuke reached out and caught him. His weight made the Uchiha slide back a few feet, before they collapsed into a heap at the edge of the stone's head, inches from the edge.

They shakily gained their feet and stared as Sakura patiently walked out of the massive dirt cloud, her eyes dark and focused.

"Naruto let me take her on."

The kitsune glanced over at Sasuke in surprise. The raven's gaze was caught onto the pinkette, wide with shock, but determined.

"No teme."

Sasuke tore his gaze away to lock with Naruto's. A sad smile was on his whiskered face, and pain filled his eyes as he squeezed the other's shoulder.

"You've never watched her fight. You don't know how strong she is now."

Cerulean eyes glanced back to Sakura, softened, and then closed.

"During the Chunnin Exam Preliminaries, she fought for ten straight minutes, non stop, with her bare fists. I watched her, Sasuke. She fought like I've never seen her fight. Even Kakashi-sensei was impressed." **(2)**

Onyx eyes widened at this news. _Ten minutes?_

Naruto looked back at him.

"You should've seen her. She's not just some girl anymore."

Sasuke stared at Sakura. _No,_ _she's not._

"I have to fight her teme, because you don't know her movements. You never paid any attention to her fighting, but I did. I know her style."

Sasuke quickly squashed the guilt rising in his chest as he looked back at Sakura.

"But I have Sharingan."

"Sasuke… I don't think Sharingan is going to matter much, neither will Chidori. Usually the Kyuubi's senses help me read opponents when I fight. I aimed it perfectly, and she blocked Rasengan like it was nothing."

The Uchiha stared at him, disbelief written all over his face.

"How about this teme? If I get too beat up, you can join in the fun huh?"

Naruto flashed a foxy smirk at him before rushing at the pinkette, his hands blurring as he made hand signs.

"Shadow clone -"

Sakura appeared before him before he could blink and slammed her fist into his stomach, knocking him sideways and back. His body folded under the surprise barrage, his arms up to shield his face as she landed kicks up his right side, pressing him back and back until…

"Naruto, look out!"

Sasuke rushed forward but it was too late.

With chakra surrounding her foot, Sakura leaped into the air and swung her leg out, hitting the kitsune square on the shoulder. His body lifted off the ground and flew back, off the edge of the stone head. The kunoichi leaped upwards to meet him then kicked down into his chest, propelling them down. Her strength made them fall straight down with inhuman speed, where they landed on the riverbank below, at the base of the statue, Naruto at the foot of a large crater, Sakura crouched low over his chest.

"NARUTO!"

The kitsune forced his eyes open, and could barely see Sasuke's outline as the Uchiha clambered down the statue.

There was a sudden pain in his thigh, and then his body went numb.

"Sakura…chan… why…?"

His world went black before the syringe hit the ground.

- - -

**(1)** --- The all famous line Naruto says to Sasuke at the start of their totally _epic_ fight in the Valley of the End… Hehehe, I thought some irony would be amusing to all Narutards out there lol.

**(2)** --- From episodes 41 and 42 in the Naruto Anime – Sakura vs. Ino - Good fight, I order all to watch it! ;3

- - -

(A/N: Ok, you're all probably pissed at me because I didn't have Sakura and Sasuke fight like I said there would be… well, there are some good reasons for this. 1) I suck at fight scenes – honestly – and 2) this thing is friggen _**6 PAGES**_ already…. And if I'd added more fighting it would be, idk _**10???**_ No. Thank. You. Anyways, I hope this wasn't _too_ disappointing. This took me forever… my hands hurt -___- And don't worry, the SasuSaku fight will be the forerunning of the next chappie mkay? So all you wonderful reviewers out there… DON'T KILL ME! TTATT Until next time! R&R plz!)

P.S. This 'pre-fight' took me almost two hours to write. Love it or else! – My poor fingers! T.T

OH... P.P.S. Ahem... HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! :3


	4. Broken Bonds

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**Broken Bonds**

- - -

Sasuke Uchiha felt his lungs tighten painfully as he knelt down to his blonde teammate, his onyx eyes skimming over the kitsune's broken body. His orange jacket was stained with spots of crimson around his stomach, where he had been subjected to rather harsh punches from his opponent, and the Uchiha had the impression most of his ribs were cracked, some probably protruding from Naruto's flesh.

Then his eyes found the syringe.

"Sakura… what did you do?"

He looked up to see the pinkette's blank stare, his insides twisting as she merely shrugged.

"I injected a sleeping serum into his bloodstream. He'll be fine, just out of it for a few hours."

Sasuke straightened then faced her. His heart felt trapped in his throat. His arms were shaking.

He had to know.

"Why Sakura? Why are you doing this?"

She grinned in response.

"Isn't it obvious?"

His eyes narrowed to dangerous slits as his hands balled into fists.

"It's my revenge, not yours."

Sakura stepped towards him, her hands reaching up to unfasten her headband from her hair.

"It's more complicated than that."

She whipped out her headband then held it before him, staring down at the Leaf symbol. For a moment, she was silent, turning the forehead protector around in her grip.

"I told myself that I wouldn't wear this on my forehead until I wanted to be treated like a true shinobi." Sakura stared up into Sasuke's bewildered face then slowly pulled the headband up to her forehead. His dark eyes widened as she tied the fabric behind her head with a flourish. Their eyes deadlocked, and for the first time he truly saw his teammate, and couldn't look away.

It was like staring at himself.

Emerald eyes blazed with fiery determination and bore down into his soul, ready to prove that she _was_ a ninja, that she had _always been_ a ninja.

"If you're here to take me home, you're gonna have to fight, and I'm warning you… I will not hold back."

Then she was charging at him, a kunai appearing in her fingertips. He barely had time to dodge before she swung around and kicked him in the hip.

The clash of twin kunai sounded too close to his ear and he jumped away. Instantly she was in front of him again, her weapon raised. He brought his up to block then slammed his fist into her stomach, knocking her backwards. She gasped as she fell back, but threw the kunai at him full force, forcing him to respond quickly.

The knives met midair then bounded off into different directions with a loud bang, burying themselves into rocks from the force of their collision.

Sakura charged him again, aiming for his face. Sasuke raised his hands to block when she suddenly feigned down, and brought her other hand crashing down into his chest. The breath was knocked from his lungs as he flew back, flipping and twisting as she aimed more and more kicks at him.

Sasuke landed on top of the large lake at the center of the Valley of the End, and crouched low on the surface of the water, trying to form a strategy.

_She's strong but doesn't have my speed. I think I could follow her movements with Sharingan._

Sakura charged over the water, hurling three shuriken at his immobile form. He dodged them and aimed a kick at her head. He felt his foot hit flesh and she fell back, exploding into a puff of smoke.

_Shadow clone!_

Instantly, Sasuke jumped back as the water erupted in front of him, almost the recipient to a solid kick in the face. He formed hand signs but was interrupted as two more Sakuras appeared behind him, chakra spiking on twin fists. He flipped upwards above them then landed his feet hard on their necks, effectively dispersing the clones. The one in front of him leaped up and hurled kunai down on him. He knocked them away and caught three others, sending them back. The Sakura lifted up her arms to shield her face as the kunai embedded themselves into her flesh.

_Now that takes care of that clone… but where's the real Sakura?_

Sasuke felt something wet and warm land on his face and looked up at the supposed clone now coming at him, blood dripping from her arms and a raised fist surrounded by flaming blue chakra.

"Don't underestimate me Sasuke!"

"S-Sakura?!"

Too shocked to move, Sasuke was thrown back from a powerful punch to his abdomen. His form folded as it spun across the top of the lake, throwing water up everywhere and throwing him off balance. Finally he caught himself and flipped up to land on top of the lake once more in a shower of water.

_"Sharingan!"_

His black eyes exploded to red, a black wheel forming around the pupil, and two commas standing across each other on the circle. Instantly, he focused on Sakura who was pulling his kunai from her arms then charged at her. She saw his attack and her hands blurred, too fast to distinguish from normal eyes.

But for Sharingan…

_She's making more clones…_ Sasuke mused then hurled a punch at Sakura's face.

As if on cue, five doppelgangers appeared behind her as she dodged. She dropped into a crouch then swung her leg across, hoping to trip him. He leaped up in time to dodge, only to be faced with five sets of shuriken coming at him from all sides. Sharingan traced each weapon's movement, and he spun in a circle, hitting each deadly point with a kunai, knocking them away and back towards the clones.

"CHA!"

A fist connected to his back in-between his shoulder blades, catching him completely by surprise. His body snapped forward and he fell like dead weight towards the water. A clone kicked him farther down, and then one appeared at the surface, landing a firm blow to his stomach, sending him back upwards. Three more blows brought him up and up, and then the doppelgangers disappeared into clouds of smoke as the real Sakura grabbed a hold of his ankle.

With a yell, he kicked her face, but managed to only skim her cheek as she threw her weight forward and out, spinning him into a somersault midair like a rag doll. Chakra swirled around her hands as she spun them faster and faster, until she released him.

Burning pain laced down his back as his body slapped the glassy surface of the lake, and he sunk down below the surface.

_Damn…_

Sasuke propelled his body back to the surface of the lake, breaking to the air and landing hard on the water. Sakura was there immediately, her fists poised for the kill. He dodged them easily and jumped to the side of the canyon, chakra in his feet to keep his body parallel to the water below.

With a smirk, Sakura ran up the side, the force of her feet ripping up the rock beneath her. She swung her fist towards him and he caught it in his own, quickly following suit with her other hand. Successfully immobilizing her fists, he kicked her hard in the chest, sending her pummeling back down towards the water. He summoned his chakra induced speed and appeared at her side, punching her in the ribs. She raised an elbow and caught his eye, the force of the blow snapping his head sideways. She managed a firm kick to his shin before they leaped apart and landed on the water, both barely able to keep from breaking the surface as they hit it.

Sasuke saw Sakura shakily get to her feet but remained crouched, his crimson eyes shifting from the pinkette to the expanse of rock filled wall behind her.

_I'm getting low on chakra. I'm still not fully healed from that fight with Aoi._

He saw a faint green glow come out of Sakura's hands and she raised them to the bloody wounds on her arms. After a few moments, the glow faded, and her skin was perfectly closed.

_Medical jutsu?_ Sasuke stared at her in disbelief.

She merely smirked at his expression then dropped into a defensive position.

_I'm going to have to end this quickly if I have any hope on winning. _He stared down at his right hand. _I only have two shots at this, but if she can heal herself, then I'll need to take her out the first time._

His hand fisted as he charged.

Chakra exploded around his fist, growing in intensity and sparking with electricity.

"CHIDORI!"

Sakura rose to meet his attack head on, her blue energy swirling around her hands.

The roar of electric wind meeting pure chakra was deafening.

But the explosion of two bodies slamming into the canyon wall shook the world.

- - -

Kakashi Hatake leaped from the tree tops, towards the all too familiar chakra signatures. All around him the yips of the Ninken sounded underneath the tree canopy, following the scent of his students. His nin-dogs had been the ones to catch the signatures from the start, but now, as he urged his feet faster, he could personally feel the chakra from his pinkette and raven clashing together.

_That's not good,_ Kakashi pondered darkly. _Sasuke doesn't know what Sakura's capable of_.

As if in answer, a huge explosion of rock and dust erupted into the air before him, rising high above the Valley of the End.

_So, he's used Chidori…_

Kakashi closed his eyes as he tried not to think of the smiling young kunoichi.

_I just hope it was enough to stop her…_

He looked back up at the massive cloud before him, and focused more chakra into his feet.

_Just don't let me be too late…_

- - -

Sakura Haruno's eyes were shut as Sasuke stared down at her. Her head was turned sideways to the left, her forehead resting against his arm. Scarlet slid from under her forehead protector down her cheek, mingling with the blood already oozing out of the corner of her mouth. Her left hand was on his wrist, half buried into the rock wall, the other fisted in his shirt at his waist.

She wasn't moving, wasn't showing him any inclination that she was still alive.

For some reason, he felt his heart stop beating, felt as though something had grabbed his lungs and constricted them together.

"You… missed…"

Sasuke nearly collapsed in shock as emerald eyes slowly opened and swung to face him.

"You underestimated me Sasuke-kun… and you _missed…"_

Sharingan eyes hesitantly lifted from her gaze and shifted to his right hand.

He had aimed for her chest, right below her left shoulder, but she had punched his arm to the right and up, where it clipped her headband and grazed sideways, past her head altogether. By the time they were nearly a foot into the canyon wall, Chidori was safely embedded into the rock, a good inch from her face.

Her headband had saved her life. The metal holding the Konoha Leaf emblem was dented and chipped, and the dark navy fabric holding it was ripped and torn, barely hanging on, just above her right ear. Crimson was beginning to seep into the ruined seams, and small dark red beads were splattered over the metal, drawing his eye.

A deep, clear scratch ripped straight through the emblem.

Sasuke stepped back, unable to look away from the mark.

The mark of a traitor.

The mark he had made.

Sakura's foot suddenly came up and landed hard against his ribcage, breaking his thoughts and sending him flying. He heard many of the bones crack as he hit the lake's surface and sank, still trying to recover from the shock. The icy water brought him out of it and he pulled himself up barely before becoming completely submerged. He crouched defensively to see Sakura running for him.

_This is getting too dangerous… I need to get her close enough for another Chidori attack._

Sharingan blazed as he blocked her kick and swung at her face, trying to get a hold of her neck. Green chakra shined in a clear warning at her fingertips and she sliced at his stomach. He felt hot air move his shirt as he leapt back at the last instant, just out of range.

Then his skin burned and his shirt ripped across his abdomen, a thin line of burnt angry flesh appearing.

_What?!_

He flipped backwards to evade an oncoming kick, then crouched low over the water where he landed. Sharingan focused instantly on her fingertips, and he saw the glow of her chakra extending from her nails to sharp points, giving her an extra inch or two to her range.

_Those are like medical scalpels, except she's concentrating all of the chakra to her fingers, allowing the weapon to sever any organic material instead of choice muscles._

She charged him again, and he leaped up high over her, landing behind to punch her hip. She twisted as though expecting this, and sliced her hand over his attacking arm, creating a criss cross rips op to his shoulder. He pulled away instantly before she could do permanent damage and kicked her chest, propelling himself away and sending her crashing down onto the lake's surface.

_That was too close. Any deeper and she could've disabled my entire arm._

His eyes narrowed as she stood and crouched low, trying to gain her breath.

_If I can grab her I won't be able to miss with Chidori._

But as he looked at her, his previous scare with his attack came back to him, and he almost went back on his plan.

_No,_ he told himself firmly, _she's proven she can take a punch. If I aim for her left shoulder there will be no risk of fatally hurting her. She'll just be immobilized enough for me to take her back._

He concentrated his chakra but let it come out empty in his hand, giving the illusion of Chidori without wasting energy. Sasuke charged at her and went to punch her hard, when she twisted out of his grasp and away from his attack.

She knew the energy was empty, knew he was still underestimating her.

What a perfect advantage.

With a smirk, she glared at his false Chidori and kicked his hand, disrupting the flow of forged energy. She punched for his face and nicked his shoulder, leaving a stinging blow. He grimaced but remained close, attacking fiercely in an effort to keep her chakra nails from forming again.

Their hands blurred as they struck again and again, his fists and feet gaining multiple hits but still not getting anywhere. She was slowing, surely, and not making as many hits, but each time she managed to even glance across his skin it bruised the skin instantly and hurt like hell.

He aimed a high punch and she raised her arm to block it. Taking this chance, he instantly swung low with a sweeping kick, catching her off guard. She tried to jump up but he struck one ankle, sending her reeling backwards.

_Now!_

His right hand grabbed the scruff of her neck and lifted her off her feet. Chidori blazed and hummed wildly in the other and he slammed his fist into her left shoulder, the current so strong his hand went straight through. Sakura cried out and he turned away, swiftly dislodging his hand from her body.

She fell from his grasp like a stone, hitting the water and sinking instantly. Sasuke stepped back as her unconscious body floated before him, Sharingan leaving his eyes, and he looked up, breathing deeply. His body ached to the core, and his limbs were shaking, but he felt a relief spread over him.

Sakura was safe now. He could take her home.

Sasuke looked down as he heard the small pop of an air bubble.

In that instant, the water exploded below his feet.

A blur of red and pink shot out of the water, her fist slamming underneath his chin. His head snapped up and he coughed blood, the faint _poof_ of Sakura's once unconscious doppelganger disappearing sounding in his ears as his body lifted into the air.

Water streamed down Sakura's face as she leaped in front of him, twisting in midair before slamming her fist into his stomach with all the strength she could muster.

"CHA!"

Sasuke's body folded like a mouse trap and flew across the lake. He hit the bank hard, and the breath was stolen from his lungs. He slid a few feet before stopping, unable to move, unable to fight back.

A shadow fell over him, and his onyx eyes looked up to see Sakura standing beside him, darkness over her face. There was a faint ripping noise and her headband finally fell free, bloodstained and torn. It landed on his chest, and he flinched.

"Sakura…" _I lost... to_ Sakura..._ I lost..._

She crouched down next to him, her bangs falling freely into her eyes, obscuring his vision of her face. Silence fell over them, and darkness rolled in as the sun fell behind thickening clouds.

"You never did… tell me… why… Sakura…"

It was hard to speak, hard to breathe. His ribcage felt like it had been used as a battering ram.

"To keep you from leaving."

"I… know, but… why?"

He saw her smile, felt its emptiness.

"Because you are the Uchiha. Because you're loved by everyone in the village, not just for your strengths, but for who you are." She looked at him, and he was surprised to see tears falling from her emerald eyes. "Because you are the best thing that's ever happened to Kakashi, to Naruto, to everyone. Because you need to know how much they all love you, and how terrible it would be if you left."

Sakura stroked the side of his face.

He didn't flinch away, he couldn't. He didn't want to.

"Because I know how much stronger you would be if you stayed. And if the only way I could accomplish that was by leaving as well, then I knew I had to do it."

"Why you?"

"Sasuke…" Her hand fell from his face, and he felt lost.

She looked back up to the sky.

"Because I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it, and I know that even if I'd told you that you'd still leave."

The sky was dark now, black clouds rolling over the horizon.

Rain fell into the silence between them, mixing solidly with tears.

"But I'm not just doing this for you Sasuke. All my life I've wanted to know what my true purpose as a ninja would be. At first, I was naïve and only chased after you, but after a while, I began to see you and Naruto getting stronger and stronger while I was left behind. I was the third wheel, Team Seven's handicap, someone that was always in the way, always needed to protected and saved."

"S… Sakura…"

Sakura locked his gaze, and he was lost to her eyes. Something told him he had to remember how her eyes looked just then, so full of sadness but determined, blazing quietly over deep pain.

"I hate how weak I am, and I hate how weak I appear to be to everyone in Konoha. I want to make something of myself, Sasuke, and by doing this I accomplish that, as well as keep all the ones I love together. I can think of nothing better."

Thunder danced across the sky, and lightning flashed to its rhythm.

Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes away from her, not even as her face drew closer and closer, not even as their lips met in a hesitant kiss.

He tensed in shock, dumbfounded, and she pulled away lightly, smiling down at him with the same lost expression he felt as their gazes met for the last time.

"Goodbye Sasuke. Live your life well and become strong. Watch over Naruto for me." Her hand fell over his eyes, enveloping them in green. "Sleep, and don't try to follow me…"

He felt her leave his side then turned his head to watch her leave, wanting desperately to call her back, to make her rethink everything.

But his voice wasn't working and his vision was dimming.

The last time he saw Sakura Haruno, she was walking down the canyon and away from him, her form highlighted by the storm.

The rest was swallowed by shadow.

- - -

_O… M… F… G… _7 flippen pages… I. CANT. _FEEL._ _MY._ _**HANDS!**_ TTATT ARG! Well, anyhow, yays! Sakura won! WOOT! And all of you reviewers/readers had better have liked this one… it took me four hours… not kidding… -____- I am so brain dead right now DX

- - -

This chappie was based on the Naruto Anime episodes 32, 41, 42, 108 (for Sakura's 'I luv you so much' line) and 132 – 135

Watch them… now…

- - -

OMG you guys have no idea how hard it was to write this. Sakura doesn't fight Sasuke at all during Part One of Naruto… and only like once during the Shippuden…

But it wasn't all that great because Sasuke was just like _Sakura WTF? Eh, whatever…_

-.- Not much to go on -.-

So, I decided for this fight to take his reaction from Shippuden but instead make it this:

_**OMG SAKURA WTF?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_Highly _entertaining XD

Well I hope all of you enjoyed! Until next time! R&R plz! :3

- - -


	5. Shattered

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

Shattered

- - -

Kakashi Hatake forced himself to focus as he leaped from treetop to treetop, his young raven-haired student barely conscious against his back. The copy-nin's Ninken leapt all around him, their usually loud barking silenced as they followed. One, a great bulldog, carried Naruto on its back, taking extra care as it leapt next to its master to keep from jostling the unconscious blonde.

_Who would have thought Sakura would've done something like this…_ Kakashi swept his gaze behind him at the Uchiha then over to the kitsune. _I can understand her strength, and how they must've underestimated her but, to go this far? To seriously wound her own teammates?_

"Kakashi!"

The gray turned his head to see six Konoha medical ninja appear next to him, running easily with his steady pace. He nodded in acknowledgement then turned forward again, unconsciously tightening his grip on Sasuke's legs.

"Where's Haruno Sakura?"

A dark head lifted from next to his own at those words, but remained silent. Kakashi locked eyes with the lead med-nin and merely shook his head.

"How are the others?"

_Better change the subject… for Sasuke's sake…_

The young med-nin nodded quickly then responded without missing a beat, "Another med-team was deployed to retrieve them. All were taken to the hospital immediately due to injuries."

Kakashi's eyes widened in disbelief. He could feel Sasuke tense at those words.

"All of them?!"

Another nod.

"Nara Shikamaru only has minor injuries, but Inuzuka Kiba and his nin-dog Akamaru were pretty busted up. They're both in stable conditions at the moment. However, Amakichi Choji and Hyuuga Neji are in critical condition. Right now, it seems they could go either way."

Kakashi shook his head then leapt forward, forcing more speed into his tired legs.

"These two should be alright, but they need to get to the hospital as soon as possible."

Curt nods were followed by silence.

A tired pair eyes swept over the med-ninjas from behind a mass of silver hair, the mind behind them swarming and spinning.

_Sakura…_

_"Sasuke-kun! Is this how you do it?"_

Bright eyes, sparkling and irritating.

_"Sasuke-kun, thank you, for saving me…"_

Emerald green… they were always so green…

_"Sasuke! Please stop!"_

Warmth… her arms around him… holding him, keeping him together…

_"Sasuke-kun, I-"_

_"Why are you so annoying?!"_

His words were so cruel… so cutting…

"_You're loved by everyone in the village, not just for your strengths, but for who you are."_

He had been so blind.

"_Because I know how much stronger you would be if you stayed."_

_Sakura… why?_

"_Because I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it."_

"…_I'm so in love with you…"_

"…_with you…"_

"S… Sakura…"

Onyx eyes fell shut.

Darkness.

- - -

Sasuke Uchiha stared blankly at the pair of roses standing solemnly next to his hospital bed, the all too familiar pink and white petals taunting him mercilessly until he tore his eyes away, wincing as the bandages wrapped tightly around him shifted against his sore abdomen, and chose instead to gaze at his blonde teammate. He had been placed in the same room as before, but this time Naruto had been wheeled in next to him in an effort to make more room for other patients.

At the moment, the kitsune was propped up in bed into a sitting position, his face and torso secured firmly in bandages. His usually lively cerulean eyes were dull and blank and stared straight at the wall, downcast and silent. Naruto's bandaged hands were slowly curling into fists, clutching the bed sheets tightly.

"Naruto, calm down."

Instantly their eyes locked, and cerulean flashed dangerously.

"Calm down teme?! How can I calm down?!"

"Dobe, stop-"

Naruto cut him off, not heeding his words.

"I failed Sakura!"

_"I_ failed Sakura-"

"And it's all my fault!"

"It's _my_ fault dobe!"

"What're ya…?"

_"I'm_ the one who couldn't stop her," Sasuke deadpanned heatedly, his body shaking. _"I'm_ the one who let you try to fight her all by yourself! _I'm_ the one who let her beat me then leave me paralyzed, unable to do anything but watch her leave!"

"Teme I-"

"I think everyone in this room has a share of the blame you two."

Twin bandaged faces snapped towards the door, where Tsunade was standing, slightly amused, against the doorframe, Kakashi, the green clad Rock Lee and white-eyed Hinata Hyuuga one step behind her. They filed into the room, one by one, silent as ghosts to stand before the beds. Kakashi shut the door then leaned against it, watching the scene out of his one uncovered eye.

Naruto was the first to speak up, eyeing the Hokage curiously.

"What are you doing here Tsunade-obaa-chan? And with Bushy Brows?" He looked at the dark-haired, bowl cut youth. _"And_ Hinata-chan?" His gaze fell on the girl standing slightly behind Lee, her pale face flushed a deep crimson and her pupil-less eyes focusing everywhere around the room besides him.

"Well to check up on you two, of course-"

"How are Choji and Neji? Are they ok? Will they be all right? They're not to badly banged up-"

"They're fine," Tsunade cut across, lifting up her hands to quiet the kitsune. "They'll pull through all right."

Naruto sank back into his pillows with relief.

"That's good."

Sasuke eyed the group impatiently.

"Then why are you here?"

Tsunade bore her eyes down into the Uchiha's, receiving a matching glare right back. With a sigh she looked back to Naruto.

"I'm here to explain a few things."

"Like what?" the raven urged. Already this conversation was dragging.

Brown eyes locked with onyx a second time.

"Like how Sakura managed to put you and Naruto into the hospital after one fight and be able to walk away while leaving the two of you paralyzed."

"Yes," Kakashi spoke up finally, gazing at the Hokage, "I was wondering about that myself."

"Please, if anyone here is going to place blame, then let it be on me," Lee stepped forward, and bowed in deep apology to the Sannin.

"A-and m-m-me t-too…"

Hinata followed the actions of her bushy-browed companion, catching the startled gaze from a certain kitsune.

"Hinata-chan? Why would I blame you?"

The Hyuuga's face flushed red but she remained bowed and silent, until Tsunade closed her eyes in exasperation and wordlessly ordered the pair to straighten.

"Like I said before, we're all to blame here," she said sternly. "Now, let's start from the beginning. Lee, tell them."

Konoha's Green Beast looked at the bed-ridden pair with solemn eyes.

"It was after the Chunnin Exams. Sakura-chan came to me and asked me to teach her some of my taijutsu. She said she wished to earn the respect of her teammates and sensei, so I decided to help her. I taught her all the training techniques I know."

"That's why she had such I good left hook," Naruto pondered, rubbing his bandaged face in an attempt at good humor. "I thought that style was familiar."

"Yes, but believe me when I say I did not know of her intentions. If I had known, I would not have taught her so thoroughly."

"Nah, it's ok Bushy Brows."

Sasuke looked down at his bruised wrist, the flesh black and blue from where she had literally punched his Chidori to the side.

_That would make sense but…_

"That's not all."

All eyes turned to the Uchiha, who was balling his hands into tight fists.

"She fought with chakra. And she knew medical jutsu."

"Yes," Tsunade started slowly, slightly sheepish, "well, I taught her that."

"You?" Kakashi looked at the Hokage in shock.

Brown eyes closed with a sigh.

"Sakura was always very gifted with controlling her chakra. She has the ability to fight with a focused amount without draining her system dry. Once she learned to do that, I started her on medical jutsus…"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes Naruto, I am. Unfortunately, I didn't have enough time to train her fully, and she's taken all the schools I've given her. So she's just going to get stronger with Orochimaru."

A shudder swam across the room as Tsunade's words sank in.

"So… why is Hinata-chan guilty?"

The pale-eyed girl looked up at him in surprise, then she fiercely looked away, blushing madly.

"W-well sh-sh-she told me t-t-to help her train s-s-so that sh-she could t-trick a k-kekkei genkai, like my B-Byakugan o-or SSasuke-san's Sharingan…"

_What? Trick a kekkei genkai?_

Sasuke looked back down at his wrist.

_Of course… that's how she evaded Rasengan and Sharingan so easily… she learned how to evade attacks from Byakugan, which is stronger than both!_

"Wow, Hinata-chan, you really taught her that?"

Naruto smiled down at the shy girl, who looked up at him in surprise.

"It's no wonder she kicked my butt. Sakura-chan could see right through my Rasengan!"

He rubbed his bruised arm as he said this, but smiled nevertheless.

Hinata, however, looked even guiltier than ever.

"I'm s-so sorry Naruto-kun… Sasuke-san! I-I didn't know that sh-she would do this!"

"Oh, it's all good Hinata-chan!"

Kakashi looked at the genin beside Tsunade.

"But why would Sakura go to you two?" he questioned. "She has a team, as do the both of you."

"Well, I-"

"I think it would be best if I answered this one Lee," Tsunade said. She wordlessly made her way to the room window and stopped there with her back turned to the group behind her, staring out over the village. "Sakura told me that she wanted to surprise you all with her new strength. She said that she was tired of slowing down Team Seven, and that she wanted to make you all very proud of her." The Hokage turned to see the stunned faces in the room, and leaned back against the windowsill. "She went to Lee's team first. Lee was usually the only one who trained with her, but Tenten also helped with her weaponry."

_Hence the extremely accurate shurikens she was throwing at us,_ Sasuke recalled darkly.

"Then Neji told her about the beginnings of the Byakugan traits and how Sharingan is derived from it, making it stronger. Sakura told me Neji was to busy training with the main Hyuuga branch, so she went to Hinata. She also learned to control her chakra to almost Jounin levels. It was near to perfect, almost better than my own. She begged me to let her train with me, but I was reluctant, seeing that she already had a team that she could learn from. But then she told me that Team Seven had no time for her anymore, that Sasuke and Naruto's growth far exceeded her own, and that her sensei was focusing on their talents and powers, which he should."

Kakashi bowed his head in shame and regret, a blonde and a raven's head following soon after.

"So, I told Sakura to prove her strength to me, and she did a mock battle with Hinata, just pure chakra control verses Byakugan. She held her own for a while, and was able to evade almost all of the special attacks that Hinata's kekkei genkai give her. After that, I took her on as my apprentice, and taught her medical jutsu. She mastered all the basics within a month, which not even I did when I was learning the practice. As I've said, her chakra control is near perfect, and is extremely powerful. I have to say I saw something of myself in her. She's really an amazing kunoichi."

Those last words hung over their heads like one-ton weights waiting to fall.

Then, finally, a voice, hesitant and unbelieving.

"I… I had no idea…"

Sasuke and Naruto nodded in agreement to their sensei, looks of mixed guilt, awe and loss etched permanently on their faces.

Tsunade smiled grimly.

"I didn't stop there. She has a strong 'inner' personality as well, making her a strong opponent against genjutsu, and also giving her a super strength, though you must've known this."

Three nods, all solemn.

"Well, as Sasuke and Naruto found out the hard way, she can focus her chakra into her hands and this 'inner' personality, giving her a super strength. I tested her abilities by having her take down one of the large stone buildings to the south of here, where that new market was built, with just her fists and feet. She knocked it over and had it in rubble in under four minutes, and she hadn't even really built up a sweat…"

Tsunade looked back out the window, her eyes dark with sorrow as she looked south at the said market place the missing kunoichi had made possible by her actions.

"With that power alone, she is formidable. The proof is in your young genin Kakashi. With only a few punches she managed to break five of Naruto's ribs and fracture all the others. and all of Sasuke's ribs are broken to bits, as well as fractured shoulder blades. Sakura also is extremely bright and has a special gift in calculation. So far she's created three new antidotes that we've never had, and she now has the resources to make more. In Konoha, she would've become even greater than me, and would've been an invaluable asset to our medical staff and ninja force. However, in Orochimaru's hands, I have no doubt that Sakura will be turned against us, made into a creature of his will, and basically…"

Brown eyes fell over the group, hard and stern.

"…she'll be invincible."

Sasuke could feel himself shaking, feel his revenge slipping away.

There was only Sakura now.

His hands fisted tightly. He could feel skin break.

All his plans were shattering down to the hospital floor, shattered into a million pieces.

His heart was beating painfully in his chest, so hard that he could feel it pound against his collarbone.

So fiercely he could feel it break.

- - -

(A/N: Gah I didn't like that ending XP but another chappie is done! Yippee! :D I hope ya'll enjoyed! ;] Until next time! R&R plz!)


	6. Reasons and Regrets

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**Reasons and Regrets**

- - -

Konohagakure no Tsunade stared down at the unopened letter in her hands, her deep brown eyes easily deciphering the name _Uchiha Sasuke_ from the curving lines writing on the front of the envelope.

"Did she say why Shizune?"

The dark haired woman standing in front of her shook her head, her short locks swishing around her face at the movement. With a sigh, Tsunade gazed at the letter once more then stood up from her desk, her grip on the letter's edge tightening. Wordlessly, the Fifth Hokage walked to the window of her high towered office, looking out over Konoha. Her eyes trailed from the front gates to the mid-city rooftops, to the Hokage monument adjacent to them, until they settled on a small orange form swinging on a swing in the park next to the Academy. A lighter figure sat next to him on another swing, gently swaying on the seat.

The Sannin's lips formed a small smile.

_Seems Naruto's found a new companion,_ she thought smugly, her eyes drifting over the pair. _Who would've thought it would be Hinata though?_

The two were laughing at something the kitsune had said as they slowly stood from the swing set and set out towards town, more than likely to get some lunch. Naruto had taken quite a shine to the shy girl, and now devoted himself to her company for long periods of the day ever since he had learned the Toad Sannin, Jiraiya, was coming to take him away to train. With Sasuke still recovering in the hospital, and Kakashi watching vigilantly at his side, he had found himself in need of someone to talk with. So, much to Tsunade's annoyance, and he had chosen to berate the Hokage with endless questions about going after his missing teammate, until she finally offered a chance to go on a scouting mission with the Hyuuga heiress and her team. The mission had been a complete success on more than one level. Naruto and Hinata were now inseparable.

_At least she's helping him get his mind off Sakura… I can't say the same for Sasuke though…_

Her eyes once more landed on the letter.

_Why does _she _want to see him I wonder? Gods… I need sake…_

"Shizune… isn't Sasuke getting released from the hospital today?"

"Well, yes, I believe he should be."

Tsunade returned to her desk and sat down with a gusty sigh. She grabbed a piece of parchment that stated Jiraiya's request to take Naruto, then looked up at her assistant, holding up the letter for Sasuke.

"Before he leaves, give this to him, and tell Kakashi that he is now to take Sasuke permanently under his wing. They will be a two-man training cell until further notice, understand?"

"Yes, of course Tsunade-sama."

Then, with a bow, Shizune retrieved the letter and flittered out of view.

Tsunade looked back out the window, eyeing the stony likeness of the Third on the Hokage Monument.

_It's for the best, sensei… for both of them…_

- - -

Saki Haruno was, in all rights, _not _like Sasuke thought she'd be.

He'd expected a few curses, a good smack to his head, or a harsh glance _at least. _He wouldn't have been surprised if Sakura's mother had even put him_ back _into the hospital. After all, wasn't it his fault that her only child was now running around with the vilest ninja that had ever set foot on earth?

But, to his astonishment, he instead received a warm friendly smile and gentle handshake.

"Welcome. You must be Sasuke. I see you got my letter?"

He nodded slowly.

_She isn't angry with me…? That's… different…_

Saki led Sasuke throughout her house – a simple two-story apartment – and poured him a cup of tea when they reached the kitchen. Motioning for him to sit at the table, she mixed the tea before placing it in front of him.

"Here you go sweetie."

Slightly surprised, he looked up into Saki's dark green eyes, and felt his lips twitch up into an awkward grin in an attempt to copy her own.

"Thanks."

They sat in silence for a while. Though still confused as to why Saki had called him here, he decided not to question the older woman's motives, and sipped quietly at his tea, his eyes gliding easily over the house.

The Haruno residence was very plain compared to the Uchiha estate. The walls were made of cheap plaster and a cool gray color, barely distinguishable holes peppering them wherever a framed picture wasn't covering them up. Almost out-of-date appliances were set up in the small kitchen, and a small TV was sitting quietly in the living room, surrounded by fading furniture covered by blankets. Ashen carpet rested on the floor underneath the couch and sofa, but then cut off at the hallway and kitchen where smooth white tiles were placed. It started up again at the stairway, where it went on as much as Sasuke's eyes could see. More pictures hung in the hallway, much like a studio, but without the fanciness.

Yet, as plain as the house was, Sasuke had never felt more comfortable. It was warm and homey, full to the brim with love and happiness, softness and comfort.

Never before had a house felt so much like a home. He wanted to stay there forever…

"Sasuke-san? You doing ok?"

Snapped from his thoughts, he turned back to the middle-aged woman before him. Her emerald eyes were staring at him anxiously, and her hand was reaching across the table for his own. At the sudden contact, he lowered his now empty teacup, and did his best to smile.

"Y-yes, sorry. Just thinking that's all."

Saki squeezed his hand warmly then stood with their empty cups and placed them in the sink. After a quick rinse, she walked into the living room to the hall, gesturing for him to follow.

"Sasuke-san," she said with a smile once he was at her side, "you're probably wondering why I asked you here." It wasn't a question, and she turned to him at the start of the large hallway.

"Well, yes, Haruno-sama."

"Please," she shook her head at him, taking a moment to sweep her long red hair over her shoulder, "just call me Saki-san. I don't deserve such a high title as that. Save the 'sama' for the Hokage, ok?" Quirking an eyebrow, he nodded, and she smiled in approval. "Good…" Saki turned away. "Now, I think it's time the both of us had a heart-to-heart chat about my daughter."

Sasuke stepped forward immediately and bowed his head in deep apology, catching her attention.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop Sakura, Saki-sama. I-"

"Oh, Sasuke-san," Saki laughed, placing her hands on his shoulders. "You're not here so I can yell at you." A gentle finger lifted up his chin until onyx eyes met stunning emerald. "You're here so _I _can help _you_ get over Sakura's absence… alright?"

A hesitant nod, a beaming smile.

"Good, and I thought we'd already established that you'd call me Saki-_san?"_

Sasuke grimaced sheepishly.

"Sorry, Saki_-san."_

With a chuckle, she released him, and then slowly led him down the hallway, pointing at various pictures along the way. They finally stopped at one, and Sasuke stared at it, not believing it was Sakura in the photo.

"She was only five in that picture, just before she went to the Academy."

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the smiling tot in a dark blue sweater with thin strands of her pink bangs covering up her rather large forehead. Saki was holding her in her lap, looking down lovingly at her daughter, while Sakura spread her arms wide as if to embrace the camera holder.

"She was so happy growing up. Sakura is a naturally happy person, so used to receiving love and affection from everyone, and returning it." Saki caressed the five-year-old-Sakura's face with her finger. "So you can imagine my shock when she came home from her first day at the Academy in tears."

Sasuke stared at the redhead in surprise.

"In tears?" he repeated, doubtful. "What happened to her?"

A sad smile appeared on her face as she turned to him.

"All the other girls made fun of her, just because she had such a large forehead. She didn't have any friends, you see, so was extremely shy and helpless, and wasn't used to being the center of attention, especially to a group of bullies."

Sasuke's eyes fell back to Sakura's smiling face, a sudden, unbidden anger rising in him.

"It wasn't until she met Ino that she started smiling again at the Academy," Saki continued, moving down to another picture. In it, two young girls were sitting on a porch, flowers decorating blonde and now pulled back pink hair. Twin smiles greeted the camera, one loud and confident, the other shy and beautiful, like a blossom just beginning to bloom. It caught Sasuke's gaze instantly, and suddenly he didn't want to look away.

"Ino taught Sakura to believe in herself, and soon Sakura began to be a more outgoing person around everyone, getting a new friend almost everyday," Saki continued, smiling discreetly at the boy who was gaping at her daughter's picture. "That was, until she got a crush on a certain _Uchiha,_ and her relationship with Ino turned into quite the rivalry."

Sasuke glared at her and she giggled at his expression.

"You know, you were Sakura's favorite subject. She talked about you everyday, and by the way she described you, people would think you were a god on earth…"

His eyebrows shot up, but followed her back down the hall hesitantly, staring at Sakura in the pictures, his mouth twitching as she grew older and older before his eyes. Her eyes were always bright, and her smile reflected the sunlight, and she was always with her parents or him and Naruto.

But soon, he saw her face change in the pictures. It was subtle, but the emptiness he felt all of a sudden worried him.

Someone was missing from the photos.

"Saki-san, may I ask… about Sakura's father?"

Saki stopped in her tracks and sighed deeply, her eyes slightly watering as she turned to him.

"I-I mean, if that's ok," he added quickly, suddenly feeling guilty at her change of expression.

"Oh, no, it's fine…" She gestured for Sasuke to join her at the foot of the stairs, and pointed up to a picture before them.

A pair of ebony eyes gazed back at him from a man in his late thirties. Long white hair fell down his shoulders in a mop of thick tresses, framing his youthful face. He was handsome and full of life, and his mouth was beginning to be surrounded by lines from smiling too much. His smirk was full of laughter that reached his gaze, but his aura was powerful, and Sasuke could tell he was a proud man, even though it was from only a picture.

"Takeshi was an ANBU captain, a personal favorite of the Third Hokage. I met him when were still young, and he was in the Academy. He would come to visit me everyday after school at the bakery my parents owned, and I would always bake extra sweets for him." Saki reached up and touched the man's cheek, smiling in remembrance. "We were married just after he became ANBU. He had proposed before he had to leave on a mission that would confirm his rank. We were blessed with Sakura only two years later."

Sasuke felt a sudden dread in his chest. His heart contracted painfully.

"Takeshi was killed three months ago, just after the Chunnin Exams. He died defending a group of Academy children he was escorting to the safe houses during the raid on Konoha. The Third also lost his life and Sakura was injured from trying to defend you. So here I was, my husband dead, and my little girl in the hospital."

Sasuke was back to his home, back after the massacre. The same feeling of loss and regret filled him to the core as he relived the invasion of Konoha over and over. He remembered feeling so weak when the dobe had defeated the one he had tried to beat, remembered how Sakura had jumped in front of the monster trying to kill him, how she ended up unconscious against a tree, slowly being constricted to death.

How, in his bitterness, he hadn't even thanked her for saving his life.

"I'm sorry. I… I really am…"

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

_Why didn't she say anything? Why didn't she ask for help?!_

A soft hand grabbed his own and held them warmly. He looked up to see emerald, and for a moment he could've sworn he was looking at Sakura.

"Thank you Sasuke-san."

She released him then started up the stairs. He followed without a second thought.

"However, it wasn't until Takeshi was killed that Sakura began to speak less of her team and more on her plans to become strong. Of course, after the Forest of Death during the Chunnin Exam, she seemed a little different, but her new determination fully formed after her dad died."

They reached the top of the stairs then turned to the left, heading to a closed door at the end of the short hallway.

"She told me that someone in her team was in trouble, and that the only way to save him was to become stronger. I stood with her through it all, and bandaged her up every night." Saki paused as they reached the door, and then looked down at her silent companion. "I must admit that I waited for her to give up on it everyday, more out of concern for her than anything, but I knew that Takeshi wouldn't have wanted me to intervene even if she had lost some of her drive, and so I stayed by her, encouraging her. I was so proud of her resolve. I'd never seen her so strong."

"I hadn't either."

Saki smiled down at the sulking Uchiha then opened the door to the room and stepped inside.

As the door swung open, a draft of sweet smelling air blew into his face, and it stopped him before he followed Saki in. Sakura's scent filled his nostrils and clouded his senses. It covered him, warming him and soothing his mind, as if she was standing in front of him, a smile on her lips and her hands spread wide to engulf him into a hug.

He never liked getting hugs, but hers had always been different, even though he acted like he didn't care for them…

Now, he actually _missed_ them, missed _her._

What in the hells was wrong with him? _(A/N: You're in love with her dumbass! Sorry had to put that in X3)_

"Sasuke-san," Saki inquired, gaining the raven's attention, "did you bring Sakura's forehead protector with you like I asked?"

He nodded and stepped into the pastel-colored – but surprisingly plain – room, digging into his pocket as he approached Sakura's bed.

"I have the metal part, but the cloth was too ruined to be salvaged."

He held out the scratched plate but Saki shook her head and walked to a dresser against the wall.

"You keep it. Besides, you'll need it so Tsunade-sama's nin-dog scouts can smell Sakura's scent on it and track her."

Watching her closely, Sasuke slowly lowered himself onto the bed, his lips twitching slightly as he immediately sank down into the mattress.

_No wonder Sakura was always so anxious to come home for the night…_

He looked up at his companion, who was carefully rummaging through the dresser's drawers, lost in thought.

_Especially when she had a mother like this to come home to…_

"Ah, here it is!"

Saki pulled out a long red hair band and handed it to him. The silken cloth easily glided over his palms, and he tenderly rubbed it between his fingers. The fabric ran smoothly on his hands until it reached the center, where two sets of twin holes had been expertly cut at a proper distance from each other. He looked at the metal plate and saw the holes lined up with the knobs that held it to fabric.

"She said she wanted to wear that as her forehead protector when she became Chunnin. She's worn it a few times since I've given it to on her birthday, so it should be covered in her scent."

Sasuke nodded then held the band to his chest, his eyes closing as he breathed in her scent deeply.

Saki smiled at his actions then sat down next to him.

"You know, I don't blame you for my daughter's disappearance." The Uchiha looked up at her in surprise, making her smile widen. "I believe, as should you, that she choose to leave on her own accord, and even though she has betrayed this village, well…"

She looked over at Sakura's emblem slate, fingered the scratch over the symbol.

"…I've never been more proud of her."

Then she embraced the raven, pulling him tightly against her. Sasuke remained still and rested his head on Saki's shoulder, as he had once with his own mother.

"Me neither Saki-san… me neither…"

- - -

_(A/N: Yay it's done Woot! I personally love this chappie! It's soooooo sweet! :3 I hope Sasuke wasn't too OOC, I really really tried! _TAT _Well, Until next time! R&R plz!)_


	7. Brothers Reunited

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**Brothers Reunited**

- - -

Kakashi Hatake was a very perceptive man.

He could see things – both personal and physical – that most others would simply ignore.

And he figured it was his divine right to live up to his reputation of having the maturity of an adolescent, shameless ninja in order to figure out why, in the sole purpose to help whoever needed him, to make them smile like his teammates of old whenever he was feeling down.

He noticed a change in his only remaining pupil, his equal in all rights in all things, the shadow that reminded him so much of himself he could almost believe it was his own son staring at him intently eye to eye, always challenging, yet respectful.

At first it was subtle, just curt words and lost stares, no more than usual from the raven-haired youth. But then it grew; fewer overconfident smirks splitting his angular face to absolute silence, not sparing any word more than necessary.

It started when Sakura disappeared, but he really only noticed when Naruto left to train.

Kakashi saw Sasuke Uchiha change.

He saw him train harder everyday, putting himself through extreme pain to the point of exhaustion, as though if every punch and every kick eased the eternal agony inside. He saw him stare for long periods of time at the gates of Konoha whenever they were on break, not speaking, not moving, just waiting for the ones he cherished most in his world to return.

He saw the look of hopelessness fill onyx depths when no one came every time, and they had to resume with their training.

And Sasuke trained until that look in his eyes dissolved into nothing, and he collapsed with bleeding hands and bruised arms, ripped sandals and scratched toes. He never complained, never said a word of his pain, even as he bit down on his lip until it bled, his eyes squeezing shut as harsh breaths rattled his system.

Kakashi watched Sasuke fade.

As months flew by with no word from anyone, the Uchiha changed even more. He stopped glancing at the gates in utter defeat, stopped looking up at the Hokage with deeply restrained anticipation whenever they went in for a mission, stopped waiting for the names of his teammates to surround the air around him in the Hokage's office.

And then one day, his already rare smiles disappeared altogether and his eyes grew dead and blank, making him more like a machine than a human being.

That was the day, for Kakashi at least, that Sasuke Uchiha died.

He fulfilled his missions flawlessly, becoming the model shinobi. He entered the Chunnin Exams that following year and passed without effort, gaining honor to his village, to his family name, just as he had always wanted. The perfect ninja.

But Kakashi saw beneath pale skin and lean muscle, past legs that walked with confidence, past hands that never failed.

He saw the young, broken twelve-year old boy he had once been that was caged away inside, weeping silent tears of loneliness and heartbreak, emotions the Uchiha would never express on the outside, not to anyone, ever. He saw the hardened spirit, the shattered resolve that was slowly piecing itself together again, glued by the never-ending self-promise of revenge.

He saw the broken heart, locked in darkness and ice in the emptiness of the soul, as cold as the onyx iron steel that met his own eyes.

But there was still hope and light there, small and sputtering like a suppressed candle flame; a hope that the world wasn't as dark a place as he had been led to believe, that he wasn't as alone as he felt, that somewhere out in the evils of the world around him there was someone who remembered their love for him; a hope that he would never forget that.

Sometimes the copy-nin could see it in the Uchiha's eyes when he walked alone down the street on his off time from missions, far from his home on the way to another's. Kakashi always marveled at how Sasuke seemed to come more alive than he had been in months as he knocked on the plain door, the same door he came to every day off, early in the evening, a small, barely visible smile on his tired face as it opened and warm arms embraced him lovingly, holding him tight. Sometimes there were tears for him, sometimes laughter and giggles.

But there was _always_ a welcoming kiss to his forehead that wavered slightly on tiptoes, to which he _always_ bent his knees or head, just slightly, to accommodate for his tall size.

It was amazing to Kakashi, from his perch on the rooftop of a flower shop across the street, that Saki Haruno was the only one able to get through to his troubled student, and for a few hours almost everyday it was safe to say Sasuke was actually happy – well, as happy as the Uchiha could ever hope to be during the present circumstances of his life.

And Kakashi, safely hidden under a dark blanket, watched the two of them talk over tea at the table through the window, watched Saki smile and laugh and cry as she told stories to the Uchiha, who _always_ asked her to tell them, _always,__** always**_ about one person in particular.

And the silver-haired ninja would smile in pleasure as he read the woman's full lips, resting his head on his arms as though he could hear the story of Sakura Haruno being told. He would watch Sasuke smirk slightly from behind his teacup at funny stories, and stare blankly down at the table at the sad ones. A muscle in Sasuke's jaw would clench every so often at the stories that told of Sakura being picked on, or of her being hurt, and he would glare down at his teacup without fail every time, as though the small piece of porcelain in his hands was responsible for everything, no matter how many times he had heard the story.

It was times like that that made Kakashi, even as his own heart broke for the raven-haired youth, feel a hope all his own that maybe, just maybe, Sasuke could learn to live again.

Because, even after almost two and a half years of being alone without a word being spoken about her, Kakashi could still see it in the raven's onyx eyes in those moments of warmth and comfort. And although he had no idea when it had occurred, he couldn't deny that one fact, that one truth in their troubled lives:

Sasuke Uchiha was in love with Sakura Haruno.

- - -

Naruto Uzumaki's letter was clutched tightly in Sasuke's hand, the worn creases proof of the multiple times the Uchiha had opened and reopened the parchment, the hastily scribbled words in handwriting he knew so well fading slightly from how often he read them and swept his hand over them to flatten the paper.

His best-friend-slash-bond-brother-slash-eternal-rival was coming home to Konoha at last.

Sasuke's lips twitched in anticipation.

He had grown in his training, learned new jutsus and techniques he couldn't wait to test out on the kitsune. He also knew Naruto had to have grown as well, and was anxious to test their new skills against each other until they created the best rivalry battle ever witnessed.

And then maybe…

The raven's free hand unconsciously fingered the red headband hanging from his belt, and he dropped his onyx gaze to the scratched emblem's surface.

_Maybe we will be strong enough to find you… Sakura…_

A knock sounded on his door behind him, jerking him from his thoughts.

"What is it?" Sasuke said as he turned his head to see his grey-haired sensei standing in his doorway, the old sparkle back in his visible black eye.

"Hurry up. We don't want to be late."

"Hn."

The Uchiha reached for the green Chunnin vest lying on his bed and pulled it on over his black net shirt. He settled it on his shoulders quickly until it was comfortable then grabbed his forehead protector as he followed his sensei out the door, tying it around his head before shutting the door behind him.

The two walked in silence at an easy pace. They were almost the same height, the older ninja only up by a few inches, but their strides matched perfectly from long missions together, and they strode down the streets, catching many eyes and smiles.

Over Naruto's absence, the pitiful remnants of Team Seven had steadily become the best non-ANBU tag team in all of Konohagakure. They did any mission, and did it right the first time, never failing and finishing with precision and always on time.

Team Kakashi was simply the best, and now, with Naruto's return, it could only get better…

_Yeah, if the dobe has stopped being such a… __**dobe… **__(A/N: for lack of a better word XD)_

The pair reached the front gates, where a small group of the remaining Rookie Nine were waiting, all standing together and talking excitedly amongst themselves, obviously for Naruto's return.

Sasuke folded his arms across his chest as he studied his former 'group' and swept his eyes over the familiar faces. Some of them he recognized, with a jolt to his stomach, from the failed Sakura Retrieval Squad from so long ago.

The memory made him close his eyes, as though he feared his mind would conjure the pinkette right in front of him.

_…Sakura…_

"It's good to see you Sasuke-san…"

Onyx eyes opened to pupil-less white.

"Hinata," he acknowledged the Hyuuga with a nod.

"And you too Kakashi-sensei…"

Sasuke looked over the young women as Kakashi bowed his head towards the heiress. She had changed definitely, her hair longer and her outfit more colorful – _She added purple, _he thought with a slight smirk – and she seemed slightly more confident than the last time he had seen her, which he couldn't remember when because he had been too busy with missions.

_Hn. At least that stupid stutter of hers is gone._

He closed his eyes once more, his body relaxing as the warm afternoon sun spread over his skin. _Though it'll probably just come back the moment the dobe gets here._

As if on cue, he felt a familiar chakra signature coming towards the village, as well as a more powerful one following close behind. Suddenly smirking, onyx opened and locked onto the trail just outside the village, waiting.

An edge of impatience welled up within him, and Sasuke immediately squashed the feeling, but he couldn't keep a slight bit of eagerness from creeping up into his chest, making it hard to breathe.

What would Naruto be like? Would he be stronger? Would all of Sasuke's efforts at training be worthless compared to Naruto's?

He fiercely shook the thoughts away with a barely obvious shake of his head.

"I'M HOME!"

Naruto's voice rang over the group, and suddenly he was upon them, a black and orange blur. He went up to everyone, shaking hands warmly in firm handshakes, and gaining hugs from the girls and pats on the back. He saw an instantly beet red Hinata and ran over to her, picking her up into a fierce hug that pulled her off her feet. The blonde swung the girl around in fast circles, his laughter reverberating off the walls of the village buildings.

When he set her down, he squeezed once more before releasing her fully, a foxy grin painting his whiskered face as he proudly told her – and everyone else – how strong he had become and…

Cerulean eyes met onyx.

Somehow, Naruto's smile grew even wider as he approached his old team.

Sasuke studied the kitsune. They were almost the same height – Sasuke was still taller, just like when they were genin – but he had definitely filled out, becoming more lean and broad shouldered. His voice was deeper, and his eyes gleamed with even more mischief, hidden among a carefully placed wisdom only a pupil of a Sannin could obtain.

Kakashi and Naruto clasped hands firmly before the blonde was pulled into a crushing hug, his laughter bringing Sasuke back to a better time…

Then his teammate was facing him, that old familiar grin on his face as they stood face to face.

"Sasuke-teme."

The Uchiha smirked and shook his head, his arms unfolding from his chest.

"Naruto-dobe."

Said kitsune stuck out his fist, his eyes reduced to mere slits at the extent of his smile.

"Brothers forever right?"

"Hn."

Their fists met and stayed pressed together midair.

A true smile played over Sasuke's lips for the first time in two and a half years.

"Welcome home."

- - -

Otogakure no Orochimaru smirked with hidden delight as his student finished off the last of the men, the tip of his long tongue licking his bottom lip expectantly.

"Very good," he purred, catching his vessel-to-be's attention. "That was very well done. You have now officially become Chunnin."

The ninja simply looked at him with empty eyes then stepped to a fallen soldier's body, wiping the blood off the katana before sheathing it. Wordlessly, his student walked by him, not acknowledging the Sannin's delighted sneer except with a subtle glare of well restrained defiance burning in fierce eyes.

Orochimaru watched his vessel's retreating back and crossed his arms, a dark chuckle vibrating in his throat.

_Yes, _he thought, staring around at the tormented earth surrounding him, _hate me… loathe me… Your hatred only makes you more deadly…_

With a cruel smirk, the Snake Sannin followed Sakura Haruno out of the battlefield covered in corpses and rank with the smell of blood, pride at his pupil's strength heightened as he studied the bodies. That smile only grew as he distinguished katana cuts and marveled at the literally ripped bodies of the soldiers he had told her to slay.

And she had, without hesitation.

_Perfect,_ he thought as he looked at the pinkette in front of him.

A soldier not yet dead tried to grab her ankle, pleading for mercy.

She replied by plunging her sword into the man's neck, her only mercy being a quick death.

The body fell and she walked on, not looking back, stoic and collected.

Orochimaru smiled at the display, biting back manic laughter at his perfect creation.

_Everything's going according to plan…_

- - -

_(A/N: Whew done! It is now 12.22 AM and this chappie is done! I hope it wasn't too disappointing... I personally liked how Sakura is… (Did you Kotaro-chan?) _Evil laughter…_ ahem, well anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it! Until next time! R&R plz!)_


	8. Plans and Pains

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**Plans and Pains**

- - -

Naruto Uzumaki grinned with complete and utter triumph as he held the tiny bell before his face, jingling it in front of his bewildered sensei.

_"A shinobi must always see underneath the underneath,_ right sensei?" **(1)**

Beside him, Sasuke was smirking, holding up his own bell as well. Kakashi stared at the triumphant pair and shook his head, chuckling good-naturedly.

All around them, the forest training era was in shambles. Toppled trees and ripped earth gouged the land, a great scar cutting across the burnt grass from a full-blown Chidori attack, a toppled tower of boulders shattered into jagged pieces by a powerful Rasengan.

"Ai, you got me."

Naruto yelled in victory, his bell jingling furiously.

"WE DID IT! NOW I CAN EAT!"

Sasuke pocketed his prize, shaking his head at his idiot friend.

"Dobe."

"Hey!"

Another chuckle rattled Kakashi's throat as he watched the familiar sparks fly between the two boys' gazes, demanding, chastising, and confident. He waved his hands in front of his face to gain his students' attention, effectively stopping the disheveled blonde from challenging his rather passive raven teammate to a round.

"All right you two… that's enough."

Onyx and cerulean locked onto his uncovered eye, and, with a smile, Kakashi began to turn back towards the village.

"I'm with Naruto. Let's get some lunch, on me."

"Can we get ramen?" chirped Naruto immediately, completely ignoring his earlier challenge to his bond brother.

"Why not…?"

"DATTEBAYO!"

Kakashi and Sasuke flinched as the blonde yelled and ran forward. The two sweat-dropped as they watched Naruto's black and orange form disappear into the distance, then they exchanged hopeless glances.

"He _is_ your _'brother'_ you know…"

Sasuke glared, gaining a laugh from his sensei as they headed back at a _very_ sedate pace.

"Don't remind me…"

- - -

Otogakure no Sakura knocked on the secret door three times, each rap with an exact second between them. At the final knock, she lifted her hand away and let it fall limply to her side. Her sharp ears could hear shuffling on the other side, but knew that they would not answer for at least thirty more seconds.

She sighed in annoyance.

_Twenty-nine… twenty-eight…_

Emerald eyes lifted over the horizon, at the early evening sun hanging lazily in the clear blue sky._Twenty-one… twenty… nineteen…_

Sakura folded her arms over her chest, the sunlight not warming her stoic body.

_Fifteen… fourteen… thirteen… twelve…_

Her hand unfolded from her arms, gripped the hilt of her katana.

If the guard wasn't right on the dot, he'd have to answer to her blade.

_Seven… six… five… four… three…_

And Kusanagi no Tsurugi was oh-so willing to do her bidding.

_One…_

A metal plate slid open near the top of the door, and two black eyes were suddenly peering at her, barely visible over the rim.

Sakura bit down her disappointment, her hand dropping from her beloved sword.

"State your name and business."

"Otogakure no Sakura," she told the guard coldly, an almost manic smirk on her face as she saw the shinobi stare at her in open terror.

"A-ah… S-Sakura-s-sama…"

"I'm here on offical business for _Orochimaru-dono,"_ she continued, suddenly annoyed at the guard; he was obviously a new recruit by the way he hadn't recognized her first thing, and how he was stuttering like a complete fool. "It's for Commander Daisuke's ears only."

"O-of course S-Sakura-s-sama…"

The door opened and she strode inside, brushing past the bewildered young man and heading down the hallway to her destination.

"H-hey, w-wait a m-moment…"

_Pitiful…_

"I know my way around," Sakura spat, not bothering to stop nor look back. "And you'd do well to stay out of my way."

Her venomous voice echoed down the hall back up to the young shinobi, who yelped and closed the door with shaking fingers, his eyes wide and petrified as he watched the young kunoichi swiftly vanish into the darkness of the hidden base.

- - -

Sasuke Uchiha forcefully ignored the slight twinge of envy he felt at the sight of Naruto chatting happily with his dark haired friend Hinata, cerulean eyes shining as they locked with pale lilac.

_She definitely likes him… too bad the dobe is too dense to notice._

He shook his head, focusing on the Hokage Tower.

_You were dense too you know… when it came to Sakura…_

A growl formed deep in his chest as this thought invaded his mind. His well formed anger squashed out the guilty feeling in his gut almost instantly, his icy reserves cooling his raging mind.

"So, why did Tsunade-obaa-chan want to see us Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked the question on Sasuke and Kakashi's minds.

"I-I'm not s-sure, N-Naruto-kun," was her answer, her gaze lifting up to the Tower. "B-But it seemed i-important… a-about a n-new m-mission I would t-think…"

"Oh, ok."

Sasuke soaked in her words silently, his mind tearing away from pink hair and emerald eyes to focus on the prospect of a mission.

Silence fell over the small group as they entered the Hokage's headquarters, not a word being said between them even as they climbed the endless flights of stairs, until they were knocking on the door.

Hinata bowed to them and left, just as Tsunade's voice was heard from within, ordering them to enter.

They filed into her office, standing before her desk obediently as the door shut behind them.

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork, a manila envelope in her hands.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi… I've asked you here to assign you to mission."

Three nods.

"A team of mine heard rumors of a hideout on the borders of the Fire Country, only a few miles away from the Sound. More information leaked as to the exact whereabouts of this secret base, and it has been confirmed that one of Orochimaru's bases is there, currently occupied."

Tension thickened the atmosphere as her words sank in.

Kakashi cleared his throat, hesitant with hope.

"Who do they believe is there?"

Brown eyes studied the group, Naruto's stiff body; Sasuke's clenched jaw, and Kakashi's fists.

"Sakura."

Her name floated over them like air, and the three were suddenly breathing again.

"However, it is believed that she is evacuating the base on Orochimaru's orders."

"She's taking orders from that bastard?" Naruto suddenly shouted, coming to life and slamming his hands down on the desk, sending a few papers flying.

Tsunade stood, her eyes blazing as she glared down at the blonde.

"Naruto, for all we know she _is_ Orochimaru now!"

The kitsune stepped back in horror, his mouth opened as if to say something, but Sasuke beat him to it.

"You mean…?

The Fifth nodded her head once, solemn.

"It's possible. He's been training her all this time, don't forget. If he hasn't taken her body yet, then he's at least turned her against us."

Sasuke glared hell at the desk, his teeth grinding together.

"There's something else about Sakura," Tsunade went on, stepping around her desk to face Kakashi. He was silent as she handed him the folder. "Open it"

Kakashi slid it open with shaking fingers, reaching in then pulling out the papers within. For a moment everyone was silent, all eyes on the parchment papers in the copy-nin's hands.

Then a coal black eye widened in pain and utter disbelief.

"I-it can't be…"

He stared up at his Hokage, hoping, praying that the document in his grip was false, was just a sick, sick joke.

Tsunade bowed her head.

"I'm afraid it's all true."

"What?" Naruto inquired, growing impatient.

Kakashi looked at his pupils, his gaze scaring them.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke whispered slowly, suddenly terrified of the documents.

Don't tell me she's been mutilated… or diseased… dying?

His hands fisted so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Sakura…" the gray-haired ninja began, his eye closing as his hold on the papers quivering. "Sakura has become Chunnin…"

Cerulean and onyx stared at him, slanted and puzzled.

_"Yeah?"_ Naruto encouraged, not getting the point. "So is Sasuke. So am I…"

"No," the Jounin choked, shaking his head. "It's not that she's Chunnin now… it's… _how…"_

Sasuke put his hand on his sensei's shoulders, steadying them both.

"What's going on?"

"That letter in Kakashi's hands is from Orochimaru himself." Tsunade spat out her former teammate's name, her arms crossing as she leaned against her desk. "It says that Sakura has undergone special training and after a final test to become Chunnin. That letter verifies her Chunnin rank. It's all legal." She returned to the other side of the desk, sitting down with a deep sigh. "Sakura's final test was to intercept a battalion of soldiers heading to go to war with the Sound. It was just a small group, only a hundred foot soldiers, and it was her job to dispose of _every_ _**single**_ soldier."

"You can't mean…?" Sasuke started uneasily, dread rising in his gut.

"Her status has risen from '_Missing_-_nin'_ to _'S_-_Class_ _Criminal'._ She slaughtered the entire battalion within a few minutes, according to the report. She left none alive. I've had scouting teams go to the scene to verify this information. I'm afraid it's all true."

"No way… not Sakura-chan…"

Sasuke barely heard the kitsune as his eyes closed tightly.

_Sakura…_

- - -

Otogakure no Daisuke looked up from his desk as someone entered his office. After a few moments, his golden eyes managed to decipher the newcomer's form in the darkness, and he smiled fondly in recognition.

"Sakura-sama," he said respectfully, bowing his head as she approached.

"Daisuke-kun," she nodded in response, smirking as she stopped before his desk.

The long-haired commander put down his pencil, folding his hands pleasantly.

"And to what do I owe the honor of Orochimaru_-dono's_ vessel coming to my _humble_ base?"

His teasing words made her chuckle curtly, before her arms crossed across her chest.

"My lord has asked me to come here to… _empty_ the base," she started, her emerald eyes flickering dangerously in the candlelight of the dark office.

"Is that so?" Daisuke asked, leaning back in his chair.

Sakura nodded once, her smirk growing more unpleasant.

"_Hebi_-sama has learned that a small team of Konoha ninja are coming here to investigate, thanks to the information I asked you to leak out. So, he asked me here to make sure an empty base is all that team will find…"

The pinkette fingered her hilt thoughtfully.

"But, of course you know how _horrible_ I am at following his orders…"

"Of course."

Emerald eyes locked onto a target mat on the wall to the left.

"I want you to give the order to evacuate back to Otogakure within the next twenty-four hours. I have no doubt that Tsunade-sama has sent out at least one team to get here. With the exact coordinates you revealed, they'll be here by tomorrow afternoon easily. I expect you to be gone five minutes ago, understand?"

Daisuke stood from his desk, his hands flat on the smooth surface.

"I understand, Sakura-sama. We'll begin immediately."

"Very good."

Her hand dropped from Kusanagi's hilt into her weapons pouch at her hip. She pulled out a kunai and began to finger it thoughtfully, her eyes never leaving the painted target.

"Oh, and there's one more thing, Daisuke-kun… I'll be expecting a visitor tonight. He is to be let in immediately when he asks for me, and brought straight to my presence only."

"Yes, Sakura-sama."

The kunoichi heard the rustle of papers as the commander wrote down the orders before calling in one of the shinobi guarding his office door. He handed the ninja the orders then dismissed the young man. When it was only the pair of them again, Daisuke swept his golden amber gaze over her, one eyebrow quirked in curiosity.

"Sakura-sama, if you don't mind me asking…"

She looked his way, wordlessly commanding him to continue.

"What do you plan on doing when the team gets here? They'll probably know that it is you behind this evacuation, and you are a Konoha missing-nin."

Sakura laughed dryly.

"More like criminal."

She turned back to the target, kunai in hand.

"Well, knowing Tsunade-sama, she'll send my old team to fetch me, and knowing my old team they'll underestimate me."

"So, what will you do then?"

Sakura smirked cruelly, her hand tightening around the kunai as she glanced at her companion.

"I'll teach them the same lesson I taught those soldiers."

Then the kunai was flying for the target, a flaming ball of blue chakra making it soar at breathtaking speeds. It hit dead center with a brilliant flash of blue, illuminating the room like lightning. The wall behind the target cracked from the center to the ceiling and floor, and the mat split in half, falling from the kunai that was lodged hilt-deep into the concrete wall.

"I am not to be underestimated."

- - -

(A/N: Yays! Another chappie complete! Next chappie will be the fateful meeting at the base between Sakura and her old team (and some new faces :3) Hope you all enjoyed! Until next time! R&R plz!)


	9. Secrets and Snakes

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**Secrets and Snakes**

- - -

Naruto Uzumaki slammed the door open, his eyes jerking in the darkness as he stood for only a moment, breathing hard, his arms and legs shaking, keeping him up on adrenaline alone.

_Not here._

With a growl he sprinted from the empty room, heading to the next one down the darkened corridor. Torches aligned the walls, casting harsh shadows over the riveted designs in the orange stone.

Light pooled into the room as the blonde broke open another door, barely noticing as it came clean off its hinges and fell before him. The resounding crash it made echoed throughout the base, proof the barren state Team Kakashi had discovered it to be.

_She's not here either…_

He was at the end of the passageway, and with a frustrated shake of his head, he sprinted back the way he came, his eyes flickering into the rooms he had already checked… just in case he had missed something.

Nothing.

Naruto blinked away the burning pain that smeared across his vision, his mouth set in a grim line.

_Sakura-chan… where are you?_

- - -

Konohagakure no Yamato stared down at the scroll in his hands, his black gaze dancing over the document he had taken rapidly. His eyes widened, and he paused in his reading, his onyx irises fixated to one word.

_Oh no…_

"Yamato-sensei!"

The young captain tore his eyes away from the parchment to see a whirl of blonde materializing out of the corridor. Cerulean eyes were dark with despair as he locked eyes with the kitsune.

"She's not there either?"

Naruto shook his head dejectedly as he stared down at his toes.

Yamato sighed, glancing back over to the document, his brows furrowed.

"Let's hope the teme had more luck."

"I wish."

Sasuke came out of the shadows, making the blonde jump clear out of his skin.

"Teme! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

The raven ignored him, and instead looked up at his captain.

"Where's Sai?"

Yamato huffed, suddenly angry, and wordlessly shook the document in their faces as his answer, his eyes blazing. Irritated at the paper being shoved into his face, Sasuke grabbed the scroll and wrenched it from the brunette's hands. Moving towards the nearest torch, he dropped his eyes down to the script, the blonde joining him.

"I… I don't understand this…"

Sasuke's onyx gaze darkened into slits as he looked back up and down the document.

"Hey," Naruto nudged the raven, oblivious to the sparks dancing in his teammate's eyes, "isn't this Sai's handwriting?"

"Yes." The young ninjas both looked up at Yamato, who came to stand beside the blonde, his gaze down on the calligraphy. "It appears Sai is part of some secret organization other than ANBU, though I don't know what. Apparently he was asked to join Team Kakashi on this mission because of his extensive experience in missions regarding Orochimaru and the multiple bases that the ANBU have uncovered."

"Well yeah," Naruto chirped in, his eyebrows quirked, "that's why he's with us. He's 'extremely qualified' for our team, or at least that's what obaa-chan said…"

"Yes Naruto, you're right, but that's only the underlying of exactly _why_ he's here." Yamato, pointed to a part in the document. "Here he talks about his _'secret mission'_ and that it is about to be fulfilled. That secret mission is why he's in Team Kakashi… it's all just a cover up to keep us from knowing his true intentions, or at what least the organization he's with has planned."

Sasuke breathed in sharply, his eyes blazing hell itself as he read the end of the writing.

Yamato nodded at the raven.

"Yes Sasuke… his secret mission ends here."

Blood red filled onyx eyes as the document fell from shaking hands that immediately clenched into tight fists. The scroll hit the ground, unheeded and suddenly unimportant.

"What do you mean sensei?"

Naruto could feel the tension seeping off of his teammate, and felt it as well in the pit of his stomach.

"I mean that Sai's mission all along was to get to this base so he could join Orochimaru. But before all of that, he has to get any 'obstacles' out of the way."

Yamato regarded the two carefully, not missing the bloodlust that was suddenly surrounding the young Uchiha and kitsune.

"Sai's here to assassinate Haruno Sakura."

- - -

_(A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming huh? XB)_

_:: shot ::_

- - -

Codename Sai cracked the door open, his emotionless black eyes gliding over the sleeping form barely visible in the candlelight of the room, lying on an elevated platform at the end like a sacrifice. Kneeling to the floor, he discreetly pulled out the scroll strapped to his back and grabbed a calligraphy brush from his belt. He slowly unwound the wrapped paper until a few inches of blank parchment were uncovered. Dipping his brush into his ink pouch, Sai quickly drew black shapes onto the paper, the brush instantly at his side again as he made a hand sign.

His short black bangs swept across his pale forehead as three snakes leapt out of the scroll and landed before him in the room without a sound. Tucking his scroll away, Sai stood and silently ordered the snakes towards the bed. They slithered on obediently, their non-existent scales scraping noiselessly against the stone floor.

_"Good to see you again Sai."_

The stoic ANBU jumped slightly as a voice came from the bed. Sakura's back was still to him, and she remained relaxed and content on the stiff cot, seemingly uninterested at the prospect of being assassinated. And Sai had a feeling she knew exactly why he was there.

"It's time for you to return to your… friends Haruno-san."

It was strange, but he could've sworn he felt her eyes roll.

"You bothered my sleep with that nonsense?"

An empty smile began to tug at the corners of his lips.

Instantly, the snakes leapt off the ground and onto the kunoichi, who made no move even as they wound around her and constricted her body. They ground tighter and pulled sharply, pinning her hands to her sides, completely immobilizing her.

A curt laugh reached his ears.

"You've lost your touch… _Sai…"_

Her bored voice was the last thing he could comprehend before everything around him detonated, and then the world went white.

- - -

Sasuke Uchiha was beyond angry.

He was furious, enraged, livid, completely mad.

He was going to _kill_ Sai.

The raven ran down the corridors, searching desperately for Sai's chakra signature. He didn't stop, not even when part of the base blew sky high and bathed the hallway with light. Not even when the force of the blast nearly sent him crashing into the wall.

Scarlet. Everything was scarlet.

He broke free from the base and into the bright sun, where Sai was standing in the middle of a large crater. Broken bits of wall and rock littered the dirt beneath his feet, the colorful pieces contrasting with the deep brown of the broken earth.

Leaping over a fallen corner of ceiling, Sasuke threw himself at the emotionless ANBU who was staring blankly at the crater wall. His hands found the collar of Sai's black top and he shook his look-alike fiercely, his bloodlust growing as blank black eyes looked up at him then back to the top of the wall.

_"Dammit Sai!"_ Sasuke yelled, Sharingan swirling. "You just think you can mess around with myteam?! How many times are you going to stab us in the back?!"

_"Ah, Sasuke-kun."_

Sasuke's hands froze in place at the voice. They fell away from the crumpled collar as he slowly turned towards the sound, his body shaking, his heart forgetting how to beat.

"S…Sakura…"

A dark grey kimono vest fluttered against her lean body in baggy ripples, showing bare skin across her collarbone, shoulders and stomach. Silver gauze wrapped firmly around her chest, while a purple rope belt slung over black ninja garters. Her infamous pink locks had grown long and were pulled back into double braids that folded into twin loops at the back of her head like a bow, the long ends hanging over her front. An ebony sword rested behind her back, strapped to her belt. One gloved hand was resting on the hilt, the thumb caressing the deadly weapon. She stared down at him with hard, blank emerald eyes, a gaze so cold and calculating, as though proving that she was no longer the girl that plagued his every waking moments, but a deadly creature, and it sent shivers racing down his spine.

"I was wondering when you'd show up."

He stood silent, transfixed at the kunoichi before him.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

At that moment, Naruto came hurtling out of the passageway and into the crater, Captain Yamato not two steps behind.

_"Naruto."_

Sasuke flinched at the amount of venom dripping from his teammate's name. The blonde came to stand by him, Yamato behind them all, looking up at Sakura with his mouth open.

She held no emotion in her face as she looked over her old teammates, no flash of recognition.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called up, determined but sadly hopeful. "We're here to bring you back!"

His naïve comments made the faintest of ghostly smiles appear on Sakura's face, and she closed her eyes, her head shaking slightly.

_"You_ take me back? _You…_ who did not even recognize a_ ROOT_ member sent to assassinate me?"

Emerald opened to drown them in ice.

"I broke my ties with Konoha long ago. This is my home now."

"Sakura –"

"Haruno Sakura is dead," she snapped pitilessly, cutting the blonde off short.

"Never! I'll never believe that! Not as long as I have breath left in my body!"

Sasuke looked over his bond brother, a small bit of pride and surprise building in him at the kitsune's strong words.

_Naruto…_

"Foolish."

And then Sakura was before the blonde in the blink of an eye, making everyone jump in surprise at her untraceable movement.

_When did she…?_

"Tell me, Naruto," Sakura nearly purred into his ear, her voice devoid of any feeling, "isn't it your dream to become Hokage?"

Cerulean shifted to glimpse emerald.

"And yet you are not, because you are here. Even after all these years you're still chasing me. Maybe if you had trained more instead of trying to find me, you'd be Hokage now."

Naruto's eyes darkened as they stared straight ahead.

"Do you know how many times I turned down the order to kill you, Naruto? Although I'm horrible at following orders, Orochimaru always seemed anxious to have you dead. With Akatsuki looking for you and as the Kyuubi's container, _you _are quite the prize…"

Her left hand clenched down on his shoulder while her empty eyes stared over his other.

"I spared your life only on a whim those times, but this time you can lose your life on a whim."

The sound of scraping metal was heard as Kusanagi was slowly pulled from its sheath. Sakura held it vertical with the point towards the ground before twisting her wrist to turn it parallel.

The katana gleaned deathly in the sunlight, drawing the blonde's gaze.

"A ninja who cannot save even one of his friends doesn't deserve to be Hokage," Naruto whispered, his eyes dark and dangerous. "Right Sakura_-chan?"_

Time slowed as Kusanagi came down, its perfect aim heading straight for the kitsune's side.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke heard her name leave his mouth, some small childish part of him wishing she would be like she had been when they were genin, that his voice would be enough to stop her.

Instead, it was Sai who appeared in front of the pinkette, his grip tight on her sword hand, his tanto sliding from its sheath on his back to protect Naruto's other side, aiming for the Sakura's heart.

Sakura stared at the pale youth before her, a mocking smirk on her lips.

"Now _that_ was the correct way to block my attack."

Naruto grabbed her arm, preparing to latch on and never, _ever_ let go.

"Now Yamato!"

The brunette ran forward, a thin pillar of wood erupting from his left palm, heading quickly for the pinkette. Sakura stared at the attack then wrenched her arms up, lifting the two ninja on her arms off their feet.

Suddenly the crater echoed with Naruto's scream as a black snake slithered up from Sakura's glove, its long fangs sinking into his neck. He lost hold and was sent flying with a swift blow to his stomach.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke caught the blond midair, the collision sending him reeling back a few feet. He fell to his knees, cradling the kitsune's head. His teammate was limp in his arms, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth and small crimson rivers easing down from twin marks at the joint of his neck and shoulder.

Another yell filled the air, catching the raven's attention.

Sai was struggling against a snake that had wrapped itself around his neck, its fangs sinking deep. He too lost his hold and flew back from a kick to his stomach, slamming into Yamato who tried to catch him. The wood attack wavered then fell to the ground uselessly as the two landed in a heap of tangled limbs, a snake turning to mere ash as it unwound from the now unconscious artist.

Sasuke looked back up at Sakura; saw the snake that had gotten Naruto dissolving back into her glove. She stared down at her downed opponents blankly, without remorse. The raven put the blonde down gently then stood, his chakra flaring, catching his ex-teammate's attention.

_She was not his Sakura anymore._

His entire body erupted into sparking blue electricity and he charged her, his Sharingan swirling madly as she merely smirked at him.

"CHIDORI!"

She met his attack head on, her katana swinging across to meet him. He dodged and focused more energy into his hand, aiming a punch to her chest. But instead of his attack deflecting her blade, it cut right through, and he suddenly found himself face to face with her, their bodies merely inches apart, the flat of Kusanagi's blade resting uncomfortably on his hip.

"Still underestimating me after all these years, Sasuke?"

Sakura's hand was glowing a steady green, an absorption jutsu going into the blade and pulling his Chidori in.

"This blade is very unique. It was made to enhance a Chidori attack, a gift that Orochimaru was going to give to you, Sasuke…"

His attack was pulled from his body, leaving him breathless and feeling more drained than he knew he should've felt.

"Sakura."

The katana pulsed once then stopped glowing, becoming a mere sword once again. Said kunoichi lifted her free hand to Sasuke's face, her fingers leaving tingling sensations down his cheek. He stared down at her, shivering as her hand fell to his neck.

Their eyes locked. She pressed against his collarbone with her thumb, making his body freeze.

"I told you not to try and follow me all those years ago. You should've listened."

Her eyes explored his own, keeping him from looking away.

Then Kusanagi was gone from his hip, lifting sideways for a clean sweep at his side.

_Dammit… I can't move!_

"You're in the way… Sasuke_-kun."_

The katana was moving, about to strike…

Yamato leapt at her with a kunai drawn, aiming to deflect the blade.

Smirking, Sakura forcefully pushed Sasuke backwards, and he fell heavily to the ground, his suddenly awake body sluggish and too heavy.

Yamato's kunai slid through Kusanagi's blade, catching the man off guard. Sakura lunged forward, the tip of the katana burying itself into the brunette's shoulder. She backed him up into a fallen piece of wall where he collapsed onto his backside, his eyes pained and wide as he looked up at her. Her hand flared green and chakra pumped into the blade, his skin freezing and his shoulder beginning to go paralyzed on contact.

"That was the wrong way to block my attack. Full-frontal hits go right through the blade."

She applied more pressure to the blade, making Yamato wince, his kunai falling from his hand.

Around the two, Sasuke was picking himself off the ground; Sai and Naruto were stirring, slowly comprehending the situation.

But Sakura ignored them all, her dead eyes instead fixed on the man before her.

"You survived."

He looked up at her in surprise and confusion, his hands slowly coming together to make a seal.

"Of all of Orochimaru's test subjects, you survived. Interesting. You're now the only one with the same abilities of the First Hokage."

"Enough!"

Yamato's hands formed the sign and a thin line of wood shot out from his wound, pushing out Kusanagi's tip and sending Sakura back a few steps.

"Wood Release: _Wood Locking Wall!"_

Great pillars of wood burst from the ground around Sakura, curving up above her into a solid dome. The pillars notched together at the top and secured, trapping her inside.

A surge of chakra flared, and the top exploded. Sakura jumped out and flipped back up to the top of the crater wall. Her eyes fell over the group, who were all standing now, staring up at her.

"Impressive," she drawled, her eyes closing. "I haven't had that much fun for awhile."

Kusanagi returned to its sheath with a small click, and Sakura straightened.

"I'm sure this will not be the last time we meet, though I hope you'll put up a much better fight. I, unlike you, haven't wasted these past years on petty dreams. If you choose to fight against me then be prepared to fight."

Onyx found emerald.

"Maybe I haven't been able to sever my bonds completely, but I held back this time. Next time, it will be different. I will not hesitate to try and take your lives. I spent my early years watching you grow while I was left behind. _Well, now, it's your turn to look at me from the background."_

Then she dissolved piece by piece into sakura bloosom petals, each pastel drifting up into the wind and disappearing into the sunlight.

- - -

_(A/N: Whew… so glad that's done finally. I hate fight scenes arg! _T_T_ Owel… I hope ya'll enjoyed this one. And I apologize for the late update. School has been killing me! Ugh! It's all the reviews – and review cookies – _yum brain fuel_ – that keep me going. Here, have some update cookies! Now I'm going to bed. It's 1:30 AM and I have to get up early._ TTATT_ Until next time! R&R plz!)_


	10. Out of Time

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**Out of Time**

- - -

Otogakure no Sakura sighed as she locked eyes with stunning emerald glare for glare. Her hands gripped the edge of the broken sink bowel as she leaned in closer, the green pools before her following her every move, unafraid and blank. She stopped when her nose was centimeters from the mirror, and she could trace every detail of her black flecked irises, glowing tauntingly in the candlelight of her bathroom. Small droplets of scarlet fell down her still damp bangs, landing with faint thumps on the bowel rim before sliding easily down, down… _down…_

_Kami, I need to get out of here._

Sakura raised a hand to her temple and healed the small gash splitting across her skin there, a result from a carefully aimed shuriken hidden in a seemingly innocent raven.

_Geez sensei… you weren't going to ease up at all were you?_

She smirked then turned away from the mirror, giving herself one last look over before heading out the door. She entered her one room bunker, devoid of furnishing except a small cot hanging off one of the walls and a simple stand for Kusanagi. A trunk rested at the foot of her bed, and a small tray of specially prepared food was balancing on the rounded top.

Eyeing the meal, Sakura picked up the tray and went over to the window, where a few rays of the early evening sun managed to peek over the high base walls. Plopping down on the sill, she examined the rice balls and dry rolls, sniffing the food cautiously. Smelling only the burnt staleness of the food, she grabbed a rice ball and crushed it in her palm, kneading the rice bits carefully with her fingers.

_There._

A small red and white capsule pushed against her calloused skin, and she inspected it thoroughly, bringing it up so the meager light supply could penetrate the plastic walls of the pill.

_Red, smells like iron… blood powder? What do they think I am… a vampire?_

Slightly amused at the thought, she forced herself off the sill and back towards the bathroom – the only room in her bunker that lacked a camera… just a recorder.

Any appetite she could've had disappearing, Sakura easily crushed the remainder of her food supply then flushed the crumbs down the toilet, slightly amazed it wasn't plugging the tiny contraption. The pill followed soon after, its capsule breaking in the rushing water, leaving a stain of crimson in the spinning current.

Her eyes caught emerald in the mirror once more, a tired grin on the darkened face.

_Hebi-sama's getting desperate… blood powder is good for internal organs. The body transfer must be soon…_

Returning to her room, she kneeled down before the trunk and opened it. Reaching down into the darkness, her fingers caressed an unseen fabric, and she pulled it halfway out, holding it to her chest as she rubbed the soft linen.

_Sensei was right… I'm almost out of time…_

- - -

Suigetsu Hozuki was bored.

No, scratch that. He was _bored to __**freaking**_** death.**

Why wasn't she there already?

He twisted his non-existent body in the container held away from the black stoned wall, a simple ball of water stuck in a larger collection of water, stuck in an even larger body of…

_Gah! I'm losing my mind!_

Suigetsu's non-eyes gazed at the door to the lab.

"Sakura_-hime,"_ **(1)** he whined to the darkness, his unused voice croaking out, "why can't you just get here already?"

Silence was his only answer.

Disappointment sent small bubbles echoing throughout his imprisonment.

"Fine… I didn't want to see you anyways!"

_Yeah, right…_

"Geez, you're no better than Naruto-baka, Suigetsu-kun."

And then she was there, forming from the shadows as though she had been there the whole time, a pleasant smile on her face.

His non-eyes rolled.

"About time hime. I swear, any longer and I would've evaporated."

She chuckled at his teasing tone, making him smirk mentally.

"I guess since I'm such a slow disappointment to you," Sakura taunted back readily, pulling an item out and then tossing it up and down with one hand, "this bottle of _new spring water_ just won't be good enough –"

A gasp slid across his container front, a single mass of silver bubbles and pulsing chakra.

_"Sakura-hime…"_

Laughing, she slid his container top slightly open, and poured the clean water onto him, watching in amusement as his special blob of liquid reached out to absorb the fresh water, the ends of the spinning globe shimmering with light blue chakra.

In no time, the bottle returned to her belt pack empty. Sakura slid Suigetsu's container back closed, smiling as he murmured incoherently in his delight.

"Wow, Sui-kun… is it just me or are you getting more pathetic every time I come in here?"

"Play nice hime."

She tapped the glass holding her companion in, efficiently silencing his happy hums.

"Who said I was nice?"

She could feel his non-eyes on her, amused.

"Everyone but you I think."

She shook her head then straightened, glancing at the door for a moment before turning back to the now glowing mass of chakra water.

"Sui-kun," Sakura stared with intent at the container, suddenly business-like and serious, "do you remember our plan?"

"Of course I do Sakura-hime," he sputtered indignantly, but with seriousness sewn into his words.

She nodded once, her eyes flickering back towards the lab door.

"Are you already running out of time hime?"

"I think so."

Emerald locked with clear blue nothing.

"He's upping the dosage. I'd say be prepared tonight."

"That soon?"

"Yeah… Hebi-sama has been sick and weak for some time now, ever since I was reunited with my old teammates. Seems his current body is beginning to fail him."

The glowing globe moved slightly, as though nodding.

"Do you know how you're going to defeat him hime?"

Sakura stared at Suigetsu then down at her hand, her fingers remembering the feel of the gash healing on her temple.

"Yes, but knowing and doing are the same thing. _Sensei_ came to the Northwest base the night before my fight with my old team destroyed it. He taught me how to withstand Orochimaru's genjutsu, and I've practiced with him a few times since getting here a few days ago."

Voices sounded just outside the door, and footsteps were heard coming down the dark hallway.

"You'd better go hime."

"Yeah. I'll be back for you tonight or tomorrow night for sure."

"Hmph. Be careful Sakura-hime."

"Don't worry about me. Besides," she smirked, her body dissolving into the shadows once more, just as the handle on the door began to turn, _"I won't be doing this alone…"_

- - -

Itachi Uchiha balanced himself easily on the branch, his eyes flaring blood red into the night. The setting sun cast crimson rays out across the flat tops of the hidden base, making shadows dance and sputter with every movement around the torches aligning the walls.

His skilled gaze sifted over the shadowy forms sauntering about the base, landing on one then leaping to another every split second, a faint outline of a face shimmering in his eyesight with every flicker of his eyes.

A movement out of the shadows near the outside of the lab caught his attention, and, his eyes finally finding their desired target, locked onto the form, Sharingan blazing as it followed every step…

_**:: Tonight. ::**_

As soon as the thought left him, Itachi felt another familiar presence enter his mind and connect to him, like a chakra string to a wooden puppet.

_**:: As you wish. ::**_

The voice didn't seem disturbed in the least, and rang with confidence.

_**:: You have only one chance. Don't mess it up. ::**_

He could feel a slight quiver through their connection: a mock scoff of irritation, so like himself.

_**:: And if I fail? ::**_

His eyes closed as his back leaned fully against the tree trunk.

_**:: I'll depose of you personally. ::**_

Another quiver; one he couldn't decipher clearly.

_**:: And Kabuto? ::**_

_**:: He'll help if he values his life, which he does. ::**_

The connection rattled slightly: laughter?

Itachi shook his head.

_**:: I won't let you down… sensei. ::**_

Serious now; an easy change.

The faintest of smiles ghosted across his mouth.

_**:: I know. ::**_

Then the connection cut abruptly, blood red fading back to onyx black. They fixated themselves on the form until it disappeared into the base, but his gaze never faltered from the doorway.

_Good luck… Sakura-san…_

- - -

**(1) hime = princess**

- - -

_(A/N: Woot. Another one done! I'm so sorry for the delay on this one. And it was short too! DX :: shot :: School plus homework equals little to no time at all to write D: I'm falling behind though… so keep an eye out for an update hopefully later this week sometime. Well, until next time! R&R plz!)_

- - -

**Now to answer some questions. X3**

Last chapter: Why did I make Sai go to assassinate Sakura? Simple. In the Shippuden, Sai secret mission was to kill Sasuke, but after being around Naruto and Sakura he decided he would capture Sasuke instead so he could help Naruto. And you all will notice that in the last chappie, he didn't just immediately go to kill her, but instead tried to immobilize her. And he said that _it was time for her to go back to her friends._

XB Got it now?

Oh, and yes Sakura does know Sai. They have met before. That will be explained in the next chappie or two (I hope) so just be patient mkay? :B

Is Sakura evil? _Maybe._ Just keep reading. X3

Where are the Akatsuki? Are they in this? Um, I hope this chappie pretty much answered those two. But if it is still unclear, _**yes they are in this**_**.** I just have to get past Orochimaru, because Sasuke in Shippuden even had to get past Hebi-sama first before he created Team Hebi, then Team Hawk, and then finally joining Akatsuki.

Yes, I put Suigetsu in this. Why? Because I love him! Another member of Team Hebi will be in this as well, but that will have to wait until next chapter!

- - -

Thanks so much for all the support! I'm so glad you all like this! It makes writing this so much easier!

- - -


	11. Konoha

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**Konoha**

- - -

Kabuto Yakushi slid down the wall, a trail of blood oozing off of the blade held tightly in his fist. He hit the floor and leaned back, gasping for breath, his black eyes fixated on the figure barely still standing in the candle lit room.

Sakura was standing before him, not two yards away, bracing herself up against the stone snake head coming out of the wall; one hand on the serpent's nose, the other clutching her bleeding stomach tightly. Her clothing hung off her body in ripped tatters, and it was by some unseen miracle the bonds around her chest were still in place as she breathed in and out deeply, sweat dripping off her temple. Kusanagi rested behind her, standing upright in a pile of bloodied clothes and ruined flesh, slowly staining the floor a violent black and scarlet.

"You ok, Sakura-chan?"

Empty emerald locked onto onyx, and the medic-nin merely smirked at her, entranced with her fearless gaze. After a few moments of silence, those eyes rolled, and she looked back at the serpent, slowly standing upright and stepping back.

He could see her legs visibly shaking as Sakura bent down to wrench her katana from the pile of once-human, wiping the steel on her garters.

"Betrayal is a funny thing, no?"

Sakura gave the silver-haired shinobi a level look at his words, unemotional as she sheathed her blade, wordlessly giving him permission to continue.

"You came to him for power, and now, having reached your potential, you literally stab him in the back, recruiting the help of an _Uchiha _nevertheless…"

Her eyes flickered dangerously in the candlelight, her hand on Kusanagi's hilt tightening.

_"Just what are you trying to say, Kabuto?"_

The venom of her voice made shivers go down his spine, his smirk disappearing as emerald gleamed to deadly slits.

"I'm just saying that it's strange all the choices you keep making." His eyes fell to the lifeless remains on the floor at her feet. "We've killed Orochimaru-sama – you because he tried to take your body; I because your _friend_ threatened me with blackmail – but instead of you just returning to Konoha, you choose to join _them."_

Silence.

Kabuto sighed, his fingers deftly removing themselves from the hilt of the dagger, and rubbed his eyes underneath his round spectacles with his other hand.

"I understand why you came here. You came to protect Uchiha Sasuke from Orochimaru-sama. But now that threat to him is gone, and you go to _Sasuke-kun's_ brother instead-"

His voice died in his throat as Kusanagi was suddenly unsheathed and press against his neck, the sharp steel cutting into his skin.

"Do not speak familiarly of Sasuke-kun in front of me Kabuto. _Ever._ I will not allow such _filth _to say his name."

A broken smile flittered across his bloody mouth.

"I understand Sakura_-sama…"_

The blade eased a bit, but remained pressed alongside his skin. Small trickles of crimson oozed from underneath the unforgiving metal as it slowly slid over his flesh.

"Will this seal hold?"

He looked up into distrusting cold eyes, and merely nodded.

Sakura's free hand was still clutching her wounded stomach, black swirls barely visible underneath her red stained fingers.

"I will not give you my thanks, because I know that as soon as I leave, you will use whatever you can salvage of _Hebi-sama's_ remains and stand against me."

"You predicted my reasoning to help you?"

A ghost of a smirk, pure contempt, pure loathing.

"I know scum when I see it."

Kabuto smiled at that, a confident smirk that belied the urgent warning in his gut.

"Until we next meet then, Sakura-sama?"

"Hm."

- - -

Sasuke Uchiha twirled the kunai in his hand thoughtfully, his onyx eyes closing in sweet relief as a calm breeze swept over his bangs, cooling his sweaty brow. All around him dark grasses of the training area swayed in the wind, tickling the fingers of his other hand as he rested on the hill over looking Konoha.

_He's late. Again._

The kunai went flying into a target against a tree, the lazily thrown weapon hitting dead center.

Onyx opened to stare at his home, alighted by the summer sunlight, thankful that for the peace and quiet he felt all around him as he waited patiently – _Naruto-dobe, you have five minutes to get here _– for his teammates to show. The blonde had gone to the Hokage's office with Sai, to debrief about their failed mission to retrieve Sakura. The base had been blown to bits, Sakura had disappeared, and Sai was a suspected shinobi now.

A frown slid across his lips as Sasuke thought of his newest teammate. It was true that the pale ANBU had had orders to kill Sakura, but after some questioning by a less than furious Naruto – being held back firmly by an equally livid but more passive Sasuke – found that Sai had had no intentions of following those orders.

He, like everyone else, had let the dobe grow on him, and after witnessing the kitsune's unrelenting loyalty to a comrade, who wanted nothing more to do with him or Konoha, sought to know the true meaning of friendship. He insisted that he merely tried to restrain Sakura but only found an exploding doppelganger, to prove his loyalty to his new team and hopefully walk away with Team Kakashi as a friend.

_And knowing the dobe, he couldn't say no to an offer of friendship…_

Sai was growing on him too, having been forced to help Naruto teach the emotionless shinobi how to express his feelings – Sasuke still didn't understand why he had to help with this, knowing he had the same problem – and how to be more social with the other members of the village. Just yesterday they had found the dark haired youth in the library, reading books on proper etiquette and mannerisms.

Sasuke had to hand it to the ANBU, he was trying, though his take on honesty was less than nice – _No Sai-baka! You can't call her ugly! Do you know how many girls will kill us if they heard you?!_ – having the uncanny ability to say exactly what was on his mind, with no thought to the consequences. Sai had got to calling Naruto "dick-less" for reasons unknown to either of them, and Sasuke "chicken-ass". Of course, Sasuke didn't care as much about the name as his blonde teammate, but when Sai had gotten the nerve to refer to Sakura as "ugly" well…

Sasuke was still sure the dirt road just outside of the village still bared a small crevice in the middle from where Sai had skid down the road after one of Sasuke's fists slammed into his cheek.

_He'll be fine, just as long as he doesn't call Tsunade a hag or something._

With a sigh, Sasuke leaned back against the grass, his tense body relaxed against the plush green tendrils caressing his skin. The welcoming breeze once more wafted over his skin, gently brushing his bangs against his face, as gentle as a lover's caress.

His hand absentmindedly reached to his neck, his quick fingers effortlessly finding the silver chain and pulling it up above his face. Onyx drifted over the small circle of white steel, traced the tiny embedded emeralds that aligned the center of the pendent, the Haruno clan symbol gliding smoothly against his calloused hands.

_Sakura…_

Sasuke fisted his hand around the circle as his eyes fell closed…

_He threw the kunai against the breeze, aiming for the bull's eye. The weapon hit squarely, joining the other just outside the red circle. With a curse, he tried to calculate again, drawing another kunai from his belt. It sang in the air, landing on red, just next to the others._

Dammit. My calculations are off… where's Sakura?

_Sasuke turned his head around to look for his pink haired teammate, and breathed with relief as he spotted her just outside the training grounds, garbed in all black and sitting alone on a stone bench. Silently wondering if she was ok, he made his way over to her, slightly surprised she didn't respond to his presence until he cleared his throat._

_Her big eyes snapped up to his, slightly watery._

_"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed, quickly running her hands over her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there… do you need something?"_

_Sasuke stared at her, not answering._

Why isn't she trying to drown me in hugs? Why wasn't she squealing in delight at the sight of my face? Wait… why do I care?

_"Um, Sasuke-kun?"_

_Suddenly aware he was staring, he looked away. "Sorry. I was wondering if you can help me with some calculations…"_

_"Oh, ok…"_

_She stood up and fell into step beside him, not making any move to grab on tightly to his arm and hang there furiously…_

Weird.

_They approached the target and he aligned himself like before, wary of her eyes on him not in want but in mere observation._

_"The wind is throwing me off. I try to calculate in relation to the distance and size of the target, but I keep missing where I'm aiming."_

_Sakura nodded, then fell silent, her emerald gaze sweeping over the target._

_"Sasuke-kun," she said finally, her voice thick with concentration, "you need to think of this in three parts, not just two. You're judging the ratio of the target size and the distance from where you are from it, and you're considering the wind as an element, but underestimating its strength."_

_Sasuke stared at her as she locked his gaze, a sad smile suddenly on her face._

_"Think of it like our three-man training cell. Naruto is the target, you are the distance to him, and I'm the force of the wind. You know the distance for sure, and you're confident that you can hit Naruto with your kunai. But when I throw a kunai at yours, even if I miss, the force of wind caused by my attack will throw yours off. Yes, you may strike Naruto, but not where you wanted to. You can't underestimate the strength of my attack." __(A/N: Catch the irony of that? XB)_

_She pulled a kunai from his belt and stepped up next to him, focusing on the target._

_"Your strength behind your kunai is not enough. The wind is an unpredictable force at best. But if you learn to respect it, the wind can actually help you hit your mark."_

_Sakura threw the kunai, her initial aim far from the target. He watched, amazed, as the kunai was slowly turned in the wind until it struck the board, hitting the middle of the red circle._

_With a smirk he nodded then pulled out a kunai, preparing to do as she had done. Her gentle fingers grasped his own and helped him aim the knife correctly, and then they fell away as he hurled the weapon. It too turned and struck the target, embedding itself deeply next to hers._

_"Do you understand now Sasuke-kun?"_

_He turned to her, suddenly feeling awkward around her for the first time in his life._

_"Yes. Thank you… Sakura…"_

- - -

Tenpin no Juugo glanced around him uncertainly as he followed Sakura out of the North Base. His amber eyes closed tightly as the harsh sunlight overhead glared down onto his face, and his grip on Sakura's hand tightened, seeking reassurance as he followed her blindly out of the underground tunnel and away from his cell. The sounds of birds singing and forest trees rustling reached his ears, drowning out the rasping metal of his ball and chain around his ankle dragging on the ground and just beyond that…

_The sea…_

He opened his eyes and looked out over the large walls of rock surrounding the tunnel, the faint white and blue of the ocean stretching out over the horizon.

It was just as beautiful as he had been led to believe.

"Sakura-hime! _What the hell?!"_

Juugo's attention went to the white haired youth forming from the shadows of the forest, his purple shirt only intensifying the strange aqua color of his wide eyes. A large sword was strapped to his back, the tip dangerously close to impaling the ground as he jumped backwards in shock, pointing an accusing finger at the pinkette, his wide mouth flashing his pointed teeth in his absolute shock.

"Oh, get a grip Suigetsu-baka! He's not going to kill you!" Sakura retorted almost jokingly as she gestured for Juugo to sit on a welcoming, smoothed over boulder. The amber haired man obliged her willingly, lowering his large six-almost-seven foot frame down where she indicated.

The young kappa-like youth came to stand behind Sakura warily, gazing uneasily up at their new large companion.

"Sakura-hime, the reason I asked you to get this sword was _because_ of this guy!"

To Juugo's surprise, Sakura's face lit up with laughter, and he could've sworn her smile reflected the sun itself.

"Sui-kun, the only reason you wanted me to get Zabuza's sword was so you could kill Kisame with it, baka!"

"Hey that's not true hime!"

"Uh-huh, sure it is…"

Sakura giggled as Suigetsu sputtered indignantly behind her back, ignoring her companion and turning instead to Juugo. His amber eyes watched her uncertainly as she kneeled down and observed the steel cuff around his ankle.

"Let's get this off now, shall we?"

She smiled at him pleasantly, as though he were a small child, not Orochimaru's monster.

He stared at her in disbelief.

"But… what if I…?"

A hand on his own; soft, warm, and comforting.

"I'm not afraid of you Juugo-san."

"I am!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at Suigetsu's comment but remained focused on the shy man now holding her hand.

"I know you don't want to kill anyone intentionally, which is why you purposefully locked yourself up in here. Kimimaru-san was the only one who could tame your rage, and he became your friend. I want to help you Juugo-san, because that's what friends do, right?"

"You think of me as your friend?"

Emerald sparkled with her smile, a small grin of his own answering.

"Of course I do, Juugo_-kun."_

His eyes widened at her words, stunned. Suigetsu too stared at her in disbelief, but a somber grin was beginning to spread across his face.

"You're such a softy Sakura-hime."

He ruffled her bangs almost affectionately, gaining a playful swipe from the pinkette.

"Alright. Time to get this hunk of junk off."

Sakura's hands began to glow a fierce blue as she gripped the cuff in her hands. She began to pull apart the metal, her jaw clenching. The skin tightened down her arms as they shook with the effort, and her eyes closed under the strain.

_"SHANNARO!" _**(1)**

With a great grinding noise the cuff split open and tore in two, ripping under her hands like paper. She flung the pieces aside and stood, raising a hand to wipe her brow.

"There you are Juugo-kun. You're free now."

Juugo stood and lifted his foot; amazed at the ease he was able to do so. The sensation was new to him and strange, but he smiled down at his companions, the first genuine smile he had given to anyone.

"Thank you… Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded then wrapped the black cloak on her shoulders around her more firmly, her gaze drifting out towards the sea, going farther.

"So, what to now Sakura-hime?"

She smiled then turned to them, her eyes regarding them with somber happiness.

"Now I keep my promise to the both of you. We'll travel as far as we can and rest tonight."

Sakura started away, heading into the forest. The two followed without thinking, falling into step easily with her.

"Tomorrow… we'll be in Konoha."

- - -

**(1) Shannaro! = Cha! or Hell yeah! X3**

- - -

_(A/N: Woot! Another done! I personally love this one. Juugo and Suigetsu equal love! How can you not love them?! Anyways, I don't think anybody even reads this so eh, I'll just go now – if you do though, write _**ZMOG Sui-kun**_ in your review, just for kicks. _XB_ Until next time! R&R plz!)_


	12. A Plea for Help

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**A Plea for Help**

- - -

Konohagakure no Shizune ran up the stairs within Hokage Tower, her sudden departure gaining a curious look from the shinobi scout whose news had sent her running. Her breaths came quick as she forced chakra into her feet, speeding up her already tired limbs, having just come back from a rather grueling training session. Her short black bangs bounced on her forehead as she propelled herself up two stairs, clearing three, and continued onwards.

"Hokage-sama!"

Shizune didn't stop as she hit the door, expertly barging into Tsunade's office. She stumbled and tripped slightly over her feet, but her years of being a shinobi saved her, and she skid to a halt at the front of her mistress's desk. She stood there, gasping for breath, her hands on the smooth surface shaking as her balance wobbled dangerously.

"Shizune? What's going on?"

Black eyes lifted to curious brown as Tsunade cast a worried glance down at her from her seat.

"My lady… the scouts… there… three…"

A hand rested on Shizune's shoulder, effectively steadying the young woman.

"Breathe Shizune," Tsunade ordered. At the raven's nod, her hand fell back to her desk, her eyes watching as her attendant slowly straightened after a few moments, breathing deeply. "Now… tell me what's going on."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. The scouts you sent guarding the border spotted three travelers heading here. I've had another scout team follow them. They're at the gates now –"

"Shizune, we have travelers coming here everyday it seems. We're a prosperous village –"

"No, you don't understand! The guards at the gates confirmed they're Orochimaru's!"

Tsunade locked eyes with her attendant in shock.

"To attack?"

"No, for help…"

Dread filled the Sannin as she watched Shizune's eyes darken.

"Who sent them?"

"…Sakura."

- - -

Naruto Uzumaki pouted as he walked beside his teammates. His arms crossed against his chest as he glared at the front entrance of Konoha, which was slowly coming into view.

"Man, I don't see why Obaa-chan had to send us to retrieve these guys. I mean, there _are_ other shinobi who could do it. We have to find Sakura! How are we supposed find her if we're sent on stupid missions like this?"

Sasuke threw him a rough glance at the sound of the pinkette's name, but it was Sai who looked up from his scroll and regarded the blonde carefully.

"Dick-less, maybe Hokage-sama doesn't think you're up to finding Ugly-san."

Naruto saw a muscle jump in Sasuke's jaw, but glared instead at the other.

"Hey, that's not funny!"

"I wasn't trying to be funny."

Sparks flew from cerulean as Naruto refrained painfully from chocking the daylights out of Sai.

"I'm strong enough to bring back Sakura-chan!"

"So you've forgotten how she knocked you out within a few moments the last time?"

"No, I didn't forget!"

"Then why –"

_"Both of you shut up._ We're here."

Two pairs of eyes met an annoyed onyx then swung to the large blue gates of Konoha, where three travelers stood and stared at them; one bewildered, one amused, the other hidden underneath the shadows of a dark cloak.

The scowl on Naruto's whiskered face melted into a wide grin as he approached the trio, his arm outstretched.

"Hey there! Uzumaki Naruto, at your service! That guy brooding over there is Uchiha Sasuke, and the clueless-looking one is Sai."

The clocked figure grasped his hand and shook it warmly. The two ravens glared at the back of the blonde's head, but nodded their heads in acknowledgement to their names.

"Who are you?" Naruto continued kindly.

Twin hands reached up to remove the clock hook, revealing a young woman about eighteen. Her dark bronze hair fell about her face and into her hazel eyes in lazy cascades. Her tired smile brightened as the young men before her all stared at her in surprise and giggled towards the white-haired youth standing beside her. Aqua orbs danced with mischief as a crooked smile flittered over his mouth, exposing twin rows of pointed teeth. At their back, trying to unsuccessfully remain inconspicuous in the shade of the setting sun, a massive man pulled his black cloak over his shoulders more firmly, his amber eyes gazing down shyly from over the folds.

"We were sent here from Otogakure to meet with your Hokage," The girl said, her dazzling gaze making Naruto's legs turn to jelly where he stood.

"Oh, r-right! We're your escorts!"

She breathed in relief.

"Oh good. Can you take us there now? It's urgent that we see her immediately."

"Y-yeah, of course! Right this way…!"

- - -

"Otogakure no Tsubaki… the same as Iwagakure no Tsubaki, am I right?"

Said girl warily nodded her head at Tsunade's question, her eyes dark with exhaustion.

Tsunade folded her hands under her chin, her elbows resting on her desk as she regarded the visitors standing before her. She stared at the kappa youth who was looking around at him in a smug awe, gaining strange glances from Team Kakashi at the back of her office.

"Hozuki Suigetsu?"

The sword wielder swung his gaze to her.

"Who wants to know?" he asked dumbly, feigning stubbornness.

Tsunade sighed and rolled her eyes.

_Great… another Naruto-baka…_

She glanced over at the amber-haired man next to Tsubaki, looking quite out of place as his broad shoulders still reached to the girl's ribs from his sitting position on the floor.

"Tenpin no Juugo?"

The man nodded slowly, his deep eyes somber with unease.

"What brings you here?"

Tsubaki pulled her cloak closer to her body, as if to hide from a sudden cold.

"We came here to gain your help, Hokage-sama. Suigetsu here wants a position in your forces that are deployed against the Akatsuki…"

Tsunade's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Akatsuki, huh?"

"Yes, he wants to be able to kill Hoshigaki Kisame for his sword Samehida."

"I see… and Juugo?"

"Well, Orochimaru-sama used him to create the Cursed Seals. He has an uncontrollable rage but doesn't want to kill anyone –"

"Pfft… wuss," Suigetsu mumbled, gaining a glare from Tsubaki.

"Just because you're bloodthirsty doesn't mean everyone here has to be, Suigetsu-kun."

The kappa shook his head but looked away.

"You two are too soft… just like the _hime."_

Juugo suddenly growled, his gaze snapping towards the swordsman.

"Don't talk bad about Sakura-chan. If it wasn't for her _you'd_ still be stuck in a _lab."_

The silence that followed his words hurt Tsunade's ears as Team Kakashi stared at the three in open shock.

_"Sakura?"_

The Uchiha's voice hovered uncertainly in the air, incredulous yet hopeful.

"Yes… Sakura-sama saved all of us." Tsubaki looked down, her eyes closing. "I was taken from my home years ago and taken to Otogakure as a slave. My father was a ninja, so I have some chakra, and I heard Orochimaru-dono had asked or me personally. Apparently, I was to be given to Uchiha Itachi, a ninja from Konohagakure who was going to become his vessel. However, Itachi managed to overpower Orochimaru-dono and he disappeared. I remained a slave under Orochimaru-dono, helping out in the labs and bases. When Sakura-sama came, I was assigned to her. She was so kind to me even though she started to treat everyone so coldly.

"A few months into her stay, Sakura-sama went into one of the labs outside the South Base, and that's where she found Suigetsu-kun. She supplied him with fresh water once a week for the next two years almost, and all three of us made an escape plan."

Tsunade dropped her hands back onto the desk, her brown eyes piercing.

"An escape plan? You mean Sakura wanted to escape?"

"Yes and no. She hated Orochimaru-dono, but she was afraid of leaving him until she was strong enough. Sakura-sama wanted _us_ to escape though. She wanted us to come here and talk to you…"

The Sannin nodded and then looked over at Juugo, who was once again silent and staring down at the floor solemnly.

"Where did Sakura find Juugo?"

"She didn't… I did." Tsubaki smiled over at the amber-haired man. "I was sent over to the North base and found him in there. It was my job to go once every few weeks with the supply train, so when I got back to the South base, I told Sakura-sama about him. I think she found his medical records because the next time I was going to go, she told me to try and befriend him, to tell him about her and how she had a plan to help him with his problem. It was hard, but I got Juugo-kun to believe me, and the next month I came with Sakura-sama's plans for him."

"I see… Do you know what those plans were?"

The bronze-haired girl tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"I think Sakura-sama said to me once that you, Hokage-sama, are the best medical-nin of these times. She went on and on about everything you taught her, and she was so positive that you could help Juugo-kun out. Her plan was to get him to you so you could examine him freely in an environment that he'd feel safe in. when Orochimaru-dono was close to taking her body as his vessel, she was going to free Suigetsu-kun and Juugo-kun then send them here, for help.

"Sakura-sama set me free a month ago," Tsubaki said fondly, her eyes traveling out the window. "I was supposed to wait in a small village just south of here for her and these two. I did as I was told and she showed up last night with these two –"

Suddenly the back of the room came alive, and Naruto was rushing forward, catching Tsubaki off-guard as she turned and the blonde's hands clamped onto her shoulders.

"Sakura-chan was that close?! Was she alright? Where is she now? Why isn't she here with you?"

"Dobe!"

Sasuke pulled Naruto off the stunned girl, glancing apologetically at her as the kitsune wriggled fiercely in his grip.

"Forgive him, Tsubaki-san," Tsunade whispered, catching her attention as the Uchiha slowly dragged Naruto back to where they had been.

"Oh, it's fine…"

Her eyes fixated themselves back towards Team Kakashi, suddenly somber.

"In answer to your questions, yes she seemed fine, but in pain. She was clutching her stomach a lot, but when I asked what was wrong she said that she was ok and that I shouldn't worry about her."

The struggling duo stopped dead and turned toward her, eyes dark with concern.

"She was hurt?"

Sasuke stared down at her.

"I-I think so… but there wasn't any blood or anything. Plus, she's a med-nin, so she probably just healed herself…"

The raven looked away, his jaw clenching as his fists tightened tightly into Naruto's clothes.

"Where is she?"

His voice held venom, as though almost daring her not to answer him.

Tsubaki gazed at him, at his torment.

With a sigh, her eyes closed, releasing a tear in disappointment.

"She's gone."

- - -

_(A/N: Ughness, it's so short! _TTATT_ I'm so sorry that it's so pathetic, and so much talking… but I wanted to get something posted. I hope you all will forgive me and enjoyed it anyways. The next chappie will make up for this crappiness, I promise!_ T-T_ Until next time! R&R plz!)_


	13. Disguises Fall

_Kirsee-chan (me): Prepare to be blown away! _:D

_Itachi-san: _*rolls eyes*_ That's just her way of apologizing for the lateness._

_Kirsee-chan: Why do you always have to be right? _T-T

_Itachi-san: _*smirks*_ Hn._

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**Disguises Fall**

- - -

Otogakure no Tsubaki rubbed her stomach gingerly underneath her cloak as she followed her companions down the busy streets of Konoha to their new home. The six man group caught many curious eyes and surprised stares – well, mostly just Juugo and Suigetsu, who stuck out like sore thumbs against the common civilians in the mixed village.

"Ow."

Tsubaki winced as her fingers pressed into the mark swirling around her navel, catching her companions' attention.

"Are you ok, Tsubaki-chan?" Juugo asked, slowing down to look at her more fully, his amber expression worried.

"Yea, I'm ok…"

The large man looked far from convinced, and settled into step beside her, his large hand resting comfortably on her shoulder.

"Is it the seal you wanted obaa-chan to look at?" Naruto asked, very close to walking backwards as he looked over at her.

"Uh huh. Those extra marks she put on still burn…"

"Well, you _do_ look like _crap_ Tsu-chan," Suigetsu butted in, nearly knocking Naruto over, "almost as bad as Sakura-hime."

His comment gained a hard gaze from a blazing pair of onyx, but the kappa didn't notice as he too placed a hand on Tsubaki's shoulders, attempting to make the pained girl laugh.

"Oh geez… _thanks_ Sui-kun," Tsubaki said with a huff, sarcasm lacing her voice and a smile spreading over her face.

"No problem."

Her eyes rolled, and then she paused suddenly, her hands moving fast at her back.

"Speaking of Sakura-sama… here Sui-kun."

She produced a full water bottle from the folds of her cloak and passed it over to the overjoyed youth, who greedily snatched it up and hugged it to his chest in ecstasy.

"Oh _hell_ yes! My favorite kind too! Kami, I_ love _Sakura-hime!"

Tsubaki immediately felt the raven following her tense, the faint scent of bloodlust in the air around him. With a smile, she resumed her pace following Sai towards the apartment complexes assigned to her companions.

The trip was mostly quiet the rest of the way there, the only noises being the constant bickering of Suigetsu and Naruto. The unlikely duo trudged on ahead of everyone mindlessly, arguing on the most random things to no end. They kept it up until their stubbornness took the reins and pitted them against each other, leaving a very exasperated Juugo to pull them apart by the scruffs of their necks before either could draw their weapons. He maintained his grip as they continued on, his large size leaving the two to struggle futilely against his hold as their feet dragged on the road.

"Hey! Lemme go you big oaf!"

"Yeah, what shark-head said!"

"Who you calling 'shark-head,' _whisker-face?!"_

_"'Whisker-face?!'_ How dare you call the _future Hokage_ **that!"**

_"'Future Hokage'_ my ass!"

Tsubaki shook her head at the display, her hand running down her face with a long sigh.

"Is he always like that?" Sai asked from next to her, gesturing to her loud-mouthed comrade.

"Sadly, yes."

Sasuke came up on her other side, still sulking as his arms crossed over his chest.

"He's just as bad as the dobe. I never thought that could be possible, but he is…"

Tsubaki laughed at that, her eyes falling on the still squabbling pair.

"If I had known it would be this bad I would've just left him in the village. Sakura-sama could _flay _me alive for all I care… I think even _she_ would get tired of this…"

Sai nodded in agreement while Sasuke stared down at the girl, slightly surprised at her words.

It wasn't soon enough when the apartments finally came into view. The argument between the two suspended youths cut short as they grinned manically up at the large structure, and Juugo sighed in relief at the sweet silence, gently placing them on the ground.

Naruto whooped as his feet solidly hit the road then ran up to the door, opening it wide to allow the newcomers in. He followed immediately after, childishly proclaiming that he was the tour guide, gaining strange looks from his teammates.

"Dick-less-san doesn't know the place. Has he ever even been here Chicken-san?"

The Uchiha's eyes twitched as he shook his head.

"No. Leave it to the dobe to be a complete and total idiot."

"Now I see why Sakura-sama was always calling him _'Naruto-baka.'"_

"Hey Tsubaki-san, Sai, _teme!_ Come on or you'll miss the tour!"

With a sigh, Sai stepped into the doorway.

"Are you coming?"

"Um…" Tsubaki cast a sheepish look towards the young man beside her still, "I need to talk to Sasuke-san for a moment, if that's ok…"

Said shinobi turned toward her with a cocked eyebrow, but Sai simply nodded after a second and headed inside, leaving the two alone on the sidewalk.

"What is this about?" Sasuke asked finally as she remained silent.

She heard the annoyance in his voice, so wasted no time shuffling around the back of her cloak.

"Sakura-sama wanted you to have this, Sasuke-san."

A long black sheath appeared from the shadows of the fabric hugging her close and Tsubaki smiled sadly as the Uchiha's face lightened with surprise.

"But, this is -"

_"- __Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana,"_ Tsubaki finished, placing Sakura's handsome blade onto his shaking hands, "Kusanagi Sword: One Thousand Birds Katana… the Chidori Blade."

Onyx opened in awe as he pulled the hilt up slightly, gaining a small glance of the silver steel.

"Sakura-sama told me it was created for you, Sasuke-san, by Orochimaru-dono. He was going to give it to you but since Sakura-sama took your place, he gave to her instead, after she proved herself to him and became Chunnin. It enhances your Chidori attack and allows your chakra to flow from the blade. Direct attacks are useless against it… so it's basically indestructible and will serve you well."

The click of the hilt sliding back down to the top of the sheath was the only sound between them as Sasuke stared down at her, something akin to deep sadness lurking in the darkening depths of his eyes.

"Why would she give this to me?"

"She said she had no need for it anymore… this too."

She pulled out a scroll from her belt bag and handed it to him.

"That's a summoning scroll for Orochimaru-dono's great snake, _Manda._ Sakura-sama said that it was supposed to be yours as well."

His fist closed around the rolled paper, the grip on the sword tightening.

"Please accept them Sasuke-san. It was Sakura-sama's wish that you could use them in battle and think of all that you've gained by _not_ joining Orochimaru-dono… that's what she told me at least."

He nodded slowly and tucked the scoll away, wordlessly sliding the sword into his obi.

Tsubaki turned away and went into the apartment, a smile tugging on her lips as Sasuke's soft footsteps followed in her shadow.

_Thank you… Sasuke-kun…_

- - -

Hokuzi Suigetsu shook his head with a coy smile as he settled himself down on the small cot in the corner of the room.

"You were right… Hokage-sama sent people to watch you."

"Of course she did, Sui-kun… and I should know."

The silver-haired youth took a great swig of his water, frowning as the remaining amount fell into his mouth.

"Ah, dammit…"

"I told you not to drink it so fast."

His aqua eyes flickered gold in the candlelight of the darkened room as the silhoutte before him shuffled, the cloak slowly shifting around her body. The figure giggled as he mock-glared, the billowing cloak falling free from her shoulders to the floor, revealing a long braid of pastel tresses.

"Since when do I ever listen to you… _Sakura-hime?" _

Emerald met his, dancing playfully in the faint light.

"I guess never. You're pretty unreliable…"

"Hey! I didn't give you away this _whole __**freaken**_**time!** And you call me _unreliable?!"_

Sakura held up her hands good-naturedly, trying to calm him.

"My apologies Sui-kun. You're right; you didn't give me away, and I'm grateful for that."

"Humph. You'd better be."

Suigetsu crossed his arms over his chest, a playful pout cutting over his face, barely covering his sharp fangs.

Sakura laughed at him then bent down to retrieve the fallen cloak, smiling as it too dropped its illusion at a snap of her fingers.

"I'm grateful to you too, Juugo-kun," she added, smiling at the large man sitting opposite Suigetsu on his own futon mattress. At her praise, he blushed, then smiled awkwardly in return.

"You're helping us, Sakura-chan. It was the least we could do…"

"I still don't understand why you had to go through all this trouble hime," Suigetsu muttered as Sakura shrugged on the cloak once more. "I mean, I get why you took Tsubaki-chan's form to get in here, but why make yourself known now?"

A mischievious grin splayed over her face, the shadows dancing on her skin giving her an almost manic look.

"Getting out is the hard part, no matter what Sui-kun. So, why not have a little bit of fun huh?"

"What have I done to you?"

Sakura laughed as she finished buttoning up the cloak, until her face was half hidden beneath a tall neckband collar.

"You will be ok, right?" Juugo asked hesitantly, his expression worried.

"I'll be fine. I did worse than this under _Hebi-_sama's control. And don't worry about Tsubaki-chan either Juugo-kun … she told me she'd show up in a few weeks to check up on you."

The silence following her statement was destroyed when Suigetsu suddenly fell of his bed, laughing his head off as he pointed up at his large comrade.

"Oh K-Kami! J-Juugo-chan!" he nearly screamed, his voice breaking inbetween laughs. "Your f-face! Can you b-blush any harder?!"

- - -

_(A/N: Hah!__ See?! I just blew your minds! _X3 *sees Itachi-san's glare* _Heh… shutting up now… DX__)_

- - -

Codename Sai twitched as Naruto jumped next to him, the deafening bang of Tsunade's office door swinging open catching Team Kakashi off guard.

"Hokage-sama!"

The ninja – who Sai figured was a mere scout by the looks of him – passed by the trio before the desk, ignoring the disgruntled protest from the blonde as he shoved by, slamming a handful of photographs onto the smooth surface in front of the Sannin.

"You were right, Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade snapped up the pictures, her brown eyes glaring dangerously.

"Of course I was!"

She tossed the photos carelessly down on her desk as she stood, not bothering to look at them.

"Alert the guard. She is to be found, at all costs."

"Yes Hokage-sama!"

Sai cocked an eyebrow as the scout hurried past by them again, just as swiftly as when he had first come in, knocking a cursing Naruto back into the artist's arms.

"Ah, dammit! Watch where you're going _baka!"_

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked, all business as he ignored the blonde's fountain of curses.

"It's Sakura-san, isnt it?"

Sai's voice startled his teammates. _Probably because I didn't say Ugly-san…_

"Yes."

"Huh?!"

Naruto looked at Sai to Tsunade then back at the emotionless raven, who regarded him with an empty, extremely unnerving smirk.

"You didn't know she was here… your face gives you away. Once again you've proven you lack a brain, which goes with your lack of a -"

"Sai!"

Tsunade's voice cut across, silencing him. Her eyes blazed with impatience as she pulled a map from her drawer, slamming it down and pointing an area in the titled "downtown" section.

"Sakura came undercover and now has been spotted in the market district at several different locations. It's believed that she's using clones or running a backwards course to throw us off. Either way, she has to be found. All of you, get out there and find her, restrain her if you –"

Suddnely, Sasuke went rigid, his eyes narrowing as a sudden realization hit him.

_"Saki…"_

Before anyone could react, the Uchiha bolted out the door. Naruto followed soon after, confused but silent as he caught the tension swarming off his teammate.

_So headstrong… they always rush…_

"Sai."

Hearing his name made him pause midstep as he prepared to go after his comrades. He turned back towards the Sannin, quiet as she handed him a round device.

"This is a tracker. Press the button on the side when you come into contact with Sakura. My team and I will follow the signal to your location. Push it only when you're positive she wont try to run."

Sai nodded an affirmative then ran out the door, not bothering to slow his pace as he attached the transmitter to his ear, the faint traces of his friends' chakra signatures edging him faster into the setting sun.

- - -

Sasuke Uchiha ran down the familiar streets, cursing silently to himself as darkness settled onto the street, the shadows created by the streetlamps above connecting together and forming ugly silhouttes, tricking his eyes. Off in the distance he could hear the shouts of pursuit, the random clash of metal striking metal… and flesh.

He could barely hear his teammates' quick footsteps close behind him, but didn't think twice about them, too busy catching the right turns and creepy shadow forms that seemed to be reaching out for him, spindless fingers itching to catch him, bind him…

He breathed a quick triumph as Saki Haruno's house appeared before him, straight out of the gloom like a welcoming beam of light. Without even breaking pace, he leaped over the lawn wall, heading for the door. Forcing himself to knock in controlled syallables, his barely controlled panic slowly lessoning as Naruto and Sai landed next to him, looking tense but remaining quiet, their eyes searching the shadows.

_Come on… come on… open, please!_

"Sasu-chan?"

As if hearing his wish, the door opened, revealing the slightly frazzled face of Saki, her dark eyes puzzled but her smile welcoming as she took in his appearance.

"Okaa-san."** (1)**

Sasuke breathed in relief as she stepped out on the porch next to him, her expression turning worried as he tried to ease his limbs still trembling from the adrenaline rush now easing out of him.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded, turning serious.

"Okaa-san, has anyone been by that shouldn't be here?"

"No, I don't think so Sasu-chan. Why?"

Her hand fell onto his shoulder, a gentle warmth that easily slowed his panic.

"Just, there's… _someone_ out here, in this district. Someone who is wanted by Tsunade."

"Oh… well, no, I haven't seen anyone like that. I'm sorry."

He forced a weak smile for her.

"It's better that you haven't okaa-san…"

He turned to his teammates, his eyes piercing as they locked his gaze.

"She's not here. Lets move down the block, towards – "

Saki's sudden gasp made his words die on his tongue, and he turned towards her. Her emerald eyes were fixed into the shadows to their left, her hands covering her mouth, fear growing in him once again as he caught her expression.

"Okaa-san?"

"Of all the places I would've imagined you, it never would've been at my house."

The voice hit him like a blow to his face, and he twisted slowly in place, too stunned to do anything but stare.

She was there, a silent form from the shadows, half her face illuminated by the glow of the streetlamps, the other lost to darkness. The black cloak hanging off of her only added to the illusion of her imerging from nothing. A small trickle of blood oozed gently down the corner of her mouth, but she payed it no heed, a smirk playing on her lips instead as she looked him in the eye.

"So good to see you again,_ Sasuke-kun."_

- - -

**(1) Okaa-san**** : for all of you who don't know, it means "mother" X3**

- - -

(A/N: Yes! It is done! It is long! I have succeeded! But now you'll want to kill me because it's a cliffy… D: Sorry! I'll update soon… Until next time! R&R plz!)

- - -


	14. Final Betrayal

_(A/N: Ok, I was going to update this last night, but it wouldn't let me! So, dont blame me for even more delay!_ T-T_)_

_

* * *

_

_Me: Zomg! Gomen for the delay! _T-T

_Itachi-san: She just doesn't want to write another fight scene…_

_Me: But this is different! This fight was not planned from the start like the other ones! I'm only writing it because people say they like my fight scenes…_

_Ita-san: So, in other words, you're becoming a suck up to the reviewers?_

_Me: No, it means I'm __**rewarding**__ my faithful reviewers! I have over __**100**__ reviews! I'm __**thankful**__ dammit!_

_Ita-san: _*eye twitches* _Then just say thanks… _

_Me: I was getting to that you know! Ahem… This chappie is dedicated to all my reviewers! ARIGRATO EVERYONE! I will work hard on it for you! _

_Ita-san: I'll make sure she does. _*smirks evilly*

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**Final Betrayal**

- - -

Sasuke Uchiha stared at the figure, the sound of her voice still radiating around the dark and isolated street, chilling him to the bone.

"Sakura."

Her almost manic smile widened as she took a step forward, limping slightly as shadows danced over her face, heightening the look of pain in her eyes. But she came forward again with confidence, her lips never waning even as she winced. The jerking movements of her faltering steps only encouraged the small crimson trail to spill further out of the corner of her mouth, determinedly dribbling down her chin in a mimic, grotesque waterfall. She didn't stop her insistent march until she came completely under the light of the streetlamp, and the shadows lost their hold on her.

"Sakura-chan! You're ok!"

The spell of silence suddenly fell away from Naruto and he came alive from beside the two still ravens, moving forward the moment she paused.

_"Ok?"_ she repeated slowly, her eyes fixing blankly onto him. "Are you truly _that_ blind, Naruto?"

With a grunt of pain, Sakura grabbed the hilt of a kunai sticking out of her stomach, growling as she yanked it out then threw it at him full force, making him jump back with a yelp as it landed exactly where he had been standing.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! We're on your side!"

She silently gazed at the trio, completely emotionless as she wiped the blood off her chin.

_"I'm not on yours."_

Naruto was forced to jump back as another kunai went sailing at his face, and he landed expertly back between his teammates. Two more followed, and Sasuke pushed his comrades out of the line of fire, leaping up and over as the weapons buried themselves into the ground. He landed next to Naruto who had lost his footing at the Uchiha's force, and had effectively taken Sai with him to the cold ground.

"Ow, hey! Watch it teme!"

"I wouldn't call Tsunade-sama just yet if I were you."

Sasuke looked up from helping Naruto to his feet and over at the floored artist, who had a look that could be taken as surprise on his face. His hand that was rising to his right ear stopped, his fingers just brushing the transmitter. Standing silently, his emotionless eyes locked onto cool emerald and his hand fell away from the device.

"She'd just waste all the fun."

_"Enough of this."_

Sasuke stepped forward, his hand tightening on Kusanagi's hilt. Onyx narrowed to slits as they fell onto her face, gaining her attention.

"Why are you here Sakura?"

Her dead smile made him feel uncomfortably cold.

"Isn't it obvious, Sasuke-kun? I'm here to see_ you."_

His face stayed stoic even as surprise made his heart jump.

"Hence why you took on Tsunade's ANBU guard?" he questioned icily, his eyes momentarily shifting to the bloody kunai embedded into the sidewalk to prove his point. "I'm not a fool, Sakura, so answer me. _What are you doing here?"_

Sakura smirked and cocked her head to the side, her hands clutching her wound glowing a steady flame of green.

"Shinobi Code Number Ten: _A shinobi must follow all requests issued by their superiors, be the orders mentioned are unquestionably respectable and justified."_

Her hands fell free from her healed stomach, her fingers dripping a sputtering rain of crimson.

Sasuke's eyes darkened in puzzlement, but he feigned ignorance, holding her gaze in clear challenge.

"You came here on the principles of a worthless shinobi law?"

"You asked me why I came, so I told you. I came to honor that 'worthless shinobi law.'" She folded her arms. "I was given orders to come here and meet up with you. I have my own reasons for being here as well, but orders are orders, so they must come first, don't you agree Sasuke-kun?"

An uncomfortable feeling spread over his body, but his glare held strong.

"What orders?"

Her smile widened.

"I have to test how much _hate_ you contain, Sasuke-kun… for Itachi-sensei."

Sakura's voice was calm as she spoke those words, so much so that she could've been merely telling him that the sky was blue, that Naruto was a dobe and Sai had serious emotion problems.

"What does my brother have to do with this?"

"Don't you know?"

Sasuke scowled as the pinkette pulled out a kunai and twirled it mindlessly on her finger, her emerald eyes taunting him with every revolution the blade made, clearing enjoying his anger.

"Orochimaru-sama is dead. His powers are sealed within my body."

The other two started in surprise beside him, but Sasuke held firm.

"You killed Orochimaru. What does that have to do with Itachi?"

He spat both names, and Sakura smiled.

"Orochimaru-sama was once part of Akatsuki. He still had the ring he was given when it formed. I was ordered to… _retrieve_ that ring to prove my worth."

Sasuke's body turned to ice.

"You mean…?"

The kunai stopped spinning.

"Itachi-sensei was the one who ordered me to kill Orochimaru-sama. I have the ring as proof."

She dug into the neck collar of her cloak and pulled out a chain, never breaking eye contact with the surprised raven. A silver ring with a dark gray stone hung in the air, inbetween her fingertips.

"I'm halfway in now, Sasuke-kun, and once I make it out of here, I'll be _in."_

"Sakura-chan…"

Sakura snapped her gaze onto Naruto, dropping the ring back down the collar.

"It's _Akatsuki no Sakura_ now. I will no longer disgrace the name of Haruno with my actions."

She cast a sad glance towards her mother still standing in the doorway, acknowledging her for the first time. Tears ran down Saki's face but a small smile was there, and Sakura bowed her head, before turning towards Sasuke once again, new resolve burning in her eyes.

"Time to test your hatred Sasuke-kun. I have a limited time here and much desire to continue what we started almost three years ago in the Valley of the End."

Sasuke's eyebrow cocked up.

"Continue?"

"Shinobi Code Number Thirteen:_ A shinobi must follow all _traditions_ honorable and worthy of continuance. _You were there at my first betrayal, Sasuke-kun, so it's only fitting that you will be the one to see me off at my final one." _(A/N: I totally love that line! Oh fine, Ita-san! I'm writing! _T-T_)_

Then the kunai flew from her hand at incredible speed, barely giving Sasuke enough time to unsheathe Kusanagi to block it. The weapon hit the flat of the blade with a loud twang, sending vibrations down his arm. Ignoring the sensations, he swung the katana in a graceful arch towards her, but she jumped easily out of reach, flipping upwards onto the roof of the nearest building. Her face reflected in the moonlight for a moment, egging him to follow, and then she ran, disappearing from view.

With a curse, Sasuke started forward, preparing to run and jump to follow.

"Wait, Sasuke –"

"Naruto," the Uchiha cut in, his eyes bleeding to furious red, "get okaa-san inside. Then I want you to find Tsunade and tell her what's happened. Tell her to keep her guards away from the gate. I have a feeling they'll attack Sakura."

"But Sas –"

"Now Naruto!"

The raven could see the hesitation on the kitsune's face; a powerful inner struggle was raging in his darkening eyes. He breathed in deeply, trying to sound calmer.

"I'm the only one who can stop her dobe. It's your job to help everyone else."

With a growl, Naruto nodded fiercely then backed off, already gesturing Sai to call the Hokage.

"Be careful teme. I don't want to have to drag your beaten ass all the way to the hospital."

Sasuke smirked then leaped to the roof, the fading voice of the blonde issuing orders echoing in his ears as he hit the top running.

- - -

Konohagakure no sato was a beacon of constant light in the surrounding darkness, illuminated within by firefly streetlights and highlighted by the full moon high overhead.

A hill stood just outside the walls where two figures stood waiting in the shadows of the moonlit forest. The slight breeze blew against their black clocks, making the red clouds printed on the fabric dance, and the long white ribbons hanging off matching straw hats flutter in the warm night.

"I don't see why the _teme_ couldn't come here himself, un," one of the cloaked shadows complained, plopping down onto the thick grasses without finesse.

The other fixed him with a cool gaze before sighing and settling down next to his companion, but with much more dignaty and grace.

"Itachi-san is on a mission. Leader-sama personally ordered him out so he couldn't interfere with the onna." **(1)**

A loud huff came as the first folded his arms.

"I know Danna **(2)**, un. But why us?"

Said figure shrugged slightly, turning back towards the town, not bothering to answer.

"She'd better be on time. Itachi-san knows how much I hate waiting," he said instead, making the other laugh.

"She still has ten minutes Danna, un!"

"Then she'd better _be _here in ten minutes."

The two fell silent, their gazes settling over Konoha.

"Well made, those houses and buildings, un. Don't you think so Danna, un?"

He nodded in agreement, lifting the rim of his hat up more to see better, the small bell hanging down the front tingling merrily.

"They are certainly beautifully crafted, Deidara-san; very fine art. They will stand forever."

The other scoffed, gaining his attention.

"Fine art is the beauty of that single _fleeting_ moment of _explosion.__"_

Deidara waved his hands as if imitating said explosion, his hat tipping dangerously backwards with every movement of his flailing limbs.

_"No,_ fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future... eternal beauty."

The hands fell defeated, but a smile could be heard in his voice as Deidara turned away from him.

"Whatever, Sasori no Danna, un…"

- - -

Akatsuki no Sakura's fingertips were glowing in deadly green points as she sliced at his head, making him leap back onto the very corner of the roof, balancing on the shingled edge. His right cheek burned as a deep scratch ripped over his flawless skin, and his opponent smirked in triumph, crouching low for another attack.

Sasuke copied her movements, his sword at the ready. She lunged for him, aiming a precise punch on his ribs. Kusanagi followed her, skimming her hip just before she managed to dart away, springing them apart. She slid on the tiles of the apartment complex, her eyes on her former blade as he charged her, the katana singing in his hands. In the blink of an eye she uprooted one of the shingles below her feet and slammed it up to meet the blade, catching him off guard. The shingle sliced in two in her hands, the rock slowing the katana's descent, giving Sakura the chance to slam her fist down on the hilt. The blow brought Kusanagi down tip first into the roof, burying deep.

His sword caught, Sasuke backhanded the pinkette, her head snapping sideways. Her leg came up to meet his stomach and he caught the ankle, twisting her leg and throwing her as hard as he could. She managed a blow to his collarbone before she flew across to the next rooftop, the impact of her body hitting it splitting the solid wood plates down the side.

Seeing his chance, he yanked out the blade and leaped the distance, his sword poised high, ready to slice downwards.

_"Kaze no Yaiba!" _**(3)**

Her voice rang in his ears as Kusanagi came down with sickening precision, but stopped inches from her face, an invisible force stopping it dead. The flat of a blade made of air was holding up his sword's point, the swirling current of molded air only visible through his Sharingan. Sasuke could feel slight vibrations echoing up the unblemished steel and stared down at Sakura in disbelief.

She smirked and sliced upwards, striking his arm in a square hit. Hissing through his teeth as blood began to soak his sleeve, he lunged forward again, channeling chakra into his feet for extra speed.

Sakura brought her weapon down then up, sweeping up his chest. He dodged, missing the blade by mere inches, and slammed the hilt of his own sword into her ribcage.

He could hear bones snap at the contact, but his victory was short-lived, for in the next moment his entire right arm felt like it was on fire. Her wind blade disappeared in her hand, and he leapt away, cursing in confusion as his arm went limp, all the muscles severed without a wound.

The hand that hadn't been on the blade hilt was glowing green, and Sasuke could see faint points gleaming maliciously off her fingernails.

_Chakra scalpels…_

He leaped backwards onto the next rooftop, his mind working on overdrive. He knew the easiest way to immobilize her was to get close, but too close, and he'd end up with more dead limbs…

Sasuke was forcefully snapped from his thoughts as Sakura quickly closed the gap between them, her hands blurring into seals too quickly for his Sharingan to catch. He brought Kusanagi up in defense as she drew closer, preparing his Chidori.

_"Futon: Daitoppa!" _**(4)**

A gust of fierce wind hit him square on the chest, making him stumble as shingles flew up and struck him in the force of her attack. He crouched low on the roof, squinting against the wind, his foot coming off the edge.

"Cha!"

Her foot connected with his face, sending him flying off the roof and down towards the sidewalk. The faint screams of people indoors reached him as he forced chakra into his feet, landing firmly on the ground without creating more than a few cracks in the ground.

Sakura was upon him in an instant, leaping off the rooftop with blue fire blazing in her fists.

He ducked under her deadly hands and jumped back, forming chakra into his blade.

"Chidori!"

The electric current forced the kunoichi backwards, and he followed her, allowing the flow of energy to cascade off his whole body.

Sensing the power shift, Sakura jumped back upwards, managing a firm kick to his neck as he sliced for her feet to force her back down. His Chidori slammed into the sidewalk, uprooting large boulder-sized pieces of the concrete and flinging them away like pebbles.

A rather large piece came sailing after her, and she punched it hard, sending it soaring at the depleting Chidori current, and towards her former teammate.

With a curse he dodged, wincing as it nicked his foot, landing exactly where he had been. Another piece flew towards him, and he shattered it with the remains of his attack, taking a moment to catch his breath as a shower of loose pebble fell from his blade. He looked up to see Sakura once more on the roof and charged up after her, his Sharingan whirling madly.

She met him head on, her fists blazing as she dodged Kusanagi and landed a firm blow on his thigh. He kicked out and she leaped away easily, balancing on the edge of the roof.

He swung his katana at her in a series of double arcs, catching her off guard and unable to dodge. She leaned back to avoid the first swipe, but the second sliced her stomach sideways. Hissing in pain, Sakura back-flipped off the roof to the next, the top of her foot connecting solidly underneath his chin midair.

Sasuke's vision darkened threateningly as he skid backwards, barely managing to catch himself into a crouch as Sakura landed on the other side, her hands resting on the ledge of the house. She lifted one nonchalantly to wipe a trickle of blood that was pooling out of her mouth, the other going to her stomach. She pulled it back to reveal it covered in scarlet and she grinned across at him, her eyes light in approval.

"Not bad Sasuke-kun."

Resting Kusanagi on his thigh, Sasuke ran the back of his hand underneath his chin, pulling it away to see a smear of red on his skin. He locked her gaze, a small smirk playing over his face.

"Not bad at all."

She cocked her head to the side, her hands falling back onto the ledge.

"And your hate?"

He gripped the hilt and held out his katana, leveling his eyes over the red stain of her blood on the edge of the curved steel.

"Still burning."

"Good."

Sakura jumped back towards him, her heel striking the katana tip as she slammed her fist into his chest. The force sent him sliding backwards, broken shingles and wood planks falling from underneath his body as he forced chakra into his feet to keep himself balanced.

She came and stopped before him, waiting for him to regain his feet. Her fists glowed a steady blue, and her eyes danced in the moonlight.

A kunai sliced the silence between them, and Sakura leaned back to avoid it, her eyes narrowing.

"Here comes the cavalry."

As if on command, three shuriken whizzed towards them, blue chakra highlighting sharp edges.

Cursing, Sakura pushed Sasuke hard in the chest then leapt backwards as one sliced where the Uchiha had stared hard up at her, disbelief and anger burning freely in the dark depths.

"I'm afraid we'll have to finish this some other time, Sasuke-kun," Sakura stared at the front gates swarming with guards. "They're out for blood this time, and I don't want _the Uchiha _to get caught in the crossfire."

With that Sakura turned ran towards the next building. A cloud of kunai and shuriken landed all around her, forcing her to leap and jump out of the potentially lethal attacks. Sasuke stared after her then down at the guards, anger mounting in his chest, constricting his lungs.

_Why are they here? I told the dobe to unman the gates!_

He chased after the pinkette, slightly surprised their fight had gotten them so close to the front gates so quickly, all thoughts of keeping her home replaced by the urgency to get her out. Sasuke could barely make out her shape as she ducked low underneath the onslaught of weapons, forced to jump and leap over the embedded tools himself.

Then she suddenly folded, a kunai striking her in the back. Her body jerked and she was forced to jump of the roof and into an alley full of carts and barrels, just three yards from clearing the wall.

Sasuke felt an uncontrollable anger rise up as he saw her fall, and, with a yell, sheathed Kusanagi and focused chakra into his hand. He grabbed three kunai from his pouch and hurled them at the guards, barely able to right his mind long enough to not aim for their vitals. His chakra heightened the speed of the weapons, and they struck the guards now above the pinkette squarely, knocking them off the wall.

A flash of blonde and orange appeared below him, running towards the gates, exploding tags in his fists.

_Naruto…_

The tags flew, guards scrambling off the wall as they hit their mark.

A trace of pink and black cleared the wall.

Then the night erupted in a great column of smoke and dust as the world disappeared.

- - -

_Me: And… time!_

_Ita-san: Two hours and three minutes since the start of the fight._

_Me: Woot! I got eight pages in!_

_Ita-san: Yes, we're all impressed. Can I go to bed now?_

_Me: Huh? What time is it?_

_Ita-san: 12:23 A.M._

_Me: _O-O

- - -

**(1) onna = woman**

**(2) Danna = master**

**(3) Kaze no Yaiba = Blade of Wind (totally obvious right lol)**

**(4) Futon: Daitoppa = Wind Release: Great Breakthrough (or super-powerful wind)**

- - -

_(A/N: Wow. Another done! I hope this want disappointing! And I got more Akatsuki members in! And another SasuSaku fight! Woot! Until next time! R&R plz!)_


	15. Memories

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**Memories**

- - -

Saki Haruno came out of her deep concentration to glance down at her 'patient', who was glaring openly at her from her couch while she tended to him. His raven eyebrow twitched as she applied medicine to the deep gash that ran down from his cheekbone to his chin, and he winced as she gently prodded his sore skin, his mouth moving silently in wordless protests of _"ow, ow, ow!"_

It was out of character for him, but Saki knew Sasuke was trying to make her feel better in his own unique way. Ever since Sakura had disappeared the night before, the young Uchiha had been sulking more noticeably than usual, and had made a firm point of refusing to leave her side.

In fact, it had been his idea that she bandage him up, probably in the hopes that it would take both their minds off of her missing daughter, and she was grateful for that. Saki had the feeling he was only silent because of his blonde companion beside him, but smiled all the same. He weakly smirked in return, but it quickly abandoned his lips as she applied more medicine, and with a grimace his mouth returned to its playful protests, moving in time with her working fingers.

_Ow, ow, ow!_

"And… there!" Saki said proudly as she placed the bandage down firmly on his wound, taking a step back to examine her handiwork.

Sasuke blinked a few times before sending a heated glare over at Naruto, who snorted and ducked his head down, holding back laughter unsuccessfully behind a sleeve covered hand.

"How does it feel Sasu-chan?"

Hearing the nickname only made Naruto laugh harder, making Saki smile at the look of death in her foster son's eyes.

"It's fine. Thank you okaa-san," Sasuke said nonchalantly, sending a quick look to her with earnest eyes before reaching over to knock Naruto off his chair with not so much as a twitch.

"Hey- AH! TEME!"

The kitsune hit the floor with a surprised _"oomph"_, the impact causing his already off-balance chair to fall on top of him.

_"OW!"_

Sasuke chuckled inaudibly, shaking his head at his best friend.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

Feeling the air get reasonably lighter, Saki laughed at the two, bending down to help Naruto pick himself off the floor and right his chair. He looked proud of himself at her positive reaction, and as the blonde made himself comfortable again – with a more rational distance between him and the raven – she looked back over at Sasuke, ecstatic at the sight of a smile on his face.

"Thank you."

She bent down and kissed Sasuke's forehead, smiling as she felt him lean up to her touch.

"Hey! What about me Saki-san? Can I get a kiss to?"

Naruto removed his headband and pointed to his bare skin, pleading with a pout.

Giggling, the redhead straightened and put her hands on her hips, a mischievous glint in her emerald eyes.

"Why not let that charming Hyuuga girl give you one?"

The kitsune sputtered in shock at her words, jumping in his seat and nearly succeeding in bailing himself down to the ground once again. Catching his balance on the tipping chair, he pointed an accusing finger at her, his face flushed deep crimson and eyes wide.

"You're just as mean Sakura-chan!"

"Well, now you know where she got it from."

Sasuke stood from the couch before the blond could respond, and bowed his head at his foster mother, his gaze dropping the moment her own grew soft as she watched him.

"Thanks again okaa-san, but we should get going. Naruto and I promised we'd meet Sai in the training grounds."

Saki felt sadness well up in her as she watched pain re-enter his onyx orbs, as well as guilt… perhaps from having to leave her side when he all but promised not to.

"It's alright Sasu-chan. A shinobi's job must come before family I'm afraid."

She patted his cheek lovingly and walked towards the door, smiling up at the young ninjas as she opened it wide for them.

"Bye Saki-san!"

Naruto hugged her before stepping down the front steps, his tall-tale grin splitting his face in two.

"Be safe Naru-chan!"

His face grew red again at the name and he shuffled off, not bothering to wait for his teammate.

"Okaa-san."

Saki turned to Sasuke, her sorrow building as his dark eyes went soft for a moment.

"I'll be back later."

"I know you will."

He smiled slightly then, his eyes closing as he bent his knees. She kissed the bandage over his wounded cheek with a small giggle, every part of her wishing the childish play of _'kissing it better'_ would make his real pain go away.

- - -

Konohagakure no Sai frowned as he fingered the charcoal pencil in his hand, his over-critical onyx eyes scanning the sketches before him.

_Her eyes are off…_

His eraser bit into the paper. He scribbled new lines over the pink shavings.

_No_.

Erase. Scribble. Erase.

_Not quite._

Sighing, Sai leaned back against the generous Sakura tree and drew his knees up into the shade, balancing his sketchbook over his thighs. The sun was high overhead, painting generous highlights over the beautiful pink flowers drifting down onto his thumbnail drawings with the cool breeze, and he glanced up at them, his artistic muse seizing onto the colors of each silken blossom.

Emotionless, he looked back at his drawing and added a few more lines, pleased when it finally came out right.

"Sai!"

His muse satisfied, he looked up at the blonde speedily approaching him, not so much as blinking when a dust cloud blew into his face as Naruto skidded to a halt.

"Dick-less-san," Sai said in greeting, an unnerving, but surprisingly genuine smile spreading over his face as he dusted off his sketchbook and clothes.

"Oops… sorry about that, heh."

Sai looked at him, his brain wandering back to the etiquette book he had borrowed from Saki Haruno resting in his art bag.

_Don't make him feel bad._

"It's… ok."

He could feel Naruto's surprise.

_Did I say something incorrect? Should I have said-? _

"Wow, Sai! Looks like you're becoming more social! Unlike the teme- ow!"

Sai blinked as Sasuke appeared behind the kitsune and oh-so-gently smacked him upside the head.

"Chicken-ass-san," Sai greeted.

Sasuke scowled but nodded curtly in response, dropping down easily across from the artist just as Naruto swiped at his face. He grabbed the flailing hand and pulled the blonde down next to him, smirking as the whiskered face met the thick grass.

_"Temph!"_

Sai raised an eyebrow at the muffled name, his smile quirking slightly as Naruto sat up and stuck his tongue out childishly at the back of the Uchiha's head.

"Why did you want to see us?" Sasuke asked in that final way of his Sai was becoming accustomed to.

"Hokage-sama wanted me to tell you something about last night."

He had gained their interests, he mused in slight surprise, quicker than usual.

"Does obaa-chan know why the guards were on the gates?" Naruto asked, his lively eyes dark.

Sai rested his charcoal pencil on his knee, his smile slipping.

"Some counsel members ordered them there. Apparently they wanted to kill Ugly-san," he said bluntly, unaware of the impact his words were having on his friends. "Hokage-sama believes the Root was behind it, since Ugly-san killed Orochimaru-Sannin, and Root wanted to join forces with him."

Sasuke locked his gaze.

"And you're sure of this?"

Sai blinked. _Why wouldn't I be sure?_

"I was once Root," he said slowly, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "and still maintain connections with it on Hokage-sama's orders."

The raven shook his head in anger and looked up at the falling Sakura blossoms, a habit he had fallen into since they had attacked Orochimaru's base. Sai watched him critically while onyx closed and pink petals kissed darkening, sleep-deprived skin, as though he was a living, breathing work of art. The artist dropped his knees down to stretch his legs emotionlessly, not noticing when cerulean eyes glanced over his sketches.

"Wow," Naruto breathed, inching closer to the sketchbook, catching the ANBU's attention and breaking the spell over the motionless Uchiha.

Sai sat quiet as the kitsune scooted closer, a slight feeling of pride itching over his skin as Naruto's gaze roamed in delight over the charcoal figures placed on the page.

"Geez Sai. For calling Sakura-chan 'Ugly' all the time, you sure like to draw her a lot."

The artist continued to stare at the blonde but noticed Naruto's words had caught the interest of Sasuke, who leaned towards him for a better look.

She was looking back at them in six different positions, her mouth set in a smirk. She wanted to prove a point, and a raised fist in each pose backed up the hard look in her eyes.

Sai could've sworn his teammates had stopped breathing.

"These are amazing. They look just like her…" Naruto whispered, glancing up at the artist.

"They're just sketches," he responded, his art-critic mode kicking in. "Not my best…" He looked down on the one he had just finished, in which Sakura was slightly laughing at him, her fist over her heart as her blazing eyes proclaimed the end of a match. "I can't get her right," he admitted finally, closing his eyes with a sigh. "But, it's how I remember her best."

Sasuke looked up at him.

"Sakura said you'd met before."

Sai gazed at him, his strange smile back on his face.

"I met her on a Root mission to one of Orochimaru-Sannin's bases. She wanted me to spar with her after I told her I was from Konoha." He gestured to the pictures. "That's how she looked… _very ugly."_

Naruto glared at him, but he maintained his staring contest with his fellow raven, noting with sudden curiosity that in a flicker through the Uchiha's eyes, he knew his teammate thought otherwise.

"You disagree, Chicken-san?"

Sasuke remained still, letting Sai know he was correct.

"Well I think Sakura-chan is beautiful!"

"And that just proves your bad taste in women, Dick-less-san."

"And what do you know about tastes in women?!"

"Unlike you, I read books."

"Books aren't the same as the real thing! Has a book ever kissed you?"

Sai stared at his teammate.

"Books cannot kiss, so no, I have never been kissed by a book. And I believe there is more to women than just kisses."

Naruto crossed his arms stubbornly.

Sasuke grabbed the sketchbook.

No one noticed.

"Have you ever been kissed, oh Emotionless One?"

"I have on many occasions received a kiss on the cheek by that strange Ino girl."

"On the lips!"

"No."

"Ha!"

"And you mean to tell me someone has gotten enough courage to kiss you in such a manner?"

"Yes!"

Sasuke suddenly became _very_ interested in their conversation.

"Naruto…"

"And you were willing to give them your first kiss?"

_"Naruto…"_

"Yes! I mean, no-"

"Naruto!"

Sai looked over at the raven, surprised to see him about ready to flay the blonde alive.

His smile grew.

"You kissed Chicken-san?"

"I-It wasn't like I wanted to! Someone pushed me… and-and… yeah!"

Naruto waved his arms about amicably, as though his crude sign language would explain everything. Sasuke froze Hell with his eyes, making the blonde stop mid swing.

"So," Sai said, leaning forward, earnestly trying to figure out why they were reacting so strangely, "you've only had one kiss, and it was to each other?"

"No!" Naruto said immediately, suddenly proud of himself. "A girl kissed me, remember?" **(1)**

"Wasn't she trying to steal your chakra?"

"Hey, it only worked the second time! The first one was a real kiss!"

"To your clone…"

Sai noticed Sasuke had once more taken a keen interest in the drawings. Ignoring the blonde's shouts of frustration, he cocked his head to the side and measured up the Uchiha with a long look.

"And you Chicken-san? Have you received another kiss besides your first?"

Sasuke glared at him but it was half-hearted, and his eyes quickly fell back onto Sakura's determined, laughing face.

"Only one…"

- - -

(A/N: Aw! If you don't remember, reread chap. 4 at the end. ;P)

- - -

Akatsuki no Sakura sneezed, her eyes blurring as a tingling sensation spread over her body. She shook her head to clear it and leaned back against the rock she was resting against, fingering the shiny bell on her straw hat.

"You alright, Sakura-chan un?"

She looked up, squinting against the setting sun at the blonde before her, his one visible blue eye staring at her in amusement.

"I'm fine Dei-kun. I guess someone's just thinking about me."

Deidara lifted his hat off his head, exposing the tall top ponytail near the top of his head as he sat down next to her, flattening the crinkles of his robes.

"It's not the teme… do you think…?"

Sakura laughed as he made a face, reminding her so much of the troublesome blonde she had left back home.

"Why would Itachi-sensei be thinking about me?"

"Well, un, for starters, he had to be sent on a mission just so he wouldn't be tempted to help you escape Konoha, un."

"Oh…"

Sakura looked out at the deep reds and oranges of the fading light skies.

"Dei-kun, I don't think that's how this works though…"

"Un?"

"I think it's more of a… connection, between two people who care about each other… and when one of them thinks about the other, they get this tingling feeling in their body…"

"And then you sneeze, un?"

"Yes, that is the idea Dei-kun."

Deidara smirked and ruffled her bangs, making him laugh as she swatted his hand away good-naturedly.

"And how do you know all that, un?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted relaxing fully against the rock.

Her eyes found a star, and she smiled.

"All I know is that whoever they are, they're special to each other… and _that_ never changes."

- - -

**(1) This is from Shippuden. A girl does kiss Naruto to steal his chakra, but I don't remember the episode lol.**

- - -

_(A/N: Yay it's done. I hope you enjoyed it, and that it answered a few questions… and made you feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside hehehe. Now, I'm going to bed. It's 1:20 a.m. and I'm tired. I'm sorry this was so late but I was out of state so couldn't write. Until next time! R&R plz!)_


	16. Team Hebi

Warnings (hehehe):

Hidan's foul language – I don't usually cuss in my writing that much, but in order to keep our favorite Jashin-lover in character, it must be done -___-

Chappie was inspired by the song **Liberation! **by **Immediate Music **(and _lots_ of sugar!) Listen to it to get a feel for the first section of this chappie (and tell me if you do! X3)

Fluffiness Watch Warning:

ItaSaku-ish and DeiSakuSaso-ish moments ahead :3

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**Team Hebi**

- - -

Akatsuki no Deidara shrugged off his cloak with a grin, a manic twinkle shining in his blue eyes as he let the top half of the robe fold down to his waist, revealing his blue net top underneath. His belt felt light with the absence of his exploding clay bags –_ But Danna, I _told_ Tobi it wasn't to play with, un! _– and smirked as the weight of his robes made up for the lost feeling, slightly.

_If only I hadn't let Danna lock my clay in his room until that _baka_ left, un…_

"Dei-kun."

The blonde turned to see his newest comrade shuffling out of her own cloak, following his example. Sakura rolled her shoulders then tugged on her dark red gauntlet gloves, the silver bands of metal across the back of her hands glinting in the hot afternoon sun.

Red sand and rock surrounded them on all sides, where they stood at the bottom of an ancient crater. Broken boulders lay in shambles around them, sharp points aiming high and broken pieces crumbling to the crimson earth.

"Are you ready for this?"

With a nod, Deidara walked over to the pinkette, his eyes fixing to where hers already rested.

Nestled between to massive boulders lay a distorted face, its unseeing eyes blank white and its mouth hanging open at an impossible angle. A shredded black cloak was draped over its shoulders, barely hiding the wooden sockets of its arms. Red scales peppered its back and a linked tail twisted over its head, the silver notches bending with creaking noises and the lethal barbed end twisting in a taunting rotation.

"Plan _A_ or _B,_ un?"

_"A…_ unless I can't catch you in time. Then we'll go with _B."_

Deidara's smile widened.

"Let's stay with _A,_ un."

Sakura regarded him with fire dancing in her emerald eyes.

"I'll use my curse seal to enhance my sight to give you a chance… because I'd _hate_ to have to pull poison out of your-"

"Have a little faith, un!"

Sakura laughed then formed a seal, her eyes closing as her mouth moved in silent syllables. Instantly, black whip like lines exploded across her skin, traveling up her neck to her left cheek from underneath her red net shirt in-between her collarbones. Deidara watched in awe as the intricate designs wove and bended to every curve, glowing red at the edges before settling into her flesh.

_Now that's art, un!_

He shook his head then turned back towards the intruder, crouching down, ready to sprint. The moment her eyes opened he charged, his steps flying easily over the rugged path. Sakura was at his side in an instant, her eyes fixed on the target, scanning every crevice of the device.

Somehow, the dropped mouth fell even more, unleashing a horde of poison-soaked needles.

"Left!"

Obediently, Deidara dodged left, stooping low to escape the deathly accurate weapons. They flew by him at incredible speed, burying themselves into an unfortunate rock and splitting the clay boulder into steaming halves.

Sakura had gone right, dancing amidst the few remaining needles with ease, still running towards the target. Deidara picked up his pace as well, a kunai ready in his hands as another volley exploded out of the wooden mouth. She shouted more commands and he followed without question, his wild smile ever growing as he hit the needles away with an almost lazy flick of his wrist, until he broke through the poisonous swarm and saw his opening.

His kunai flew and slammed into the open mouth, causing the device to gag and shutter as its attack was abruptly cut short. Yelling a triumph, the blonde grabbed for his belt, his feet pausing from their rampage.

"Deidara!"

He looked up at Sakura's warning, to see the barbed tail flying towards him, too fast for him to get away, so close that he could see the poison oozing off the tip in violet streams…

His body snapped backwards just as the barb cut down, burying deep where he had been just moments before.

_What the…?_

The artist gazed over to see Sakura standing firmly against a boulder, her right hand tense as she held it out then swept it sideways. He could barely make out faint blue threads extending from her fingertips, and as he glanced backwards, he saw fine chakra strings attached to his back, arms, and legs out of the corner of his eye.

_She learned fast…_

His strings went taut when a shadow fell over his face, and his gaze swung forward just as the barb came back for him, extending to its fullest length to impale him.

It jerked to a stop just centimeters from his right eye, and it lay suspended and shaking before him, its creaking and straining noises belying the deadliness of its point. More of Sakura's chakra strings were attached to the side of it, keeping it from moving.

"Now Dei-kun!"

The strings detached from him and he ripped a paper bomb from his belt, slapping it down on the rounded side of the barb. His excited blue eyes roamed over the note before jumping away, the red writing of his own special modifications catching fire.

_Not really my style, un, but…_

The tail exploded into a great column of blue fire and smoke, smaller trails of flame shooting off in all directions and multicolored ribbons of smoke rising into the sky.

_…art is a BANG!_

Ruined and all but shredded to useless pieces, the tail fell with a crash to the ground, a twitching black mess of ruined wooden art. With a smirk, Deidara stepped down on top of the barb, pushing it roughly into the ground.

_"Your turn Sakura-chan, un!"_

- - -

Itachi Uchiha calmly blew on his steaming cup of tea, his onyx eyes scanning the large dining room of the Akatsuki hideout from his position leaning in the corner, silently grateful for the warmth in his hands. His fellow teammates were gathered at the large oak tables, talking – arguing – amongst themselves, and occasionally, he could spot a few shards of food being flown at an unsuspecting head…

_Then Hidan-san opens his mouth and everything goes to Hell._

As if on cue, the white-haired Jashin worshiper jumped up from the table, his violet eyes wild as he pointed an accusing finger at the orange-masked Tobi, stringing out handfuls of colorful words, some even Itachi didn't recognize (which was saying something, considering his once over-proud clan members and their over-pathetic drunken parties that he had been forced – yes, _forced_ – to oversee). The black haired troublemaker simply waved his hands good-naturedly in the air as Hidan aimed another rice ball at him, and the masked man dived under the table as it sailed for the hard-to-miss swirls, bumping it with his back and upsetting the plates on top.

"Even the Nine-Tailed Jinchuriki **(1)** wasn't this much of a handful… don't you think Itachi-san?"

The Uchiha turned his head towards his overly large partner, nodding once as he measured the truth of Kisame's words.

Naruto hadn't been this bad… only when Sasuke had jumped in…

Itachi sighed as he looked away from the blue man beside him and back at Hidan, who had been forced to sit by his partner Kakuzu, and was now sitting _on_ the table, arms crossed and a pout over his lips, his eyes deadly as he waited for Tobi to emerge.

"Join us, Itachi-san?"

A simple shake of his head was enough for Kisame to nod and leave him be, and Itachi watched him go, taking a sip of his drink before cupping it tightly, trying to warm his still cold fingers.

Hidan needed to learn the finer points of taking a shower... _especially_ how _not_ to break the knob for hot water _again._

"Hey Kisame-chan!"

Speak of the devil…

With a hidden grimace – Itachi could see it, and he smirked a little behind his damp hair – Kisame grabbed an apple from the counter before taking a seat, to his displeasure, in front of the white-haired man, giving Tobi the chance to sneak up to the other side, unnoticed.

"Where's Pinky-san, eh, Kisame-chan?"

Hidan prodded the shark-man with a bare toe, yelling a loud protest when Kisame roughly swatted him away from his jeopardized apple.

"Hey! Don't get your panty-hose all bunched up in a knot… I was just asking fish-face!"

"Somewhere with Deidara-san," came the gruff reply, half muffled when razor teeth sank down into white fruit flesh.

Itachi took another sip of his drink, wordlessly soaking up the information.

"Where?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You're her fucking _sempai!_ Leader-sama gave her to you!"

_"No._ He gave her to Itachi-san."

Pale lips stopped moving around the rim of the teacup as multiple pairs of eyes fastened onto him.

Itachi could feel his eyebrow twitch.

_Kisame-san… did you _have_ to say it like _that…?

"She's yours? Why would she _want_ a stuck up asshole like you?"

"She's_ not_ mine. Sakura-san belongs to Akatsuki as a scout."

Hidan blinked a few times, a mischievous smirk splitting his face.

"But you know where she is, huh?

Itachi stared back in answer, emotionless as always.

_Yes._

"Psh… _sure_ she's not yours Itachi-chan?"

Hidan's eyebrows rose up and down suggestively.

"Shut up Hidan. You're brain-inferiority complex isn't our problem."

"Oi! Fuck you Kakuzu!"

Onyx eyes drifted back down to the teacup, to the light green liquid swirling within, as though jumping into the small amount would drown out Hidan's harsh cursing.

Kami be damned if it broke the cup.

- - -

Akatsuki no Sakura felt the chakra strings slip off her fingertips as though she had cut them with scissors, Deidara's voice still echoing as she leapt over him and into the dissipating cloud surrounding him. Willing chakra into her hands, she raised her fist for the final blow, and as the dust cleared, her darkening emerald eyes instantly found the red back of the puppet.

"CHA!"

Her fist connected solidly onto the white "X" painted just behind the wooden shoulders, and with a great groaning sound, the mannequin burst under her power, the broken pieces flying in all directions and showering the crater with clouds of sand and once human hair.

Coughing, Sakura straightened, shaking her head a few times to get the dust out of her nose.

"Sakura-chan, un!"

She grinned as Deidara appeared beside her, his smile warm as he pattered her back.

"That was a blast, un!"

"Is everything to you related to explosions Dei-kun?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

Her laugh rattled over her hot skin, and the curse mark receded just as a cloaked figure stood up from the remains of the battle puppet, catching their attention.

"Destroyed enough for you Danna, un?"

Sasori pulled the cloak from over his head, freeing his wispy crimson locks from the midnight folds. His brown eyes regarded the mess of wood and hair as he approached them, his critical gaze sweeping over the pieces.

"This should do Deidara-san… Sakura-san."

His seemingly young gaze softened in the slightest as he caught her own, and Sakura smiled back, bowing her head in respect.

"It was a pleasure Sasori-sama."

He nodded in return then turned away, heading for his broken puppet.

"I can see why you wanted us to bust it, un. It wasn't much of a struggle, Danna…"

"I recall having to save your ass when the tail was coming for you."

Sakura elbowed the blonde, making him chuckle.

"And I recall you saying you had to meet the _teme_ after this, un…?"

He ruffled her bangs and she mock-glared up at him from under his hand, sighing in defeat.

"Alright, alright… I'm going. See you later."

With a wave she left the two artists and leapt out of the crater, heading back towards the hideout. The sun had lowered, proving it was past lunchtime, and the growling in her stomach only proved her suspicions.

_I hope Itachi-sensei doesn't mind I'm so late…_

Sakura began to pick up her pace, not bothering to fix her cloak. Her feet easily found the hidden path and she began to jog lazily down it, not tripping once as she slightly increased her speed, loving the feel of the wind blowing against her warm body.

"Sakura-san."

The voice immediately brought her feet to a halt, and she turned to see her sensei sitting at the base of an oak tree, the front of his cloak open and his onyx eyes light as she came to sit next to him.

"Sorry I'm late sensei… it took longer than I thought to break the puppet."

Itachi leaned back against the trunk and she gratefully followed his example, amazed at how wide the trunk was.

"You mastered chakra strings."

Sakura looked up at the Uchiha, frowning at his non-question.

"The basics yes."

She watched his eyes flicker faintly as he stared down at her, expressionless.

"We have a mission in three days. Leader-sama wants to… test your abilities."

Startled, Sakura blinked at the news while Itachi turned away.

_So that's why he's so uptight._

She smiled.

"We leave tomorrow then?"

"Yes."

The pinkette rested her head against the trunk once again, closing her eyes as a gentle breeze wafted through her sweat-soaked bangs.

"I won't let you down you know. You've taught me a lot, and I'm stronger now. I can't be taken down so easily sensei."

Sakura felt him sigh and she turned her head.

Her eyes opened only to be staring into onyx.

"I know… Sakura-san."

- - -

Sasuke Uchiha twirled the ramen on his chopsticks mindlessly, wondering for the hundredth time exactly why he was there. He, Sai, and Naruto were sitting at one of the corner booths at Ichiraku Ramen, discussing their upcoming mission. Well, the two ravens were, but the blonde was just stuffing his face.

At the present, Sai had one bowl finished and was working on his second, Sasuke his first, and Naruto…

"Dobe, I'm _not_ paying for ten bowls."

Naruto glared up at him, a waterfall of ramen noodles sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

_"Teme,"_ he growled but nevertheless slurped up the rest of his meal and set the bowl aside, where it joined eight others.

"Do you think Akatsuki will be involved with the assassination attempt?" Sai questioned his teammates, looking up from his noodles to catch their expressions.

Naruto shrugged, leaning back with his hands on his full stomach.

"Why wouldn't they be? They're usually the cause of most of the trouble nowadays."

Sasuke put down his chopsticks, glaring down at the ramen before pushing his bowl towards the blonde.

"Tsunade also gave us this mission especially," he added, ignoring Naruto's whoop of glee as he snatched up the bowl, "and she knows we have more than a few reasons for going after them."

"You mean Ugly-san and your brother."

His hatred flared up at the mention of him, but Sasuke fought it down, choosing instead to burn a hole into the tabletop with his eyes.

"Yes Sai."

"Can you believe she joined him?" Naruto pouted, shoving the now empty bowl to join the others.

Sai stared at the two sulking ninja sitting with him, his onyx eyes catching at the deep silence between them.

"I think it was a good thing."

Sasuke stared at the artist in masked disbelief while Naruto's mouth dropped open.

Sai met his heated gaze, suddenly confused as to why his teammates didn't agree.

"It is good isn't it?" he reasoned, talking slowly so he knew they would understand. "Chicken-san is looking for his brother so he can gain his revenge. Both of you are looking for Ugly-san, and she is now with Akatsuki. And wherever Chicken-san's brother is, Ugly-san will be…"

Sasuke could see the light fill cerulean as Naruto suddenly pieced Sai's words together.

"So all we have to do is go after Itachi, and we'll find Sakura-chan! I like it, believe it!"

Naruto punched the air above his head, flashing a million-dollar grin at him.

"Itachi's death is my destiny, not yours dobe."

The blonde glared at him.

"Do you even remember why Sakura-chan left in the first place teme? She left so you wouldn't try to get revenge through Orochimaru's means."

"I know Naruto-"

"She wanted your friends to help you kill Itachi, so we will!"

Sasuke held the glare then sighed, realizing it was pointless to argue now.

Once Naruto got an idea in his head, it was near impossible to get it out.

"We should, like, have a secret team name or something, you know?"

Naruto looked at the two ravens hopefully, thoroughly enjoying himself.

Sai glanced at the sulking Uchiha.

"Chicken-san should choose. It's his brother we're going to help him get."

Sasuke looked up at his teammates then back down at the table, at the spot that should've been a blazing hole by now…

A name?

He leaned back against the booth seat. Something bumped into his hip.

Sasuke fingered his belt, felt the scroll tied there.

"Well teme?"

_"Hebi."_

Sasuke pulled out Manda's contract, then set it on the table.

_"Team Hebi."_

- - -

**(1) Jinchuriki = The tailed beasts. Naruto's is the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi.**

- - -

A/N: I got this one done! Wow. It wasn't as good as it was in my head, so sorry if it disappointed anyone. Until next time! R&R plz!

OH, IF ANYONE HAS A FAVORITE AKASAKU PAIRING PLEASE PUT IT INTO YOUR REVIEW. IT WONT BE ROMANTIC, BUT IT WILL BE CUTE! PLZ AND THANKS! :D


	17. Unrecognizable

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**Unrecognizable**

- - -

Naruto Uzumaki dropped his chopsticks the first time he saw it.

He was sitting with his team at Ichiraku Ramen, slurping up his fifth bowl.

The unbelievable sight made him stare and stare and _stare…_

…and, somehow, someway, he lost all thoughts regarding his ramen.

The second time he saw it, he took a kunai to his shin, and literally bit the dust, as an oncoming attack nailed him to the charred, unforgiving ground.

And though he felt sore and angry and he cursed as an _almost_ apologetic look caught his gaze, he quietly studied onyx eyes as his teammates lifted him up and helped him towards the hospital, and he found that it had been there so long, it was a comfortable, familiar presence in the dark depths that he hadn't identified.

So as he sat alone in his hospital bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, frowning at the whiteness, Naruto thought and thought and _thought_ about it, and the more he did, the more he became conscious of how blind he had been.

Well, he'd _had_ his suspicions – contrary to _very_ popular belief - but to see the proof that was there, as plain and easy to discern by anyone who knew how to look, amazed him at the realization of all.

And Naruto smiled and laughed and shook his head as he remembered how he too, had once loved one Sakura Haruno.

He remembered her emerald eyes and how he treasured how they danced, how he loathed when they sneered his way.

He remembered the jealously that would creep into his very being as she gushed affections towards the less-than-affectionate Uchiha, his rival, his teammate.

His brother.

To say Naruto owed Sakura a great deal wasn't wasted words.

Because of her he'd been able to push himself out of the darkness of his past and into the light. He'd trained for her, smiled for her, bled and worried for her.

How could he never have noticed Sasuke had done the same?

That thought pulled and raved and battered his brain and he racked and wondered and pondered it until a dull pulse rang in his head and he dropped down onto his pillow in defeat.

And as more memories filled his tiring mind, Naruto began to see that, no, he _had_ noticed, just not understood.

He _had_ seen the look in Sasuke's eyes when they had still been genin, and he had been bullied into playing a foolish game of strip-poker, and Sakura joined the raven's side, under the excuse of not knowing how to play. _Had_ seen the surprise when, after a shirt and pants and socks came off the disgruntled blonde, Sakura laid down her cards, whispered more cheating secrets into Sasuke's ear, and pulled away, suddenly shrieking as tan hands went down with a grumble – _Naruto-__**baka!**__ You can't take __**those**__ off!_ - loosing another match.

The red tint in pale cheeks as pink disappeared behind raven, hands holding tight, laughter and screams and curses filling the room as blonde fell backwards, ears covered.

The small smirk when Sasuke reached behind him and poked his teammate on the ribs, his fingers continuing their assault when she giggled and begged and pleaded for him to stop, please, _please, _**please!**

…even the smile as another pair of hands joined in and the night ended with muffled shouts and tangled limbs and joyous tears.

He'd seen it all.

The pain as onyx lifted up into empty, no longer familiar emerald eyes; the hopelessness as they turned away from the broken base empty-handed; the hidden anger when they reported the incident to the Hokage who simply bowed her head and nodded, and they left as failures.

The softness in Sasuke's eyes as he allowed himself to be hugged by Saki Haruno; the sadness that welled up when his shirt soaked up a mother's cries; the comforting glance he sent her way, because he hadn't taken his chance long ago with someone so special, because it hurt to be close to someone so similar yet hurt so much more to be away.

Because, no matter how hard he tried, Sasuke couldn't stop loving Sakura Haruno.

And now that Naruto noticed, it was the only thing in his life that made absolute sense.

It was why Sasuke had pushed himself so hard just the other day, to the point of exhaustion, until he had to all but knock that thick raven head clear out in order to drag him away from the training dummy. Why Sasuke had accepted a sword that had been wielded against him, a scroll he had never used.

Why he had named their new secret team _Hebi._ Not because Manda was a summoned snake animal, –_ Dobe, I don't care if you can summon toads! I'm not calling our squad Team __**Gama!**_ – or because he was a deadly weapon.

It was because he had once been Sakura's.

And that was all that mattered anymore.

- - -

Chinatsugakure **(1) **no Odoriko stared critically at her reflection, her ebony eyes tracing down every arch and crevice of her young, beautiful face. With dainty fingertips, she fixed a smear of crimson eye shadow over her left eye and flattened some crinkles in her fire-dragon kimono in fluid, graceful motions, then reached up to twirl one of the jet black curls cascading from the loose tie on top of her head.

"Looks good I think… what do you think Kuro-puun?"

She smiled down at the black lab that wagged his tail and barked once at her, as if in agreement.

A pretty laugh made its way past her painted lips, which puckered into a perfect pouted smile as she examined herself one last time.

"Excuse me miss," a voice called from behind her, and Odoriko turned to see four ninja standing just outside the shop that was selling pots similar to the one she was using as a mirror; two ravens, one blonde, and a silver-haired, mask wearing one, by which, whose almost indistinguishable smile told her he had been the one who had addressed her.

Kuro sat up and stared warily at the four, his soft growl silenced as his mistress's hand gently caressed his head.

"Can I help you?" she asked in her bell-like voice.

The masked ninja seemed to be in a daze like he hadn't heard her. The blonde jabbed him hard in the back with his elbow, muttering something about 'perverts'. Odoriko smiled as Silver Hair shook his head to recover and cleared his throat, not noticing as the rest of his team exchanged quick smirks and eye rolls behind his back.

"We're looking for an Akihiro Aiji. Do you know where… we can…?"

She bit back a giggle as his words slowly faded to an inaudible mess… was he _drooling?_

Kuro growled another warning at the man.

"Yes, I know Aiji-sama. He was the leader of this village before it was taken over, but now he works under Shigeru-dono, the overlord of this village." Her gaze darkened at mention of the latter, sobering up the shinobi before her, who looked down at her with his one visible eye.

"Not the popular one, this Shigeru, huh?"

Odoriko looked down at her lab and scratched behind the midnight ears, shaking her head.

"He's a murderer. He took over this village by force. Because of him, Chinatsu has so many enemies…"

With a small whine Kuro licked her hand, his onyx eyes closing as she ran her fingers over his fur.

She looked back up at the ninja.

"Lots of people have tried to assassinate him, so much so that he's started to suspect his generals. Aiji-sama is one of them. He probably asked for protection right?"

Silver-hair nodded gravely.

"I should've known. Just two days ago three cloaked people came into the village and went into the main war tent. I've never seen them before but I figured they were probably assassins."

The blonde suddenly spoke up, pushing past the masked one to get a better look at her.

"Did you see what they looked like?"

"No. They wore these straw hats that cast shadows over their faces," she admitted sadly. "But one was really tall and broad, one was about… oh his height and build," she pointed a painted nail at the raven who's back of his hair defied gravity like a bird's tail, "and the other was slim and shorter than the other two, about my height… maybe a girl?"

The three younger shinobi exchanged glances while Silver-hair wordlessly soaked up the information.

"Sorry I couldn't be more help to you. If you want, since you seem to be lost, I can take you to the main war tent. I'm performing there in about an hour. Shigeru-dono requested I dance for him and his generals, so all of them, including Aiji-sama will be there… I think something big is going to happen."

The blonde and Silver-hair brightened up considerably, while the two ravens behind them simply nodded their acceptance to the offer.

Odoriko smiled then started down the street, her hand on the scruff of Kuro's neck as the shinobi followed her obediently.

Perfect.

- - -

Sasuke Uchiha couldn't look away.

It wasn't like he didn't want to; _Kami_ he wanted to!

But his eyes were glued to her, and he just _couldn't._ _**Look. **_**Away.**

He shifted his shoulders against the tent post, adjusting his position with a frown as his gaze continued to follow the graceful geisha around the war tent.

It was embarrassing really for an _Uchiha_ of all people to be completely engrossed in a woman – let alone a woman he had just met! But there he was from his position at the back of the tent, arms folded and his weight shifted onto one foot, gazing at a beautiful geisha like he was some love-sick puppy dog. If any of his fan girls back home had seen him then, they'd probably jump him right there, given the almost vulnerable look on his face.

At least he wasn't the _only_ one having problems.

Sai too had become totally absorbed in the girl with the painted face, and as he stood silently beside him, he kept his eyes on the girl and only her, as though critiquing a work of art.

She wasn't even dancing yet!

Sasuke could feel his eyebrow twitch. _(--A/N: Ita-san did the same thing last chappie lol! _XB_)_

Some lookouts they were turning out to be.

A movement beside him caught his attention, and grateful, he finally tore his eyes of the girl and down to his side, where a black lab sat down at his heels. The dog ignored him and stared at his mistress, a long sigh rippling over his slender body as though he realized Odoriko wasn't going to leave the mess of men griping for her attentions anytime soon.

_Poor mutt… probably sucks being called 'Kuro-puun' all the time…_

Shaking his head slightly, Sasuke rubbed behind Kuro's ears, startling the dog that looked up at him, clearly not expecting any affection from the silent Uchiha. The raven's fingers insistently rubbed where he'd seen Odoriko scratching just where the lab's right ear met his skull, a small smirk crossing his lips as he stared down at the dog, feeling the lithe body slowly relax under his touch.

Onyx eyes remained fixed to him, staring in surprise.

"Uchiha-san."

Sasuke looked up and met the smiling face of Odoriko, who glanced down at Kuro before stepping closer to the two shinobi.

Sai and he both leaned towards her, listening intently as her pretty voice fell to a whisper.

"Expect some trouble you two. Kakashi-san and Naruto-san are keeping watch over Aiji-sama at the front." Sasuke glanced over to said trio, his eyes doing a quick once over on the young brown haired man sitting beside his sensei. "Apparently Shigeru-dono wanted him placed there especially. I also know that about half of the men here are from the original government of this village before Shigeru-dono took it over, so they're under careful watch by the others who came in already under Shigeru-dono's command."

Twin nods.

"Now, my dances are coming up, and since my style is unique, he's asked that I do _two_ dances and then a song. After that, I'd say be ready for anything. As horrible as Shigeru-dono is, his pride as a man keeps him from interrupting the arts of women and such, so just wait and be ready alright?"

Sasuke nodded firmly as he leaned back once again, his hand moving from Kuro's head to Kusanagi's hilt.

Odoriko smiled and turned towards her dog, who was shaking his head from side to side so quickly his ears slapped his cheeks.

"It's time for you to go I'm afraid, Kuro-puun. Wait outside like a good boy."

Kuro barked once and stood up, giving a gentle lick to her hand before bending down and crawling out of the tent under the bottom, whining a little until he disappeared entirely and his shadow moved out of sight.

She looked up as her name was suddenly called, and with a bow she left the two ravens and headed towards the middle of the meeting, where a servant was waving her over. She stepped up on the stage and bowed deeply to the man sitting also on a raised platform in an embroidered chair. The dark man smiled and the room stilled, every breath held as she slowly lowered herself into a perfect kneel, waiting.

Samisen slowly started to strum, the twang of the triplet strings rising up into a crescendo in gradual paces. Odoriko rose and glided around the stage, poised and elegant as she pulled off her complex and steady dance perfectly, lost to the music.

Sasuke watched her movements, suddenly feeling the same sensation as earlier, and his eyes fastened onto her, trapping him. He watched how she slid her feet at the right movements to catch her balance, the steady reach of her hand pulling up and sweeping across her body, moving with the air she created and the occasional released breath as it came her way.

_Wait a second… isn't that__** taijutsu…?**_

Frowning, Sasuke felt red leek into his eyes, fixating onto her dance. The more he watched the more he recognized her moves. A gentle but still noticeable Horse Stance holding her firm as she twisted at the hip; the Gliding Fist as she seemed to transport the energy of one hand to another at the briefest touch of fingertip to palm.

He knew she had chakra; he had felt it the moment he and his team had approached her at the selling stand. At the time it had been a poor amount, and she had clearly shown she had not been trained in the shinobi ways.

But as she continued with the very ninja-like movements – albeit, softer – that chakra seemed to pulse and move with her, increasing in quantity with every beat of the music. With Sharingan, he could see it ebb and flow around her in a balanced current. Could she have been suppressing it…?

The first song came to a close and Odoriko bowed her head once again. Her dance had taken her back to the center of the stage, where she was kneeling on the floor, awaiting the next sequence to begin under the cloud of applause.

Samisen chords filled the tent and she stood, two crimson fans suddenly snapping open in her hands. She twirled one and held the other to its fullest extent, showing the audience the golden dragon sewn onto the silken fabric. After a few rotations, she twirled the other, putting a golden sun on display with the one pressed to her neck. The music jumped, and Odoriko halted the spinning fan, another jolt, and the twin fans were suddenly in the air, only to be caught by their bases as the music jumped one last time before stilling. Gentle clapping for the impressive flips sounded at the brief pause before the strums sounded hard and fast, to which she danced and waved her fans, hooking them together and shaking the scarlet silk, mimicking a butterfly floating on a failing wind.

Sasuke looked at the man sitting above everyone else, closing off his Sharingan as he studied the overlord. Shigeru was leaning forward; his gleaming silver eyes alight with delight and lust, and the creepy look on his face when he licked his lips sent uneasy chills running down the Uchiha's spine.

Onyx flickered back to the spinning geisha just as the second dance ended, and Odoriko held the fans in front of her, closed and poised, her head bowed deeply over them.

Her chakra had stopped growing, but still pulsed within her. It was familiar somehow, but he couldn't place it.

Sai looked around the room then over at him, nodding once before turning back towards the dancer.

One more.

Sasuke's grip on Kusanagi's hilt tightened.

Shigeru clapped loudly, gaining the attention of the entire room.

"Bravo!" his voice boomed, deep and commanding as he sized up the stunning prize before him. "Exquisitely done, my beautiful Sakura blossom!"

For some reason, the raven felt his heart jolt, but forced himself to clap politely a few times when another wave of applause swept over the tent.

"Only the best for you, Shigeru-dono."

The overlord visibly swelled up with pride as she addressed him, his manic grin threatening to split his face right open.

"And your final performance?"

Odoriko straightened, her head occasionally bowing with her words.

"A heartbreaking but beautiful song my lord, as you requested."

Sasuke swore the man was looking right at him, and anger rose to meet his uneasiness head on.

"And what is the name of this piece?"

_"The Tragedy of the Cherry Blossom,_ my lord."

Shigeru nodded once then leaned back, sweeping his hand lazily in front of him, wordlessly telling her to continue.

A sad, slow samisen chord started up behind her, and Odoriko slowly raised the unopened fans to the sunlight creeping in from the opening at the top of the tent. The light flashed across the silver of the metal strips, making them gleam like knives. She glided across the platform in slow, sweeping strides, her eyes lifted up to the heavens, the fans poised above her like deadly weapons.

_A beautiful Cherry Blossom_

_Met a dangerous two-tongued Snake_

_Who told her a deep dark secret_

_And won her over with power_

_It was just an empty promise_

Her voice cut straight at Sasuke's soul, and he stared at the girl, his heart pounding.

That was too familiar.

Her ebony eyes caught his for a moment before she turned and slowly unfurled one fan, waving the gold dragon before her in gentle waves.

_Does he notice how she lurks in shadow?_

_Does he see pink petals burning red?_

_His ignorance blinds him_

The great serpent folded back up with a snap and disappeared into the black-red folds of Odoriko's obi, indicating to the audience that the snake in the story had been defeated.

Sasuke felt his whole body go cold.

_Where has the Sakura Blossom gone?_

_Where have her stained petals fallen?_

_Although the Snake has gone from her_

_She is not free to live her life_

_For pink is painted black with red_

Sunlight danced over her jet black hair as the golden sun opened and she twirled once in a slow circle before it too snapped shut.

_Now here she dances crying crimson tears_

_A tainted, terrible, beautiful face_

Their eyes met a second time.

He forgot how to breathe.

_Unrecognizable_

The samisen faded away and the geisha bowed her head, her remaining fan glinting in her hand as she slowly put it to rest with the other.

Applause exploded around the room, along with cheers and wolf calls and whistles.

Sasuke felt his hands moving together, but didn't recognize the movement.

The feeling was gone, but the uneasiness only grew.

_It can't be…_

Once the noise died down, Shigeru stood and ordered a cup of sake be given to the geisha. When she took it in her small hands, the overlord raised his own cup – goblet – and cleared his throat.

Every one of his generals stood and raised their own glasses without a sound.

"A toast, shall we, to the amazing performance," he started, a sly look crossing over his silver eyes. Grunts of approval echoed around the room as hundreds of eyes stared up at the woman of the hour, who waited patiently for Shigeru to continue.

The dark man smiled then sneered down at Aiji, before raising his cup as high as possible, a manic laugh bubbling at the edges of every word.

_"Akatsuki… no… Sakura!"_

- - -

**(1) Chinatsugakure = this is just a village I made up. If it was a village it would be – in English dub – the Hidden Village of a Thousand Summers**

- - -

_(A/N: Wow this one is done! I hope it didn't like totally suck. And, what's this, a cliffhanger?! Heh… heh… yeah. Sorry about that. Don't kill me please? _D:_ Until next time! R&R plz!)_


	18. Akatsuki's Animal

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**Akatsuki's Animal**

- - -

_"Akatsuki… no… Sakura!"_

The way her name caught the breath of everyone in the war tent made her smile, and as she threw back her head to swallow the meager shot of sake, she had to fight back heavy laughter as her disguise dissolved with the liquid.

Reckless, she knew, but such rashness was all she had to live for now, and it fueled her.

So when her pent up chakra exploded from their binds, she allowed the action, and nearly dropped the small ceramic cup from the rush.

_I've been stuck with Deidara-san for too long I think. His craziness is starting to rub off on me…_

Sakura smiled and shifted her weight onto one foot, playfully balancing the cup on a steady fingertip as she stared across the stage to the dark-haired man on his platform chair, and bowed.

"You called, Shigeru-dono?"

His manic grin nearly matched her own as he shook his head.

"You sure do know how to make an entrance, Sakura-san."

The balancing cup jumped into the air and was caught by swift fingers.

"I learned from the best."

It was amazing to her that, even though Shigeru's laughter absorbed everything in the large tent, Sakura could feel a certain pair of onyx eyes on her form, the mouth below them holding its breath, the hands twitching on sword hilt wanting badly to make a move against her, but unable to without serious consequences.

Funny.

His silver eyes narrowed; his mouth widening the sick smirk already there. With an air for the dramatic, Shigeru stood from his seat and gestured to all his generals.

"My good and honest men! A few days ago, it came to my attention that a move was being made against my life, and that the sick fiend behind it was someone within this very company."

Sakura swept her eyes over said 'good and honest men', fighting back a smile when she found her calculations were very correct: more than half of his 'company' were hiding knives under their seats, murder in their eyes.

_Itachi-sensei was right,_ she thought in amusement, her gaze returning to the overlord. _Shigeru-baka really is blind._

"However," he continued, not an air less dramatic than before, "with the aid from our friends, the Akatsuki, I have uncovered the traitor-"

_Sure you did…_I _only did all the work…_

"-and he is to be punished right before this very court of generals!"

_No shit Sherlock – Gah! I'm turning into Hidan-san…_

Shigeru turned back to her, sweeping his hand across between them in an elegant – well, as close to elegant as he could get – gesture, before taking his seat once again with a gusty, comfortable sigh.

"And now, Sakura-san… if you'd please… point out the traitor to this court."

Emotionlessly, Sakura turned towards the young, brown-haired general seated at the front, and nodded once.

"Akihiro Aiji… former lord of Chinatsugakure... aged twenty-seven years… royal by inheritance… an experienced general with two… no _four_ bodyguards to keep him alive… so very keen to my plans today."

Sakura didn't allow her eyes to leave Aiji's face, and fought the urge to look away when she felt the eyes of her former teammates bore into her skull.

"This should be _fun."_

She turned to the overlord.

His snakelike smile cut his face in two.

"Akatsuki no Sakura, I _order_ you to kill him, right here and now, in front of this court, so that he may serve as a martyr for those who still see an urgency for my death."

The silence following his sentence was suddenly broken as Sakura smiled then laughed curtly, tossing up the sake cup in her hand and effectively gaining the attention of the entire audience.

"You know, I would, but there seems to be a bit of a… _problem_ with our contract."

She carelessly hurled the cup over her shoulder to the servant staring at her at the base of the stage, and it slammed right between his eyes without her aiming, knocking him clear out and onto the floor.

_"Problem?"_

Emerald met silver.

"I work on a 'first-come-first-serve' basis. Akatsuki policy I'm afraid."

She rubbed the crimson cloud on the front of her black cloak, smirking when Shigeru's face slowly melted from surprise to confusion until it settled into steaming red outrage.

"But, but… You gave me your word!"

He was losing his cool, she saw, and fear was becoming visible in his eyes.

Chakra strings sang from her fingertips and onto the side of his glass goblet sitting on the armrest of his chair. Before he could blink, she pulled the strings back into her hand, sending the half full cup flying into her palm, making the red liquid within swirl madly, but not a drop spilled.

"Some of my friends would tell you my word means little when I deal with arrogant bastards such as yourself, Shigeru_-dono…" _Sakura said, thoroughly enjoying herself as she stared down at her reflection in the scarlet wine, savoring the feel of etched glass against her calloused skin.

"I paid you dammit!"

"Oh yes, and I agree… thirty pieces of silver is just enough…"

She looked deep into the snake-like eyes, reveled in the terror she saw there.

"Enough… for what?"

A grin played over her lips.

The goblet shattered in her hand.

_"To pay _your _way into __**Hell…"**_

Wine and blood hit the stage in a seamless cascade of crimson.

She didn't even feel the glass shards embed into her palm.

"KILL HER! KILL HER!"

The overlord screamed at the top of his voice and pointed at her, trying desperately to crawl up the tall back of his seat. His most loyal sprang from their seats without hesitation and leapt onto the stage, weapons drawn, out for blood.

Finally.

_Not as many as I'd hoped for but…_

A katana sliced the air in front of her face, and with a twitch, she dodged under the blade. Drawing a kunai into one hand, she used the other to grab the blade, halting its passage.

By the time she was leaping away from a speeding shuriken, the general was staring at the broken hilt in his hand, her kunai embedded in his neck.

_…it just means I get out of here a whole lot quicker._

One general's wild punch met her own fist, and she felt the contact destroy all the bones in his hand. He yelled in agony and blundered backwards, and became the recipient to a lethal kick to his chest. His body flew off the stage and into the tent wall, ripping the canvas in half; dead before he hit the ground.

Two more men followed him, in opposite directions. The remaining audience ducked as the bodies hit the thick wooden poles holding the tent upright. With a great groan, the lumber snapped and the tent folded out.

Sakura concentrated chakra into her fingers then leapt upwards. She touched the canvas and it ripped completely down the seams; the tent skeleton fell outwards with a huge _**Boom**_, swallowing the crowd in a massive cloud of dust.

The horde of men were lost in the cloud, and as she descended back down on top of them, she formed a quick seal, mouthing words before disappearing in the smog. Chakra flared to life on her hands and feet as she landed literally on top of the shoulders of a few of the generals, the impact and force of her landing instantly flooring them.

_Chi no Juin! __**(1)**_

Sakura bit her lip as power surged down her body, her curse seal rapidly spreading over the left side of her body. Instantly, her senses heightened, and with a flicker of her eyes, she saw the outlines of the men stumbling around the stage, waiting for the cloud to dissipate. Her chakra rippled as though alive, the surge alone sending more energy into her feet, instantly killing the men underneath her.

Pain wrenched through her gut as she felt the life drain from the generals, but Sakura forced herself to leap onto the next warrior, slamming her fists into his chest, her super-strength sending him through the stage to the ground below.

She aimed a kick that snapped another man's back then jumped backwards to the next in line, kunai and shuriken flying from her fingertips to the life-points on her opponents' bodies. The small K.O. counter in the back of her mind fell silent the moment it lost count as she forced her body to speed up, moving with the remnants of the dust to fool their minds. The cursed seal's power pulsed in her, spreading up into the white of her eye, staining it nightmare black, aiding her in the slaughter.

Sakura closed her eyes the moment the last body fell, the sun was shining cruelly on her. The smell of death was everywhere around her, and she wanted to scream, but willed herself still, and she slowly stood from her crouch in the center of the blood-stained stage. Fear was thick in the air, choking her.

A deep breath escaped her lips, clearing her mind. She straightened and opened her eyes, her hardening gaze finding the cowering Shigeru.

_Itachi-sensei… give me strength for just a little longer._

Imagining the Uchiha made her smile, and new resolve helped her take one sure step than another towards the pale man. His gaze was fixated on her cursed, golden eye dancing in a black socket, and as he crawled backwards on his backside, he pointed up at her, disgusted and terrified.

"Y-you're a m-monster! A d-demon!"

He whimpered as she came ever closer, and he scooted away farther, until his back met the ruined plank of his once magnificent chair.

"You may have beaten us, but you'll never be more than an Akatsuki _beast!"_

Sakura's hand flushed a brilliant blue as she bent down and fastened it around his neck, stopping his words with the tightening of her fingers.

"Better Akatsuki's animal than an overlord who's only fighting skills rest in the hands of others."

She stood and effortlessly drug the man up with her, smirking as he clawed at her hand cutting off his air supply. He tripped and never fully regained full composure because of her height, and steadily turned blue as she forced him before the crowd.

Pitiful.

"Aiji-dono… in what way do you prefer I take out the trash?"

The young lord looked up at her face in surprise, a small smile forming.

Her curse seal was still activated, and the wildness she felt still burned as she dropped the man in her grip before he died prematurely, given the slightest chance he could be granted mercy.

He fell to her feet before Aiji could respond, turning his pitiful gaze up at her.

"I don't want to die… I don't want to d-"

_"Shut up."_

She pushed down on his cheek with her foot, pinning him down. Her chakra spiked and flared, but she mentally fought against the animalistic calling sounding at the back of her brain, straining to take over.

_Damn…_

"Do as you see fit, but leave enough of him for my men to take into custody."

Sakura nodded and lifted the man up again, a paralysis jutsu burning down her hand into his form. He went limp in her grip and she let him collapse at her side, as easily as a rag doll. The roar in her mind screamed a triumph, and she winced against the pain, stopping the almost jolt of power.

_I almost lost it… way too close…_

Aiji smiled up at her, and she forced a grin back, her hands forming the seal that made her marks recede from such levels.

"I must say, Sakura-san, you had me nervous for a few moments there."

Slightly lightheaded from the loss of cursed energy, Sakura chuckled deep in her throat, startling many of the audience.

"To be honest, I had myself nervous for a bit as well."

She could feel the ease of tension around the room as Aiji's reinstated generals visibly relaxed.

"So reckless," said the lord, shaking his head at her in mock-reprimand, "jumping into that so quickly. You have too much of Uchiha-san in you."

"What can I say?" she laughed, glancing up for a brief moment to the raven at the back of the room. "Itachi-sensei has taught me well."

Sasuke stared back at her in disbelief, the hand on Kusanagi's hilt bloodless white from the tightness of his fist.

"But I must say, as rough as your methods are, you've never failed to get the job done."

"I always do my job. Sorry about the mess though."

"It's fine. Nothing that cant be fixed."

Sakura shifted her weight then stopped at the sound of coins rattling in her coat.

"I believe these are yours."

She tossed the silver pieces to Aiji, being careful not to look at the ninja sitting beside him.

Her former teammates' determined stares were starting to get to her.

_Dammit…_

Why did Naruto have to look at her like _that?_

The lord hefted the bag of money in his hand thoughtfully, not saying a word.

Sakura forced herself to calm, suddenly very aware of unwavering onyx eyes on her.

_You're gonna try it, aren't you Sasuke-kun? Naruto?_

"My lord," she started, staring down at her hand that was still bleeding from shattering the goblet, "I've kept of my end of the deal. Perhaps, it's time you held up yours…?"

_If we're gonna fight, it wont be here…_

"Ah, yes…"

_…and I wont be alone._

"Here Sakura-san." Aiji threw a scroll up to her and she caught it easily, fingering the seal with her thumb, not bothering to open it. "This will allow you to leave my lands safely without reprimand. However, it's only a one way ticket, so if you try to come back, you'll be taken into the custody of your friends here."

The young lord gestured to Kakashi and Naruto who sat silent and motionless beside him, their eyes only on her.

She smiled without looking at them and tucked the scroll into her sleeve.

"I understand. No backtracking."

"Farewell."

With a quick nod she glanced away, sweeping her gaze over the two in the front.

"Nice seeing you again Naruto… Kakashi_-san."_

Turning from the look in her former teacher's eyes, Sakura calmly walked down the stage, emotionless as she stepped over broken bodies.

She looked back only once, and only looked at one, before continuing down the road.

_I wish you hadn't seen that Sasuke-kun… I'm not proud of the animal I've been turned into._

_**:: That was well done. A bit unusual a style though… ::**_

Sakura smiled as the voice filled her head, and she looked down to see the black lab padding along calmly beside her, his onyx eyes on the road ahead.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you Itachi-sensei?"

The dog yawned hugely.

_**:: I don't enjoy missions Sakura-san. I do them because I'm ordered to. ::**_

_"Really?"_

_**:: Yes. ::**_

"I don't know, _Kuro-puun…" _she laughed, "You seemed to be enjoying yourself when Sasuke-kun was rubbing your ears up pretty good."

Itachi growled at her, and she stopped in her tracks to kneel in front of him with a small smile.

"Seriously though. It was because of your training I didn't lose control."

_**:: Hn. You almost lost it. Your chakra was very unstable when you went to the half level. ::**_

"I know… but I didn't_ lose_ it, not like with the soldiers Orochimaru told me to kill to become Chunnin. I… I honestly don't want to go back to that."

Onyx eyes went soft for a short moment.

_**:: When we get back to the base I'll seal it fully. ::**_

He could've said so much more, she knew, but it was in his silence that he said the most.

_I'll seal it, so you wont have to go through that again._

Giggling, she rubbed between his ears, ignoring his growling protests.

_Thank you… Itachi._

- - -

**(1) Chi no Juin: Cursed Seal of Heaven**

- - -

_(A/N: Wow. A fast update! 0.o The apocalypse must be coming or something lol. The next chappie will a ItaSasuSakuNaruSai fight… whew, that was hard to piece together lol. I hope this chappie didn't disappoint – there was ItaSaku fluff! See it? :D Until next time! R&R plz!)_


	19. Fighting Her Demons

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**Fighting Her Demons**

- - -

Itachi Uchiha heard their footsteps the moment he and Sakura had stepped out of Aiji's lands. At first it hat been faint, just the small thumping on fallen logs and the swaying of low branches as they were moved by the force of someone running past, but it soon grew louder as the noises came closer, and his dog ears were able to pick up the individual footfalls of the three pursuing them.

When they made it to the clearing, he had only enough time to press his wet nose into his student's palm in warning before they turned and her former teammates were there, jumping out of the tree tops and landing before them with purpose, disturbing a small cloud of dust from underneath their feet.

All their eyes were fixed on Sakura; two pairs of onyx and one of cerulean.

She stepped in front of him, shielding him from view and gazed at her past, unafraid.

"Wow. You didn't waste time, did you, Sasuke-kun?"

It was almost amusing to Itachi how her mocking tone affected his brother so much.

Even more so that Sasuke only had eyes for the pinkette. It was as if he wasn't there at all.

"Sakura, we can do this the hard way or you can just come along peacefully."

One pink eyebrow rose.

"Well, since I don't want either, will you just go away? You don't interest me at the moment."

Ouch.

_She's using my own words against him,_ Itachi mused, his onyx eyes drifting over to Sasuke. _It seems to be working…_

A muscle was jumping in the clenched jaw as he gripped his katana tighter, preparing to draw it as his eyes narrowed.

_"Don't make me hurt you Sakura."_

- - -

Naruto Uzumaki almost cringed when Sakura laughed curtly at Sasuke's threat, and had to place a hand on the raven's shoulders to keep him from jumping into the tension surrounding them. His touch was immediately brushed off, but Sasuke remained where he was, shaking as he restrained himself.

"You? Hurt me?" The pinkette was amused, but her eyes were steadily darkening as she mocked him, knowing just what to say to put him over the edge. "Why, Sasuke-kun… you've gotten soft. The last time we fought you had no qualms of possibly putting me into a hospital."

_"Sakura…"_

Naruto once again clamped his hand down on the raven's shoulder, but this time kept it firmly in place as Sasuke tried to pull out of his grip.

"Cool it teme."

_Easier said then done._

As Sasuke shook beside him, he could feel the Kyuubi stirring within him restlessly, its power crawling up and down his flesh. Shaking his head, the blonde looked across at Sakura, who was eyeing him thoughtfully, no doubt feeling the demon's chakra.

That smile of hers was really getting to him.

"I know you want to fight," Sakura continued, meeting Sasuke's gaze once again, "I can assure you _I_ have _no qualms_ of finishing what we started at the Valley."

She pulled on her gloves to prove her point, and then stepped to the side, allowing the lab to walk up beside her.

_"Sensei…_ shall I?"

Team Hebi stared down at the dog, and Naruto tightened his grip on the Uchiha's shoulders the moment Sasuke tensed with sudden bloodlust.

In a flow of chakra, the dog slowly blurred then arched its back, the hairs and muscles quivering. Blue energy surrounded it, and a form evolved from the black blur, standing tall next to the pinkette.

A growl rippled through his throat when his eyes found deadly dark onyx.

_"Itachi!"_

Sasuke's snarl cut through the air, but his brother ignored him, choosing instead to gaze down at the kunoichi.

"Your mission is done, Sakura-san."

"But yours was never finished, sensei." The pinkette stared up at him then towards Naruto, the dark gleam in her emerald eyes making chills run down his spine. "You were supposed to get the Nine-Tailed Jinchuriki, but Sasuke stepped in and you had to get away before Jirayia-sannin could get you."

Even the raven under his fingers stopped breathing when she smiled up at Itachi, pulling her gloves even tighter onto her hands.

"I would say you could try for it now, but by the way Sasuke-kun is glaring at you, I believe it would be much safer if I took on the job alone. And I can't back away from the chance of helping you out. I'll finish the mission you were supposed to finish almost three years ago, and you can take the credit."

"Sakura-san…"

"Don't worry about me. I won't lose control… and if I do, you taught me how to counter it, remember? Focus on _one_ emotion right?" He nodded and she turned back to Naruto with a wicked grin, going down into a fighting stance.

"Let go of me dobe."

The blonde looked over at the Uchiha, at the lethal look in his eyes.

"Take care of Sakura. _Itachi's mine!"_

"Sasuke-"

"Just do it Naruto!"

Their eyes clashed in a silent battle of wills.

"This is my fight."

With a sigh, Naruto released the raven's shoulders then stepped back, his eyes drifting over to the pinkette.

"Don't get your ass handed to ya teme."

"Hn."

They charged forward at the same time, while Sai remained a few steps behind Naruto, readying a blindside attack. Sasuke's katana sang in the air as it left its sheath and met one of Itachi's shuriken, the metallic _twang_ the last thing Naruto heard before he lost track of the feuding brothers and his own kunai slammed down into the ground underneath Sakura's foot. With his other hand he punched upwards into the kunoichi's chest, but she moved quickly backwards, and his fingers brushed only air.

Sai took his immobility as a chance and snapped out his scrolls, his chakra flaring to life. Strange fanged beasts erupted from the parchment in an explosion of ink, their deadly claws stretched and teeth bared as they plummeted towards their target.

Sakura's chakra flashed to the end of her fingers, glowing a toxic green. She leapt up above the bloodthirsty beasts and sliced down with her hands, tearing the animals to shreds. Ebony ink rained down on the artist, blocking his view, giving her an opening.

Naruto slammed his fist into Sakura's ribcage just as her chakra scalpels sliced across Sai's abdomen.

The impact sent her flying, and Sai crumpled to the ground, allowing the kitsune to jump over him and leap directly at her, kunai drawn.

She met him head on the moment she hit the earth, her hands blazing a fiery blue. He slashed down at her, the movement impended as the kunai slid between her fingers and her hand clasped his. She squeezed hard with an empty smirk and his fingers popped.

The kunai fell to the ground between them, useless.

"You should let him out, Naruto."

Naruto winced when pain lanced up his arm as her grip tightened around his slowly breaking fingers.

"You'd make this fight more interesting."

She was staring into his eyes with such intensity he swore she was staring down the Kyuubi himself.

And the great fox was answering; screaming for her blood.

_"I. Wont."_

He lunged forward, slamming his shoulder into her chest. Her breath left her lips and she lost her hold. Seeing his opening, he kicked out and hit her hip. She responded with a blinding blow to the side of his head. Naruto saw stars and stumbled, and in his next breath, she hit his chest hard, sending him into the ground.

A shadow moved across his face as he looked up from the crater he had created.

Sai was leaping at her, his tanto drawn. Sakura cried out as the short sword buried deep into her thigh, and she shot backwards, landing a firm blow to the raven's jaw before she got out of range, the weapon still sticking out of her skin.

Picking himself up, Naruto summoned chakra into his feet, running faster until he was behind her, swinging for her head. Her fist met his own and his already damaged fingers snapped out of place with a sickening crack.

Before she could use his pain as an advantage, however, Sai hurled a kunai at her front, and she caught the blade easily in-between her fingers, flinging it back at him full force. With a grunt, she pulled the tanto out of her thigh and swung it at the kitsune still behind her. The blade buried deep before his form disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

For a split second her eyes went wide before Naruto was upon her again, twin shuriken whistling from his fingertips as he let them fly. She hit them away easily with the tanto and dodged his wild kick to her side. Sai attacked on the other, and she grabbed his invading fist.

_"Paralysis Jutsu!"_

The artist froze in her grip, his body shaking as he tried to move. Smirking, Sakura released his hand and kicked him hard in the stomach. Sai's body folded with the impact, his ribs broken instantly.

He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

With a curse, the blonde swept his leg up to her face. Emotionless, she cut down with the tanto, stopping his foot mere inches from her cheek with the flat of the small blade.

Her eyes closed as her body suddenly pulsed, her power flaring to new life. Black vines swirled up the left side of her face in a rush of energy, and as her hands flared a violent blue, she flung him away from her body in a rush of chakra.

Naruto hit the ground hard, and lay for a moment gasping for the air that had been smashed out of his lungs. Sakura leapt up and over him before he could move, her fist ablaze and poised for the kill.

Her attack hit the ground exactly where he had been, the force of it splitting the earth open like an earthquake. He skidded to a stop from his almost desperate leap, his hands flying into seals.

_"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"_

Five clones appeared behind him; they charged her together, kunai and shuriken drawn. The horde of weapons left their hands, forcing the pinkette back as she hit them away with meaningful hits from the tanto. They came at her as the last kunai fell, aiming kicks and punches on her vital points.

_"Mikazuki no Mai!" _**(1)**

Three Sakuras formed behind the kunoichi, all with a tanto in their hands. Naruto stared in shock as Sakura and her clones began to move in a complicated sword drill, moving together in complex patterns, so swiftly the lines between the figures blurred until they were one swirling mass, and he couldn't keep his eyes on the real Sakura.

One by one his clones disappeared into clouds of smoke, the multiple sweeps and arcs of the tantos effectively fooling the simple-minded offensive doubles.

"SHANNARO!"

Four tanto hilts slammed into his ribcage, snapping the bones instantly.

_**Foolish…**_

The Kyuubi's voice filled his mind when he met the earth once again.

"Giving up already?"

Naruto looked up only to find himself staring into cursed black and gold.

"Sakura-chan…"

He couldn't stop the fear that he felt as her animal eye stared down at him, through him…

_"__Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu__!"_ **(2)**

Sasuke's shout caught both of ther attention, and Sakura turned towards the noise. To the blonde's surprise, she froze; her eyes widened and her chakra pulsed rapidly.

By the time she was running towards the two Uchihas, her curse mark was glowing red, and the nerve she had pinched at the back of his neck forced Naruto into darkness.

- - -

Sasuke Uchiha swung Kusanagi at Itachi's neck, forcing his brother back. The elder Uchiha remained impassive as the katana sliced the air before him again, and easily dodged out of the way at the last second, causing the blade to slam into an unsuspecting tree trunk, trapping it.

Before Sasuke could wrench it free, his brother was upon him, a kunai drawn. He brought his own up to meet the attack, flinching with surprise and pain as the weapon was jerked from his hand. The twin kunai flew in opposite directions, hitting solid oak.

_"Chidori Senbon!"_

Electricity erupted on his fingertips, forming into the shapes of long acupuncture needles. Leaping back, Sasuke hurled them at Itachi, the Chidori exploding at the backs of the senbon, accelerating their speed.

With a mere swipe of a kunai, Itachi deflected them all, with not so much as a twitch.

_Damn!_

His hand fastened around Kusanagi's hilt and he pulled it free, just as his brother tossed the kunai. It hit the flat of the blade with a resounding _twang _that sent vibrations running down his arm.

_He's just toying with me._

As he lowered the blade from in front of his face, he noticed Itachi's eyes dart away from him, showing he wasn't interested in their fight but somewhere else.

Anger flared up in the pit of Sasuke's stomach, his Sharingan swirling madly.

_Stop looking at her dammit! __**Stop looking at Sakura!**_

His curse mark blasted across his skin as he charged his passive brother, smirking at Itachi's expression as his katana swung down. Mild surprise flickered across the elder Uchiha's features as he grabbed the blade, halting its progress before it could decapitate him. His eyes roamed freely over Sasuke's face, the onyx orbs tracing the black flames sliding over pale skin, freezing him under their spell.

He suddenly slammed his fist into Sasuke's stomach, making the stunned raven lose his hold on his sword and fly back. Sasuke hit the ground in a cloud of dust, the air leaving his lungs in a rush.

"Don't tell me that's all you've got, my foolish otouto."**(3.1)**

Itachi tossed Kusanagi carelessly to the side and it landed in the grass a few feet away, useless.

Sasuke gained his feet, his eyes quickly calculating the distance between them. He focused his chakra into his hands and crouched low into a fighting stance, his gaze drifting from his opponent to the tree directly behind him.

"I'm just getting started, _aniki."_ **(3.2)**

Shuriken flew into his hands and he hurled them towards his target.

_"__Sōfūshasan no Tachi!"_

The triplet wire cords connected to the weapons blazed with blue energy as they skid past Itachi's immobile form, wrapping around the tree behind him. After one pass, they flew back wove around the elder Uchiha. His body snapped back and into the trunk, the wires fastening around him securely.

In triumph, Sasuke held the wires, one in his mouth and the other two in each hand. His chakra bit into the cords, his inherited fire element bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

_"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu__!"_

A great dragon of crimson flame exploded onto the wires, heading towards the emotionless Uchiha on the other end. The great jaw opened wide as it quickly shot across the distance, a silent scream issuing from the flaming mouth as it closed in.

Three feet, two feet, one –

With a metallic screech, the wires snapped in half, the loss of tension making them fly up and snap back towards him. Fire careened off the ends before smothering out and the cords flogged the earth, driving deep gouges into the ground.

_What the…?_

Sakura was standing before Itachi, a kunai surrounded in sharp blue chakra before her face, her cursed eye fixed onto him.

_"I wont let you hurt Itachi-sensei."_

The animalistic edge to her voice made the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up.

_Sakura…_

Before he could blink, she was before him, inches from his body. With a snarl, she slammed her entire upper half into his chest, hurtling him backwards. He hit the ground then leapt back, narrowly missing her fists. Her punch split the earth underneath him open, making him stumble when he landed.

Sakura remained crouched, her limbs trembling. Her body glowed a faint blue as her chakra spiked and hissed around her. The black curse marks pulsed then ran together, darkening her skin to a grey maroon, and staining her other eye midnight black and gold. A growl rumbled in her throat as her hands hit the earth, her nails extending into lethal claws that easily gouged into the gound.

_What is she?_

Her eyes shot up to meet his own, a savage fire burning brightly in the unfamiliar depths. She smirked and moved forward a step, crawling on all fours, a fang protuding from the corner of her mouth.

_"What are you staring at, Sasuke-kun?"_

His voice was caught in his throat; he was frozen, trapped in the fury that was her eyes.

She leaped for him, her claws poised for his chest. Her nails racked over his shirt as he quickly dodged, ripping the thick vest. With unbelievable speed, she was upon him again, slashing relentlessly at his neck, her movements becoming more unexpected by the second.

Sasuke was forced to block as her motions blurred, becoming too quick to evade. Deep scratches peppered his arms as he shielded himself, hissing in pain as she caught his shoulder and dug her claws into his skin. He took a gamble and kicked her hard in the stomach, forcing her off him. She snarled as she lost her hold on him, and jumped back to him the moment her feet touched the ground, biting down brutally on his forearm, her fangs drawing an eruption of blood down his flesh.

He yelled in surprise and pain, loosing his breath entirely as she brought her feet up and landed hard on his stomach, driving him to the ground with her crouched on top of him. He stared up into her unfeeling eyes, wincing as her fangs went deeper.

_"S…Sakura…"_

A feral growl rumbled deep in her chest. She leaned forwards more until her face was directly over his own, her hands resting on either side of his head, the claws disrupting the firm soil.

Sasuke felt a sudden dread pound his core as he stared up at her, his heart twisting painfully in his chest. There was no recognition anymore in her eyes; she had been consumed by the animal Orochimaru had planted in her blood.

She didn't know herself.

"Sakura…"

His voice made her head jerk up, her sharp canines loosening their hold on his arm. Something flashed in her eyes, but it disappeared quickly, and she growled again, her claws digging further into the ground.

_You're there aren't you? You can hear me._

Sasuke focused on her eyes, past the animal, lifting his free hand to her cheek, making her freeze.

"…stop. Sakura…_ stop."_

_Break through, Sakura._

His thumb gently moved over her cheekbone, making a tiny whine go past her lips, bubbling in his blood. Her fangs eased up and he pulled his arm away, his heart jumping at the change in her eyes.

_"S-sasu…ke…"_

Her voice faltered in her mouth, a pool of crimson dribbling out the corners.

"Sakura."

Golden orbs flashed and she was pulling away from his touch, her hair bristling as a strangled noise burst from her soul. Her right hand came up, about to strike.

_"Sakura…"_

The deadly claws stopped a few inches from impaling his nose, and she snarled as though in agony, her eyes closing as her whole body shook.

_"…please."_

Sakura screamed and Sasuke felt his heart crack.

Her hand rose then sliced down at him, ready to end the pain, ready to end everything.

The pain never came.

He stared in shock as she unexpectedly doubled over on top of him, her knees hitting the ground on either side of his waist as her body jerked. Sakura rocked forward, silent gasps rattling her limbs as her face rested a breath away from his.

Something warm and wet landed on his skin.

Blood dripped down her mouth onto his cheek in crimson rain.

Her clawed hand was buried deep into her stomach; scarlet flowed down her dark skin in a solemn river, staining his vest.

"S-Sakura…!"

He was answered with silence.

- - -

**(1) Mikazuki no Mai = Dance of the Crescent Moon**

**(2) ****Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu = Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique**

**(3.1) Otouto = little brother (3.2) Aniki = big brother**

- - -

_(A/N: Wow. Gomen for the delay on this one. This chappie seriously kicked. My. Ass. Sorry for the cliffie too, heh… heh… If you hated it don't worry, I do too. I only like the SasuSaku part. It was one of the origional concepts I had for this story when I was still planning it out, but owel, maybe I'm just being negative because I'm sick. Hope it wasn't disappointing! Until next time! R&R plz!)_


	20. Eyes Never Lie

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**Eyes Never Lie**

- - -

Akatsuki no Sakura's deep breaths whispered over his flesh, sending chills racing down his spine as Sasuke looked up at her face, trying to discern her eyes from the shadows shielding them from his view.

Her body pulsed once, the curse marks glowing red and moving down to the center of her chest, relieving her creamy skin. She sagged forward a little more at the loss of power but remained above him, her breath hitching as she slowly pulled her fingers from her skin. A swarm of crimson spilled down her front onto his vest as her nails slid out of the wounds they had inflicted, stanching only as a weak current of green chakra slowly scabbed over the broken skin.

She coughed violently, dislodging a small clot of blood from her mouth, making him grimace as it crawled down her stained chin, the lurch of her body absorbed by his own.

_Why…?_

_"Don't worry about me. I won't lose control… and if I do, you taught me how to counter it, remember? Focus on __**one**__ emotion right?"_

The faint glow of chakra faded and she raised her head, allowing light access to her face. His breath failed him as her eyes found his, the emerald depths dark with pain.

She smiled lightly in recognition, her expression tired but strained as she fought back her harsh breathing.

Sasuke could only stare up at her as realization hit him, disbelief slamming hard into his core.

_She's focusing on pain to counter the curse seal…_

Her head dropped to her her chest as her breathing hitched suddenly, breaking the spell her agonized gaze had on him.

_Help her dammit!_

The voice inside his head came to life as she coughed again, the hoarse, strangled noise ripping up her throat tearing a hole through his heartstrings.

Before he could register his own actions, Sasuke's uninjured hand lifted, the sudden longing to cup her chin and make her face rise with a single caress over her jawbone completely overwhelming.

"Sakura…"

His fingers brushed her skin before she caught his hand, chakra blazing over her flesh.

_"__…Paralysis Jutsu…"_

Her power rushed down his arm in a wave of ice, freezing his body instantly.

Suddenly defenseless, Sasuke caught her eyes once again, anger at his foolishness making his gaze heated. A small growl forced its way past his lips before he felt as though his esophagus itself was entirely frozen in place.

But then the expression in her eyes changed, and there was nothing but her.

He was back in the Valley, laying on the bank in a broken heap just as defenseless as he was now, not able to do anything but stare up into her eyes as she gazed steadily down on him. He remembered how her eyes had looked just then, so full of sadness but determined, blazing quietly over deep sadness.

That same look was reflecting back at him, just as it had been, all those years ago, just as strong, just as bending.

Sasuke felt his heart pound into his ribcage as she smiled gently, her thumb tenderly caressing his frozen hand.

And he could almost believe nothing had changed; _wanted_ to believe it.

"Sakura-san."

She froze against his body, shadows flying across her face once again.

Itachi's pale hand rested lightly on her shoulder for a moment, breaking the spell.

"Can you stand?"

There was something in his calm voice that sounded a warning, and almost instantly, Sasuke could feel chakra signatures closing in – it seemed Kakashi had _finally_ found the drive to show up.

The pinkette's warmth fell away from his skin, leaving a tingling sensation he was almost sure wasn't because of the jutsu still stinging over his body. Her mouth was set in a grim line as she nodded once, biting her bloody lip as the movement upset her wound.

_"I'll stand."_

He could almost hear her body screaming _stay, stay, stay!_ while Sakura shifted her weight. She lifted off of him slightly, rocking unsteadily on her knees as she slowly straightened herself up.

The dull throb of the jutsu began to subside, and he moved his fingers slowly into a fist, stopping her ascent.

Sakura leaned forward until her lips brushed his ear, making his breath catch and hitch at her proximity. Her fingertips danced over his thigh, sending fire rocketing through his limbs, freeing him from the effects of the technique.

But then her voice whispered over his ear, the agonized words freezing him more effectively than any paralysis jutsu ever could.

At that instant his skin was burning, her special green chakra severing the inner thigh muscle without causing damage to the skin covering them. As she stood up, he hissed in pain, his entire leg shaking before going numb. She staggered back a few steps, no chakra left to help her stabalize, and stared away from him as he tried to sit up, clutching his dead leg with clenched teeth.

_Great… why'd I let her do that? She was so close… and I let my guard down-_

Itachi grasped her shoulder in a firm hold to steady her, and she looked up at him with a greatful smile.

The green-eyed monster in Sasuke's gut roared to life, and the urge to tear his brother's throat out for means other than revenge made his hands twitch in apprehension. _(A/N: Geez… jealous much Sasu-chan? _XD_)_

He couldn't stop his fist from driving deep into the ground in a mimic chidori when the pair slowly dissolved into a flight of ravens and sakura petals.

- - -

Itachi Uchiha threw more wood onto the fire, lifting his palms lazily over the dancing flames as the newly added wood sparked and hissed under the onslaught of the hungry campfire. The forest was quiet, a peaceful night. Night birds sang and called in the stillness, while predators softly slunk through the bushes and weeds; a rather pleasant sound in a world painted black, white, and scarlet over time.

Kisame's snores jumped, drawing Itachi's easy gaze over the flames and to the large man. His partner shifted against the tree he was currently laying under before going still once again, hugging the hilt of the mighty blade Samehida to his chest as his snores resumed their constant octave.

With a ghostlike smirk tugging at his lips, Itachi stared back down into the fire, his hands dropping into his lap. His onyx eyes drifted over the glowing embers, the familiar pulsing red glow spitting in the climbing flames as they slowly crumbled to mere ash.

For some reason the burning cinder reminded him of his otouto, and he allowed a small smile to grace the darkness.

Sasuke was foolish trying to hide his emotions so fiercely most of the time, then unleasing them upon his opponent in battle, as though each clash of kunai and each thread of chakra would strip them away until there was nothing left.

But not as foolish as he was with Sakura.

It amused Itachi to no end how much of an effect she had on him. She _was_ that kind of person anyone would want to let into their private selves, granted, but seeing the look of tenderness flicker ocer his brother's features was something else.

And that look in his eyes…

"…oh, _ow…_ sensei…?"

He turned his head towards the object of his mind's wanderings as she sat up, gingerly rubbing her stomach with a small grimace, her emerald eyes dancing with the firelight.

Itachi nodded once at her then scooted over on the log he was currently using as a bench so she could join him. With a sheepish smile, Sakura nonchalantly stood and staggered over, taking her time in easing herself down next to him, fighting back a yawn.

"How long was I out?"

Onyx flickered back to the fire.

"Four hours."

She winced as she massaged her temple and squinted down at the flames, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the glinting light, a crooked grin catching her lips.

"…feels like it, that's for sure."

Her hand fell and touched her stomach, the smile slipping.

"Here."

The Uchiha grabbed the warm kettle resting near the fire and poured the hot liquid into a cup.

"Oh! Thanks," she said, greatfully taking the tea into her cold fingers.

"Hn."

He poured himself a glass and sipped it. She copied his motions, her hand tight around warm ceramic as she stared over the rim at the source of snoring directly across the fire. The raven could feel another smirk itching on his lips as she giggled at Kisame's immobile form, the halting sound bubbling in her drink.

"Good thing he was waiting for us in the next town, huh sensei?"

Itachi nodded once, lowering his cup as he traced his teammate's highlighted form.

"He follows orders well."

His answer seemed to dishearten her, and Sakura's smile slid off her face, staring at the fire with a dejected expression.

"I'm sorry sensei…"

Itachi could feel the shame seeping off of her, and sighed as he looked down at her, frowning slightly when she avoided his gaze.

"Sorry for what, Sakura-san?" he asked quietly, though he knew the answer.

"I… I couldn't hold him in."

She pulled some dry moss off the log and threw them into the flames, making the fire sizzle.

"…you could've done better…" he agreed, his voice dragging in effortless syllables.

Sakura's eyes finally met his own, incredulous.

"I could've _killed_ everyone! I could've killed… I-"

His stoic mask slipped over his face, and he felt his gaze strengthen.

"But you didn't Sakura-san. Sasuke is still alive. Remember that."

She looked away again, her cheeks aflame with guilt, and gave him no response.

"You're stronger than you think you are."

_Which is why my otouto loves you__._

Itachi's eyes traced the rhythm of the campfire, aware of her gaze on him again. Silence fell between them, the only sounds the melody of the forest and the crackling of the fire. Finally, she gave up trying to catch his eye and leaned slightly against his shoulder, tenderly pressing a hand to her wounds.

"Thank you…sensei."

He nodded dimly, unmoving as she remained against him, her eyes on the fire, joining his own as they traced the dying embers.

- - -

Sasuke Uchiha frowned as the tickling sensation came again, and pinched the bridge of his nose for the third time that night, his glaring eyes crossing as he dared the sneeze to come.

His mood was off, his body was sore, and there was no way in _hell _he'd let that sneeze make his head pound even harder than it was, kami and all things unholy be _damned._

So with a growl, he focused on the prickling feeling until he scared it into submission, and it left his nose alone. He breathed out sharply to test, and smirked in small triumph when no sneeze came.

Naruto's rather vocal yawn brought his gaze over the large fireplace –_ dobe, I swear if you don't just get out of my way and let me start the fire I'll roast your ass!_ – and onto the exhausted looking blonde, who was slowly nodding off from his position next to Sai. The artist was doing a valient job of ignoring his loud companion, his nose buried in a book which, of what Sasuke could make out over the climbing flames, was called _Understanding Emotional Problems. _

Sasuke watched in amusement as Naruto slowly began to tilt sideways, his cerulean eyes hodding over, unconscious of his movements.

_"…pillow…"_

A raven eyebrow scooted up the Uchiha's forehead as the kitsune finally lost to sleep, his head landing on Sai's shoulder, a goofy grin on his face as he snuggled into the emotionless artist.

_"…'__Ina… chan…"_

Sai blinked slowly, measuring up the situation with blank eyes. When it became clear Naruto was intent on using him as a makeshift pillow, he flipped back a few pages in his book with casual fingers, silently reading over the page with subtle glances to the young man asleep on his shoulder, nodding absently in affrimatives. Then he put the book down, and without any change in his facial expression, dislodged his arm from under the sleeping blonde and wrapped it around the other's shoulders. An empty but cheeky grin played over his lips as Naruto didn't wake and he picked up the book once more to continue with his reading, looking proud of himself for "comforting" his friend.

Sasuke slowly shook his head as he glanced back down at the fire, wondering for the millionth time exactly _why_ he was friends with such dorks, and just how loud Naruto's yell would be when they woke up in the morning.

He smirked at the thought.

Well, having idoit teammates _did _have its quirks.

Wincing as the torn muscle inside his thigh pulled, the Uchiha slowly stood, ignoring the feeling of Sai's eyes on him as he took a experimental step forward, and walked into the darkness of the trees once he affirmed his leg would hold. Biting spasms stung his abused limb, but to his relief it held him steady, allowing him to walk at a sedate pace with no more than a faint limp.

He nodded once at Kakashi who spared at glance at him from his… less than appropriate choice of literature from his spot on the branch a large oak tree, leaning against the thick trunk. The copy-nin gave him a mock salute before returning to his brightly covered book.

His eyes rolled but Sasuke kept going, cautiously manuevering through the dense woods, his mind dark with thought. Low hanging branches reached for him and snagged his hair, the occasional unseen limb scraping across his cheek, leaving red welts on his pale skin.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he found a clearing, smacking the bushes that where vainly ripping into his clothes. The fair open space was thick with tall, lush grasses and pale rainbows of multiple flowers, waving gently in the night breeze and dancing with color under the full moonlight.

Sasuke eased himself down a good distance away from the possessive forest, greatful for the chusion of foliage pressed softly against his body as he laid back, eyeing the moon overhead. He closed his eyes as the warm wind kissed his skin and played with his bangs, flower petals and downy grass stroking his face, completely at peace as he surrendered to the night.

_"S-sasu…ke…"_

Golden, cursed eyes flashed in his mind, and he reached for the necklace pendent resting under the hem of his shirt, a comforting pressure against his troubled heart.

_"Sakura…"_

The deadly claws that racked over his nose, the way she snarled at him, agonized.

_"…please."_

The way her scream ripped him apart, inside out.

Onyx opened to stare at the moon, confusion and pain revolving in his eyes. He fingered the pendent, his thumb tracing the emeralds embedded in the circle.

Her breath had been so warm against his cheek; her voice, so welcome in his ear.

Sasuke tightened his hand around the Haruno symbol, pulling it to his chest to calm the irratic pounding against his fingers.

_Sakura…_

_"Sasuke-kun… forgive me."_

- - -

_(A/N: Yay it's done! Woot! I kindof liked this one actually; I hope you all did too!_ :D_ Until next time! R&R plz!)_


	21. Promise of the Past

**ZOMG! OVER 200 REVEIWS?! O.O THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

Wow… seriously, I've never gotten this many reviews before! Arigato, arigato, arigato!

To further show my appreciation, I've added a short one-shot to the end of the chappie.

- - -

Oh, and this chappie may seem a bit out of the blue because I was going to wait on putting this one up, but I needed a good filler and it will work very nicely here. Besides, a little twist to this story might do us all some good lol.

Hopefully, this chappie will answer a few questions that have been springing up. Read it _carefully._ I hope it makes your mouths drop open! Enjoy!

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**Promise of the Past**

- - -

_Three Months Later_

- - -

Akatsuki no Sakura stared down at the young man through the circle of her fingers, her emerald irises flaring with fire as they met with defiant blue ones.

_This plan of yours, sensei, had better work… _she couldn't help but think darkly as she squared her stance before the exhausted young ninja.

_"__Magen!__" _**(1)**

Chakra slammed into the genin's form, and with a look of terror exploding across his face, he fell to his knees, frozen as his gaze remained fixated onto her. She smirked as she felt his own chakra trying to force her out, and willed her powers over the barriers guarding his mind, her genjutsu taking full affect, turning his thought-process to mere mindless much in a matter of seconds.

"I'm in sensei."

Sakura could feel the Uchiha at her back but maintained her staring contest with the young man before her, not even twitching as Itachi gently touched the back of her head with his warm fingers. His Sharingan blazed into her skull and she willed her eyes shut, her mind connecting to her target and her sensei at the same moment.

A nauseous feeling made her stomach flip and she swallowed hard, fighting against the sudden feeling of being suspended in mid air at the center of nothing. Itachi remained motionless until she felt like her feet had hit solid ground, then his hands slowly moved to her temples, pressing down on the points.

His chakra pulsed and the world dissolved.

Wind whirled madly and the genin was falling into nothingness, heading nowhere. Sakura winced at the jump of fear in the young ninja but forced more power into the spell, allowing the visions Itachi was spilling into her mind as a reference point.

A hungry fire roared to life underneath her victim, black and scarlet flames licking up to taste his feet. His senses came alive as his shoes were literally burned clean off, taking skin and muscle as they were devoured by the inferno.

The genin screamed as his bones reduced to ash.

Itachi released his hold on her skin and stepped away.

Sakura opened her eyes and stared down at the frozen open mouth of the youth. His gaze was glazed in horror and agony; his body writhing as though the ground he was being forced to kneel upon was burning him alive.

_He's not gonna last much longer at this rate…_

The last of Itachi's thoughts floated freely in her mind and she snatched them, forming a last hand sign before sealing them into the boy's mind. Her hands closed into fists and the genjutsu abruptly cut off, freeing her mind in a jolt of chakra. Sakura blinked as the haze over her sight slowly dispersed and stepped back as the genin crumpled to an unconscious heap at her feet, the terrified expression on his face making her flinch.

She tried not to notice the leaf insignia of her former home on his forehead protector laying discarded in the grass by his motionless form just before she turned away, slight guilt making her chest heavy.

"Sakura-san."

The pinkette looked up at the Uchiha at her name, her eyes fearlessly looking into blood red ones.

"Yes, Itachi-sensei?"

Scarlet bled back to calm onyx as he regarded her silently, his guileless stare deciphering her miserable expression.

"His team will come eventually. Don't worry about him."

She looked back over her shoulder at the heap of genin on the ground, frowning.

"I know sensei… but-"

"It was necessary," he reminded her tightly, turning away and walking back into the forest, not bothering to see if she was following.

"Will it work though?" Sakura asked as she fell into step beside him, used to his quick escape habits. "I mean, I understand how it's probable through the genjutsu, but wont the spell break by the time his team wakes him up?"

The Uchiha shook his head once.

"You're very skilled in genjutsu. Only Tsunade-sama herself will break it."

"You mean…"

"He'll remain unconscious until she sees him. The information we planted will be preserved in his subconscious until she breaks your genjutsu, and everything we wanted her to know will be exposed to her through his mind."

Sakura shot him a suspicious glance, one eyebrow raised mischievously.

"…something tells me you've done this before."

He smirked faintly as they ducked under a low hanging branch and maneuvered effortlessly between two thick shrubs, both relaxing as they stepped out of the shadows into their camp.

"I have, but only a few times. Usually I leak information by the use of my ravens and crows. Genjutsu is more effective, but the source of the leak is more untraceable when I use my birds."

His eyes scanned the perimeter as he spoke, searching for unwanted visitors. Finding none, he headed for the still smoldering fireplace, sitting with a sigh on an overturned stump at the foot of the glowing embers. Sakura wordlessly sat next to him on her own stump, prodding the dying fire with the long stick lying between them.

She shuffled the coals, allowing oxygen to breathe through the faint red glow. Itachi snapped his fingers and sparks leapt off his skin from the friction, the chakra-induced heat igniting flames. Sakura threw dead pine needles onto the hissing sparks, grinning in triumph as they caught fire and jumped up, growing to new life as she slowly fed it bricks of wood until it growled strongly, and the burnt stick returned to the ground at their feet.

"So… how do you think Tsunade-sama will react to your message?"

Itachi shrugged, the movement so small Sakura almost didn't catch it.

"Help is help, no matter the form."

"…if you say so, sensei."

"Hn."

She chuckled and rubbed her palms together; the chilly afternoon breeze sending unwanted chills down her spine. Her eyes floated down to the fire, and she leaned forward until she could feel the welcome heat on her face.

"Hey… Itachi-sensei…?"

"What is it, Sakura-san?"

"Um… I was wondering…"

Sakura looked up at him, her eyes dark with seriousness.

"Why did you choose me?"

One of his fine eyebrows rose as he frowned at her, wordlessly telling her to elaborate.

"I mean, why did you agree to let me train under you to become Akatsuki?" She looked back down at the fire, a slight grimace on her face. "You could've just killed me on the spot, but you agreed to help me join this organization by taking out Orochimaru…"

He didn't answer for a few moments and merely stared at her, unmoving. She was beginning to think he would never reply when he slowly let out a deep sigh, his onyx eyes roaming the ground.

"It was probably because something told me you wouldn't go back to Konoha after you killed him," Itachi admitted, somewhat frustrated as he met her gaze, his expression unchanging. "Our goals may not be entirely the same Sakura-san, but they will yield the same result. Konoha will be safe, Akatsuki will be defeated, and Sasuke will find his vengeance."

Sakura shook her head.

"I know that one. I mean why _me?_ You could've taken anyone-"

"No Sakura-san… it had to be you."

She stared at him in shock, and the Uchiha met her eyes, an empty, phantom of a smile flickering across his lips briefly before he gazed down onto the redlined embers burning steadily under the onslaught of flames above.

_"I have a promise to keep…"_

- - -

_(A/N: Are the wheels in your head turning yet? Good. _=3_)_

- - -

_Itachi Uchiha stared down at the small bundle in his arms, his grip tightening in gentle increments as it wormed and giggled in his lap, smiling lightly as a small hand reached up for him to pet the side of his nose and cheek._

_"'Tachi! 'Tachi!"_

_Another silly laugh to his right brought his gaze across the living room tea table; to wear his almost-one year old brother was peering over the rose stained wood at him with his huge onyx eyes. Sasuke's thin little arms waved towards him, his giggling getting louder as Itachi smiled, and wiggled against Mikoto Uchiha's firm hold. Their mother shook her head at her youngest son as he almost succeeded in maneuvering out of her lap to get to his brother, and took the time to raise him high above her head in a quick sweep._

_A scream of delight issued from Sasuke's lips and he kicked out with his small legs in excitement, forgetting all about what had gotten him so interested just moments before._

_"'Tachi!"_

_The elder Uchiha stared back down at the small tug on his raven bangs, and raised his eyebrow as a small hand skimmed his chin and lips in glee, the baby girl on his lap squealing in enchantment when their eyes met._

_"She seems to like you Ita-san."_

_Itachi looked up at the woman entering the room, and shrugged slightly at her bright smile. He was still trying to figure out why he was here. This was one of his mother's tea times with her old friends, civilian friends; they came to gawk at little Sasuke and they could bring their own babies for some sort of show and tell._

_All he knew was that if his father figured out, he'd be dead meat._

_He was supposed to be kunai training right now._

_The read head sat beside his mother, earning a squeal from her daughter who had a tight grip on Itachi's shirt, and the toddler grinned hugely at her, making Sasuke giggle and point against his mother's warm embrace._

_"How old are you now Ita-san?" the woman asked kindly, her hands folding under her chin._

_"I'm six," he stated politely, gently prying the little girl's hands off his collar, a tiny smirk forming when she gripped his fingers instead, cooing up at him with an adorable grin._

_"Wow, you've grown so big."_

_"Oh I know," Mikoto sighed in mock despair before he could respond, bouncing Sasuke up and down on her knee. "I feel so old!"_

_"Kaa-san, you're not old," Itachi said for the thousandth time, adjusting his hold on the squirming bundle in his arms. "And thank you," he added to their guest, making her smile._

_"You're so much like your father… unlike little Sasu-chan here" – Sasuke made a happy chirping noise at the sound of his name – "which is probably why you're so mature for your age, Ita-san."_

_Itachi nodded his head once to be polite._

_This wasn't news to him. He heard it everyday of his life._

_"So," she continued, resting her elbows on the table with an almost adolescent grin on her face, "Since you seem to be advanced in your years, Ita-san, have you thought of getting married when you're older?"_

_…where'd __**that**__ come from?_

_"Um… __**married?"**_

_Though Itachi prided himself on his mind's capacity, he hadn't really learned all about that aspect of life yet._

_"Yes."_

_He blinked a few times and stared back down at the small girl in his arms, frowning in thought as she pet his chin._

_"…well, what would I have to… do?"_

_Mikoto smiled at her son's sudden loss of comfort, and reached over the table to take one of his hands._

_"You'd have to spend the rest of your life with a special someone, Itachi-chan. You'd have to take care of her, love her, and, most importantly, __**protect**__ her."_

_He stared over at his mother as she squeezed his hand, and took in her tender smile almost hidden by her long black bangs._

_The girl giggled in his arms and he looked down._

_"Doesn't sound too hard I guess…"_

_The red head chuckled, gaining his attention._

_"You could just think of it as… an extremely important mission. One of those missions that only the greatest, _strongest_ shinobi dare to take on."_

_A mission?_

I guess I could deal with that…

_"… if I decided I wanted to get married… would it make all those annoying girls at school go away and leave me alone?"_

_The women laughed, the velvet tones making Sasuke and the small girl chirp in unison._

_"Of course, Ita-san. When you're married, you give your life to only _one_, and one only."_

_Something clicked in his brain, and he gazed back down at the toddler he was holding._

"This_ one?"_

_The two women shared stunned gazes before their smiles slowly returned. Mikoto measured up her son's serious look._

_"Well, that depends if you want to marry her or not. The choice is yours to make Itachi-chan."_

My choice…

_Itachi stared down into the infant's big eyes, taking note of how she stared fearlessly back. He felt open to this child, and sensed something special about her; something special that needed his protection. Maybe it wouldn't be _too_ bad if-_

_Sasuke squealed as he freed himself from his mother's lap, and crawled quickly towards his brother before Mikoto could grab him. The girl clapped her hands together at his accomplishment, breaking off her gaze with the elder Uchiha and making the escaping tot grin a broad smile, looking extremely proud of himself as he sat next to his brother, gazing at the two now laughing adults with innocent eyes._

_Itachi kept his own eyes on the girl, who stared back up at him, a cute grin brightening up her face like the sun itself. _

_"I'll marry her."_

_The two women's laughter cut short, their expressions surprised._

_"Are you sure Ita-san?"_

_He nodded once._

_"Yes, I'll marry your daughter…"_

- - -

Sasuke Uchiha slowly rolled his shoulders as he walked up the porch, pausing just before the door to sigh deeply and stretch.

A whole day without the dobe trailing after him had been peaceful to say the least.

_If only _every_day could be like this…_

With gentle raps he tapped on the familiar door and waited quietly, his eyes catching the rim of the sunset just lowering itself beyond the Konoha's outer walls. A masterpiece of reds and purples stretched over the darkening sky, the thick blanket slowly rolling back to uncover the sleeping stars underneath.

"Sasu-chan?"

The door opened with a small creak and he turned to face the voice. Warm arms enveloped him into a tight hug and he relaxed into the embrace, the familiar fragrance tickling his nose.

"Okaa-san."

When Saki Haruno pulled away, he bent his knees, and she planted the habitual kiss on his forehead, her mouth playing with a smile. He frowned slightly at the dark circles under her eyes but remained silent as she took his arm and led him into the house, closing the door behind him as he removed his shoes.

"When did you get in?" she asked him as she pushed by to get the kitchen, hurrying towards the now shrieking tea kettle.

"An hour ago," he said nonchalantly, shoving his shoes under the coat rack, out of the way. He joined her in the kitchen and grabbed two glasses out of the cupboard. "The mission was just escort duty with Kakashi… simple and easy."

"No Naru-chan?"

Sasuke smirked as he set the cups down on the counter, holding them steady as she poured the tea into them, one by one.

"That's why it was easy."

Laughing, Saki took her tea and headed for the living room, the Uchiha a step behind. She gestured for him to take a seat on the couch and he complied, his eyebrows disappearing under his bangs as he watched her move photo albums and documents off the recliner so she herself would have enough room to sit.

"May I ask…?" He swept his hand in the direction of the messy piles of paper on the tea table and other end of the couch currently sporting him.

Saki leaned back, sipping her tea in weak intervals.

"House cleaning… I'd forgotten there was this many."

Sasuke found himself frowning again.

"What brought on the urge to suddenly unearth all this?"

She looked over at his disbelieving stare and sighed in defeat.

"There's no fooling you is there Sasu-chan?"

"Hn."

Gulping down the rest of her tea and setting it aside, she turned her attention back onto the pile, searching for a particular document. He copied her movements with his tea cup and moved forward to help, firmly taking a pile of papers from her so she could look at the ones underneath and placed it at his feet.

"In truth, I'd forgotten about something… something I never should've. But I did, and it finally occurred to me a few months ago when Sakura came back."

Sasuke stared at her as he took more papers from her, setting them down beside him without looking away from his foster mother.

"When she'd talked about Itachi, I remembered this one document… something I had never even shown Sakura…"

She nodded in triumph as she pulled out a black leather casing, and she leaned towards Sasuke, so he could see it clearly.

"Do you know what this is Sasu-chan?"

He gave it a long level look before shaking his head slowly.

A sad smile teased Saki's lips as she ran a gentle hand down the length of the paper case.

"I didn't think so… after all, the last time you saw this you were only eleven months old."

Sasuke stared at her in shock, a pit of apprehension beginning to boil in his stomach.

"Okaa-san… what are you…?"

"This," Saki explained, slowly unraveling the crimson cord keeping the leather bond, "is a marriage contract. More specifically, Sasu-chan…"

She pulled the string loose and opened the case, allowing Sasuke a glimpse of neat black calligraphy and a blotch of indistinct red markings at the bottom.

_"…this is Itachi and Sakura's marriage contract."_

- - -

Your mouth just dropped open didn't it? XD

- - -

**(1) Magen = Demonic Illusion**

- - -

_(A/N: Wow. This one is officially done, and it is definitely a new favorite of mine! I hope you all loved it! Now, the one-shot – which does NOT go with Unsan Musho at all - is following this. Read it if you want to, and please comment if you do! If you don't want to then thanks for reading the chappie! I hope it wasn't disappointing and that it explained a few things. Until next time! R&R plz!)_

* * *

**Told You So**

A SasuSaku / NaruHina one-shot of epic proportions! XD

(In other words, it has no point, no real plot, and mindless fluff.)

Dedicated to Kotaro-chan, who claimed the 200th review! Woot!

- - -

"This is stupid."

"As you've said… thirteen times already."

"Hn. It's just as true now as it was thirteen times ago."

"And yet you're going to do this anyway."

"…why…?"

"Because of two reasons, _darling_. One: Do you _see_ this ring on my finger? It means you are the husband and I am the wife, and so I am _always_ right."

_"…uh huh…"_

"And two: Me and my mother have gotten a hold of your baby pictures since I found them in the attic the other day, and you _will_ be going to our tea date and you _will_ sit there like a good little boy and let us embarrass the hell out of you."

"…"

_…damn. That's why._

Sakura's hold was tight on his wrist as she quickly pulled him down the street, and Sasuke scowled at his pinkette, trying not to notice the triumphant skip to her step as she dragged him along towards the ramen shop. When the quaint little building came into view she tugged him over to the street corner, out of sight of the restaurant.

"Ok, let's run the plan again. What you're going to do?"

Sasuke sighed and leaned against the cool concrete of the wall, arms crossed.

"We're gonna get the dobe out of the shop and tell him you and Hinata need help moving her things to her new room."

"And then…?"

Sigh. "We'll go into the market place where Hinata is eating lunch and you go tell her that the two of you need to go shopping for the spring festival."

"And_ then…?"_

_Kami this is ridiculous._

"And then we'll push them into each other" – _Blackmail, blackmail! Remember the pictures!_ – "so they'll kiss, and then, I quote, _'will live happily ever after. The end.'"_

Sakura looked like she'd just become head of the med-nin staff all over again.

"This is going to be great!"

He snorted.

"It's not going to work."

Her emerald eyes flashed as she glared up at him.

_"What was that Uchiha?"_

"It's. Not. Going. To. Work," he repeated slowly, completely unfazed.

"Oh really? Now, tell me Sasuke… wasn't it just a little push that got you and Naruto to lock lips?"

Her smirk widened as he suddenly stiffened.

"… _that_ was an accident."

"But it worked didn't it?"

"…"

"Thought so."

Shaking his head he grabbed for her waist, pulling her close before she could react.

"He's _twenty_ now hime. Don't you think the dobe can do this on his own?"

He earned a smile at the nickname but she poked his forehead teasingly, making him scowl.

"Don't forget this is _Naruto_ we're talking about."

"I didn't. The dobe has sadly gotten more perceptive since he became the next in line for Hokage. Let's just let him do this his way."

She pretended to gag then dissolved into a fit of giggles as he raised an eyebrow.

"A man's way just won't cut it. This situation calls for a women's touch."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Funny, my ways seemed to work just fine on you."

"…"

"…"

"It's not the same. We were both aware of our feelings. Naruto is still completely clueless."

"He knows she likes him because she confessed during the fight with Pein. Isn't _that_ enough?"

"Would you just stop whining so we can get over there?"

"…"

Sakura began to round the corner, Sasuke casually following in his wife's shadow, each step getting them closer to the shop…

"Wow Hinata-chan! This is the best birthday present ever!"

The Uchihas stopped mid-step, and with a squeak, Sakura pulled Sasuke behind a store just outside the ramen stand, an incredulous look on her face as she peered around the corner of the shop into the restaurant, Sasuke following her lead. They watched as the shy Hyuuga ordered a huge bowl of ramen to be placed between her and Naruto, who was already unwrapping his chopsticks as he licked his lips.

"Y-you're welcome N-Naruto-kun…"

He pushed the bowl towards her, indicating she could share before he dug in, slurping up noodles at inhuman speeds. Hinata joined in a short time later, eating at a much calmer pace.

It wasn't long, however, when a rather long noodle connected the two of them, unbeknownst to the dark haired girl. Naruto eyed the strand thoughtfully and allowed the length to slowly shorten, his eyes closed before their lips met. Hinata's face turned a brilliant shade of red when they finally pulled away, unable to speak. The lovable blonde merely laughed and kissed her again, stealing any words left on her lips, the ramen forgotten.

"What… but… _how?"_

Sasuke tried to hide his smirk as Sakura sputtered below him, rubbing the silver band on his finger as she slowly turned to face him, and he pulled her close, unable to fight back the smile that split his face.

"I guess men's ways really do work… To-"

"Don't _even_ say it."

He chuckled and captured her lips with his own, taking her breath away by lifting her off her feet. When he pulled back, Sasuke looked up at her and caressed her chin with a gentle thumb, smiling at the dazed look in her eyes.

"Told you so."

He laughed as she playfully slugged his arm then lowered her down for another kiss.

- - -


	22. Living to Protect

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**Living to Protect**

- - -

_Mikoto Uchiha smiled down at her youngest son, effortlessly shifting Sasuke's weight in her arms while walking down the familiar street. The tot was slowly waking, his large onyx eyes gradually widening at the interesting scenery happening all around him, his thin arms clutched tightly around her neck._

_Itachi calmly padded along beside his mother in easy strides, his head bobbing with each step at her waist, his hand clasped firmly around Sakura's. The pinkette was walking quickly next to him, her big emerald orbs wide as she gleefully took in the sights of the marketplace, her path kept straight by Itachi's gentle guidance._

_"Kaa-san, where are we going?"_

_Mikoto glanced down at her eldest, who was watching his charge with curiosity as she finally looked up at him and giggled merrily._

_"We're going to the dango shop just around the corner Itachi-chan, so we can talk with Saki."_

_Itachi looked up at his mother just as Sakura lost interest in her mimic staring contest with him, choosing instead to try to match his much larger six year old strides with her one year old ones._

_"About the contract?"_

_"Yes."_

_Sasuke squealed when he realized Sakura was there and waved at her, suddenly wide awake, catching her attention and breaking her stride._

_"Sak'ra! Sak'ra!"_

_She stumbled slightly and grabbed Itachi's shirt to steady herself before beaming up at the youngest Uchiha, skipping to keep up._

_"Ohayo Sas'ke!"_

_Sasuke chirped shyly behind his hand before placing his head on his mother's shoulder, a small blush on his cheeks and a wide smile on his face._

_"O-ohayo…"_

_Itachi smiled at his otouto then down at the giggling girl still clutching onto his hand. She caught his gaze and grinned cheerfully for him, her feet moving quickly to keep up with him._

_"'Tachi wa'k t' f'st for f'et t' fol'ow," Sakura explained as she began to move her feet extra quick while pointing down at them to prove her point._

_Mikoto watched in mild fascination and amusement as Itachi's features softened in the slightest, his steps slowing when he returned Sakura's adorably grateful smile._

Maybe this _will_ work out in the end…

_"Mikoto-chan!"_

_The Uchiha family – and 'honorary Uchiha' – looked up at the voice, and hurried over to the dango shop where Saki was waving to them. Mikoto hugged her best friend into a warm embrace, locking a giggling Sasuke in-between them._

_"Glad you could make it," Saki said as she grinned down at her daughter, who still had a firm grip on Itachi's hand. "I got us a booth."_

_The group followed her to the corner of the shop then settled into the high seats, Itachi sitting Sakura in his lap and Sasuke in Mikoto's next to them. Saki ordered the dango then scooted in next to her daughter and across the small table from her friend, digging in her belt._

_"I spoke with Sandaime-sama," Saki said as she produced a leather-bound case from her pocket, fingering the red cord tied around it as she placed it on the table. "He gave me this for the contract and this"– she pulled a bottle of red ink from a pouch tied to her belt and set it down –"so Ita-san and Sakura-chan can sign."_

_Mikoto took the case and carefully untied the cord, gently swatting the end of the red rope against Sasuke's nose, making him squeal in delight. Once the cord was completely unwound, she opened the document and smoothed out the parchment, her onyx eyes drinking in the Third Hokage's neat calligraphy._

_"What does it say Kaa-san?"_

_**"'I, **__**Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime of Konohagakure no sato hereby grant that the possible future union of one Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi be legal under all rights of shinobi and civilian law...'"**_

- - -

Saki Haruno's eyes were soft as Sasuke stared blankly at the document in her hands, his knuckles white as he gripped the edge of the couch with increasing tension.

A marriage contract?

_Itachi _and _Sakura… __**married?**_

"Are you alright Sasu-chan?"

The Uchiha blinked slowly, not comprehending anything but the repeating of the couplet _**Itachi**__ and __**Sakura**_ in his mind as his eyes slowly lifted up to emerald.

"Okaa-san…? Wha…?"

She giggled at his dumbfounded expression, his normally emotionless features crumbling under sheer disbelief. Saki gently reached over and gripped is hand lightly, fighting back uncontrollable mirth.

"They're not married Sasu-chan."

For some reason his chest felt lighter at those words, and let out a breath of relief, his eyes boring deathly holes into the contract.

"This document just states a _promise_ that they _could_ wed…"

He stiffened again; making more laughter bubble in her throat as she gave his hand a gentle but firm squeeze.

"Why don't I explain this to you?"

Saki released Sasuke's fingers and scooted to the edge of her seat, holding the contract up so the raven could see it clearly.

"This was written by the Third Hokage; it states that _if_ Sakura and Ita-san were married, it would be legal, which is only really saying that this document is legal."

Sasuke nodded once, his onyx eyes drifting over the familiar writing of the late Hokage as she lowered it down to her lap, his gaze rising up to hers when her hands found his and clasped them tenderly.

"Now, this whole thing started when your mother and I were talking together about our children when we found out we were both pregnant. We'd been friends for a long time, and being like we were, we thought it would be a wonderful thing if our children managed to fall and love and marry. Our families would be one, and the two of us could be true sisters. It was a dumb notion, I know, but when I talked to Sakura's father about it, he actually thought it was a good idea, and that it would secure a good future for our daughter.

"Even _your_ father agreed to the match after a time, only laying out a few conditions. When I finally had Sakura, he came to visit me in the hospital and told me that if she were to be matched with an Uchiha, it would have to be Itachi, because he was the heir, a coming genius, and the Haruno clan was renowned for its abilities with chakra control and genjutsu, two things the Uchiha clan found to be valuable. I agreed to it, and started making plans for the contract with your mother. She figured it would be best that Sakura was paired with Ita-san as well because he was anti-social and mature for his age, even after she had you, Sasu-chan, a few months later, **(1) **and thought that marriage would soften him…"

Saki sighed, looking more exhausted than ever. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but remained silent, his eyes carefully roaming her face as she smiled nostalgically at him.

"By the time I went over to see if Itachi would agree to the contract, I was having second thoughts. Itachi and Sakura met and became close really fast, but you, Sasu-chan… you and her were inseparable. I don't know if it was because of your close ages, but you really loved being around her back then, and she was always happy to see you. After about the second meeting, we changed the contract slightly so that it wouldn't anger your father, but would also be good for the three of you.

"Instead of the contract being an arranged marriage as was planned, it became more of a promise of possible union, so Sakura was free to choose, and your father was free to line up other suitable matches for Ita-san. If Sakura didn't find someone she wanted to be with by the time she was of age, she would marry Ita-san. If she found someone, then your father could go to the next in line and Ita-san would marry that person.

"Because she was free to choose, we stopped bringing Sakura over to the Uchiha manor so she wouldn't feel pressured into having to choose Ita-san, and after a fire went through our home, we moved out here to this apartment complex. I decided I wouldn't tell Sakura until her sixteenth birthday, when she was legally of age to be married, and I told Ita-san not to say anything about the contract if he were to see her again.

"It was funny though… as we were explaining this to Ita-san at a dango shop, he still was determined to protect Sakura, even if he wasn't completely destined to be her husband. We had told him that a good husband _protects_ the one he is meant to have, and he took us seriously, even though he knew it was likely he wouldn't end up with her."

Her grip on his fingers loosened as she lifted up the document again, staring down at it with fondness.

"See this here?" Saki asked him, pointing down to the red jumble of characters at the bottom of the document. "This is where they signed."

Sasuke glanced across the scarlet ink, his onyx eyes easily tracing his brother's familiar signature. Apparently, even at only six, his aniki's handwriting had been near to perfect…

The marking next to Itachi's name caught his gaze, and he felt his lips twitch at the small red handprint marking Sakura's signature. A smear of crimson just underneath it held the faint outline of a toddler fingertip; proof of a young tot swatting an ink covered hand at the bottom of the parchment.

An empty smirk twisted his mouth upwards as he stared at the mark, meeting Saki's eyes as he pointed to the smear.

"I see Sakura was having a bit of fun with the ink."

His sarcastic statement was rewarded with soft laughter from the tired woman as she slowly shook her head.

"Actually Sasu-chan… that was you. When you saw that Sakura got to play in the ink, you dipped your finger into the bottle and tried to sign the contract too before your mother could get it out of reach."

She grabbed for his hand with serene fingers and held the document to her chest lovingly with her other hand, a sad smile on her face as she closed her eyes, reliving the past with every breath she took.

"Ita-san treated Sakura like she was something precious and she loved him for that…"

Saki gave his fingers another tender squeeze.

"But in the end… she fell for the wrong Uchiha."

- - -

_Sasuke Uchiha ran through the thick underbrush as fast as the tricky and half-covered roots underneath his feet would allow him to go. The trail was well hidden and naturally booby-trapped, making every step of his cautious as he hurried to his aniki's favorite training ground, the treat money their mother had given him jingling merrily in his pocket with every stride his young legs took._

_"Aniki!" he shouted amongst the treetops, upsetting a few nesting birds but receiving no answer._

_No matter. Itachi was the silent type anyways._

_Always better to let him know he was coming then catch his aniki off-guard and end up with a kunai in his gut…_

_"There… is that better?"_

_Sasuke paused at the sound of his brother's voice and peered around a tree, surprised at the sight before him._

_Itachi was kneeling down in front of a young girl with a newly bandaged knee, smiling at her gently as she sniffed, biting her lip to keep the tears at bay._

_"Y-yes… thank you… um…"_

_"It's Itachi. What's your name?"_

_"S-Sakura…"_

_His brother smiled again, and the girl visibly eased up, allowing Itachi to help her stand up with a kind hand._

_"Aniki."_

_Sasuke had been studying the girl from his position, and, after not recognizing her from his extensive – and still growing – fan club at school, decided it was relatively safe to approach._

_Itachi nodded as he drew near, aiming a playful poke on Sasuke's forehead as the five year old skid to a halt before him._

_"Ow! Aniki…"_

_The girl looked uncertainly from one brother to the other, glancing down at her feet barely visible underneath her dark red overalls. Catching onto her discomfort, Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder, sending a smirk down to his brother._

_"Sakura, this is my otouto, Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Sakura."_

_"Konichiwa."_

_"Konichiwa… Sasuke-san."_

_Sasuke's eyebrow raised before he shook his head once and stared up at Itachi, crossing his arms._

_"Kaa-san gave me some money so I could take you out to make you take a break aniki."_

_Itachi nodded then glanced down at Sakura, who was staring at Sasuke with her big eyes, making him smirk a little._

_"How about some ice cream?"_

_Sasuke immediately perked up and Sakura glanced at the eldest Uchiha in surprise that she was included._

_"I… I don't have… any money…" the girl admitted sadly, suddenly finding the ground extremely interesting._

_A frown flittered over Itachi's face, and Sasuke huffed, suddenly wanting to show his aniki he could do something grown up._

_Besides… the girl – Sakura wasn't it? – wasn't throwing herself at him…_

_"I'll pay for you!" Sasuke proclaimed proudly, making a smile grow once again on Itachi's face as Sakura stared up at him in shock._

_"R-really…? Thanks…"_

_"Come on! Let's go already!"_

_Impatient to get the treat and to spend time with his brother, Sasuke grabbed for Sakura's hand and pulled her down the trail, running with a big grin on his face as they maneuvered together over the roots and brush, Itachi following closely in their shadow._

_He didn't release her hand until they reached the ice cream parlor, and he handed the money over to Itachi who told them to take a seat in the high chaired booth near the corner of the shop. Sasuke clambered up the seat and leaned back against the firm cushion; glancing over to the girl he had dragged along as she climbed up to sit next to him._

_"Here we go."_

_A large bowl of vanilla and chocolate ice cream was placed in-between them and Itachi handed them each a spoon as he took a seat across from the duo, holding a packet of pocky, his idea of a sweet treat._

_"Dig in you two," he ordered before tearing into the packet, withdrawing a pocky stick._

_Sasuke eagerly dug his spoon into the vanilla and plopped it in his mouth, his onyx eyes slowly drifting over his companion in curiosity as she dipped her spoon into the chocolate side._

_He couldn't put his finger on it, but she was familiar somehow…_

_Sakura locked his gaze and stared steadily back at him, slightly hesitant as she slowly withdrew the spoon from her mouth._

_"Is there something on my face?" she asked earnestly, trying to discern his sudden interest in her._

_Sasuke shook his head as he lowered his spoon, eyeing the red ribbon in her hair._

_"Why is your hair… __**pink?"**_

_Sakura blinked slowly at the raven, a tiny shrug lifting her small shoulders up a fraction._

_"I don't know. Why is your hair all sticky-up in the back like a cockatoo?"_

_"…I don't know either. But I like it this way!"_

_"I like my hair too!"_

_A conversation struck up between them then, much in the same fashion._

_And, for the rest of the hour, Itachi had to hide his smirk behind the package of pocky._

- - -

Akatsuki no Sakura smiled at the memory as she carefully adjusted the black kerchief covering the mouth of the wooden head in her hands. After double-checking it was secured tightly, she leaned back on the windowsill she was currently lounging on, tossing the head up and down on her hand to test the bandana's knot.

"Danna, what exactly are you adding to Hiruko?"

Sasori looked up from his work bench to peer over at her, the puppet arm in his hands halting in its rotating inspection.

"Just an upgrade. He needs to be updated if he is to go after those ninja you were telling me about onna," came his cool reply as he resumed working, diligently turning the arm so he could see the hand clearly and inserting various poisoned needles into the palm.

_Oh that's it…_

Sakura tossed Hiruko's head in her hand, studying the tightly braided black coils of hair on the pale head, her gaze boring into the beady, apathetic eyes that seemed intent on dissolving her into a pile of ash just by looking at her.

_You'll probably be going after Sasuke-kun,_ she thought calmly at the head, measuring it up. _I guess it makes sense that you'll need all the tricks you've got._

"Onna… if you've _finished_ with the head…?"

The red head's voice broke off the glaring contest she was currently having with the frozen facial expression of the puppet and smiling sheepishly at his impatient tone as she stood from the sill, gently placing the head down onto Sasori's outstretched hands.

"Sorry Danna…"

He examined her handiwork with steady brown eyes before turning away from her, twisting the head before examining the neck joint, where another casket of poisoned senbon lay in wait behind Hiruko's mouth and sealed to the back of the neck.

"Not bad onna."

Sakura smiled at the praise.

"Is there anything else you want me to do? The mission is tomorrow. We need to be as ready as possible."

Sasori shook his head, his crimson locks swaying against his forehead in careless ease.

"I've been working with puppets for a long time. Hiruko was one of my first. This is not the first time I've had to update him like this. Eternal art takes great care and effort to maintain, a chore I do best alone."

The pinkette nodded in understanding, her emerald eyes roaming freely over Sasori's young face. She knew he was in his thirties at least, but he looked not much older than herself, his face still baby fine and innocent, when he was far from.

"Just by looking at you I can see that eternal art isn't that easy to maintain," Sakura stated, a soft smile playing over her lips, catching his attention. "But you make it perfect I think. Eternal art really fits you Danna."

Her smile grew as a faint tint of red flushed over his porcelain cheeks when she turned away, heading towards the shelf by the door to grab the black bottle resting on the corner.

"Do you think Dei-kun would get mad if I stole his nail polish?"

Sasori blinked slowly, the small blush quickly disappearing from his handsome face.

"Isn't your own polish supposed to be purple like Itachi-san's onna?"

Sakura tossed the bottle on her palm and grinned at the puppet master, giving him a good look at her nails. Every other finger was painted with a fresh coat of violet while the others were a faded black.

An elegant crimson eyebrow rose.

"Interesting color choice onna…"

Sakura giggled then tossed Deidara's nail polish container into the air again.

"Well, Leader-sama told me I worked mostly under Itachi-sensei as well as you and Dei-kun." She caught the bottle and pocketed it. "I colored my nails this way so people will know I belong to Itachi-sensei and Dei-kun."

Sasori's brown eyes rolled as he smiled and returned to his work, giving her a wave over his shoulder as she headed out the door.

"See you in the morning then Danna."

"Aa. We leave at first light."

Sakura mock saluted at the back of his head before closing the door, turning down the hallway of the hideout once the dark door clicked into place. She passed by the other rooms with quiet but quick steps, pausing only to glance in the small training room before heading further down the hallway, towards the end.

She slowed down when she passed the last of the rooms to the right and fingered the package secured in her belt, a smirk adorning her face as she headed for her room.

The door opened with a small creak to reveal a dimly lit, green colored room with two beds against one wall and a hammock slung diagonally in the corner, directly across from a small bathroom.

"Sakura-san."

"Konbanwa sensei," Sakura said to the raven sitting at the edge of his bed, sharpening a kunai. She headed towards her hammock and shrugged out of her cloak, slinging it over the white netting before joining Itachi on his bed, settling down cross-legged on his own discarded cloak.

A comfortable silence fell between them as the Uchiha expertly sharpened the kunai, the rhythm of the scraping stone against cool metal making Sakura fall into a daze at the familiar sound.

The memories with him and Sasuke had come back to her after he had spoken to her the night before, and she found herself thinking about them most of the time. Since he had told her of the contract, she found that everything in her past made a little more sense to her. Why he'd been so eager to get her and Sasuke ice cream to cheer her up as kids; why he'd agreed to her joining Akatsuki under him.

Why he'd been so advent on keeping her safe.

It had been in the contract, a document he had taken seriously as a six year old and continued to uphold to present until his dying breath released him.

Sakura smiled at Itachi, catching his attention. One eyebrow rose as his hands paused in their sharpening, his dark eyes watching her dig into her belt.

"Here."

A package of pocky appeared in her hands and she handed it to him, her face seeming to catch all traces of light in the candlelit room. He took it from her in a daze, not remembering the last time he'd enjoyed the treat, and stared down at the pinkette with soft eyes.

"Happy Birthday Itachi-sensei."

- - -

**(1) Yes, Sakura is older than Sasuke by a few months. She was born 28 March and he was born almost exactly four months later on 23 July. X3**

- - -

_(A/N: Woot this one is done! Hope you all liked it! And thanks for all the reviews last chappie. I mean, like, wow… that many for just one chapter? Crazy awesome. You guys are the best! Until next time! R&R plz!)_


	23. A Familiar Name

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**A Familiar Name**

- - -

_Haruno Sakura slowly picked herself off the ground, wincing as her foot screamed under the pressure of the strained tendons knotting in her ankle. Beside her, Sasuke was gaining his feet, growling as he pulled Naruto up with him, the cut over his cheek oozing blood. The Forest of Death loomed over them in an ominous presence of broken branches and scarred trees, the ground before them dented in a lopsided crater from the previous attack._

_Sakura swept her eyes around the clearing, scanning for their opponents, nearly falling over as she took a pained step forward._

_"Are you ok Sakura-chan?"_

_The pinkette nodded once at Naruto's concerned face, biting her lip as her foot twitched painfully._

_"I'm fine," she answered, choosing to disregard how both her teammates were staring at her doubtfully. "Did you see where they went?"_

_"They went that way."_

_Still giving her a critical glance over, Sasuke gestured his head to the left, his onyx eyes falling down to her twisted ankle._

_Ignoring the look in his eyes, Sakura started walking where he had indicated, determined to not appear weak in front of her teammates. But the injury quickly betrayed her, and her wavering steps brought Naruto immediately to her side just as she almost lost her balance._

_"Here Sakura-chan!"_

_She looked over at him as he wrapped her arm over his shoulders. A faint growl reached her ears and Sasuke appeared on the opposite side, copying Naruto's actions, not daring to glance at her as he too helped her walk. A grateful smile flickered over her lips as Sakura nodded her thanks, continuing her trek with the grinning blonde and frowning raven taking most of her weight off her sprain._

_"Wait!" Sakura exclaimed suddenly, her emerald eyes fixated on the ground. Her voice had brought Sasuke's gaze finally to her face and the trio stopped, two pairs of concerned eyes quickly slamming down towards her ankle._

_"Look over there!"_

_Carefully, Sakura dislodged her hand from Naruto's and pointed ahead, to where three sets of footprints lay imprinted into the soft earth. The blonde went forward to investigate, and Sasuke tightened his hold on her arm as they followed._

_"Do you think they belong to the guys we were fighting?"_

_Sakura stared down at the footprints then glanced over at the Uchiha, shrugging in answer to his question._

_"Probably, Sasuke-kun. See how they split up like that? Two sets in one direction, one set in another… They're trying to trick us."_

_"Aw man! Now how are we supposed to figure out which was the one who took our scroll?"_

_The pinkette rolled her eyes and began to tug her arm free from Sasuke's firm grip, a small blush fighting to spread over her face as she felt his reluctance to let her go when she slid her hand out of his._

_"I-its simple Naruto. Do you remember which one took the scroll?"_

_"Um… oh yeah! It was the really short, creepy looking guy with the mask on his face and stuff!"_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes as the blonde animatedly waved his hands over his head with his words._

_"Dobe."_

_"Hey!"_

_"Oh don't even start you two!"_

_Sakura grabbed each boy by the collar and pushed them apart, glaring down at the blonde who instantly went silent._

_"Do you remember how tall he was?"_

_"I… um… about Sasuke's height?"_

_Emerald shot over to onyx, looking for confirmation. The Uchiha nodded once and Sakura released the two rivals, limping forward then crouching down to examine the prints more carefully._

_"Sasuke-kun, can you come over here please?"_

_Obediently, the raven went to her side and crouched down next to her, frowning as she adjusted her weight and winced._

_"Sakura, maybe you should stand-"_

_"Give me your arm."_

_His eyebrow shot up, looking slightly uncertain as she withdrew a kunai knife from her pouch before stretching his arm out for her to take._

_"Hold it out Sasuke-kun… parallel to the ground."_

_He held it as she had indicated, holding it steady as Sakura placed her own alongside, until their elbows fell even. Her emerald eyes examined the length difference before she raised the kunai with her other hand, the tip hovering over Sasuke's wrist before sliding directly over in a straight line to her palm. She nodded when the mental calculation ended in her mind, and she sliced the skin open, the angry red line instantly dripping crimson._

_Sasuke's eyes went wide as she quickly returned the kunai to her pouch and grabbed a cloth from her belt, stanching the blood flow._

_"Sakura-chan! What are ya-?"_

_"You said the guy was about Sasuke-kun's height right? Well, your foot is the length of your forearm. Now we have the measurements to find which footprint is his."_

_She stood shakily, slowly pulling the blood-soaked cloth from her already scabbing cut. Sasuke gained his feet with her, his eyes trapped on her hand._

_"Yeah but-"_

_"Naruto," Sakura said firmly, effectively silencing him, "if we have two measurements it will be faster. Now, you and Sasuke-kun measure the two prints over there, and I'll check this one over here, understand?"_

_The blonde nodded then headed to where he was assigned, determination slowly spreading over his face._

_"You didn't have to do that you know."_

_Sakura turned to Sasuke who was staring at her with a reproachful look in his eyes. _

_"Sasuke-kun, we both know this is more effective. I'm ok, really. It's not that deep of a cut..."_

_The slightly guilty look on his face didn't ease and his gaze continued to drift down to her wounded palm, making her smile._

_"A shinobi needs to be able to deal with pain right?"_

- - -

Uchiha Sasuke crouched low in the shadow of the boulder on the edge of the outcrop, his onyx eyes scanning the canyon below. The hot wind blew against his raven locks, doing nothing to cool his sweaty brow as he fiercely blinked sand out of his eyes.

He could feel the pull of his chakra down in the canyon and tightened his grip on the summoning contract, focusing on the images filling his mind from the connection with his snakes patrolling the area.

"Anything yet teme?"

Sasuke shook his head, making a hand sign to call the snakes back. Naruto frowned but stayed quiet, sending a small grin to Hinata who was sitting next to him, trying to keep his impatience at bay with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

The raven could feel his serpents approaching, and the connection grew stronger with every passing moment. Sasuke opened the scroll and laid it before him, his eyes falling on the small path between two boulders that led down into the canyon trail. In a small upheaval of sand two snakes slithered out of the red grains, the hot sun overhead glinting brightly off their jet black scales.

They paused before him and rose their heads up so their eyes fell into his own, and the connection between them vibrated as the snakes hissed their report. When the snakes stopped, Sasuke questioned them further, the low whisper of his voice morphing to the faint hiss of the ancient Snake language, the same sounds they had used to communicate with him.

It still felt weird to speak in Serpent Tongue; weirder still to speak it fluently without previous education, but Sasuke spoke to his snakes nevertheless with a commanding edge, affirming his high rank with the still newly bond contract between him, Manda, and all the snakes under the great serpent's control.

Once the last hissed syllable escaped his tongue, the connection snapped, and the snakes were sealed once more into the scroll. Sasuke pocketed the contract with a frown, the information they had told him swirling in his brain.

Naruto caught his scowl and moved closer, Hinata following suit.

"What's up teme?"

"It's just what we thought," the Uchiha stated coolly, glancing over his shoulder. "The Akatsuki already made their way down this way, not too long ago. They're heading for Sunagakure."

Cerulean darkened as they followed onyx down the canyon trail.

"They're after Gaara aren't they?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Shukaku more likely."

Naruto slammed his fist down into the ground, burying it deep.

"Dammit!"

"N-Naruto-kun…"

Hinata lightly gripped the trembling blonde's shoulder and hesitantly rubbed small circles into his jacket-covered skin, making him visibly relax, though the frown on his face only deepened.

"Calm down dobe. Kakashi and Sai are already ahead of us."

The kitsune breathed deep, trying to do as Sasuke said, still looking uneasy.

"S-Sasuke-san is right N-Naruto-kun… if Gaara-sama is in trouble, they'll keep him safe."

Naruto nodded and a slight grin went lopsided over his lips as he stared up at his friends.

"Yeah…"

"Hinata, use your Byakugan to scout ahead of us," Sasuke ordered as he stood and began to carefully make his way down the trail, not bothering to wait for the other two to fall into step with him. "My snakes told me there's something up ahead, but they didn't know what it was."

The Hyuuga heiress nodded once and walked in front of them, her lavender eyes pulsing once as her kekkei genkai took full effect. Naruto followed her closely, his eyes darting up and down the canyon walls in a quick scan for danger, Sasuke bringing up the rear so he could make sure no unwelcome visitors were stupid enough to follow them.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

"Huh? What is it Hinata-chan? Are you ok? What happened?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to smack the kitsune upside his blonde head, his twitching fingers only quelled by the panicky edge to the violet haired girl's voice.

"Someone was attacked," Hinata said slowly and clearly, her brows furrowing as she concentrated harder, heightening her senses with a surge of chakra. "I can see two forms up ahead… one's human, and the other… a puppet?"

Her words were followed by silence as they sunk in, when Naruto suddenly jumped and leaped forward, grabbing Sasuke and Hinata's sleeves, pulling them behind him.

"Kankuro! Those bastards got Kankuro!"

- - -

Sunagakure literally sparkled in the sunlight, the fine sand marble used to form the buildings catching every harsh ray that beat down upon the city.

As he ran like a bat out of hell carrying the unconscious puppeteer on his back, Sasuke cursed the fact that the great city had been put out in the middle of the desert, down in the center of a deep valley. It was strategic for enemy attacks, he knew, but he swore under his breath nevertheless, fiercely shaking his head to keep the sweat dripping down his forehead from falling into his eyes.

Naruto and Hinata were running on either side of him, eyes on the lookout for danger as they closed in on the front gates of Suna, the crunching of sand beneath their hurried feet the only sounds radiating around them besides their harsh breathing in the stale air.

When the shadow of the great walls fell over them, they were appreciative to feel the air drop a few degrees; even more still when the gates were lifted without question upon their speedy arrival, allowing them to continue with their break-neck pace through the sparsely accommodated streets towards the hospital at the center of the village.

"Take a right here Sasuke-san, then a left at the second street."

The Uchiha nodded and swiftly followed Hinata's directions, sliding dangerously around the corners due to his quick pace, the chakra lacing his feet propelling him off the side of the buildings as his momentum nearly brought his body parallel to the ground with his turns.

A breath of relief rushed out of his lungs as the hospital finally came into his view, and he sped up his grueling pace, nearly knocking the front doors clean off their hinges as he burst into the lobby, gaining everyone's attention as he skid to a stop in front of the front desk.

"Get a medic _now!"_

His sharp voice made the desk clerk spring from her seat, the importance of his order gaining full impact as she quickly led them down the hall towards the emergency operating rooms, a firm glance from her hazel eyes keeping Naruto and Hinata from following.

"Put him down on the bed," the clerk commanded as she rushed to the counter, pulling out various supplies and pushing buttons on her pager at the same time.

Sasuke gently laid Kankuro down and stepped back, just as doctors began filing into room, all looking extremely rushed but grimly determined as they took in the older brother of the Kazekage with their calculating gazes.

A male doctor, the one most likely in charge, was the first to examine the puppeteer more closely, slicing Kankuro's black garment with chakra scalpels and checking his pulse.

"Kami, he's been poisoned."

The doctor looked up at Sasuke then focused on the clerk, his dark eyes dark.

"Get him out of here and _her_ in here now."

"Yes doctor."

The Uchiha found himself being pushed out into the hallway, and after coming extremely close to slamming into the wall, leaned against it with a huff, his arms crossed. There was no point in going back to the waiting room without knowing if the brunette was going to pull through or not. Naruto would be on his case for hours…

"Sakura-sama! We need you here immediately!"

…Whoa. Back up.

The clerk's shrill voice echoed down the hallway, before the woman disappeared into the room again. The annoying sound rattled Sasuke's brain but he ignored it, his thoughts conquered by the name still reverberating down the halls.

_Sakura…?_

"Move please!"

Hurried footsteps caught his attention, and he turned his head to see a young woman running towards him. Sasuke leaned back more against the wall to give her room as she passed by him, her med-nin outfit whipping about her lean body as she hurled herself into the room, not bothering to notice the interested pair of onyx orbs scanning her over.

"What've we got doctor?"

"Poison. Looks herbal-based by the looks of it."

The teen took in her patient as she quickly donned white, tight-fitting gloves onto her small hands; her dark jade eyes quickly glanced over Kankuro's painted face.

"Lower the bed a few notches," she quipped, her voice commanding the obedience of everyone in the room as she tied her light brown hair off her shoulders into a tight ponytail. "And bring me three empty vial-tubes."

The staff in the room instantly did as she ordered, the doctor and nurses lowering the bed down so she could lean over it while the clerk went to her side holding three vials in her hands.

"Hold them steady," the med-nin directed to the clerk before her fingertips blazed a steady green, her palm hovering over Kankuro's chest, tracking the poison in his veins.

"Shit! It's heading for the cardiac muscle!"

Instantly, the woman sliced the skin over the puppeteer's heart, her hands coming together over the wound in a vibrant flash of emerald.

"Hold him down! **_Dokumeki no Jutsu!" _****(1)**

Chakra exploded off the med-nin's hands and Kankuro's body jerked upwards, held down just in time from flying off the bed by the staff. A sizzling sound filled the room and a dark red mist slowly evaporated out of the wound, accumulating onto the palms of the teen's hands in a gravity-defiant flow.

Sasuke watched, intrigued, as all the poison was extracted from the brunette's body in this fashion, his eyes falling upon the determined face of _Sakura-sama_ as she continued with the grueling jutsu for five minutes, expertly pulling every drop of the poison out of the wound before sending it into the vials in the clerk's hands without moving her own but by chakra alone.

The only other med-nin he could discern that had such superb chakra control, rivaling and perhaps besting, the Fifth Hokage herself, was the Sakura he knew.

Coincidences like this didn't happen everyday…

**- - -**

**(1) Dokumeki no jutsu = Poison extraction technique. This was created by Sakura in the Shippuden series. Well, actually, she didn't create it exactly, but she perfected it, and is the only med-nin really capable of pulling it off perfectly.**

- - -

(A/N: Gomen for the long delay. Lots of things have been happening lately, and I haven't found the time to write. Gomen, gomen, gomen! Hope you enjoyed this. Oh, and sorry this was short. From here on out though, the chappies are going to start getting longer, just an FYI. Until next time! R&R plz!)


	24. Unforgivable

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**Unforgivable**

- - -

Sabaku no Gaara, the fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure, was missing.

Sometime in the night, exactly seven hours, twenty-two minutes after the sun set, a member of Akatsuki had penetrated the village's defense from the sky, bombing shinobi and guards off the walls like ants, before aiming for the Kazekage Tower. Using his sand, Gaara forced the attacker into flight, succeeded in removing one of the terrorist's arms, and shielded Suna from a large bomb, giving up his own safety in the process.

The reports said he was last seen wrapped in the tail of a massive bird made of what looked like clay and paper mixed together.

Five hours later, those same reports would change to say where his was currently laid, an unmoving shell at the back of a dark cave, guarded by two or more Akatsuki members.

Sasuke frowned as he fingered the letter in his pocket, sighing deeply as he forced himself out of the hideout towards the makeshift aviary, the mission reports gripped tightly in his hand. The sun was just beginning to raise, its sleepy rays casting vibrant reds and yellows over the sand-enclosed oasis, teasing his raven locks with a tender glow.

It was a nice change, he had to admit, from being stuck in the hideout with Naruto, who was only sane at the moment because of his and Hinata's constant presence…

…and the fact that Sasuke had to suppress the Kyuubi's chakra from taking over the disgruntled blonde-

"Ohayo-gozaimasu Uchiha-san."

Startled, he looked up to see the med-nin from the previous day, standing at the entrance to the aviary, a large raven resting quietly on her arm, a tightly wound scroll wrapped around it's left black leg.

"Ohayo."

He stopped in front of her, eyeing the now empty bird house, his frown deepening.

"Need a messenger bird Uchiha-san?"

His onyx eyes met her face warily before sliding up to the raven perched on her arm, its dark eyes staring him down.

"Yes."

The teen laughed slightly then grabbed for the scroll on the raven's leg, unfastening the small snap that held it closed. With a small click, it came undone, and she unraveled the scroll, letting the end drop as she held out her hand to him.

"Here. Give me the letters."

Sasuke handed her the reports and the letter to Saki from his pocket, wordlessly watching her face as she sealed them into the scroll then fastened it back up.

"Is something wrong?"

The brunette didn't look at him as she asked this, and turned away from the aviary, walking a few paces towards an open launch area. The Uchiha remained silent as he followed her, his eyes boring into her skull.

"Who are you?"

With a loud cawing noise, the raven leapt off her arm into the skies, its long ebony wings gliding powerfully on the windless air.

"You know my name."

"That doesn't mean anything."

The girl turned towards him with a tired smile, her jade eyes dark as he folded his arms.

"Does my name bother you that much? I would ask you to call me by my surname if I had one-"

"What _bothers_ me is that you have perfect chakra control, and the only other person I know who has that is a missing criminal ninja from my village."

He firmly squashed down the pain in his chest as he spoke of Sakura that way, forcing his impassive mask to remain on his face in unwavering challenge.

Her smile made him uneasy as her eyes flickered over his face, summing him up.

"You mean Haruno Sakura, don't you?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, wordlessly telling her to continue, unsuccessfully hiding his surprise.

"Oh come on Uchiha-san. You're not the only one who knows about her. She helped liberate Otogakure from Orochimaru-dono. That's where I met her actually; she taught me all the medical tricks she knew."

She laughed then headed back towards the aviary, smiling over her shoulder as he matched her stride in a cautious rhythm, his eyes screaming his distrust.

"Why are you here then?"

"I move between these two villages in hopes that they'll become allies one day. Plus, in these times of war, med-nins are short-handed. I go wherever I'm called."

"Hn."

_She's sounding more and more like Sakura._

His doubt must have been showing on his face because the so-called _Sakura-sama_ sighed and turned to face him fully, effectively halting him.

"Look, you can believe me or not; that doesn't matter now. What matters is that Gaara-sama was taken by the Akatsuki and that we have to get him back. To do that, we have to work together whether we like it or not, so here."

The brunette placed three syringes into his hands, the emerald liquid inside catching his attention.

"When I extracted the poison from Kankuro-san's body, I was able to make these antidotes. When you use them, any type of poison that manages to get into your body turns into harmless antibodies and nutrients. They'll last three minutes each."

His fingers closed around the vials.

"Why are you giving me these?"

The girl shrugged then turned away, fastening the lock on the aviary front door.

"It's highly likely that one of the Akatsuki members holding Gaara-sama is Akasuna no Sasori, a puppet master who douses his weapons in poisons. If you want to win against him, you'll need to be able to stay alive if you want to beat him. His poisons work extremely fast, so if you don't use those antidotes, you'll be dead in no time at all."

- - -

Sasuke Uchiha tried not to roll his eyes at the woman walking beside him, the sound of their feet gently splashing over the surface of the lake doing nothing to drown her voice out of his head. They were walking towards the caves where the Akatsuki members were last seen, the two of them forming a group to take down Sasori who remained inside. Naruto and Kakashi led another group to take down the bomber from earlier that morning, who had already departed from the cave with Gaara in tow.

Currently, the Elder Chiyo, who happened to be Sasori's grandmother, was nearly driving him mad, her gruff voice and slapdash attitude pushing his emotionless mask to the very limits of his sanity... and enjoying every moment of it.

_Do not kill her._

If she so much as smacked his arm again…

"You young people always thinking you know best… what is up with that huh?"

Smack.

…damn.

_Do NOT kill her._

Sasuke bit down the growl that rumbled in his throat, forcing himself to remain calm as his skin began to tingle from the contact.

"I don't know Chiyo-baa-sama."

Kami, she was more annoying than Naruto!

"You shouldn't act so high and mighty I think, even for an Uchiha. I've fought a few of you before you know. I know _all_ your tricks."

_DO. NOT. KILL. HER._

_"Really _Chiyo-baa… _sama."_

"Yes Uchiha. And don't you forget it!"

Smack.

…_Must. __**KILL**__._

"…I'll keep that in mind…"

"See that you do."

With a huff, the graying woman strode forward purposely, leaving Sasuke to glare hell at the back of her head, very close to testing her claims on knowing _all_ his tricks…

The cave entrance ignited in a wondrous blast of blue green energy, sending a crumbling wall of red clay rock and stone hurtling towards them in a bellow of billowing dust clouds.

Without a second thought, Sasuke leapt forward and grabbed the backside of Chiyo's shawl, pulling her behind the cover of a large boulder protruding from the water, not bothering to see if she caught herself on top of the water or sank below. Ignoring her loud protest as she quickly dropped, the Uchiha ran for the falling rock, his hands flying into hand signs as his onyx eyes sparked to fiery red.

_"Suiton: Suijinheki!"_**(1)**

A wall of water shot upwards, folding back to shield him and Chiyo from the rocks slamming into the roaring water. The barrage of falling debre slowed but started to fall through, pieces breaking and falling at deadly speeds into the disrupted lake underneath his feet. Forming more hand signs, Sasuke crouched then slammed his palm down on top the lake, wincing as chakra exploded through his stinging flesh.

_"__Hyōton!" _**(2)**

With a great moaning sound, an uproar of ice shot up the water wall, freezing the rolling water and its imprisoned rocks in seconds, halting the falling pieces instantly with an even greater groan.

When silence fell over the lake, the only sounds audible were the faint clatter of ice falling from the edge of the great frozen wave.

"You all right?"

"Hmph. You almost killed me you know."

Sasuke stood slowly, eyeing the cave beyond the ice, not bothering to answer even as Chiyo appeared behind him, suddenly silent. Sharingan shwirled madly in place as he scanned the descimated cave wall, his blood red orbs tracing the lining of chakra intricately laid into the rock.

"He's here, Sasuke-san."

A laugh cut through as he nodded in affirmation, echoing over the trembling ice wave, causing icicles to drop onto the frozen lake, drowning out the pounding sound of his heart hammering in his ears.

- - -

Akatsuki no Deidara cursed as the Mangekyo Sharingan attack swirled around him, the space before him warping and spinning into a black hole that reached up to his face. Jerking his body sideways, he forced the Kamui **(3)** jutsu onto his remaining arm, biting his lip as the limb was pulled from his body and sent into oblivion.

The jutsu wavered then disappeared as it swallowed his severed arm, giving him the chance to urge his clay bird on faster, sending it into the dense forest on the edge of Kawa no Kuni. **(4)**

"No you don't!"

The snarling voice reverberated around the treetops before sounding behind him, and his bird jerked upright, nearly throwing him off.

"What the hell?"

His bird shuddered then cracked open, forcing Deidara to jump as Naruto pulled the clay apart with his bare hands, ripping the paper from the base of the tail to the top of its head, rendering it to mere pieces. Gaara's lifeless body fell free from the curling tail feathers as the chakra holding the bird in the air disbanded, and Deidara took his chance to run as Naruto quickly propelled himself down to catch the red head before he landed hard on the ground.

The blonde ran full speed through the branches, his ripped and bloody sleeves whipping uselessly behind him, hindering his usually rapid movements. The clamor of hot pursuit resonated behind him and he forced himself faster, a manic grin on his face as his legs screamed for relief.

"Dei-kun!"

He smiled at the voice but didn't look over, too concentrated on keeping his balance.

"You should really drop that illusion Sakura-chan, un."

Deidara chuckled as he felt her chakra shift and disperse over her body, the faint brown in the corner of his eye turning to a vibrant pink within two heartbeats.

"Time for _Plan A _Dei-kun. You remember what to do right?"

He nodded once then leapt off another branch, channeling chakra into his feet.

"Make sure you're out of the way, un. I'd hate to be the one who explains to Itachi-teme why you came home in multiple pieces."

Sakura laughed from next to him, casting a quick glance over her shoulder.

"Like you're one to talk."

He rolled his eyes at her playfully, finally looking at his companion, daring a moment to pause.

"Give me a kunai un, just in case one gets by you."

She stopped on the branch he was resting on, an eyebrow raised.

"Um… Dei-kun…"

"Put it in my mouth, un! Geez, I'm not stupid enough to not figure out my arms are gone, un!"

Laughing, Sakura did as he instructed, giving him a mock salute before heading back the way they'd come, straight for their pursuers.

"Be careful Dei-kun, you hear me?"

He grinned then leapt forward again, chakra in his feet to enhance his speed.

_Good luck Sakura-chan, un._

When the forest behind him detonated, he almost lost the kunai to the depths of his smile.

- - -

Akasuna no Sasori stared down at his army of ruined puppets, his body jerking in odd increments as the swords sticking through his heart slid in deeper, purple blood oozing out of his ruined puppet body.

Sasuke stood before him, deep gashes running down his arms and chest, the used vials of antidote on the ground near his feet and next to Chiyo. His grandmother's face was strained as she concentrated on the two puppets both stabbing him on either side, her own special puppets clutching onto the barrier holding him fast.

The two puppets, his mother and father in likeness, whom he had embraced as a child who wanted a grip on life, now embraced him much the same way, steadying him between them as he died.

Sasori smiled lightly at the irony of it all.

The raven finally collapsed down to his knees, a defensive crouch; as though he didn't trust the puppet master was firmly stuck in place, one hand clutching the wound on his sword arm, the other determinedly gripping the hilt of his bloodstained katana.

"The onna was right about you, Konohagakure no Sasuke," he told the Uchiha. "You have skill, I'll give you that."

Sasuke steadied himself then stood again, sheathing Kusanagi with a frown on his face as Sasori began to quake, his life energy fading.

"I will soon die. Before that… I'll do something pointless for you. A... reward for defeating me."

His brown eyes caught the flicker of surprise in the other's onyx depths, and he sighed against the swords protruding from his chest, reveling in the look of hope that quickly disappeared from the young man's features.

"You wanted to know about Akatsuki no Sakura didn't you...?"

- - -

Naruto Uzumaki shook as he knelt down next to Gaara, his whole body trembling as he bit back a scream, unable to calm the raging tears from falling down his whiskered cheeks.

The barrage of paper-bombs had blasted away a large section of the forest, leaving a wounded clearing that surrounded the two Jinchuriki, fallen trees and blackened earth adding to the feel of death hanging on the stagnant air.

Lost to his grief, the kitsune ignored the presence of the rest of the retrieval teams as they showed up one by one, internally grateful none dared to approach him as he openly wept before them all.

"Naruto…"

A warm hand fell over his shoulder, stilling his trembling body as he turned towards its owner, agony ripping his chest in two as his eyes met onyx.

"Sasuke… I… I _failed_ him… he's… _he's…"_

"He's dead."

Everyone froze as the voice reached around the clearing, stealing the breath from every lung as a form evolved from the outskirts of the ruined forest, slightly hesitant as it approached.

_"Sakura…"_

Sasuke's whisper reached him as his eyes met emerald, the contact instantly igniting the rage that had been building within.

"How _dare_ you!"

With a savage scream, Naruto leapt at the pinkette, slamming his fist hard onto her cheek. Sakura's head snapped sideways and she fell back a few steps on impact before standing solidly, her features etched with guilt as Naruto stood before her, his hands clenched.

"This is all your fault! You killed him! You killed Gaara!"

She made no move to block him as his fist connected with her face, snapping her head the other way, not so much as making a sound as he poised his fists to strike her again.

"Naruto stop!"

Sasuke was behind him in an instant, linking his arms under Naruto's, holding him back, keeping him steady.

"Dammit teme! Lemme go!"

He swung for Sakura's motionless face again, snarling as Sasuke forcefully pulled him backwards, stopping the blonde's fist mere inches from the pinkette's downcast forehead.

"Sakura isn't the enemy here!" Sasuke asserted into his ear, his voice urgent and rising with each syallable, running on adrenaline.

"Shut up! She's enemy number one!"

He moved as though to strike, but chose to point an accusing finger at his former teammate as he found his movements impended firmly by the Uchiha.

Sakura made no reply nor moved, further enraging the blonde as he switched targets.

"And you! If you hadn't sealed the Shukaku in him, he'd still be alive!"

Naruto glared death at Chiyo, who gazed up at him solemnly from her position crouched next to Gaara's empty body.

"I… I…"

"Don't give me your excuses!" he all but roared, his eyes bleeding red, angry tears pouring from his face. He tried to wrench free from Sasuke's ever-tightening grip, the growl rising from his throat gaining veroscity as his chakra began to spike and flair dangerously. "Damn you!"

"She can bring him back!"

Sasuke forced Naruto's body flush against his own, making it hard for the kitsune to struggle. His words had already stopped the blonde's advance, but the raven held firm, choosing his words carefully and forcing himself calm.

"…wha?"

"Chiyo-baa-sama can bring him back. She has the technique to do it. That's why she came here!"

Everyone fell silent as Naruto stilled, his eyes loosing the red rage as he glanced over to Chiyo for conformation.

"You… you can?"

The old puppet-master nodded tiredly, her dark eyes slowly falling down to Gaara's peaceful face, a tear falling from her cheek onto his cold skin.

"Consider it my apology for all the wrongs I have caused to our Kazekage… and to Suna."

The kitsune breathed deeply as he quickly calmed, a look of horror spreading over his face as he swung to look at Sakura, Sasuke's grip falling free from him.

The pinkette, feeling his eyes on her, lifted her gaze to meet his own, revealing a jagged gash down her right cheek, from the eyebrow to the side of her chin where her skin had teared under his assailing fists.

"Sakura-chan… I…"

"No Naruto," she said firmly, surprising him as she tenderly wiped at the mess of crimson pooling down the side of her face, her emerald eyes pained. "You're right. It is all my fault. I helped them kill Gaara-san…"

"Sakura-"

"I don't deserve your apologies," Sakura whispered, slowly looking over at the fallen Kazekage. "All I deserve is… your… hatred."

Naruto instantly came forward a step, his eyes pleading.

"I don't hate you Sakura-chan! I could never hate you –"

Her curt laugh cut him short, halting his steps as she turned fully away.

"I think inside you do, you just haven't let it out. Now you have more reason to than anybody."

_Sakura…_

"Hold true to your hatred Naruto," she whispered, just as he started for her, intent on bringing her back. She looked at him then, her eyes brimming with unshed tears as they slowly emptied looking lost but determined. Her chakra flared and she started to dissolve into a cloud of sakura petals, scarlet steadily dripping down her chin as a sad smile teased at her lips.

_"Then it will be easier in the end… if I __ask you to kill me..."_

- - -

**(1) ****Suiton: Suijinheki = Water Release: Water Encampment Wall**

**(2) ****Hyōton = Ice Release**

**(3) ****Kamui = Might of the Gods; this is the technique Kakashi uses in Shippuden when up against Deidara, so no I didn't make it up lol.**

**(4) ****Kawa no Kuni = Land of Rivers**

- - -

_(A/N: Whew. Done! Was it long enough for everybody? 8 pages yeah! Hehehe! Well I hope you all enjoyed it immensely! I personally LOVE this one… I have no idea why though. Until next time! R&R plz!)_


	25. Same Day, Different Lives

Wow… Gomen for the delay on this one. D:

* * *

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**Same Day, Different Lives**

- - -

Akatsuki no Deidara fought back the smirk as he slowly eased himself backwards into a more comfortable position, millimeter by eager millimeter. The grass underneath his body was cool and pleasantly caressed his uncovered skin, helping to ease away the almost unbearable heat from the hot sun overhead, as well as the vulnerable feeling of being laid out openly on the ground. The softness supporting his head was a welcome support, and the fact his face wasn't being pressed into the ground from aggravated hands gave him slightly more courage as he shifted back again.

_Just a little more…_

_"Deidara."_

He winced at the warning tone, his blue eyes slowly looking upwards at the annoyed face to whom the voice belonged.

_"I told you not to move."_

A playful, apologetic smirk crossed his face.

"Sorry Sakura-chan. Just trying to get comfortable, un."

She sighed and reached down to poke his forehead, the rarely uncovered skin prickling at the contact. Her small giggle gave him the opportunity to fully scoot back into her lap, until his head rested snugly between her legs, his eyes closing in bliss.

"Comfy?"

Deidara couldn't help but smile at her mocking tone.

"Very much, un."

"Can I fix your chakra system now?"

"Fix away."

Even though his eyes where closed, he was sure she had rolled her own down at him, and tried not to let his smirk widen as her fingers tenderly touched the sides of his head, right above the outer edge of his blonde eyebrows.

"It's important you remain perfectly still, ok?"

"Un."

Relaxing into her completely, Deidara succumbed to the gentle rolling of her fingertips on his skin, the delicate pulse of her chakra easing him into a meditative state. He could feel her healing jutsu ease down into his flesh, past the cardiovascular system to the chakra network intricately weaved around his most vital organs. Sakura's unique green chakra seeped into his own, speeding down the system and fixing the vein walls, until his own chakra effortlessly moved throughout his body once more, the broken connections of his newly attached arms fastening quickly to his body.

Her power left and her hands stopped glowing, her fingers halting their calming rotations.

"How does that feel Dei-kun?"

Consciousness gradually seeped back into his foggy mind, and, with some effort, he opened his eyes, feeling like he had been sleeping for a lifetime. Groggily, Deidara lifted up his arms and clenched his hands into fists, the tongues on his palms licking his fingers teasingly, making him smile. He allowed chakra to creep into his fingertips until he could feel the unimpeded flow swirl underneath his skin.

"Feels great, un."

Her hands fell free from his head as she sighed in relief, her emerald eyes dark as she forced herself to relax.

"Well that's good. I didn't know if my chakra could fix yours without harming the air supply you call a brain."

"Hey! I resent that un!"

Sakura laughed, the sound proving infectious.

"If you're already getting defensive, I guess you can't have lost too much air-"

_"Sakura-chan!"_

"Oh you know I'm kidding baka," she giggled as she pushed down on the bridge of his nose, making his blue eyes cross. "I only make fun of you because I love you."

He folded his arms over his chest, pouting playfully up at her before giving into laughter.

"You have a funny way of expressing love then, un."

Her bell-like giggles joined in, chiming merrily with his until hers died away, and she quieted, suddenly somber.

"I'm sorry about Danna. I… I didn't want him to die."

"Un."

Deidara slowly raised himself off her lap, his unbound hair cascading over his shoulders in blonde waterfalls. He turned to face her, frowning at her clasped hands on her knees.

"Dying is part of this business Sakura-chan, un. All of us will have to go sometime."

She smiled sadly over at him.

"You sound like Itachi-sensei."

At her words he made a strangled face, making her chuckle. He smiled at the sound and then stared up at the blue skies above, his thoughts drifting to his late partner.

"Just remember Sakura-chan, un. Life is only beautiful because it's so fleeting, so transient."

He ruffled her bangs, happy when she playfully swatted his hand away, her face brightening slightly.

"Leaving a thing of eternal beauty for the future…? Yeah, right. All he did was get killed… un?"

"Yeah."

Deidara leaned back onto his elbows, smirking at the sunlight radiating off his face.

"You know, you shouldn't feel bad about Danna. When we found him, he looked pretty peaceful, like he was asleep un."

Sakura nodded, smiling fondly in remembrance.

"He was happy. He died with a smile on his face."

The blonde looked over at the pinkette, a sudden frown tugging on his lips.

"But _why _did you have to give his ring to the _brat, _un?"

"Leader-sama told me to."

"Does he have fighting experience? Can he even _fight?"_

The kunoichi shook her head at the doubtful look on his face, and poked him on the forehead, a habit she had gotten into to cheer him up.

"Why else would Leader-sama want Tobi in the organization?"

"Maybe the brat threatened to keep whining until Leader committed suicide just to block out the annoying sound, un."

Sakura snorted then started to laugh, and his face pulled into a strange pout, which only fueled her giggles.

"Why are you laughing? How do you know he won't try to kill us all with his pitiful whining, un?"

He faked a terrified look, starting her laughter all up again. Their antics were beginning to draw strange glances from the others seated nearby at their makeshift camp, but he only grinned manically at them, especially at his arch rival seated directly across the clearing. Deidara took the moment to smugly smirk at emotionless onyx eyes, frowning when Itachi made no move to acknowledge him further than his blank stare.

"Kami Dei-kun… Stop making me laugh!"

Giving up on the expressionless Uchiha, he turned back to his comrade, aiming a poke at her side, just between her ribs where she was most ticklish.

"Give me one reason not to un!"

She caught his hands mere centimeters from their target, her laughter dying to forced down chuckles that randomly shook her body.

"You don't want me to call Tobi over here do you?"

_"…you wouldn't."_

- - -

_Should Tobi be Madara in this? It's not really relevant to this particular story so I dunno… _*cries in frustration*_ Help me! DX_

- - -

Naruto Uzumaki's eyes narrowed onto the feet carefully circling his own, his breath coming out in deep pants and harsh gasps as his heightened senses scanned his opponent's body, waiting for a twitch, a jerk of muscle that would tell him when to and when not to strike.

_You're not gonna come at me again are ya?_

The feet paused as if on cue, their owner fell into a unique stance, steady hands up and poised in the special position. He watched calmly as the limbs fell into place then halted, egging him on to make the next move even though he was low on chakra; an unspoken challenge to which he eagerly replied with a foxy smirk.

_Fine. Let's see how you like this!_

With no more than a gentle whisper, a pair of kunai flew to his fingertips, his chakra induced speed bringing him deathly close to his adversary, his cerulean gaze shifting over the unmoving body. The kunai whistled on the movement-induced wind as he brought them down fiercely, the calluses on his hands screaming as the challenger suddenly moved in a swift circle, the force of exploding chakra ripping the weapons from his fingers.

Powerful chakra whizzed by his head as he narrowly dodged a sweeping hand and leapt back, seizing up his opponent with careful observation, already planning his next move before his feet even hit the ground.

Sasuke and Hinata might've had the advantage to _see_ chakra with their Sharingan and Byakugan, but, in Naruto's case, compensation was required, and he found his nose worked just as well as any kekkei genkai.

Tapping into some of the Kyuubi's energy gave him the ability to sense chakra and where his opponent focused their energies before, during, and after a strike. This saved him as another potent blast rushed past his shoulders, driving him back under the force of his dodge, his leg sweeping out in a precise kick to an unguarded hip, the dull thud of his foot hitting flesh making him smirk before his momentum sent him careening away.

Before he could attack, however, his challenger swung for him again, forcing him to block. Chakra blared dangerously on pale hands, sweeping for the multiple chakra points all over his body. This attack was aimed for his stomach, and he knocked the hit off course, careful to pull his arm quickly away before his unguarded limb became a split-second target.

The other hand came sailing for his side, demanding him to block once again, leaving his other side vulnerable. A faint pain began to burn down his ribs and he kicked out in desperation, effectively sending his attacker a few paces backwards, giving him time to steady himself and gain ground.

_So you wanna play it that way huh?_

Switching tactics, Naruto commanded chakra down into his feet, speeding his already screaming limbs to an outrageous speed, using a special taijutsu technique that made him appear in one area then in another a mere second later.

His opponent simply followed his movements with the curious flicker of their eyes, not moving from the defensive stance they had sunk to the moment he had moved in effort to conserve what little chakra they had left.

_We'll see how cool you are when I snag ya from behind!_

He charged forward then feigned left, disappearing just as his adversary swept a chakra encoded hand towards him. Naruto landed behind the immobile form, aiming to slam his fist down between the shoulder blades in order to get the other to stumble forward.

But their movements were quicker than he had anticipated, and before he could successfully complete the blow, his attacker met him head on, aiming a deadly strike to his shoulders.

Kyuubi snarled an alert in the back of his mind and he punched forward urgently, aiming for the tired but concentrated face, his fist blocking out the fierce frown marring the features. In an instant, a glowing hand lifted his arm up, out of the way, as his assailant ducked down, aiming an exact blow to his gut before he could even blink.

"Hah!"

A flat palm slammed into his abdomen, sending the air out of his lungs in a violent rush. Naruto gasped and grabbed blindly as he lost footing and shot backwards, latching his hand around his opponent's wrist in a last-ditch effort to take them down with him.

They hit the ground in a tangle of limbs and surprised shouts, uplifting a large cloud of dust as they slid to a quick stop, their bodies creating a rift through the tough earth. For a moment, Naruto could only peer up at the deep blue sky, trying to catch his breath, not noticing when the other quickly clambered off him, sitting ramrod straight and turned away.

After a few deep breaths, a large grin took over his face, and he laughed loudly, relaxing entirely against the pleasantly cool ground.

"Oh _wow_ Hinata-chan! That was _awesome!"_

He flashed one of his trade-mark grins at her blushing face, enjoying the smile playing over her lips as well as the gentle giggle that issued past, wordlessly vowing to make her face beam like that more often.

"T-thank you, N-Naruto-kun…"

"I should be thanking you!"

He stretched out on the torn soil, not caring as the rough earth of the training ground bit into his scalp.

"I really needed that, after all that's happened ya know? So, thanks."

"I-it was no problem… really."

Naruto couldn't help but send her another smile. It was always like that when she was around; all he wanted to do was make her laugh and he himself could never stop grinning like an idiot in the process.

"I can always count on you Hinata-chan. You're the best!"

She turned away as her face flushed an even deeper shade of crimson, and he frowned, sitting up quickly and scooting up next to her.

"Hey you ok? Your face is all red. Do you have a fever? Here, let me check."

He quickly placed his hand over her forehead, frowning as her face went even darker, if that was even possible.

"Did you over do it? I knew it. I shouldn't have gone so hard on you."

Hinata quickly shook her head, the fierce movement forcing his touch off her heated skin.

"N-no I'm f-fine! Really! I-I didn't want you to go e-easy on me N-Naruto-kun."

"Hm… ok, if you say s-- Hinata-chan, your hand!"

"H-huh?"

Ignoring her confused look, Naruto gently grabbed for her left hand, grimacing at the deep gash splitting her creamy skin open, dried blood staining her calloused flesh a blackish scarlet.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry Hinata-chan."

Guilt slammed down to his core, aiding his efforts as he ripped out a piece of torn cloth from his belt pouch, tenderly wrapping the wound before she had the chance to respond. Her face went red all over again, but she was smiling at his care, clearly not used to the attention, yet not opposing it in any way.

"I must've hit you with one of my kunai," Naruto declared sheepishly as he gently tied the cloth to keep it firmly in place, his hands still warmly clamped around hers.

"I… I t-think it was one of your s-shuriken…"

He stared incredulously down at her pale lavender eyes, blinking in surprise.

"You were hurt for that long? Why didn't you say anything?"

She turned away, her blush slightly darker as she adjusted to his sudden interest.

"W-well you said you n-needed to spar… and I-I promised to help you whenever I could, N-Naruto-kun… I n-never go back on my word."

"Your ninja way," Naruto finished, nodding in recollection, his eyes locked on hers.

"Y-yes."

He felt a surge of pride then, though he didn't know where it came from, and he chuckled.

"You've really changed Hinata-chan."

A surprised squeak left her lips as his words settled in, her stunned stare making him smile.

"R-really?"

"Uh-huh. You're really strong… stronger than you used to be, and probably stronger than I am."

She turned away quickly again in an effort to hide her still burning cheeks, a small giggle rattling her body.

"Y-you don't know how much that m-means to me N-Naruto-kun."

Her voice was no more than a whisper, but he hang on every word, his eyes softening as he stared down at their joined hands.

"We need to spar more often I think Hinata-chan. Usually, I'm stuck with the teme since Sai holes himself up in the library and Kakashi-sensei buries his nose into that stupid book of his. I know Sasuke's moves perfectly, so everything's pretty predictable, and there are almost no surprises. It's nice to have a change."

"Y-yes… of course… whenever you n-need me…"

"Thanks."

A comfortable silence fell between them then, the only sounds between them the gentle whisper of their breaths mingling together as they enjoyed the stillness.

"Hey… Hinata-chan?"

"W-what is it N-Naruto-kun…?"

"Do you… do you think I'll ever find Sakura?"

The Hyuuga heiress was silent for a few moments as she gazed over at her long-time crush, her eyes somber as his face slowly fell.

"I… I think y-you can do a-anything if you put your m-mind to it N-Naruto-kun."

"Yea but… she thinks I _hate_ her. I could never hate her. She's my teammate."

Naruto unconsciously squeezed Hinata's hand, unaware he was still holding it tightly.

"I mean sure, I don't agree with everything she's done, but… what gives me the right to _hate_ her for it?"

"…N-Naruto-kun…"

"I just don't know what to do anymore," he admitted sadly, his head hanging in depression. "At first, I wanted to bring her back because I really liked her, and because she was my teammate. I felt like I owed it to her, if any of us wanted some happiness. But now…" Naruto glanced over at the dark-haired girl, a tender smile pulling up the corners of his lips. "Now, I need to bring her home for Sasuke. It's weird, but I've never realized just how much he loved her until she was gone. I cant imagine how hard it was for him when I left as well."

Cerulean racked over the skies, skimming the clouds yet seeming to reach even farther.

"We may not get along all the time, but we're close like brothers; we support each other. I'd do anything to see him happy, which is why I have to bring her home."

He heard Hinata take a deep breath before her other hand fell over his, and he looked up into her beautiful eyes, surprised at her smile that radiated the sun itself.

"You will N-Naruto-kun. I b-believe in you. I… I've always b-believed in you."

Her words made his eyes sting and burn in unbidden tears, and he slowly dropped her hands in favor of embracing her tightly, holding her like she was his life line, her hair soft against his cheek, her delicate scent sweeter than he ever imagined.

"Thank you Hinata-chan… _thank you."_

_- - -_

_NaruHina lovers… that was for you! _;P

_- - -_

_(A/N: And FIN! I hope you all liked this one. I was going to add more, but I'm getting pressed for time, I really wanted to update SOMETHING, and __this has reached a word count of over 3,000 already, so if you think it's short, sorry, but the fluff should make up for it me thinks. _;P_ Until next time! R&R plz!)_


	26. Incentives

_**READ THIS CHAPPIE CAREFULLY!**_

_It will explain a few things about Sakura's reasoning (and a few other things) that have – apparently – been driving you all into madness lol._

* * *

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**Incentives**

- - -

Akatsuki no Sakura's chakra was humming in the air, soothing him while Itachi leaned further back against the rock he was resting against, his dark eyes loosing the firm hold on the bright sunlight as he closed them, wincing slightly as his chest began to burn. Ignoring the stabbing pain, he lifted his hands off the cool ground supporting him, folding them calmly in his lap, waiting his turn.

She'd be mad when she found out; she was always strict when it came to him and his health.

"Hold _still_ sempai."

"It's just a scratch Sakura-san."

Kisame's curt laughter sliced over his thoughts, drawing Itachi's tired gaze up the side of the rock where his large partner was seated, chuckling at Sakura's determined face as she healed the deep gash across his cheek.

"Maybe I should just call you _wife,"_ the shark-nin chortled good-naturedly, his sharp teeth gleaming in the sun when her hands fell away from his now healed skin.

Itachi started slightly at that, and looked over at the pinkette, who was rolling up wads of bloody gauze, her emerald eyes light as a mischievous smirk crossed her face.

"And maybe you should fall into a clear water pond and _drown_ Fish-face."

"Oh, that's cold."

Sakura laughed at the large man, her whole face flashing like a lake's reflection in the sun.

"I learned from the best Kisame-sempai."

She slid off the boulder and landed next to the silent raven, her gaze still on Kisame as she tucked away the bandages inside her cloak.

"I'm surprised I could even teach _you_ _**anything**_ Pinky."

Itachi's eyes fell shut when another wave of pain pounded his lungs, blurring over his vision, his stoic face belying the fierce pounding in his temples. He could feel Sakura's presence as she knelt down in front of him, mirth still present in her voice when she bit back a reply.

"I _meant_ Itachi-sensei. I don't think anyone can learn anything from _you."_

For some reason, her retort brought a small smirk to Itachi's face, but he made no other moves to join in their battle of wits, absolutely silent as he allowed Sakura to unbutton the front of his cloak.

"And I'm surprised he could teach you anything."

"What're you trying to say Fish-face?"

"I'm saying you're so hard headed, it's a miracle anything he says manages to stick in your brai-"

"Kisame-san… shouldn't you be doing reconnaissance? I'm sure our enemies could easily find us out here because you are not being vigilant."

The Uchiha's unexpected words silenced the pair, he noted with satisfaction, thankful his emotionless personality had gotten to them so much he hadn't even needed to open his eyes. The glare he would've sent them could make any man cower and flee.

Their sarcastic voices had been doing nothing to calm his pounding head.

"Eh, of course Itachi-san."

With no more than a slight grumble, Kisame jumped off the rock and headed for the forest edge, loudly cursing at Deidara who was frantically trying to get away from his new partner, bumping into the shark-nin in his efforts to escape a childish hug from the masked man.

"Well _someone's_ in a good mood today."

His forced his weary eyes open to stare coolly into her own, the faint twitching of his smirk lifting upwards his only reply. Sakura giggled before gathering chakra into her hands, gently pushing his cloak away from his chest as they began to glow a vibrant green.

"Sit up straight sensei."

He complied without a word, his eyes closing as his vision began to swim in strange blurs. Itachi forced his breathing into calm, even breaths when her hands pressed hard into his sternum, just above his lungs. The dizziness burning in his brain began to fade back to a gentle spin as the pain billowing under her hands began to soothe, her healing jutsu spreading through his chakra networks and his internal organs.

"This isn't good."

Onyx opened to dark emerald and a frown. Sakura's jutsu left his body in a gentle hum as she stared at his chest with an unyielding look stretched over her face, as though staring at his pale skin long enough would enable her to see the complicated systems of blood, muscle, bone, and chakra underneath.

He grunted in reply, nothing to say, already knowing what she meant.

Her hands touched his flesh once again, her chakra spreading over him like a welcoming blanket over a sick child in the darkness of the night.

"It's getting worse. Dammit, why is it getting worse?!"

Catching the hint of desperation in her voice, Itachi captured her hands before she could set another jutsu on him, the contact of his fingertips on her wrists immediately telling him how low her chakra was getting. Sakura stared at him in surprise and he calmly returned her gaze, the chakra slowly fading from her fists.

"It's been killing me for awhile now Sakura-san."

"I… I know, but-"

"You can't always heal everyone. Remember that, if nothing else."

Her pulse ran wild underneath his fingers as her head dropped low, a long sigh escaping her lips.

"…I know…"

Slowly, softly, Itachi released her, nodding slightly as her gaze lifted up to his once more, free from tears and determined as she shifted back into her medical-nin mode with a determined frown.

One glowing hand fell over his chest again, and she scowled, her gaze darkening with concentration while she ran her hand over his flesh.

"I'm gonna try a stronger medication for you," she said with finality, her hand dropping. "The infection that was eating at your lungs has gotten into your bloodstream. Apparently, the antibodies in the medication have been exposed so long to the enzymes attacking you, they're basically useless."

"Don't bother."

Itachi still wasn't sure how he'd gotten the infection, but it had been killing him ever since he'd massacred his clan; an additional punishment for his already tormented mind. It weakened him, too much to be comfortable, and he was tired of it. He knew he was going to die, so there really was no point in prolonging the inevitable; he'd come to terms with that a long time ago.

Sakura's hands on his cheeks snapped him back to reality, and he found himself staring up into stern emerald.

"Yes I will bother Itachi. You mean a lot to me, and I know life means more to you than that!"

Her grip on his skin burned slightly, her words biting and true.

"If I don't give you a stronger medication, or you don't take it, then you will not live out past this next month. You won't to be able to die in front of Sasuke at this rate! You'll die before you even get a damn chance! Is that what you want?"

They silently glared at each other as her words settled in; one in resilience, the other in mild enjoyment. Finally, seeing how her resolve wasn't going to bend, Itachi sighed and lowered his gaze, fighting back the hint of a smile that tickled the edges of his lips.

"Gomen."

The warmth of her hands lifted off his cheeks as she pulled away, a small notebook materializing out of her sleeve with the flick of her wrist. She jotted down a few notes before it disappeared just as quickly as it had come.

"Alright, I'll get it to you as soon as I am able. You have to take it though alright? Promise?"

To his utter amusement, she extended her pinkie towards him, her lips stretching to the first genuine smile he'd seen in weeks, adding a childish look to the already childish gesture.

And for some reason, he linked a slender pinkie with her own, allowing her to move her hand up and down in a hand – pinkie – shake.

"I promise."

It was so amazing, her fearlessness towards him. Even when they had first met, when his six-year-old eyes had stared down into her one-year-old ones, she had gazed up at him in challenge, unafraid and confident, as though she knew how special and strong she was.

It was also kind of sad really, that her seemingly unbendable will could force any man to do whatever she commanded them to. Her voice always had a hard edge to it, as if daring anyone to not do as she instructed. Any Uchiha would be proud.

A nostalgic smile slipped over his mouth, making her pause before she grinned back at the almost unbelievable sight.

"What?"

The Uchiha shook his head slowly, leaning back once more against the cold boulder.

"Kisame-san was right. Maybe we should call you wife. You worry about us too much."

Though _why,_ he could never imagine.

Sakura rocked back on her heels, her grin dimming the sunlight.

"Well, technically, I _am_ your wife, since I'm of legal age, and I'm not with anyone else."

The way she said it, so easily and without much thought, made his smile slip.

"You love Sasuke."

She stared at him, her head cocked to the side.

"Yes… I love him, but I also love you as well. Same with Naruto-baka, and Dei-kun -"

He glared at her, cutting her off instantly.

"You know what I meant."

She returned his glower before sighing deeply, settling fully onto the grass with her arms wrapped around her knees, drawing them up to her chin.

"Yes, I'm in love with Sasuke-kun. I think I always have been. But, still… it's not like he loves me back. Sure, he wants to be the one who takes me back to Konoha, but that's only because I'm the reason he lost his chance of power with Orochimaru. Beating me and taking me back is like his own vengeance."

_You have it all backwards Sakura._

Itachi slowly buttoned up the front of his cloak as she spoke, soaking in her every word, trying not to smirk at her obliviousness.

_The reason my otouto wants you back is because _he_ loves you. He can't stand the fact that you are with me, and by being in my presence, you keep him from his revenge simply because he has to choose between us._

"Hey sensei… do you ever think about… what your life would've been like… if you hadn't been ordered to kill your clan?"

His onyx eyes slowly drifted back up to her face, a moment forgetting she knew the truth of it all.

"Sometimes," he admitted. "My clan would've gone to war and Konoha would've been torn apart. I would've either killed them all anyway or died by their hands. I said I'd protect Konoha; I still mean it."

Sakura grimaced at his flat tone, a wry smile forming on her lips.

"I mean with us. Would you have married me if none of what you just said happened?"

"…I made a promise, so yes, I would have. But, that doesn't change the fact that you would still be in love with Sasuke."

"And that doesn't change the fact that he still wouldn't love me sensei."

"Hn."

Sakura rolled her stiff shoulders, stretching the tight muscles until Itachi heard the faint pops of muscle knots coming undone.

"I think we would've been married, sensei… and, as weird as this sounds, I don't think it would've been a loveless marriage at all. Once I got used to the cold-hearted bastard that is all you, I think I could've really grown to love you, like I have now."

Itachi remained silent at her bright smile, musing her words as they swirled in his brain.

"Stay the hell away from me un!"

They turned to see Deidara scrambling up to the top of a rock, kicking out wildly with his feet at Tobi, who had his arms wide, apparently still unable to have caught the blonde in a big hug.

"But Tobi is sempai's new partner! Hidan-san said Tobi and sempai must be friends!"

"I don't care what that bastard said un! I don't associate with brats!"

"But sempai –"

"No! Stay away from me un! Stay away- Gah!"

Loosing his balance, the bomb specialist fell off the boulder and rolled to the ground, suddenly at the mercy of an ecstatic Tobi, much to his horror.

"Tobi got you sensei!"

With that, the orange-masked ninja leapt onto him as the blonde tried vainly to crawl away, Tobi's arms wrapping firmly around him. With a stream of colorful words streaming from his mouth, Deidara tried to fight Tobi off, as seeing any attempt at escape was futile. They met in a tangle of limbs and curses mixed evenly with happy cries, rolling on the ground in an indistinguishable mess.

"Will you excuse me for a moment sensei?"

Itachi looked over towards Sakura who was eyeing the scene with a _'so-immature'_ look. After his nod, she rose and marched over to the dueling pair, a scary growl rumbling in her throat as she pulled the two apart by their collars.

"Enough the both of you! I'm trying to have a decent conversation with my sensei, but with you two going on I cant even _hear_ myself _think!_ So knock it off!"

They fell instantly limp in her grip, staring up at her with terrified eyes – will, Itachi guessed Tobi was terrified, the way his annoying voice had just cut off like that.

"You two are supposed to be partners, so get along dammit! Deidara just let him hug you for Kami's sake! He's wearing a mask; he cant bite you, no matter how hard he tries! And Tobi; stop bugging the crap out of Deidara just get a rise out of him! If I have to do this again, I swear I'll kick both your asses so hard you'll feel it for the rest of your lives,_ got that?!"_

And Itachi hid a smirk behind the high collar of his cloak as the two vigorously nodded their heads and she let go of them, clapping the imaginary dust from her hands as they hit the ground face first.

- - -

"Rengakure?" **(1)**

Yamato nodded his head, noisily crunching up the last of his walnuts with the pleased smack of his lips. His companion shot him a strange look as he ordered for a new bowl, shoving the empty one over next to the other drained three at the edge of the counter.

"Haven't you ever heard of it Sasuke?"

His dark eyes met the Uchiha's, who was twirling his chopsticks thoughtfully over his almost completely devoured bowl of sliced tomatoes.

"It sounds familiar… on the boundary of Fire Country right?"

"Yea, just on the outskirts of Konoha actually. A small village, just about, oh, thirty miles south west… not too far."

Sasuke slid a tomato slice into his mouth, his eyebrows creasing as he chewed slowly, taking in the information.

"And it was _attacked?_ The villages near here are peaceful, mostly recreational spots. Besides _maybe_ money, there's no merit in taking out a small village like that."

The ANBU captain stared over at the Chunnin with a smirk, not looking away until a new bowl of walnuts was placed before him.

"Your observation skills are as sharp as always Sasuke," Yamato mused, greedily shoveling a handful of nuts into his mouth. "And you're right; besides money, there is no real reason to attack a small village like Rengakure. _But_ it was attacked all the same, which means money wasn't what they were after."

With a frown, Sasuke slid his chopsticks underneath the remaining tomato slices, easily gripping them all at once and plopping them into his mouth with not so much as a few drops of juice oozing out. He chewed as he thought; silently going over the reports he had been recruited into organizing for Tsunade in his mind.

"They were looking for something then… or _someone_," Sasuke quipped, swallowing his tasty treat as he looked over at Yamato. "You said _south west._ If I recall correctly, there have been rouge ninjas springing up all over in that region."

The brunette chuckled as he scooped up more walnuts, nodding his head in satisfaction.

"Rouge ninjas are the culprit behind this attack, and yes, you're right on the money. They're looking for someone, but by the way they swept through the village like that, it was more like they were trying to catch someone's attention. Whoever it is… they now their opponent well."

He could feel Sasuke's calculating gaze stretch over his face, even as the raven lifted a hand and asked for another bowl of tomato slices.

"You know who they're after, _don't_ you Captain?"

Yamato chuckled and elbowed the smirking raven, downing the rest of his walnuts with flourish.

"Why Sasuke it's my job to know. I am ANBU after all."

The Uchiha suddenly went somber and serious, a half-hearted scowl marring his face as he pushed his empty bowl aside.

"It's Sakura isn't it?"

Startled, the brunette simply nodded quietly, his face falling as he watched Sasuke's eyes darken with something akin to sadness, not even taking note more tomatoes had just appeared in front of his face.

"Yes, it's believed to be her. The men – well, actually the _man_ – who is leading the group that raided Rengakure was once a subordinate of Orochimaru's."

Sasuke looked up at him, brows furrowed.

"So they want revenge for his death?" he asked, a faint growl edging every word.

"That's definitely a possibility, but I think it's more on the lines of revenge for all the deaths dealt under _Sakura's_ hands, by his orders."

A raven eyebrow rose, commanding him to explain.

"Sakura was his go-to shinobi, and for her training, he made her do many missions, just like we have here, including assassinations you know. You remember how she became Chunnin don't you?"

"You mean…"

"Uh-huh. One hundred returning soldiers slaughtered in under ten minutes. Orochimaru proved right there that he could control her. Even with all her training, Sakura would not have been able to pull that off. Not even Kakashi or _I,_ for that matter, could do that.

"That incident was not the first either, nor the last. About a month or so under his thumb, Orochimaru sent Sakura into Otogakure, and had her kill a top ranking general who he believed was siding against him. But, unlike the slaughter, that first kill was clean, showing her skills as a kunoichi.

"However, a year after that, Sakura was sent to attack a village outside Otogakure, and killed the families of a few Oto residents, mostly shinobi working closely under Orochimaru. Apparently, he wanted to set an example since his men were uneasy being at war with Konoha and all, so he sent Sakura to 'give the message.' It was while surveying the damage that our ANBU started noticing her style changed, becoming more uncontrolled and animal-like. Her inhuman strength was used in such a strange way, it seemed as though she never even _focused_ on a target, just took out everything that got in the way.

"It didn't take too long to figure out Orochimaru was controlling her, making her do his dirty work because she could do it quickly and in such a way, people passing by would think whoever was dead had been taken out by a wild animal."

"He gave her the curse seal," Sasuke concluded, shoving tomatoes into his mouth, "and forced her into the second level. I fought her once when she went into that state. She looses herself almost entirely since she can't control the power… Hell I couldn't control mine very well either until Kakashi sealed it."

The raven swallowed hard before continuing, his face darkening as though his own realization disgusted him.

"But no one sealed Sakura's, and Orochimaru could easily have put a controlling jutsu on her while she couldn't fight him off, making her kill that way, because, in that state, she doesn't attack like a shinobi at all but like a hungry animal, which would through off any ANBU hot on his trail."

"Bingo."

Sasuke slammed his chopsticks against the table so hard they snapped to twine in his hands.

"Dammit. That bastard made her become a criminal, and she's paying for his stupidity."

"Hmph. Especially when you look at her seal."

The intensity of the onyx eyes crashing onto his face made Yamato almost uneasy as he saw how shaken up the youth was becoming, so chose his words carefully.

"Orochimaru gave her the _Chi no Juin,_ or the Cursed Seal of Earth. It's not as powerful as your own - the _Ten no Juin,_ or Cursed Seal of Heaven - but if awakened and controlled by someone with a large capacity for chakra, like Sakura, it's extremely destructive and deadly, as you've seen.

"What makes it so powerful is the fact that it's a curse from the soil and land from the earth itself, unlike yours which is more demon, meaning the soul trapped in the seal is a creature – usually reptile - similar to something you would see anywhere around you.

"For instance, the only other wearer of the _Chi no Juin _I know was Kimimaro, part of the Sound Four that helped Sakura get to the Valley of the End the day she betrayed Konoha. In his second level, it's said he turned into what resembled an extinct reptile, or dinosaur if you'd like; probably raptor. In any case, he could move more quickly and gained more chakra, and if his mark hadn't been sealed, the results of his attack would've been more disastrous than usual.

"But, as you said, Sakura hasn't had hers sealed, so she is incapable of controlling the cursed chakra, and the fact she has an animal soul trapped in her mark explains her strange fighting style in the second level. You told me once that when you'd fought, she'd bitten your arm and almost lost the range of speaking correctly. That wasn't just animalistic, it _was_ animal. Orochimaru more or less planted a wild and dangerous beast into her blood, incapable of thought or remorse." _(A/N: Yes, _Animal I Have Become_ by Three Days Grace is her theme song lol.)_

Sasuke looked like he wanted to kill something, and Yamato was slightly surprised his tomatoes hadn't shriveled up or burned to crispy waifs by the intensity of his glare.

"They want to kill her then? Fine."

The Uchiha met him stare for stare, his eyes sharper than steel.

"When do we leave?"

- - -

Itachi Uchiha slowly sat down on the boulder by the water's edge, his eyes swiftly scanning over the multiple scars and jagged wounds on Sakura's bare back before he fully turned away from her, a frown momentarily slipping over his mouth.

The roar of the waterfall was deafening, drowning out all sound in a rush of violent water. Each plunge of the falls sent up a cloud of cool vapor, and Itachi unbuttoned his cloak a few snaps, allowing the chilly current to caress his skin, helping him relax as he waited for Sakura to finish bathing.

She stood under the falls, facing the vast rock wall that supported it high over her head, a steady hand gripping the stone as the water slammed down on her shoulders. Her long hair was parted and splayed down her front, leaving her entire back bare and at the mercy of the rushing falls as they forcefully cleaned the still healing wounds scoring up and down her spine in an explosion of tainted scarlet.

What bothered him was not that he himself had made those wounds during their training, but rather that she had not shown she thought putting forth the energy into healing them was worth it. In fact, the reality that she had _any_ scars at all surprised him, considering her immense healing powers and flawless technique, and that she allowed them to be.

"Almost done sensei!"

Itachi grunted in response, even though she probably couldn't hear him away, and closed his eyes, forcing his busy mind into quiet meditation as he waited for the pinkette. He didn't know how long he sat there, but finally opened his eyes as he heard her splashing through the water, enjoying the feeling too much to bother walking on top of it.

"Leader-sama has given me a mission Sakura-san."

She stopped before him in her net shirt and garters, thoughtlessly drying her hair with a towel.

"Alright, when do we leave?"

"I'll be there tomorrow. You will be in Rengakure by morning."

Her hands paused and she stared up at him, fear in her eyes.

"What do you mean? They're not hurt are they?"

Itachi looked away with a sigh, his eyes searching out village just beyond the forests surrounding the Akatsuki's hideout.

"Kokuzoku and his men destroyed it."

"That bastard."

"Hn. Apparently he wanted to catch your attention."

The Uchiha turned back towards Sakura, and she smirked, her eyes sparking dangerously.

"Oh he's caught it all right. And after I finish healing everyone, I'll hand his ass to him."

"Don't be rash Sakura-san," he warned, a frown escaping his emotionless mask. "You're compassion for others will be the death of you if you're not careful."

He looked back over the horizon, towards the village that desperately needed Sakura now.

"Besides, Tsunade-sama must've heard about it by now. My ravens move very quickly in times of haste. She's more than likely sent you're old team out after you."

"Naruto and Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered quietly, a twinge of remorse in her voice.

"Yes. Remember Konoha wants Kokuzoku as well. You'll need their help in defeating him and his men… unless you want to end your life uselessly."

"Their help…?"

Sakura began to shake, catching his attention as he caught the vibrations through the ground. The towel dropped from her grip to the ground, her hands fisting as her eyes disappeared under the shadow of her bangs.

"Why would they want to help me sensei? I've acted so cruel to them, so cold. Why would they suddenly embrace me if I asked for help?"

Her fists opened and she looked at them, as though she saw something he himself did not.

"No matter how many times I tried, I couldn't break my bonds with them, just like I cant seem to get the smell of blood off my hands. I'm not like you sensei. It's hard for me to turn a harsh face towards the ones I love most. Of course, I've done so because it was easier for me to fight them if they thought I hated them, and it was easier for them to fight back because they didn't see the soft side of me that wanted to come out, but it still hurts, because even though I say such terrible things to them, all I want most is to laugh with them again."

"Then stop putting on the mask Sakura-san."

She stared up at him in bewilderment, her eyes wide. Her mouth opened but no sound came out so he continued, placing a firm hand on her shoulder.

"You have no need for masks like I do. Sasuke and Naruto think you hate them but still love you. If you show them your true self, they will not hesitate to help you. I however, hide behind my mask because Sasuke hates me, so I must be indifferent, even though it hurts."

"Sensei…"

"When you see them in Rengakure tomorrow, be yourself. Even though you belong to Akatsuki, let them know you have not severed your bonds, but also that they have to earn the right to take you home. If they want to take you back, let them fight you so they can earn that privilege."

- - -

**(1) Rengakure = Village of the Lotus; 'ren' in this case can also be translated as romance or love.**

- - -

**Please Read!**

If any of that was confusing to you, please PM me alright? Also, I'm aware that not everything was explained, and I would just like to point out that this is intentional seeing that part of the plot is trying to figure out just what Sakura is up to.

Some of you were asking about what it was Sasori told to Sasuke a few chappies back. That too will be explained in time. It was not relevant to the events of this chappie and so was not included.

And I would just like to say now about what I'm sure will be on all your minds. Yes, Itachi is dying. Yes, this is intentional because, YES this is true to the manga.

Itachi died because of an illness, and because of everything he had done, it was his wish to be able to die in front of Sasuke. It is stated in the manga itself that he 'kept himself alive forcefully with medications' because of his goal, and so I'm gonna stay to this because I love Itachi, and that is a part of what makes him such a powerful character.

I don't want anyone to claim Sasuke killed Itachi because he DID NOT.

I read and reread the chapter of the ItaSasu fight carefully before I even started this fic. Itachi WON folks. He had Sasuke _backed up against the wall, defenseless. _Does that sound like Sasuke was winning? Didn't think so. Don't believe me? Read the manga… number 43 I believe it was. It has Itachi in the background and Sasuke screaming in the foreground. Read the fight then read carefully what Tobi/Madara tells Sasuke about Itachi. I swear it's all there and I'm not making this up.

Sorry that was ranty… I'm just so tired of hearing "Sasuke killed Itachi" crap. He didn't… the illness did.

Oh, and it's come to my attention that this story has reached 300 reviews. Arigato to everyone! I hope you all keep enjoying this story as much as I am writing it lol. Thanks to all the people who have stuck through since the beginning. You guys are all crazy awesome! X3

- - -

_(A/N: Whew this is done! 10 pages I might add _;P_. Since it was mostly dialogue, I just kept going lol. Man this was LONG. Owel. Hope you all enjoyed. Until next time! R&R plz!)_


	27. Bonds Are Never Broken

Thanks for over 300 reviews! I love you all! I've never gotten this many before so arigato to everyone!

In thanks, there is a **one-shot** at the end of this chappie, for all you ItaSaku lovers. ;P

* * *

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**Bonds Are Never Broken**

- - -

Sasuke Uchiha did his best to smile as he wrapped clean bandages around the scratched up arm of the small girl in front of him, the foreign movement making the sides of his mouth twitch as he struggled to hold it in place.

The six-year-old's scrapes and bruises were among the less worrisome compared to some of the others he'd seen and bandaged already. Thanking the kami for the nice change, he tried not to think about the others whose insides were only held into their bodies by the bandages he had tightly wrapped around them late in the night.

"It'll be over soon, ok?" he said gently, doing his best to soothe the frightened child as well as his spinning mind. The tiny girl grinned weakly in reply, nodding her head in new found resolve, not a single tear forming.

"There we go."

Quickly, Sasuke tied off the gauze and rocked back on his heels, his knees screaming their insistence he stand and stretch. But he didn't move from the spot, his eyes resting on the girl who was staring at her bandaged limb with mild surprise, a grin forming quickly.

"That didn't hurt at all!" she exclaimed happily, scrambling to her feet to glomp him in a one-armed hug.

Sasuke slowly hugged the small form clutching to him back, a smirk growing as his face disappeared in the mass of her curly hair.

"You were very brave."

She pulled away with a giggle, her laughter making his smile easier to pull over his lips.

"Arigato nii-san!"

"Hn."

He reached over and ruffled the girl's blond locks, making her mirth escalade and bring smiles to the other grim faces watching them from around the room.

"Get some rest now. Let your arm recover alright?"

The girl quickly complied with a vigorous nod and went over to where her older sister was sleeping in the corner of the burnt house, the small blanket she had been sitting on now wrapped firmly around her shoulders as she hunkered down and snuggled into her sister's side.

The Uchiha stared at the sight with a failing smile then stood, grimacing as his knees and back popped, the pressure that had been building in the joints dissuading. With another swift stretch, Sasuke began to head out of the hut, careful to maneuver over the fallen and broken bodies stretched across the floor, his head spinning with the smell of burnt flesh, sour blood and infection. His stomach lurched dangerously and he stumbled out the door, the crisp morning air filling his lungs in sweet relief.

A blackened tether rail was nearby and he headed for it, his tired eyes forced to focus on the water trough just on the other side and not the scorched and crumbling houses falling to pieces with every passing moment. When his hand made contact with the post he leaned over it towards the trough, cupping water onto his face with the other, shaking his head to clear his mind.

Rengakure had been razed from the inside out. A man known as Kokuzoku was responsible Sasuke had later learned; a man wanted for the deaths of many villagers from attacks much like this one. He had swept through and attacked each home one by one, not caring when his sword connected to an innocent person or not before heading to the next, taking lives and destroying property in one fell swoop. Fires burning on torches followed, easily catching on the wooden houses and straw summer roofs that ignited instantly, the roaring flames quickly consuming any and all unfortunate enough to be trapped inside or too slow or wounded to run out.

Their homes had become their graves before they could even scream.

Shuddering in remembrance of the smell of smoldering flesh that had overcome the night, Sasuke slapped more water onto his face, barely noticing when some of it went up his nose and down his throat. He coughed once at the taste of ash and lifted away from the trough, resting his tired limbs against the rail.

He still didn't know why he had been the one chosen for this assignment. Sure, infiltration in disguise was something he was good at, but this particular mission had him openly interacting with others and forced the social side of him out, something he was horrible at. It didn't help that the disguise he'd been given was a young man with short cropped brown hair and huge, blue, doe-like eyes… no matter how thankful he was he didn't need to waste chakra sustaining it, a rare credit to Yamato.

It was like people were drawn to him more than ever. The villagers – especially the elderly and young – wanted him to talk to them and laugh and smile, because that looked the best on Ginta Suou's **(1)** warm and happy face.

_They can go to hell,_ Sasuke thought darkly, cursing Yamato and Team Hebi for the hundred-thousandth time. _I swear they want to humiliate me… I wouldn't put it past the dobe._

But even as he thought this, he couldn't help seeing the truth. Yamato was better with reconnaissance than infiltration, and his techniques were needed if they wanted to catch the bandits before they came back to Rengakure. Sai was more anti-social than he was so he would stick out like a sore thumb; Kakashi was on a different mission altogether; and Naruto…

Naruto wouldn't know what to do or how to act without giving himself away. Period.

He scowled at his reflection, not caring when it completely marred Ginta's face.

And now he was justifying their choice in sending him. Wonderful.

Stupid smart mind.

"Ginta-san?"

The voice made him instantly turn, a weary smile plastered firmly on his mouth before he faced one of the village elders, the old woman's face turned up in a knowing grin as she took in his disheveled appearance.

"Been up all night Ginta-san? You should get your rest."

Sasuke bowed in respect… another thing his body was unaccustomed to.

"Arigato for your concern Hikaru-baa-sama, but you need not worry about me. I made sure to take a few rests when I finished with the badly wounded."

It wasn't a lie. He had arrived in Rengakure just as the sun was setting, and had been pulled immediately into work. Midnight had found him stumbling out of the graveyard, his hands bleeding as he set down the shovel, a sigh of relief issuing from his lips as he finished the final grave. One more hour, and he was in one of thee only buildings still standing, bandaging up the mortally wounded in wait for the healer that was supposedly coming. It had been a few hours after that he had fallen immediately to sleep, the alarm clock in the back of his mind waking him up when he needed to start changing bandages in what felt like mere moments later.

"Baa-chan! Baa-chan!"

A tiny girl with raven hair and eyes shot towards them, her barely eight-year-old face drawn into a beaming smile that flashed like the rising sun behind them. She collided with Hikaru's leg but shook it off, insistently tugging on the old woman's grey kimono sleeve, eyes alight.

"She's here baa-chan! Coming in the west gate! Let's go baa-chan, let's go! You too nii-san!"

Sasuke's heart leapt at the words but forced a questioning look at Hikaru, who merely smiled and started for the west entrance of the village, gesturing for him to follow.

"Hurry baa-chan!"

"My dear Kiki, it's when you're old you don't move very fast remember? Why not pull Ginta-san with you? He's young. He'll keep up."

Not missing a beat, Kiki unlatched herself from the elder and grabbed for Sasuke's hand, clutching onto his index finger before running, effectively making him chase after her.

The Uchiha was amazed at her energy – and her size. For being eight, she was small, barely up to his mid-thigh. He figured it had something to do with her being an orphan and all that – maybe they didn't feed her properly. Her strength was something as well, he mused as she pulled him along, forcing him to keep a steady jog as she ran as fast as her small legs could go.

How such a small body could hold so much liveliness, he would never know.

A throng of people – most bandaged up in places – were forming at the entrance, a wave of excitement rippling through the crowd. With a giggle, Kiki dove into the sea of legs, forcing him to weave in-between eagerly waving people, biting out apologies as he stumbled along. He lost his hold and cursed, quickly scouring for the girl that had already made it to the front of the crowd, jumping up and down in her enthusiasm.

"Sakura-nee!"

Sasuke stopped dead and straightened, his eyes fixed on the road stretching before him. The rising sun flashed into his line of vision, blurring the outline of Kiki as she raced up the road, crying out in happiness.

And then _she_ was there, looking energetic though grimly determined as she hooked her hands under the young raven's arms, lifting her high as she spun her in a quick round of circles, her long hair whipping around from the high, tight braid on top of her head. Sakura's laughter drifted over to him and for a moment it was all he could hear, the sweet tones he had missed making his heart pound and bumps to pepper down his arms.

Sakura kissed Kiki's forehead before putting her back down and continued down towards the group, accepting hugs and words of immense gratitude with a genuine smile shining across her face.

He couldn't breathe again until he felt a hand on his back, edging him closer as Hikaru approached, her arms held wide in welcome.

"Sakura-sama," the elder spoke, her voice quivering as she enveloped the kunoichi in a firm embrace. "Welcome back."

"It's good to be back, Hikaru-baa-sama," Sakura whispered, her eyes darkening as she pulled away, face somber. "I only wish it was under happier circumstances."

"We've had help all through the night," the woman assured, gesturing to Sasuke who bowed instantly, in an effort to keep from staring into her eyes before he absolutely had to, swiftly double checking his own chakra supply was perfectly concealed.

"A pleasure to meet you Sakura-sama."

_Yamato, your disguise jutsu had better be dead on, or so help me -_

Her gentle touch was suddenly on his shoulder, spreading fire over his skin as she slowly urged him up tell he was straight and they were looking eye to eye. She held out her hand, a grateful smile on her face, making his stomach do flips.

"The pleasure is all mine…"

Reinforcing his calm façade, Sasuke warmly clasped her hand and shook it, pointedly ignoring the shivers that raced down his spine on contact.

"Ginta. Suou Ginta."

It was hard to look at her without her truly seeing him, but even harder to look away.

"Ginta," Sakura echoed, her eyes staring deep into his own as though searching for his soul, making his face grow hot, their hands still clasped. "I will not forget that name. Thank you for all you have done for these people."

He nodded and she released him – and he released the breath he was unaware he had been holding.

"Nee-chan, where is nii-san?"

Kiki looked up hopefully at Sakura, a frown on her face.

"He had to go a few villages south from here. Gomen."

A cute pout formed on the girl's lips, making Sakura laugh slightly before turning to him again.

"Take me to the most wounded. They'll need my help first."

Sasuke nodded and headed back towards the hut, thankful he now had something to focus on other than the look that had been in her eyes when she had studied him. She followed obediently like a shadow, her face grim and set as she retightened her braid, so the only pink strands able to caress her cheeks the ones not long enough to stay fastened in the tie.

"This way, in here."

Taking a huge breath of fresh air, Sasuke opened the door and walked inside, fighting the nausea that reached his nose as he headed for the nearest corner, Sakura in tow. He led her to a farmer whose attacker had tried to gut him and had succeeded in all but killing the poor man. His innards were held inside his body by the bandages and crude stitches Sasuke himself had administered, but without a healing jutsu, he would not withstand another day. His blood stained the ground and pile of linen below and around him, soaking into his shredded shirt and his wife's kimono as she cradled his head in her lap, singing a lullaby to soothe him while their children slept soundly behind her.

Instantly, Sakura dropped and began to cut away the bandages, sending a smile to the tired woman in greeting before setting to work.

"Ginta-san, how many times have you changed these?"

"Five," Sasuke responded immediately with finality, dropping to his knees to help her clear away the once white linen from the gouged stomach. "I stitched up the worst of it as best as I could to keep his intestines within his body. He was loosing too much blood otherwise."

Sakura smiled at him and his own insides felt no better than the man's probably did.

"You did the right thing Ginta-san. You saved this man's life. Arigato."

A smile crossed his lips as a healing jutsu hummed in her hands, and Sakura began the painstaking process of piecing the man back together, her jutsu forcing the white blood cells to multiply at a faster rate to clear away infections and the cells of each organ to split and heal at an unearthly tempo.

Hours passed in much the same way, with him leading her to each victim one at a time, holding down patients, soothing children, running to bring fresh gauze from the underground storehouse across the muddied street. He brought water and carried away soiled sheets and linen to be dumped in a pit and burned. He held sobbing wives as Sakura slowly pieced their husbands back together, steadied the parents as they watched their child's life being saved right before their eyes.

He held Sakura herself up when she began to falter, not able to do anything but smile in return to hers to give her strength, by her side as he led her the next in line.

By the time the fatally wounded had been completely healed, the sun was hot and high overhead, forcing Sasuke out of the stuffy building to the clear air as the room temperature began to rise slightly, the warming up of the ground bringing out the smell of blood with a vengeance.

"Ginta-san, over here my boy."

Sasuke turned at his name to see Hikaru, Kiki, and a few others of the remaining elders sitting around a makeshift table of broken wood, playing with wooden chess pieces on a charred board. He headed for them with a small smile and sat next to the elderly woman where she indicated, a dry chuckle rasping his throat as Kiki leapt into his lap with a squeal.

"You look tired," a woman spoke, her graying hair hanging in rank loops around her wrinkled head. "Sakura-sama been running you ragged eh?"

"Hardly," he managed, his eyes drifting over to the hut, waiting for Sakura to appear in the limping crowd that came slowly out of the broken door, seeking relief from the stench. Frowning when she did not appear, he turned back to the woman who'd spoken, forcing the smile back on his face. "Sakura-sama has been draining herself dry. She looked pretty pale by the time we'd finished, but I don't know if it was chakra loss or the smell of blood in there."

The old woman laughed and moved a chess piece, grinning as Kiki enthusiastically wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was the latter young man. You seemed to have high tailed it out of there quick enough."

"And I can see why."

For what seemed like the hundredth time that day, Sasuke's breath seemed to catch as Sakura spoke from the door way of the hut and headed for the table, settling down next to him with a weary sigh.

"Sakura-nee!"

The pinkette smiled as Kiki leaned towards her and planted a kiss to her cheek before returning to Sasuke's lap with a giggle.

"You look terrible Sakura-sama," Hikaru stated, taking in the med-nin's ashen skin and tired eyes.

"I used up a lot of chakra," Sakura admitted quietly, taking deep breaths. "If I didn't take a break, I'd have none left by the time I got to Kokuzoku-bastard."

"Do you think he'll attack?"

"More than likely. I didn't really try to cover up the fact that I'm here right now. He's probably just waiting for a chance to strike."

The elders all nodded their heads grimly, their eyes falling back down to the chess board as silence fell over them.

"Um, Sakura-nee… When will Itachi-nii be back?"

Sasuke tried not to stiffen at Kiki's words, turning a passive face to Sakura who beamed down at the small girl.

"Well, Itachi-sensei's a few villages over. I don't think you'll be seeing him soon I'm afraid."

"Aww!"

Kiki crossed her arms and fell completely back into the Uchiha's stomach, a cute pout visible from under her shaggy bangs.

"But Ita-nii promised to see me again!"

"Well there you go. He always keeps his promises one way or another."

"Really?"

Sakura chuckled then ruffled the girl's hair, her eyes earnest as Kiki giggled.

"Of course. Itachi-sensei has yet to let me down. He'll come by another day, I'm very sure. He cares about you very much."

Sasuke instantly squashed the strange feeling squirming in his stomach, a gentle smile somehow remaining on his face.

"Well, I guess I forgive him… but only this one time!"

"Hm. He'll be glad to hear that."

"Sakura-nee," Kiki suddenly laughed, throwing her hands up wide, nearly knocking the Uchiha in the chin, "give Ita-nii a big hug for me alright?"

"Alright."

Content with the answer, Kiki settled back down into his lap, and Sasuke tried valiantly not to think about Sakura's arms around his brother – just the thought of Itachi _looking_ at Sakura made his stomach turn – and the smile on his lips twitched furiously as he almost lost his face to a deep scowl.

"So, Sakura-sama," one of the women leaned forward slyly, smirking, "have you married the ice man yet?"

Oh gods. Surely, the Kami were laughing at him.

"Kaede-baa-chan," Sakura put her hands up in quick defense, looking as uncomfortable as he felt, "Itachi-sensei and I aren't like that."

"But the marriage contract –"

"-was set by our mothers when I was _one," _the pinkette deadpanned quickly, a blush flicking over her cheekbones. "Seriously, he only cares about me as a comrade and friend. We're not gonna get married."

The feeling of relief made Sasuke relax, though he had to hide the frown from the sensation with a small cough.

"But you love him don't you?"

"Well… yes… I do."

…and good feeling gone.

"Then why not -?"

"Kaede-nee," Hikaru spoke, a twinkle in her eyes, "I'm surprised that you off all people, with your history as being a matchmaker, cannot see that our beloved Itachi-san is just not the one our Sakura-sama truly loves."

Sasuke went numb – like a horse had just kicked him in the gut.

There was no doubt in his mind… all the Kami were laughing at him now.

- - -

Yanagi Uddo **(2)** strained herself into a sitting position, the infection in her lungs burning in white hot rage. Doing her best to ignore the smoke caused aliment, the young carpenter scooted back against the ruined shack wall – the only piece of her temporary room still upright. She nestled into it, choking as blood tinged coughs shook her to the core, black and sickly crimson splattering onto her palm when she covered her mouth.

It was getting worse.

She had escaped most of the damage from Kokuzoku's initial attack -- the barricade of cabinets and chests had kept any intruders from forcing their way in -- and had smartly covered her head and cowered in the back right corner of her small apartment the moment she had seen she would be unable to escape as her straw and wood hut caught fire. The flames had shot across the ceiling and smoldered around the walls, the smoke attacking her until she was sure she was going to suffocate.

As the minutes raged on with no sign of reprieve, Yanagi had prayed to the Kami watching and prepared herself to fall asleep and never wake, when the ceiling gave a great moan and crashed down to the floor, feet away from her as the fire sputtered and killed itself. The other walls slowly fell apart and fell outwards, saving her from being crushed. Nothing short of a miracle.

But now she was dying again, inside out. _(A/N: No, it's not the same thing as what Itachi has.)_

Inhaling the deadly air in the moments she believed to be her last, Yanagi had tried to hold her breath but only smoke had been in her lungs, quickly deteriorating the lung walls and cells. Her heart now pounded fiercely as it forced her life's blood through her failing body, fighting futilely against the infection that was stealing all the blood that tried to relieve her screaming lungs, forcing the liquid out in a dark, sticky mess when she coughed. It didn't help that the sun had gradually gotten higher and hotter, baring down on her without remorse, until her dank strawberry blonde hair was damp with sweat, making her shiver uncontrollably.

"Yanagi!"

Another coughing fit overtook the teen as her gray eyes weakly tried to discern the direction of the voice, but as blood filled her mouth, the silver orbs rolled back and she retched, the sound of spoiled scarlet slapping the charred earth drowning out the sound of hurried steps racing for her. Her coughs didn't ease until a hand pressed firmly to her chest, a vibrant green humming in the air around them, admitting a soft glow. Shaking weakly, she tried to thank her rescuer but found her voice trapped in her burning throat so nodded in silent gratitude, forcing deep breaths into her ruined lungs as she was lowered to a laying position on the warm ground, her head pillowed by her thick hair and a broken slab of wall.

"You should've told me you baka," Sakura reprimanded as she made sure Yanagi was in a comfortable position, her own shaking of her hands proof of the chakra loss she had endured. "I would've healed you at the beginning, when I had enough chakra to get the job done in one sitting!"

Yanagi smiled weakly in apology, making Sakura's lips twist instantly to match hers.

"I'll have to rest for a bit to get some more chakra into my system. This'll take me a few times, but I'll do my very best, and so relief won't come instantly alright?"

The carpenter nodded once then relaxed, her hope making the pain ease, if only a little.

"Ari…gat…o…"

- - -

Akatsuki no Sakura only had the chance to recover a fraction of her chakra when Ginta came running for her, his usually lively eyes dark as he crouched before her, tone serious.

"Kokuzoku and his men have been sighted at the forest boarder. They'll be here for you in a few minutes."

"Dammit," she cursed, the palm of her hand on the ground picking up the vibrations of hundreds of feet running for them; for her. Quickly, she stood and shrugged off her cloak, throwing it over Yanagi with flourish.

"Stay here and keep quiet," Sakura ordered the girl, her hands shaking in anticipation. "I'll be back for you as soon as I'm able. Be ready."

At the girl's pained nod, the pinkette leapt away from the wreckage of the hut and began to run for the center of the village, where the entrance near the woods was most visible. As she passed him, Sakura grabbed for Ginta's sleeve and tugged him after her, ignoring his cries of protest as she ran for the cover of a collapsed wall in the middle of the street, throwing them both down into the shadows of the makeshift fort.

"What're you doing?" Ginta hissed, throwing a look over the wall then back at her, eyes blazing. "I'm not a freaking shinobi. I wont stand a –"

"I'm sure Naruto is nearby so call him and get him here as fast as you can. I need you both with me on this one," she cut him off, eyeing the entrance before glancing over at his dumfounded face with a teasing smirk. "Oh, and_ please_ get out of that _ridiculous_ disguise Sasuke-kun. A placid face and warm eyes doesn't fit you _at_ **all."**

He stared at her dumbly, and with an exasperated sigh, Sakura focused chakra on her hand and smacked his cheek firmly, his disguise melting away to nothing in seconds as he winced in surprise.

"I train with your brother, a Sharingan master. You honestly think I can't see through a transformation jutsu like that when I've proven time and again I can fool the Sharingan itself?"

Rubbing his slightly red skin, Sasuke scowled, shaking his head half-heartedly at her.

"Did you _need_ to slap me?"

"Did you _need _to act like Naruto and just sit there like a _baka?"_

He glared at her mocking smile but pressed the transmitter in his ear, hoping said dobe would appear quickly. As much as he hated to admit, Sakura was right about needing assistance, and with a look over the wall, he could see the trees starting to visibly shake as the enemy drew closer.

"For needing help, you sure are violent… _twerp."_

"For being the arrogant, self-righteous bastard you are, it's nice that you've complied with my wishes."

Sakura smirked in triumph at Sasuke's dark glance as she pulled on her gloves, secretly thankful the Uchiha had sided with her so easily, under the circumstances.

_Maybe Itachi-sensei was right…_

"They're coming closer," Sasuke murmured, onyx eyes on the boarder.

"Yeah," Sakura whispered, drawing up her chakra. She didn't have much, less than a third.

_Just enough to kill Kokuzoku for everything he's done to these people._

"So, what's the plan genius?"

Sasuke had scooted closer to her, head low as he gripped Kusanagi's hilt tightly. Sakura stared over at him and held his firm gaze, her heart beginning to pound vigorously as their breaths mingled together.

"Hold them off until Naruto-baka decides to join in. Kill Kokuzoku. Save the day. The usual."

"Hn."

In a violent rush of toppling trees and war cries, the forest exploded and the first wave of rouge ninjas streamed from the shadows, brandishing their various weapons as they ran full tilt for the village entrance, murder hanging over them like a poisonous cloud.

"So it begins. The fools."

The pinkette smirked then made a hand sign, her chakra pulsing as the left side of her body erupted into the cursed seal marks. Sakura breathed deeply at the new chakra flooding her body then focused energy to her fingernails, allowing them to grow to deadly points.

"I got your back Sakura."

She looked up into Sasuke's determined gaze, noting with satisfaction his own cursed seal was activated, the black flame marks reaching over his body and scarring the side of his face. For a moment she took in his words, her heart fluttering at the sincerity at which he had uttered them. Then, with her scalpel-nails gleaming on her fingertips, a manic grin split across her face, a matching smirk meeting her own.

"C'mon Sasuke-kun. Let's show them what we can do… _together."_

- - -

**(1) Ginta Suou = Yes, I admit I have shamelessly stolen this name from **_**Marmalade Boy**_** – no I do not own! I recommend the anime for anyone who is interested in hearing Sasuke sound like a love-struck, sweet, overly protective, easily jealous idiot. Ginta is voiced by Sasuke's voice actor.**

**(2) Yanagi Uddo = Hah! This is an original name! Yanagi means 'willow' and Uddo means 'wood' which I deemed appropriate since she is a carpenter.**

- - -

_(A/N: What… is that a… cliffhanger? Oh shiz… _*dodges a thrown shoe*_ Gomen! _TAT_ Well my apologies for the delay on this one. As promised, there is a one-shot following this for all you amazing reviewers / alerters / favorite-ers out there! It is an ItaSaku so if you don't like that pairing, you don't have to read it. It is based around the idea of what would happen if the marriage contract had come true after all. In other words: if Itachi hadn't been ordered to kill the clan, nothing bad happened, and Sakura and he ended up together. Yeah. I hope you all enjoyed this chappie and enjoy the one-shot! Until next time! R&R plz!)_

* * *

- - -

Seiten no Heki-Reki

**Thunderclap from a Clear Sky**

- - -

It all started with a mild interest on his part – well, as interesting as huge, emerald eyes could be when they looked fearlessly into onyx.

He didn't really merit the value of a wife at the time, but even as limited as he was in regards to the value of the pink-haired, bundle of giggles she was, he felt something special about her, and gave his promise in red writing. The five year difference between them did nothing but strengthen his naive resolve.

He'd wanted to protect her, if anything because she clearly couldn't protect herself.

(And she'd keep the fan girls away. Double points were always efficient; two birds with one stone and all that.)

So, at the tender age of six, Itachi Uchiha signed a contract to marry Sakura Haruno.

-I-S-

At ten, his interest went up a few pegs.

She was five, she had fallen, and she was crying. He stopped in his training long enough to wrap up her scuffed up knee and help her to her feet, just as his inane otouto came into the picture…

…and he ended up buying the two children ice-cream.

She was quiet but looked at him without fear, which quirked his interest. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get any reaction out of her that even hinted she was afraid of him. Just insecure.

(But growing up with such a large forehead, he could understand.)

Itachi could honestly say Sakura was the reason his infamous glare could send people running, and his cool smirk make anyone squirm in their seats as his depthless eyes bored straight into their souls…

…because they never worked on her.

-I-S-

At twelve he became Chunnin; at thirteen, an ANBU captain. His over-worked mind forced the bubbly pinkette from his thoughts, as well as most of the Uchiha clan affairs. He grew more distant because he had to work, work, work… but never thought of taking a break.

(He didn't need them. They were for weaklings, and Itachi Uchiha was _not_ weak. Period.)

When he saw Sakura shatter a two-ton boulder just to land a punch on a surprised Sasuke during a training exercise, the interest reappeared, and after witnessing two more fall to her might, it peaked and for the first time he really took notice of her.

-I-S-

She was fourteen and forming into a talented kunoichi. Her love of his dense otouto had made her force herself to work harder than probably both her gifted teammates, even going as far as asking the Fifth Hokage for an apprenticeship.

Team Seven had split just months before, he had heard through the many rumors spreading through the ANBU ranks. The blonde one had left to train with one of the Legendary Sannin, Sasuke trained fully under Kakashi's wing, and Tsunade-sama allowed for the promising med-nin to work for her.

After six months, Sakura had mastered most of the jutsu taught by her awed teacher. By fifteen, she was the assistant head medical staff member of Konoha Hospital, second only to Tsunade-sama herself.

Itachi was impressed. He could honestly admit that to himself.

(Silently, when his pride was asleep.)

He requested her for his ANBU squad as their go-to med-nin months after she had reached the position. A request that was later accepted, and one mission later, the intriguing pinkette was in his shadow, carrying an unconscious squad member on her back like he weighed less than a feather, smirking at him.

-I-S-

She turned sixteen that following March. Her mother told her of the contract.

She had long stopped pining for his otouto's acceptance – she probably got tired of the constant "No" that was the answer to all her offers – and agreed to the marriage arrangement, much to Itachi's surprise.

His father held a meeting to finalize the decision.

Sakura kept her eyes to the floor, forcing Itachi to stare at the top of her head.

Fugaku was impressed with her etiquette and grace, sending a rare half smile to the pinkette before claiming she would make a good wife for his eldest son.

Sasuke looked grim at that.

(Well he had his chance. You snooze, you loose.)

She blushed faintly then bowed then left.

And, watching her humble, retreating form, Itachi felt his interest fade.

-I-S-

Waiting at the alter, he couldn't help but feel nothing for his new bride.

He felt like he'd figured her all out. She'd had potential and had done something with it. Done.

Nothing new. Nothing at all. No regrets.

When she walked down the isle, he felt his heart stir but then it eased faster than it had come.

He held her small hands in his, callus to callus. The priest's voice was boring and had the tendency to drone.

In grateful contrast, the vows were quick. "I do." "I do." No love at all.

(Simple and efficient; how he liked things.)

He had to admit though, a cherry blossom kimono looked best on her.

-I-S-

"You may kiss the bride."

He'd planned to do it mechanically. Best to get it over with. An Uchiha always controlled every situation.

He was quick to learn how quickly that line of reasoning marred with hers.

Sakura's eyes flashed in determination as she grabbed the front of his kimono and pulled his face down, smashing her lips to his in a firm, absolute kiss.

Applause broke out when she released him, and she smiled at him.

(He did _not_ smirk at his brother's face… as priceless as it was.)

His mask was quick to cover his face, as always, but it did nothing to dampen her triumph.

She'd caught him off guard. His interest was peaked once again.

-I-S-

Living with her wasn't as bad as he'd thought.

They'd agreed almost immediately that a few years were needed before the house could be filled with the sounds of tiny footsteps, so the mattress between them remained untouched as they slept in the bed, on opposite sides, in companionable comfort.

(Any chance to irk his father was a chance Itachi could _never_ pass up anyways.)

Sakura had taken her so-dubbed 'bridal-leave' from the hospital to visit his mother.

Everyday for that first month, he came to the house and the smell of his most favorite food, a peace offering for their current circumstances.

By month's end, he found himself itching to get to dinner and out of work. Her cooking wasn't fabulous, but it still hit the spot.

Because of her, the house ceased to be merely a building; living with her ceased to be a duty.

It became home; _their_ home.

-I-S-

Their jobs were another matter they dealt with almost by instinct. They worked most days, often getting home before the other; depended on the day really.

If Sakura beat him home – this was usually the case – she'd fix him something and wait for him, even going as far as keeping the food hot on the low setting on the stove for him to help for himself when he finally got home.

(Hearing her rant about her day at work always made dinner enjoyable, though he would never tell her that.)

On the rare days Itachi beat her home – or had the day off; she never seemed to – he'd surf through the cabinets until he found the instant ramen she'd left for him or the leftovers he knew were easy to cook up and ready for eating.

If she was late, he'd wait, but not so far as keeping it heated. She could heat it up herself. She was more than capable.

And so their life fell into a steady beat.

He respected her greatly – she put up with him and his family didn't she?

But despite everything he tried, his interest began to slip once again.

-I-S-

In June she gave him a new kunai sharpener, as well as a smile.

He didn't know how she knew he needed a fresh one, but merely thanked her. Inwardly, however, he was grateful she hadn't made a whole big deal out of his birthday.

(He swore his mother had called him _at_ _least_ fifty times that day.)

Itachi later learned that she had taken the day off from work to clean the house and tidy up all the rooms before he got back from his mission.

She'd made his most favorite dish instead of a birthday cake. Dango.

And it was perfectly made.

He nodded in satisfaction and all but ordered her up to sleep as he took in her tired but triumphant face, smirking as she mock-saluted him and followed his orders.

That night, when he lay in bed next to her, he found she was closer than she typically laid, and her warmth covered him like the blankets securing them together. He found didn't mind.

He watched her peaceful face until he too, fell asleep.

-I-S-

A few days into winter, he got sick.

To his amusement – and amazement, and relief – she managed to pull him off the roster for missions. She kept him in bed and forced him to stay there, wrapped up in blankets, while she threatened any of the ANBU members who came by to check on him.

He'd never had a sick day before. They thought the bed rest was all his idea – a con to get some time off work.

Hell, he wished it had been his idea.

(Though it _was_ hilarious to see his wife, a Chunnin, literally kick his squad out the door and off their property.)

He ended up sick for the rest of November through the first week of December.

He managed to break free from the bed after one week, but nothing he said or did swayed her into letting him leave the house.

She was scary when she set her mind to something.

-I-S-

Somehow, he didn't know when, he found himself thinking about her all the time.

Every second of every day, she occupied his thoughts. It started to get annoying, simply because he could not get them to leave, and they were growing increasingly distracting.

(Not that she was unpleasant to think about. In fact, quite the opposite, hence why it was annoying… and _very_ distracting.)

His work seemed to be his only reprieve, but since he had taken such a long time off duty from his illness, and the holidays were approaching fast, he gained only two weeks of freedom.

-I-S-

Working for the hospital, Sakura wasn't as lucky, and she only got off work three days before Christmas.

She looked hassled when she came home to his dinner – homemade, he pointed out by glancing towards the pot – and halfway through the meal, when he had his face buried in a last minute report for the Hokage, she asked him what he wanted as a present.

Itachi honestly had no clue. Peace and quiet? A weekend getaway so he wouldn't have to deal with Mikoto Uchiha and her overly affectionate motherly love?

His response made her frown but she nodded determinedly, and somehow he knew he'd end up with something under the tree.

(Whoever said selecting the perfect Christmas tree was easy was a damned idiot… especially when married to a perfectionist.)

He'd come to see that look in her eye as a promise, and he knew she never went back on her promises.

Their marriage was proof of that.

-I-S-

It wasn't until she prepared to leave the next morning when he realized he had no idea what to get her either.

He managed to stop her just before she left and asked, carefully taking note of her surprised gaze.

(Figuring because she was a woman with womanly wiles, he readied himself for something that was destined to make his wallet get a lot lighter.)

But she surprised him, just as she'd done before, time and time again.

"Itachi, anything you get me would be perfect."

Then she kissed his cheek and embraced him warmly, pulling away with a bright gleam in her eye as she opened the door.

"But what I'd really like, is to see you smile."

Itachi stood silent and stunned as the door closed in his face.

-I-S-

Somehow, she'd managed to get his family to leave them alone their first Christmas together.

Grateful beyond measure, he allowed her to handle the evening in her own unique way.

She'd turned off all the house lights and lit the decorative lights on the tree, multiple candles around the room giving their home – and her – a heavenly glow.

They'd waited to put the ornaments on until that evening, and so they stood at the tree, placing the random pieces of glass and ceramic on the firm branches, careful of the needles that occasionally pricked their fingers before falling to the floor.

Itachi had been designated to place the glowing star at the very top.

(It wasn't his fault she was short. Had nothing to do with him… at all. Nope.)

He set it in its place and they stood back, shoulder to shoulder, eyeing their work. With a nod, he knew the tree had past the test and Sakura had approved of it.

"Itachi, time to open your present!"

She held out the package wrapped in festive paper and he took it gingerly, swiftly breaking the tape seal and releasing the item inside.

A scarlet scarf fell into his hands, slid delicately over his fingertips.

"I noticed you other ANBU scarf was shred to pieces. I tried to fix it but it was a lost cause, so I got you a new one. Don't worry, I only wore it a few times."

Sakura took it from him and wrapped it around his neck. He breathed in the fragile scent weaved into the intricate folds.

It smelled like her.

"Arigato."

She beamed happily up at him, her face dimming all the lights in the room, flashing like the sun.

-I-S-

"Close your eyes Sakura."

A rose colored eyebrow rose slightly but she complied, a trusting smirk on her face. Reaching deep into his pocket, he pulled out the necklace resting safely at the bottom, the shining piece of metal carved in elaborate patterns around the Uchiha fan and the Haruno circle enclosing it inside. His own chakra had molded the symbols together, and with reserved pride, he clipped the pendent around her neck, noting how perfectly the fan and circle fit as one.

The feel of metal hitting her skin made her emerald orbs open, and he stepped back, pleased with her reaction. She fingered it tenderly, speechless before looking up at him, eyes shining.

"Arigato Itachi!"

Her arms were warm around his neck, her laugher welcome to his ears. He slowly returned the gesture, never realizing how delicate she was as his hands easily linked behind her lower back.

She was so strong in his eyes, it was strange to think she was so fragile.

(Especially when most thoughts of her included her bullying other shinobi – mostly ANBU from his squad – her fists blazing and fire in her eyes.)

And when she pulled away, her gaze locking to his, he knew then that like the joined clan symbols reflecting in the candlelight, they were forever.

He bent his head down and their lips met, a tender kiss that branded them, pulled them together, tied their destiny strings into one thread.

He loved Sakura Haruno. Perhaps he always had. Perhaps he'd just never noticed.

Well… she had always been full of surprises.

And, for the first time since their very first meeting, when his young eyes had glanced down interestedly to hers, Itachi Uchiha smiled.

- - -

**Seiten no Heki-Reki = Thunderclap from a Clear Sky = A Complete Surprise**

- - -

_Damn it. I'm addicted to this pairing now. _D8_ Well, this was my first ItaSaku… Hope you enjoyed! _:3


	28. Team Seven Unites

Gomen, gomen, gomen for the delay on this one.

Usually I don't try to make excuses but I actually have a few reasons for the lateness of this chappie: 1) this has a fight scene, and so, naturally, it kicked my butt; 2) this was one of the original ideas I had for this story so I wanted it to come out the way I wanted it to; and 3) this story has given me my first ever **flame, **and since I recieved these flames the day I was going to write this chappie, I was unable to because I **_couldn't stop laughing my ass off._**

Apparently, this story is a **fraud** to the origional Naruto plot line - so apparently this is the only **fan _fiction _**that takes the characters from the origional storyline and puts them into a different plot, hence warping the origonal plot and twisting it into this one.

Oh, and these flames started out nice as well. I managed to make someone **love** then **loathe** this story within **_eight_** chappies! **My life's ambiton is complete!**

YAY

So I hope you all can enjoy the rest of this story despite it being a **fraud** and therefore **completely** and **utterly** **_disappointing._**

*sigh*

Sorry for all the sarcasm. It's just how I deal with stupid people who enjoy putting down others because their own idiocy prevents them from pushing the BACK button.

* * *

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**Team Seven Unites**

- - -

"_I've got your back, Sakura."_

Akatsuki no Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha's feet fell into perfect unison as they charged towards the first line of attackers, the sound of the wind singing against Kusanagi's gleaming blade as it was unsheathed the only noise between them.

"Spare their lives, if you're able. Kokuzoku is the real culprit here."

Sasuke nodded then lowered his katana in the slightest, Sakura's grateful smile the last thing he saw before his form disappeared in a rush of screaming bodies.

Summoning chakra to her feet, Sakura jumped upwards, sailing over the deadly spears jabbing for the kill, her blazing fingertips easily slicing the sharpened tips as they followed her progress. She landed hard on top of the shoulders of one man, quickly slamming the soldier head first into the charred earth, giving her the breath of a second to leap out of the range of twin katanas slicing for her on opposite sides. Leaping up, her feet drove the tips down deep into the ground as her fists swiftly snapped the noses of their wielders, dropping her opponents instantly.

"Sakura, get down!"

The pinkette fell to the ground without hesitation, the air above her whistling as Sasuke appeared behind her and swung Kusanagi in a graceful arc over her back, the serrated blade easily slicing the arrows flying for the space Sakura had been only moments before, the faint snaps of the wooden shafts being cleaved to twine popping all the way down the deathly edge.

Whispering a quick thanks, Sakura lunged for a man aiming his kunai at the Uchiha's unprotected back, her blazing hands making quick work of the shinobi's arms before slamming the heel of her foot against the man's chin. He crashed to the earth, moaning piteously as his arms flopped uselessly beside him, all the muscles severed.

Sasuke caught the man's fall out of the corner of his eye before he leapt forward; swinging his katana wide across the line of archers, their meager wooden bows no match for strong steel. He slammed his entire upper body into the first archer he got to, his fist connecting to the face of the next as he parried a potentially lethal blow from a tanto wielding shinobi.

_"Chidori!"_

His body hissed and hummed dangerously as the electric current exploded from around his body, throwing the soldiers close to him into the air on contact, widening his range. Channeling the attack down the blade, Sasuke sliced the air sideways in a wide sweep, Chidori screaming as it flung off the katana and into the men surrounding him. Weapons fell as hands went numb instantly, and Sasuke leapt backwards, not caring as the front line began to waver and retreat for the woods.

He headed back for Sakura, his Chidori still blazing. A kick to the head sent the pinkette tumbling to the ground, and with a snarl, Sasuke cut at her attacker, smirking as Kusanagi ripped open the flesh of the man's thighs. The man fell to the ground with a frightened cry and the raven moved away, funneling the last of Chidori out of the blade and into the group of shinobi closest to the fallen kunoichi, the shrill electricity cutting a clear path through the horde within seconds.

Sakura forced herself up and braced her back against Sasuke's as he paused, eyeing the next contestant, steadying her shaking limbs.

"Sakura… can you go on?"

Sasuke could feel the tremors rattling down her spine against his own, and looked over at her for a moment, frowning as her curse seal began to retract before she forced it back.

"You got my back, right?"

He nodded. _Always._

"Then I'll be fine."

He grimaced, not reassured with her answer. As strong as he knew she was, she couldn't deny how much of an advantage Kokuzoku's numbers had over her depleted chakra supply.

After all, this was only the first wave of men. Yamato couldn't stop them all, and neither could just the two of them.

Damn it all. Where was Naruto?

His thoughts were broken as Sakura leaned more against him, her chakra pulsing as she raised a glowing hand, a manic grin slicing over her lips.

"Sasuke, we need to get these guys to retreat. How about we go Curse Seal up all their asses huh?"

An eyebrow rose at her choice of words but Sasuke complied, and Kusanagi slid back into its sheath with an almost inaudible click. He pushed more chakra into his seal so the black flames spread completely across his body, unable to keep from smirking at the suddenly unsure looks on the men's faces.

Sakura chuckled curtly as Sasuke responded to her suggestion then ran forward, chakra blazing over her hands. Her fists connected almost instantly to unsuspecting shinobi, the velocity of her chakra and strength sending men flying and crashing down on others. Sasuke mimicked the gesture on his side, slamming chakra down into the earth and reveling in the screams as it exploded out of the ground, biting at unprotected feet and tossing howling soldiers into the air like rag dolls.

His chakra spiking in a red wave of energy, Sasuke grabbed for Sakura's hand, the faint green glow surrounding her fingers jumping in blue flames to his own, sizzling as he forced some of his chakra into her palm and up her arm, determined to keep her chakra supply from failing completely. Her body jerked at the surge of energy but her grip on his hand did not loosen, and they attacked together at the flanks of the failing formation of men, forcing their way into the rows of confused shinobi.

Chaos followed them as the ex-teammates ran, their chakra rising into one massive wave of bound pressure, tearing through the ranks in a rush of energy and deadly power, breaking the lines and sending the men scrambling for cover in one final explosion of joined chakra.

All soldiers still able to move ran for the woods in a cloud of fearful shouts. Sakura chuckled at the sound as she released her hand from Sasuke's grip, hesitating only slightly.

"Well that was fun."

"Hn."

Dizziness blurred her vision and Sakura almost lost her balance, the loss of chakra beginning to take its toll. Sasuke's hands caught her immediately, warming her shoulders, keeping her steady.

"Sasuke-kun… I don't think I can handle another round. Kokuzoku is only gonna send more men after us, and I don't think I have enough chakra to keep the seal activated for much longer."

He nodded with a concerned frown, not liking the emptiness of her chakra levels he could feel underneath his hands.

"We won't be able to stop a second wave, not like this. I could take them, but they're after _you_ Sakura. I wouldn't be able to halt all attempts for your life."

"Well then it's a good thing I'm here to save your asses then!"

They turned slowly to see Naruto bounding up to them, his whiskered face covered in scratches and his clothes ripped in many places, the frayed fabric tainted crimson. The smile on his lips was tired and forced, but his eyes were alight as he stopped before the two, mischief gleaming in the cerulean depths as he stared at the almost intimate contact between the former teammates.

"You look like crap Sakura-chan," he assessed, his smile disappearing into a frown rivaling Sasuke's as he took in her battered and weakened state.

Sakura smiled grimly in response, a hand lifting to clasp one of the Uchiha's.

"You don't look much better baka. What did you do this time? Let a _tree_ fall on top of you?"

"Eh, something like that. Yamato-taicho and Sai are holding back a regiment of Kokuzoku's forces. I left as soon as I could once I heard the teme's transmission go off."

The forest behind them began to creak in violent shudders, drawing their attention.

"Dammit… they're not gonna let up…"

Sakura tightened her hold on Sasuke's hand and reached for Naruto's, growling as her curse marks threatened to recede.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun… push some of your chakra into me. I'm at the end of my ropes here and there's just too many of them."

They nodded and did as she instructed. Sakura sucked in a breath through clenched teeth as their chakra pulsed up her arms, leaving her limbs tingling when she released their hands.

"Kokuzoku is the type of man who doesn't care what it takes to bag a target. If we're not careful, he'll destroy what's left of this village just to get to me, and I know for a fact he'll kill me if he does catch me. Taking them all on at once is just suicide and is a complete waste of energy. We need to head for the forest edge just outside the eastern side of the village. They'll have to break their lines to chase us."

The sound of hoof beats striking the earth exploded from the forest edge as a massive wave of mounted soldiers surged towards them, the powerful animals underneath the fifty-man regiment shaking the earth with every beat of their hard gallop.

The former Team Seven turned and faced the incoming cavalry, chakra pulsing in steady streams.

"Don't kill the horses. More than likely they were stolen from Rengakure farmers."

As soon as she saw them nod, Sakura leapt at the closest rider, skirting underneath the horse to cut the saddle girth. The frightened animal reared and the shinobi flew off backwards as his saddle went flying. She slammed her fists into the man's back before he hit the ground, the sudden collision of his body to the earth causing some of the oncoming horses to balk away. Others jumped over the fallen man, giving Sakura the chance to hurl kunai at their surprised riders, the screams of the horses filling the air as they were pulled to the ground when their riders yanked hard on the reins to evade the attacks.

Seizing the chance, Sasuke launched shuriken at the falling men, landing solid kicks to many faces before the shinobi could even acknowledge his presence. Naruto stayed close behind him, throwing wild punches everywhere Sasuke didn't attack, evading the flailing hooves of frightened horses as he assaulted the saddles, flinging kunai at the soldiers the moment they flew off the destroyed tack.

Sakura led them towards the eastern part of the village, punching the ground in a surge of power. The earth split open with a mighty groan, sending horses and men alike stumbling over the ruined terrain. Shuriken and kunai sang off her fingertips, striking arms and legs dead on, taking out any and all that were foolish enough to get in her way.

When the forest edge came into view, she dove instantly into the shadows of the trees, slapping paper bombs to the trunks as she passed. Sasuke and Naruto filed after her and ducked down into the alcove of bushes were she indicated, huddling around her protectively as she made a hand sign, her curse mark creeping off her skin the moment her chakra finally failed.

The front of the forest exploded just as the closest soldiers neared their position, sending them flying in all directions, before silence swallowed them.

- - -

_Team Seven lived each day in a specific pattern: Kakashi would always be the last to arrive at the bridge; Naruto, the first to get himself into trouble; Sakura, the first to reprimand his stupidity; and Sasuke, the only one to simply smirk in the background, silently agreeing with Sakura's every word._

- - -

Naruto Uzumaki's hair was perfect for him Sakura mused quietly as she slowly lifted her eyes over his blonde head, scrunching her nose as the golden locks tickled the sensitive skin.

He had always been the bright one, with that ridiculous orange jacket and a smile that could block out the sun. His loyalty outmatched anyone's any day; friendship and perseverance above all else; laughter and smirks, and halfhearted glares.

A perfect opposite of Sasuke, she thought, smiling as his dark raven hair brushed against her cheek, his breath caressing her chin as he leaned more towards her, shielding her from the last of the branches giving way above them.

He was the dark one; always serious, never smiling, but trustworthy to anyone he considered friend and comrade. His exact loyalty was questionable, as was his sense of right and wrong… which was why he fit with Naruto – and her – so very well.

Gods, she had missed them.

_Why would they want to help me sensei? I've acted so cruel to them, so cold. Why would they suddenly embrace me if I asked for help?_

Ignoring the protests barking in the back of her mind, Sakura leaned back, her eyes beginning to roll as she met resistance from Naruto's arms that were firmly wrapped around her shoulders defensively.

"Naruto-baka… you can let go of me now you know."

Deep pools of cerulean met emerald before Naruto hesitantly withdrew his hands from her, a sheepish smile flickering across his tired face.

"Heh… gomen Sakura-chan."

Sasuke kept the corner of his eye on her as he pushed Naruto over, smirking slightly when the kitsune collided heavily with the hard-packed earth.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Oh knock it off you two."

_No matter how many times I tried, I couldn't break my bonds with them._

Sakura hid a smirk and stood unhurriedly, scanning the destroyed edge of the woods. Sasuke and Naruto rose with her, silent as shadows, watching for any soldiers that may have gotten safely around the blast. She sighed at the sight of broken and charred trees that stretched a good half mile towards the village, and still sizzling leather from tool belts and sheathes that had been discarded the moment they caught fire.

"Geez Sakura-chan. Need a bigger exit than that one?"

"When you hang around with an S-Class criminal who is addicted to explosions, you come to like the flashy exits better than the traditional escapes you know?"

"…Remind me to stay on your good side."

"And remind me to never let you meet Deidara. You two are too much alike. It wouldn't be good for the world."

"Hey!"

_I'm not like you sensei._ _It's hard for me to turn a harsh face towards the ones I love most._

The moment she grinned at the pouting blonde, her lungs lurched painfully in her chest with a violent shudder, and Sakura fell into a coughing fit, choking as she stumbled sideways, dropping quickly.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke's hands were firm as they caught her fall and eased her down, eyes dark with concern. Naruto knelt down beside her, brows furrowed as he gently smoothed the bangs from her pale face.

"You ok Sakura-chan?"

She wanted desperately to smile and shrug it off, say she was just fine, that she was just tired. But her coughing only increased against her wishes, and blood erupted from her throat and out her mouth as she gagged, oozing out from between her fingers.

The Uchiha's grip only tightened at the sight, and although it hurt slightly, Sakura was thankful he was there to steady her, especially when Naruto recoiled, looking terrified.

"Oh gods… Sakura-chan! What happened? You didn't get hurt did you?"

Sucking breaths in, Sakura shakily withdrew her hand from her mouth, quickly wiping the blood dribbling down her chin before wiping her palm on the grass.

"I'm… just tired…"

Sasuke looked far from believing her, but Naruto relaxed at her words, bravely not looking down at her crimson smeared fingers.

"So, you're gonna be alright…?"

Sakura forced a smile for him and leaned more into Sasuke almost on reflex. Her lungs were still burning but her body felt like it was freezing. His presence and aura may have been icy, but his body was warm, a welcome heat she had to keep herself from melting into.

"We need a plan," she ground out instead of answering the blonde's question, wincing as her voice scratched up her raw throat. "Kokuzoku is still looking for me. If we stay in hiding he'll find us one way or another."

"Then let's get out of here," Naruto offered, looking hopeful.

The pinkette caught the underlying message and shook her head, not choosing to respond for moment and closing her eyes against the revolving pain in her chest.

"If we leave now, he'll just kill everyone remaining in Rengakure. The only reason some of them are still alive is so I would come here and heal them. He's smarter than you give him credit for."

The kitsune's face fell.

"But… what else can we do? It's not like you can't fight like _this_ Sakura-chan! You've pushed yourself too hard!"

Sasuke lowered his head with a frown, his voice hovering just above her ear.

"Naruto has a point Sakura. You can't fight like this."

"I didn't say I was gonna fight you know," she continued, her breathing slowly evening out. "I have to kill Kokuzoku, that's a given. Everyone else can just be tied up for all I care, but that bastard is the real instigator behind all these men. If I take him out, these attacks will stop, but to do that, I'll have to get real close to him, when he thinks he's safe… and I think I know how I'm gonna do it."

Twin eyebrows rose as Naruto and Sasuke looked at her expectantly.

"Uh… how Sakura-chan?"

She gazed at them determinedly, eyes alight with resolve.

"You both are gonna let him catch me."

Silence. Two breaths.

_Wait for it…_

_**"What?!**_You've gone _mental - mph!"_

She slapped her hand over his mouth, muffling Naruto's screams as Sasuke openly gaped at her.

"Shut up you _baka!" _she hissed, quickly scanning over the bushes shielding them for any unwelcome company."It _will_ work. If you would just _listen_ I'm _sure_ it would make sense to even _you."_

_"Bufh yoth hhavgh nu chaghkrah!"_

"I know I don't have any chakra you asshat! Don't you _think_ I would've _thought_ of that already?"

"Then how?"

Sasuke's eyes were dangerously lit when she looked over at him, a clear indicator of how much he did _not_ agree to the plan. His voice was terse and low, as though daring her to not answer his question; his expression made her feel the atmosphere drop a least ten degrees.

"Simple… I'll perform a _surge. _When I trained under Orochimaru, I started to build up and store away spare chakra as an extra reserve. Surging releases that chakra. It'll give me enough to reopen my curse seal and get up to the second level, which will give me even _more_ chakra to use on him."

"But, Sakura… the last time…"

"I'll be alright Sasuke-kun. Itachi-sensei sealed the mark for me."

Naruto's muffled protests silenced and Sasuke furrowed his brow, even more uneasy. The sight made Sakura's determined frown tilt into a gentle smile as she locked their gazes.

"Don't worry about me, please. If I lose control, it'll just be easier for me to kill him. Besides," she added, her voice dropping to a soft whisper, "I'd rather lose control then have to watch the two of you die right before my eyes."

And it was true. It had always been and would always be true.

Her words hung over the pair surrounding her with warmth. After a few moments of silence, Naruto sighed deeply against her palm and gently took her hand into his own, lowering it away from his lips as he smiled in acceptance.

"Alright Sakura-chan… if you're sure it will work."

Slightly solemn, she squeezed his fingers.

"A surge takes about five minutes to take full effect, and until that time is up, I can't perform any jutsu whatsoever. This plan is very risky, and I need you both to understand there is a chance it won't work."

Sasuke's hands began to tighten on her shoulders.

"You mean…"

"I said before Kokuzoku will kill me if he gets his hands on me didn't I."

It wasn't a question; it was hard fact, and as she looked into his eyes, she saw the fear spinning hand in hand with white fury in his onyx depths.

"Sakura, you're _not_ going to die."

She met his glare with challenge.

"I'm _not_ afraid of death Sasuke-kun. It's far more than I deserve anyways."

And she could see the struggle clearly on his usually passive face, the words he desperately wanted to say to her, yell at her, scream.

_What's the matter with you? How can you say that? You're just gonna let Kokuzoku have that satisfaction?_

His grip became painful as Sasuke turned her to look at him fully.

"I do not agree with this."_You cannot die. I won't let you._

"I said there was a _chance,"_ Sakura interjected, standing firm despite the look in his eyes. "There's an even _better_ chance it _will_ work. Kokuzoku is the type of man who enjoys the trill of the hunt, but not as much as he enjoys showing off his catch. He won't kill me right off… not after all I've done. There's too big of an award on my head for him to just end it all like that. He'll taunt me and tear me down before the crowd. He'll beat me up and he'll make fun of me. It'll give me enough time to complete the surge. I won't be able to use jutsus remember, and it's only natural for a beaten opponent to not fight back at empty taunting."

Her reasoning kept him quiet, but Sakura was sure Sasuke was could go off the edge any second, so chose her next words carefully.

"You and Naruto will be captured as well, though with not as tight of a guard. I'm the main prize, and I don't doubt either of your escape skills. If something is about to go really and hopelessly wrong, you can intervene."

She was lying, but hid it well. Sasuke nodded after a few moments, thoughtful, and loosened his death grip on her shoulders. Sighing a small sigh in relief, Sakura turned back towards Naruto, gently pulling him in so she could speak to them both.

"Alright, when I'm captured, his men will probably take me towards the center of the village. The best time for you to attack will be after I kill Kokuzoku. I'm too weak to sustain my chakra levels for very long, so after I get him I'm gonna head back through these woods."

Sakura paused, and gazed intently at Naruto, remembering his earlier hopeful words.

"I'm not saying I'm gonna go willingly back home with you to Konoha on any other occasion; you'll have to fight me for that chance. But… if I collapse and you find me… I won't struggle."

She was nearly blinded when the blonde smiled, eyes shining with joy.

"Really Sakura-chan? Really?!"

"Yeah."

Naruto whooped in delight, smothering the noise halfway through by burying his mouth with his hands.

_All I want most is to laugh with them again._

Sakura shook her head at the blonde, a genuine smile cracking over her lips.

"Sasuke-kun is right Naruto. You really are a dobe."

_Then stop putting on the mask Sakura-san._

_…arigato Itachi-sensei. I think I'm finally beginning to understand._

- - -

(A/N: And fin! Sorry if it was a bit short. I just didn't want to keep going and have to end it on a cliffy. Until next time! R&R plz!)


	29. Her Truth, His Tragedy

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**Her Truth, His Tragedy**

- - -

Yanagi Uddo slunk further under Sakura's cloak as the group of armed men passed by her broken hut, stifling the coughs that continued to ravage her on the blood-stained sleeves. A few of the soldiers stopped at the noise and she stilled instantly, her eyes watering as she silently fought down the thick blood creeping up her sore throat, suddenly afraid the men could possibly hear her treacherous heartbeat as it hammered away against her ribcage. They scanned the rubble then shrugged to one another after a few moments, returning to the poorly formed military lines, and Yanagi allowed herself to breathe.

Off in the distance, she could hear excited shouting, and forced herself to remain completely rigid underneath the cloak. The ragged coughs made it hard for her to discern what the men were saying, but despite the pounding blood in her ears, she could tell the voices were getting closer, and shrank back even further under the black folds, until only her silver eyes could be seen over the edge of the cloak, and only if someone took the time to really look in her shadowed corner.

The voices were even louder now, and the ground began to quake as third-wave soldiers filed out of the forest, their hard shoes gouging unmercifully into the dry earth. Their steps were quick and heading right for her. Yanagi pressed herself against the wall until her left shoulder and hip throbbed, determined to remain unseen until Sakura came back for her.

"Call Kokuzoku-taicho at once! We've caught her!"

Yanagi could see the men now, could smell the sweat and blood underneath their light armor as they passed barely a yard away from her position. She could see a few of the shinobi at the center struggling madly, but with their padded coverings giving them extra width, she couldn't tell what they were trying to secure.

"Let_ her __**go!"**_

A blonde head suddenly appeared over the group, golden spikes jumping as the whiskered youth lunged upwards, propelling himself up using the head of the man in front of him and the men trying frantically to pin his arms behind him. He kicked out with precision, knocking away the hands that tried to pull him down again. A dark head appeared next to him, his scowling teammate coping his movements with equal velocity.

Their disturbance halted the company; shinobi from the front moved to assist the ones at the center, thinning out the lines until they blurred altogether into a jumbled mess, uncovering another figure that stood battered and bloodied, long past struggling against the burly man almost completely holding her up underneath her arms.

Yanagi suppressed a gasp as Sakura was slowly turned towards the ruckus, the man holding her shouting orders to get the two young men back under control. The pinkette's head was bowed slightly, sagging in the firm grip of her captor. Her face held no emotion as her comrades were knocked down and secured into shackles, and gave no resistance as the ninja holding her up headed towards their destination once again, barely any hint of recognition as emerald eyes met silver.

The defeated look flashed suddenly, and Yanagi was left guessing if she had imagined the second-smirk and wink before Sakura once more disappeared from her sight.

- - -

Sasuke Uchiha's very essence was grated raw at Kokuzoku's triumphant laughter as Sakura was forcefully pushed to the ground at the rogue shinobi's feet, the chain between his shackles tightening as the Uchiha was jostled to the front lines, Naruto bumping into him until they were forced to stand still by vice-like grips, shoulder to shoulder.

The greasy-haired man didn't cease in his mirth as Sakura slowly picked herself off the ground and stood, glaring at the red head with unvoiced curses as troops slowly formed a small circle around them.

"Akatsuki no Sakura," Kokuzoku finally drawled, his sneer present in every word, "how nice of you to… drop in."

Sakura made no reply; Sasuke could see a muscle jump in her jaw as she swallowed her words. She merely balled her fists, more than likely to keep from using a jutsu that wouldn't work as the surge she was performing slowly crept through her chakra system.

Kokuzoku didn't seem to notice her restraint, nor seem surprised at her silence.

"How long has it been?" he asked instead, walking around the pinkette once until he was in front of her again, much like a vulture to its prey. "One – two years perhaps?"

Sakura shrugged, the small movement making his smile slip.

"Playing ignorant are we?" he goaded. "I should've expected as much… considering how you travel with the Uchiha bastard. Well, more like _hiding_ behind him and his reputation. I've heard it said some call you the Akatsuki's Animal – but I think the _Uchiha's _Animal would be more… _appropriate."_

Blood began to drip from her hands as her fists tightened, but she still made no move to reply, and Kokuzoku's eyes flashed.

"Well, he's not here to save you now is he?!"

He backhanded Sakura across the face as he finished, knocking her off her feet headfirst into the ground. Naruto instantly lurched forward in a vain attempt to get to her, growling as the men easily pulled him back to his spot next to Sasuke, who glared at the rouge nin with extremely murderous intent. The movements caught Kokuzoku's attention, who slowly smiled at them with an evil glint in his crimson eyes.

In that one moment, Naruto, nor Sasuke, had ever hated anyone more.

Sakura pushed herself up just as Kokuzoku hooked his foot under her shoulder, his kick easily spinning her midair before slamming her down hard on her back.

"You know Sakura… I never stopped looking for you."

He pulled her up by the scruff of her neck and held her there before him, spitting down into her face as his eyes grew more animated.

_"Ever since that day you destroyed my life."_

Kokuzoku punched her hard in the stomach, making her double over with a choked gasp, blood pooling over the edges of her mouth.

"So, do not even think about criticizing me here! I am despicable, yes, but it is _you_ who has done far worse things than I could even imagine!" he spat, eyes glinting in the red sunlight.

The rouge backhanded her again and sent her rolling to the earth. Sakura spat blood when she landed, her cracked lips turning a steady scarlet. Slowly, after a few breaths, she shakily stood, staring at him with a blank look as scarlet oozed down her chin.

_"He made me do it."_

His elbow cracked across her skull and she fell to his feet like a lifeless doll, gasping for breath on her crushed lungs.

"How many men was it Sakura? One hundred… slaughtered in cold blood? Oh, yes, I know all about that. I saw the carnage. I saw you plunge your sword into a man's neck when he begged for mercy!"

He pressed the toe of his boot down on Sakura's cheek, and she glared up at him with watering eyes, refusing to cry out as he gradually put more pressure on the tender bones.

"What about the families of the men attacking you today? Huh? What about them? Women and children… slain by your claws! Robbed of their lives by _your_ cursed soul!"

He stepped hard and a strangled yell forced its way from Sakura's bleeding mouth, tears seeping down her nose and across her cheek, disappearing under Kokuzoku's boot.

"All of them, destroyed for the sake of fear; for the sake of Orochimaru's tyranny!"

Sasuke met Sakura's watery gaze, every tear making his gut lurch as her eyes closed under the pressure of the steel toe pressing down on her bruising flesh.

"Slaughtered for power! That's why you did it wasn't it?! For your selfishness!"

Sakura bit her lip as her jaw cracked.

"I was at the top and you tore me down. You used your influence to feed lies to Orochimaru-dono, saying I was plotting a coup d'état against him to take over Otogakure… and that bastard _believed_ you! _Every filthy word!" _

"Your own suspicious actions brought your downfall," Sakura stated finally, her voice hoarse against his boot. "I only voiced an observation. It's not my fault Orochimaru never trusted you."

"Shut up!"

Sakura slowly grabbed his pant leg and moved to pull his foot away.

"Orochimaru ruled by fear. You and I alone were unafraid of him. Naturally, he would have his suspicions –"

"I said shut up!"

"I could be controlled but _you_ were seen as an annoyance, something to get rid of –"

"Lies!"

"- and so I followed the orders I was given… taking out the _garbage."_

"Shut up! _Shut_ _**up!"**_

Sasuke closed his eyes as he had done every hit she received, unable to watch as Kokuzoku kicked Sakura under the chin just as she was about to release his shoe, the sound of her spine crashing into the earth making him snarl under his breath.

_Enough Sakura… you've said enough._

As if she'd heard his silent plea, she met his gaze then fell silent, not bothering to move from against the charred soil as Kokuzoku leaned pitilessly over her body.

"Very well," he sneered, lifting his foot away. He headed towards a large chest lying nearby at a guard's feet. "Seize her."

A large shinobi stepped out of the circle and roughly grabbed the top of the pinkette's ponytail, callously yanking her up until she was on her knees. The man's grip tightened on her hair, his fingernails digging into her scalp, and Sakura bit her lip against the pain.

The sound of scraping steel drugged the silence as Kokuzoku opened the chest and slowly withdrew the object within. Sasuke caught the glint of sunlight reflecting of a razor-sharp edge and felt his whole body go numb; a shared look sideways at Naruto only heightened the growing dread in his stomach. The defeated look in Sakura's eyes did nothing to calm him either, and with a curt nod to the kitsune, Sasuke began to focus his chakra towards his wrists and under the shackles, ready to break loose at any moment just as the rogue ninja turned back towards his prize.

Kokuzoku hefted the axe **(1) **and let the top of the heavy, arched double-blade dig into the ground, the long handle gripped in both his palms.

"30 million ryō **(2)** for your capture, Akatsuki no Sakura… _35 _million for your _head."_

Sakura watched the axe as he lifted it and rested it on his shoulder, heading for her position once more. Her captor used his grip to pull her head back, so her neck was visible and unprotected.

She didn't move.

Heart in his throat, Sasuke forced his chakra into the metal of his shackles, pulling the chain taught between them, ready for the explosion of power that would snap the chain and free him -

His hands suddenly went numb as the shackles glowed a faint blue, pulsing as his chakra was swiftly pulled out of his system and devoured. Naruto yelped as he experienced the same sensation and Sasuke quickly cut off the flow, his breath quickening as he glanced over at Sakura, panic rising and crashing through his chest like waves against a cliff.

A faint smile was on her face as she captured his eyes, emerald deepening when her head was tilted even farther back. Sasuke lunged forward, his movements as frantic as the kitsune's as the axe rose, suspended in time.

_"Farewell, Akatsuki no Sakura."_

It seemed all sound had dissipated into nothing as the deadly blade swung down and across, its precise descent slowed by the terror Sasuke felt claim his heart, freezing his body even though his mind screamed for him to move, to get away, to stop what was happening right before his eyes.

_No! __**NO!**_

All he could do was scream her name, the horror-filled sound carried into oblivion and silenced to even his own ears as it was drowned out by the sound of the axe singing through the air…

…and the sickening _slice_ when it cleaved perfectly through its target.

- - -

_(A/N: This is where I was gonna end the last chappie… Glad I didn't? _;P_)_

- - -

Rengakure's forest was a thick concentration of red oaks and pine, all tall and green from generous rainfall and dutiful fertilization from its inhabitants. The canopy stretched onwards in a seamless cloud of leaves and needles, capturing the compliant sunlight from above with only a few select rays breaking through the shadows below. Multiple species of ferns, briars, and vines as well as hundreds of wild flowering plants wrapped around the trunks and covered the roots, hiding the already cleverly trod trail of a deer path or wagon road.

A young man walked down such a path, his sharp eyes quick to step over the laid out shinobi traps and trip wires hovering inches off the fertile ground, mindful of his cloak that threatened to snag on reaching branches. Even upon fallen dry needles his feet made no sound, proof of many years of practice and training, trial and error.

He had been following the smell of fire, smoke, and death since entering the forest a mile back, a frown only deepening on his lips as the source of the smells became evermore clear. He paused against a crisp oak trunk, he could see the signs of battle, and after a few more steps forward, he entered a makeshift camp, long abandoned once the forest around it had been all but completely burned away.

Gingerly making his way across the unnatural clearing, he halted at a strange looking hut made of rounded wood, still standing despite being a charred mass of black ash. The man ran his hand down the side and held it to his face, studying the midnight soot that now smeared over his flesh. He rubbed it between his fingers, blood red eyes tracing the movements.

_Fire-style ninjutsu,_he discerned, wiping his hand down his cloak._ Katon…_ **(3)**

A flash of silver caught his attention, and he headed for what he figured to be the fireplace. Dropping down to a crouch, he ran his gaze quickly over the object stuck in the earth where someone had tried to cover it up but was – from the look of skid marks and kunai sticking in the broken wood in the hearth – attacked before they could fully bury it.

He held it up for examination, blowing away some of the soot still stuck in cracks on the silver plate, his frown twitching slightly.

_Interesting._

The sound of birds taking flight made him look up, the echoes of conflict slowly building into a crescendo that rang in his ears. He stood and pocketed his find, walking towards the end of the clearing where the noise was loudest to listen.

Apprehension was thick in the air when he heard a voice he recognized scream a name that was all too familiar.

And so, leaping into the thickness of the woods without hesitation towards the sound, his footsteps silent whispers in the deepening shadows, Itachi Uchiha began to run.

- - -

Otogakure no Kokuzoku's axe whistled as red-stained, pink hair slid down the shining blade.

A mere second later, Sakura's guard fell back at the loss of tension, falling hard on his backside with a long braid stretched elegantly around his hands. The pinkette was bent over, her shredded hair falling freely into her eyes and neck, swaying in the breeze as the axe finished its rotation over her head.

At first, Kokuzoku stared at her in bewilderment, not comprehending she had ducked under his attack and the only thing the sharpened edge had severed was the tie of her high braid. Then the heavy axe went tip first into the ground as the rogue cursed, too angry to form proper sentences as he glared at his unharmed prize.

Sakura only laughed at his angry words, her body pulsing as her curse mark unleashed over her skin, instantly staining it grey-maroon. Her fingernails lengthened into claws that dug fiercely into the ground, and as she raised her head, a feral growl rumbled over her lips.

Sasuke stared at her, relieved beyond words, stunned beyond belief, trapped in the strength and power swirling in her cursed golden eyes. Her shortened pastel locks only added to the fierceness the midnight black sockets portrayed, and as she stood with a murderous smirk, even Kokuzoku was frozen silent.

"Tell me now…_ was that the death you wished for me?"_

With an outraged cry, the rouge ninja swung his axe in a wide arc towards her, crimson dancing wildly as he panicked.

Sakura raised a glowing hand and grabbed the blade, stopping its progress without so much as a twitch. Kokuzoku pulled desperately at the handle but she held it fast, her fangs protruding over her animal-like smile.

_"Pathetic."_

She tightened her hold and the double-blade shattered to pieces. The red head yelped and jumped back, swinging the handle at her face. Sakura chuckled darkly as she caught it, her touch igniting the polished wood in his hands, making him scream as red and blue flames reached over his hands and grabbed his linen vest. It caught fire just as quickly, and Kokuzoku released the handle, his burnt fingers frantically ripping the burning material from his body before anything else could catch fire.

Seizing her chance, Sakura flung the smoldering wood into the crowd and slammed her upper body into his chest, knocking him off balance. Before he hit the ground, she sliced across his face, jagged lines of scarlet scoring his cheek. He cried out, the noise strangled only moment later as she fastened a claw around his neck, snarling up at him as she pulled him back up, his toes barely touching the ground.

"This brings back memories, doesn't it? The last time I saw you we were in this very same position… remember?" she quipped, her hold on him tightening as he steadily turned purple. "Only, this time, _Orochimaru isn't here to save you."_

Any words he had gagged in his throat and she turned away, staring through the crowd until she spotted Sasuke and Naruto, eyeing their shackles before sending a heated glare to their captors.

"Release them immediately, or you will wish you had never crossed paths with me."

Silent moments ticked by before the sound of heavy metal and chains hitting the ground made her return her attention back to the struggling man in her grip, the animal in her veins screaming for his blood, drowning out all feeling and thought, though still aware of her audience.

_"Farewell, Kokuzoku… traitor and murderer of Otogakure."_

With a sickening pop, Sakura squeezed her fingers and his neck snapped; he fell like dead weight to her feet, his crimson eyes glazed over. Silence fell, the weight of the quick death hung heavily over the group.

Then the world erupted in loud shouts and curses, and Sakura sliced the spears hurtling towards her, claws dripping blood. She ran for the forest just behind the broken hut, just as all sides of the circle rushed for her, leaping up high over attacking shinobi and running on swiftly cracking shoulders.

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto was beside her, punching the face of a man that sliced for her face with a kunai before landing on the upturned face of another, eyes blazing with awe and fury.

"I cant hold this level for much longer. This is my only chance. I leave the rest to you guys. Don't let any of them leave without serious punishment Naruto."

The blonde nodded seriously as they jumped off the cloud of men, turning as he landed, hands flying into signs.

"Then go Sakura-chan. We'll hold 'em off! Believe it!"

She nodded then twisted to run, not looking back.

Naruto smirked at the sound of her disappearing footsteps and shouted out his attack, his eyes making out Sasuke's form in the center of the brawl. One hundred clones exploded from out of thin air, surrounding the mass of men in a double circle all the way around.

"Sasuke-teme! Chidori their asses at the center! Now!"

The lightning-like chakra exploded from the raven's body as he complied, the twisting energy ripping up the ground and slapping the men trying desperately to get away. A second later, one-hundred-and-one kunai armed with exploding tags flew for the outer circle of men, detonating the soil underneath their feet, trapping them in a six foot hole.

Sasuke leaped up high as the men closest to him fell into the pit, and with a smirk, he landed just outside the ring of clones, behind the real Naruto. He clapped him once on the back and the clones instantly snapped out of view in silvery clouds, momentarily encasing the trapped men in a haze of smoke.

"That ought to hold 'em for a while… right teme?"

Piteous moans escaladed from the bottom of the pit as the men slowly picked themselves up and tried to climb out.

The Uchiha had barely nodded in consent when the edge of the forest behind them exploded the silence as paper bombs ignited on the trunks, showering the ruins of the village with broken tree trunks and uprooted bushes. Clods of soil showered down on them, forcing them to shield their eyes until the earth stopped shaking, and the drafted soot settled.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto whined, dusting himself off.

But Sasuke only smirked, his heart beginning to pound as adrenaline sped through his veins.

"That dobe, is our signal."

Naruto straightened, his cerulean eyes blazing with determination as a brazen smile took over his whiskered face.

"First one to Sakura wins teme. Let the race begin!"

- - -

**(1) Axe: In traditional Japanese culture, beheadings were carried out with a katana and in some occasions a saw. This type of execution was usually part of seppuku, which was a ritualized suicide practiced by samurai to maintain their honor in any event that would bring dishonor to their lives. Since this fic is based around ninja, and a katana must be swung in a certain way, I chose an axe so it would fit better in context – and this isn't a suicide but an execution. Sorry it's not accurate.**

**(2) Ryō: This is the currency used in the Naruto fandom. It is based on the money used in Japan before the government accepted the yen as its national currency system. Kishimoto-sensei stated that one ryō is about the equivalent to 10 yen.**

**(3) Katon: Fire Release-style jutsu – mostly related to the Uchiha clan who were praised with their control over the fire element.**

- - -

_(A/N: Gomen for the delay. I promise I wont be this late again unless something happens that keeps me away. I've been really busy lately; my family is getting ready for a wedding and stuff, and I'm gonna be a bridesmaid so I have to deal with that, and also my impending college stay which is coming ever closer! And since it's in a different state, it's ultra stressful… yeah. Well, anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this – even though it did _not_ come out the way I wanted it to. Until next time! R&R plz!)_


	30. When Hope Shatters

**There is a poll on my account. I would love it if you all - yes you, the person reading this - took the time to answer the question. If you like AkatsukixSakura pairings at least. ;P**

_

* * *

_

_This is more NaruHina than anything else lol. Hope you enjoy._

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**When Hope Shatters**

- - -

Sasuke Uchiha gently laid Sakura's prone body down next to the nearly indistinguishable fire pit; his eyes momentarily left her peaceful face for the crumbling bits of wood barely standing at the center. Pushing chakra into his fingertips, he snapped the calloused pads together once, creating a spark, and a fire instantly ignited on the charred lumber.

It had taken too long to get to her.

She had cleverly hidden herself at the base of a full oak, sheltered by the gouging roots and bushes reaching for the base. By the time Naruto had grabbed her and pulled her out of the shadows, the high sun was lowering down a darkening sky. They only managed to spare some time by splitting up after she had been found, with Sasuke in charge of taking her to the campsite while Naruto burnt off concern-founded energy tracking down Yamato and Sai.

Taking the remains of what appeared to be her Akatsuki cloak – now pinched and frayed beyond complete recognition – Sasuke rolled up the ash covered material and tenderly slid it under Sakura's head, softly fingering the short, jagged, pastel tresses caressing his skin before lifting his hands away. Her ragged breathing wafted over the air between them, and beads of sweat stood proudly on her fevered skin.

The sun was almost completely set under the horizon, taking the warm temperatures with it. With another quick look over the pinkette, the Uchiha stood and headed for the rounded dome 'hut' that Yamato had created, the black surface obscuring the doorway from his view. Ash was thick on the hinges, and Sasuke had to slam his upper body into the door to get it to open all the way. The resulting crash it made as the burnt hinges gave way and snapped blew up a high clot of ash-stricken dust straight at his face, blurring his vision and leaving him coughing until it settled down again.

Cursing, he headed for his spot at the back of the hut, grabbing for his pack. Quickly snatching the fabric neatly folded on top, Sasuke headed back out for Sakura, giving the fallen door a swift kick for good measure when he passed it.

He had just covered the unconscious kunoichi with the blue blanket embroidered with the red and white Uchiha crest when a shout echoed around the clearing. The sound of hurried footsteps shook in the bushes near the east side, and after a few moments, Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned his attention back onto Sakura, his hand dropping away from his kunai belt.

"Teme!"

And then he was there, a blink and flash of orange and black, too concerned to be quiet, too rushed to stop properly. He crashed into the ground near Sakura's feet.

"Ow."

"Don't you know how to be quiet dobe? You'll wake her up."

Naruto's glare cut into a sheepish smile as he sat upright, dusting himself off.

"Sorry teme."

"Hn."

The kitsune stuck his tongue out at the sulking Uchiha before scooting closer to him, his movements going unnoticed by the raven. Naruto solemnly looked over his battered former teammate then back up at Sasuke, a wry grin cutting his lips at the look on his usually emotionless bond-brother's face.

"What are you staring at dobe?"

"Oh, nuttin'."

_"Right."_

"…Just my love-sick teammate who can't keep his eyes off of Sakura," Naruto muttered under his breath.

_"What was that?"_

Sasuke's eyes flashed as he finally glanced away and up at the blonde, gaze narrowing.

Without missing a beat, Naruto defensively brought his hands up in front of his face, waving them good-naturedly.

"Nothing! Really! Maybe you're just hearing things teme…"

Sasuke once again found his eyes rolling as Naruto raised an eyebrow and leaned in, as though bringing his cerulean orbs closer would solve the problem. With a slight growl, the Uchiha slapped his hand down on the whiskered face, pushing Naruto away to an acceptable distance, onyx once more scouring over the pinkette.

"Whatever. Did you find Yamato and Sai yet?"

"Yeah. They were just checking on the village. I thought they were right behind me…"

"Like anyone can keep up with you when you panic."

"Yeah… hey! That was low teme!"

"…dobe."

- - -

Konohagakure no Yamato swiftly cracked the rocks together, his black eyes fervently following the random sparks shooting up from the contact just above the dry candle wick. When a small flame finally ignited on the string, he gently blew on the glowing red to keep it steady. The miniature fire quickly began to shoot down the wick, and Yamato placed it on top of the wood pile, embedded into a horde of dry pine needles and leaves.

Once the fire was strong and warm, he pulled out a flat black stone and began sharpening the kunai from his pouch, his gaze occasionally flickering over to the second fire not two yards off. The silhouettes of Sasuke and Naruto could be seen against the flames, as well as a lifeless bundle of blankets signifying Sakura's location.

Sai was sitting next to the captain, silent as ever, the usually present smile gone from his pale face as he changed the nib of his brush. Yamato noticed the artist's onyx orbs were fixated onto the pair, glancing down only to pick out what nib he wanted.

_So… he's picked up on it too…_

When he looked back up, Yamato caught his gaze, and they both shared a nod.

"Naruto. Sasuke. Come over here."

After a few moments, the two hesitantly removed themselves from the fire and joined them, their faces set and their eyes wandering back over to the bundle they had left.

"You can get back to her in a little bit," Yamato supplied knowingly, not looking up as he tested the edge of the kunai he had just finished.

His words forced the pair to sit across and stare into the fire, frowns pulling down their lips.

"When in Rengakure, I received some very interesting news via messenger hawk," he began, enjoying the effect of his words with a smirk. "It appears that Hatake-led Teams Eight and Ten have defeated Akatsuki members, Hidan and Kakuzu."

"Akatsuki?!"

"Yes Naruto… _Akatsuki_. _Two_ of them. The report stated Naru Shikamaru was the main force behind Hidan's defeat. However, in terms of Kakuzu, most of them were involved, namely Kakashi and…"

Yamato glanced over at Naruto, grinning as the youth leaned forward, completely enthralled.

"…Hyuuga Hinata." **(1.1)**

Naruto's mouth fell open in awe and disbelief, his body going slack in his astonishment. Sasuke's quick hands were the only things that kept him from falling face-first into the fire pit.

"Word of their conditions is unknown at this point. Tsunade-sama made it a point to say they're on their way home. Apparently they've retained Kakuzu's body for an autopsy inspection. She wants us to report back as well since the incident at Rengakure is taken care of now. We leave by morning tomorrow, so we'll get into Konoha by noon. Is that understood?"

Sai nodded, returning to his brush.

"Understood," Sasuke bit out, glaring at the kitsune rocking in his grip.

"Understood Naruto?"

"…"

"Eh… Naruto…?"

Said blonde suddenly chuckled, eyes flashing bright in the firelight as he pointed triumphantly at the Uchiha's stoic face.

"See teme! _See?!_ I told you Hinata-chan was _awesome!"_

Sasuke blinked slowly – everyone else sweat-dropped at the victorious exclamation – as though trying to comprehend his best friend's stupidity.

"You weren't listening at all, were you dobe?"

"Huh? What was that? I zoned out…"

"I think we can tell loser."

"Oi! Shut it teme!"

"There _is _something else you know," Yamato interjected calmly, "that I need to talk to you about, concerning our present… guest."

Naruto, who had been in the process of trying to force his fist into Sasuke's mouth, halted and stared questionably at his captain.

"What's wrong with Sakura-chan?"

"Your lack of observing skills has made you blind Dick-less-san," Sai slipped in before Yamato could. "I guess it is impossible for you to realize there's a chance that _isn't_ Ugly-san?"

Sasuke quelled Naruto's immediate protests with a practiced hand, face unreadable as it blended in with the darkness at their backs.

"While I admit the chances of it being her are pretty high, I don't think any of us can overlook the fact that the chances of it being a fraud are just as high in this situation." Yamato glanced over to the unmoving bundle resting silently next to the abandoned fire. "It is probable, given the circumstances, that girl over there is the real thing, but there are a few things about this that just aren't sitting right with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at all that's happened before now with shinobi eyes, Sasuke. Take in all the facts. Naruto said he saw Sakura leap into the woods just before you finished off the rest of the men, right? During that time when you finished your job and she set explosions as cover, can you admit she could've grabbed someone… carried them off?"

"Yes," Sasuke spoke slowly, his fingers gripping tighter over Naruto's mouth. "But she was also low on chakra. She was already fading out of the second level because her chakra was failing."

The captain nodded thoughtfully, taking in the Uchiha's words.

"But you're forgetting something really important Sasuke. There's something I think all of us never took into account."

"Your brother, Chicken-ass-san," Sai muttered before anyone could reply, an empty, disturbingly pleasant smile on his face, "was only a few villages away. For some reason he feels inclined to protect Ugly-san – though I have no idea why…"

"Not to mention he can smell danger from miles away," Yamato added, before Sai got himself in too deep with Sasuke's wavering anger. "It would only make sense that he would know exactly what was going on if his partner was involved. So why didn't he show?"

Sasuke snarled under his breath.

"Because he knew I'd try to kill – _ow!_ _That was my __**hand**__ dobe!_ _**You **_**bit**_** me!"**_

"Then don't put it where it doesn't belong teme," Naruto growled, maneuvering quickly out of the range of the raven's fists. "And I don't care if it isn't her," he added, glaring over at Yamato. "It just means I get another opportunity to prove myself in her eyes."

With that, the blonde stood and brushed himself off, suddenly looking far too worn out for his age as he regarded his companions carefully.

"Besides, if Sakura went through all this trouble to disguise someone, she wanted them saved. I think it's our job, then, to keep them safe, regardless if they are Sakura or someone else."

- - -

Rengakure forest swayed gently in the nighttime breeze as Naruto sighed and settled down next to the pinkette, his eyes beginning to prickle when he stared into the heat of the flames before him, lost in thought.

He had meant every word, but the hope was still burning hot in his gut.

If it wasn't Sakura he was watching so vigilantly over, he would keep his word and move forward. That was the only thing he really could do.

_But… Sasuke…_

A slight moan caught his attention just as the Uchiha left their comrades' fire and approached him. Looking down, Naruto gently pushed the blanket covering her face a few inches to get a better look.

He couldn't have imagined it… wait. There!

Pastel eyebrows furrowed together as Sakura groaned again, the pain in her body slowly rousing her out of unconsciousness. Carefully, Naruto rolled her into his arms, cradling her against his chest in an effort to stretch out her lungs to help her breathe.

"Teme!"

Sasuke was at her other side in an instant, leaning over her with a tense face.

Emerald gradually became visible as the pinkette painstakingly opened her eyes, one at a time.

"Sakura-chan?"

For a moment she stayed silent, her eyes unfocused. She blinked slowly whenever Naruto spoke, but her brows only frowned more, as though she couldn't find the source of his voice.

_"Whe…re…?"_

Her voice was raspy and almost unrecognizable. The strain made her cough, furthering her discomfort. She winced in pain.

"Try not to speak," Naruto soothed, forcing the smile back onto his face as cerulean depths filled with concern.

Sakura wiggled slightly, freeing her left hand from against his chest. Her fingertips ghosted up his collarbone then his neck, past his chin, tingled on his mouth.

No one dared to speak as the kunoichi used the contact to level out her sight. Her eyebrows relaxed slightly and her frown eased up as she finally managed to meet Naruto's gaze. Almost curious fingers stroked down the triplet whisker marks running down his cheek, and after a few strokes, the hint of a giggle whispered past her broken lips.

"Sakura?"

She turned at Sasuke's voice, her eyes immediately fixing themselves on his gravity-defiant hair and steely onyx eyes. She breathed deeply a few times, unsure, before her other hand cautiously reached out for him, and he stilled as her thumb caressed his cheekbone in open wonder.

Tears brimmed in emerald orbs as they gently smiled down at her. She shakily smiled back.

And Naruto once more felt hope warm his heart.

- - -

Konohagakure no Tsunade frowned at the file in front of her, not wanting to know what was written inside. Already knowing.

Sunlight flooded into her office. She could hear birds just outside her window, singing love songs and flying gaily through the highest leaves on the tallest branches. Past the calls of nature came the rustling of the village, and she felt a twinge of envy at the feeling of normalcy just out of her reach.

Sighing at her own ridiculousness, the Sannin opened the first page of the file and studied it hard, her eyes narrowing over important facts that she knew she should have caught earlier. The pages threatened to tear under her assaulting fingers as she swiftly read one page than the next, until she reached the last few, and her eyes found the picture hastily clipped over the medical report.

The file slammed shut as she stood from her desk, the rolling chair shooting backwards into the wall at the force of her sudden movement. With a curse, she grabbed the folder and strode out of her office, nearly flying up the twin set of stairs to the third floor of the hospice, two at a time.

Her pace quickened past the waiting room, where a certain blonde and his teammates were resting, hoping she wouldn't be seen. She needed proof first. She needed to see with her own eyes once again, so she could know for a fact they weren't merely tricking her with hopes and lies.

The name plate glinted at her tauntingly as she paused before the door, steadying herself.

_Room 308, Third Floor, Konoha Hospital._

Tsunade opened the door slightly, just enough to see the figure lying still in the bed.

_…Sakura. Why did we ever let you go?_

Her hands shook and her hold on the cool metal fell away. The door softly went back into place.

Dejected, Tsunade composed herself and calmly set back down the hallway, not in the least surprised to see Naruto already rushing out of the waiting room.

_So, he finally saw me._

And from the quick glimmer of red she saw flash in onyx, she figured Sasuke was the one who'd tipped him off to her presence.

She stopped halfway, taking a few breaths as Naruto approached with the Uchiha in tow. Tsunade forced a smile as they stopped before her, Sai and Kakashi appearing beside them seconds later.

"Obaa-chan! She's gonna be ok… right?"

"She's stable Naruto. I managed to clear out her lungs in the surgery. She'll make a full recovery."

The look of relief on his face nearly broke her resolve.

Only her smile managed to slip. Sarutobi-sensei would've been proud.

"There's something I need you to see."

- - -

Naruto Uzumaki numbly made his way up the second flight of steps, blinking forcefully to keep the tears building up in the corners of his eyes from falling.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Not ever. Not to Sasuke.

Though he had half expected it, the shock still hurt; the knowing, the failure.

_I just have to…keep going forward. Like I said I would._

He nodded firmly to himself as he stepped off the landing, and was surprised to find his destination already before him. A smile spilt over his whiskered face as he reached for the door handle, cerulean lazily lifting up to the plate to double check.

_Room 506, Fifth Floor, Konoha Hospital._

"Hey Hinata-chan? You awake?"

Naruto slowly pushed open the door, his grin widening as he observed her peaceful face. Careful to be quiet, he guided the heavy metal door back into place, smirking at the soft _click_ when the latch fell back.

Tiptoeing around her bed for the empty chair next to her, he seated himself and gazed over his friend, for some reason happy that she was asleep. Hinata's face was calm and serene, no trace of pain marring her beautiful features despite the multiple bandages wrapped firmly around her right arm and ribs underneath her hospital gown.

He didn't know why but he couldn't stop staring at the contrast her dark hair made to the white sheets and bedding. Naruto could feel his fingers itching at the sight of the navy tresses splayed over the pure pillow, and his hand reached for the silken locks unconsciously.

The dark hues slipped over his skin like water, and Naruto smiled at the sensation…

Kami, what was he doing?

The throbbing in his temples snapped him back to reality, but he found himself hesitant to not catch the strands as they slid off his palm. He felt like his head was spinning, like he was using the space for Rasengan practice.

"I heard about how you took down Kakuzu," Naruto finally whispered with a sigh, reaching for her hand and holding it, his thumb caressing hers as his grin threatened to crack his cheekbones. "You're amazing. You'll have to tell me all about it sometime, alright Hinata-chan?"

He glanced at Hinata's face, his eyes beginning to burn as the tears started to return. Forcing a shaky breath, he looked back down at their joined hands, smile turning wan.

"I bet you wouldn't have lost Sakura like I did Hinata-chan. I… I just don't get it. I try so hard to do it right, I really do! But… I just keep… messing _everything_ up. Why is that…? _Why is that?!"_

"…N-Naruto-k-kun…?!"

His attention snapped up at her voice, and he looked at her blushing face, fighting back the tears burning in his eyes as he forced the edges of his mouth upwards once again.

"Gomen Hinata-chan… did I wake you?"

She shook her head, her blush going down a few degrees when she took in his sad smile.

"No N-Naruto-kun. I'm f-fine, b-but… you don't l-look so g-good."

"Heh. You can't really say that when _you're_ the one stuck in a hospital bed."

His attempt at good humor sounded fake to even his own ears, but the deep chuckles he forced out seemed to ease the pain in his chest, if only a little.

Hinata giggled slightly, ignoring the feeling of her heart clenching at the broken look in his beautiful eyes.

"I-I guess y-you're right N-Naruto-kun."

"Speaking of hospitals, I want to hear about how _you_ took down _Kakuzu."_

She blushed a deep shade of crimson, making him laugh.

"I-I don't t-think you'll f-find it that i-interesting…"

Naruto squeezed her hand in encouragement.

"Whatever Hinata-chan. Think what you will… _I _**know** that it will be an _**awesome**_story!"

"O-O…k…" _(A/N: Hah, I just noticed the stuttered "O" looks like a scared face lol.)_

For the next hour, Hinata related the battle to him, and he couldn't help but stare at her. The way she told it had him hanging onto every word; Naruto could almost imagine the entire fight. He even found himself clenching tighter to Hinata's hands at the tense parts.

He had always known, but he just never _knew_ how strong she could be.

"…a-and then I h-hit the multiple h-hearts with m-my Gentle F-Fist," she finished, reveling in the feel of his warm hands clasped to her own. "Once I g-got them all to s-stop, he was f-finished." **(1.2)**

Naruto's eyes were wide as he stared at her in wonder. Sometime during her story he had abandoned his chair for her bed, slowly creeping closer and closer to her as the battle tale progressed. Now, they were both cross-legged on the mattress, directly facing each other.

"That… was… Awesome!"

He lifted their joined hands to his face, beaming in delight, looking like a child at Christmas. The feel of his breath against her cold fingers sent heat rushing to her cheeks.

That blush had to be permanent by now…

"You're so cool Hinata-chan!"

…yep. Permanent.

"A-Arigato…"

She noticed the way the light seemed to dim in his eyes, and a frown appeared over her pale lips, her fingers gently squeezing Naruto's already firm grip.

"N-Naruto-kun? Y-you seemed r-really sad w-when you came in h-here… can y-you tell m-me what's w-wrong?"

"It's nothing…"

"Please N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gazed into her pale lavender depths and couldn't help but smile slightly at the concern he saw there.

"You're too kind for your own good," he whispered, surrendering to the look in her eyes, but said no more. Instead, the kitsune tenderly caressed her hands until Hinata slid them out of his grip to return the gesture, lovingly stroking his fingers as she asked him, "I-Is it about S-Sakura-san?"

He winced at her perception. She was, of course, dead on.

"Hinata-chan… do you still believe in me…?"

"…N-Naruto-kun?"

"It's just that, no matter how many times I try, I always fail. You were the first person to ever tell me I was strong, that I wasn't a loser or a failure. You said I inspired you to become stronger, and that I could do anything as long as I did my best."

He looked down at their twined hands, treacherous tears threatening to spill over.

"So… Hinata-chan. Do you still believe that? Do you believe in your words?"

His voice broke as the first tear fell. Instantly, Hinata's fingertips leapt to his face, cupping his cheeks, catching the salt rivers.

"O-oh N-Naruto-kun…"

Her hands moved in calming circles over his whisker marks, and his head fell forward onto her shoulder, his hands wrapping around her waist.

"I-I never go b-back on my word N-Naruto-kun, the s-same as y-you, for that t-too is my nindo, my n-ninja way."

Naruto relaxed into her embrace, and Hinata felt him smile against his tears at the familiar words, the feeling of his mouth curving against her neck making a matching one pucker over her lips.

"A-and they c-can't take that a-away from u-us, N-Naruto-kun. N-not ever."

For the thousandth time, it seemed, he found himself thanking her, over and over again. And though they were mere whispers into her long hair, he know she heard him, believed him…

…believed _in_ him.

And that gave him enough strength to try again.

- - -

**(1.1)/(1.2) = Yes, I made Hinata kill Kakuzu. ;P**

**In Shippuden, Naruto was the only one who managed to pull this off because Kakuzu had multiple hearts, and with his Rasengan Shuriken, he managed to pierce through Kakuzu's hearts at a cellular level, which means every cell in his body was pierced with chakra. Since I had Naruto trying to find Sakura with Sasuke, Sai, and Yamato, but I needed Hidan and Kakuzu to bite the dust (sorry peoples!) I decided putting in Team 8 instead of Team 7 after the 'Zombie Brothers' would be interesting. I also did a lot of research for this 'fight' and my conclusion is that besides Naruto, only Hinata, Neji or any other member of the Hyuuga clan could pull it off - with the exception of a few, like the Sannin.**

**The Gentle Fist style, as most of you probably know, is a special taijutsu that specifically attacks the Chakra Network with concentrated bursts of chakra. Byakugan, the Hyuuga kekkei genkai, allows the wielder to see the Chakra Network as well as chakra points throughout the body. Any hit to the body can prove fatal, since Byakugan enables a Hyuuga to cut off or enhance chakra flow in an opponent's body along the Network, which in turn is closely entwined with the internal organs. The most popular example I can give would be the Hinata/Neji fight. Neji attacked her heart and sent her into cardiac arrest. The effect was so devastating on her body, she was still coughing up blood a month later. The Naruto/Neji fight is another. Neji managed to block all of Naruto's chakra points, forcing him to call upon the Kyuubi for chakra.**

**In this case, Hinata would've been able to kill Kakuzu by attacking the Chakra Network surrounding his multiple hearts. She was also with the rest of her team, Kakashi, and Team 10 which has Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji. If someone managed to immobilize Kakuzu, defeating him would be simple, and this was possible with the presence of these other teams.**

**If anyone would like to make a story with this possible fight or would just like more information, PM me alright?**

- - -

_(A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that NaruHina fans! The way I see their relationship for my story is that Hinata is Naruto's… idk… safe haven? He goes to her when he's feeling down or needs someone to talk to. Throughout the series, he did this with Sakura. It's only natural he'd go to the next amazing person in line lol. Until next time! R&R plz!)_


	31. The Art of Unsan Musho

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**The Art of Unsan Musho**

- - -

_Otogakure no Karin studied the vial carefully, eyeing the dark green liquid inside with interest._

_The cavern was dark, lit only by sparse candles placed randomly about the room, reflecting on the glass tube in her hands, sparkling in the poison._

_She smirked and placed the vial back into the holder, adjusted her glasses, and lazily blew out the candle nearest her. Spinning on her heel, her long red hair whipping around behind her, Karin headed for the door, casting one last glance at the tubes at the back of the room before walking out to the hallway._

_Orochimaru would be pleased with her._

_Her feet easily wandered down the corridor, opposite the direction of the dying prisoners near the front of the hideout. She made it to another door and walked inside, her eyes immediately searching out the cabinets resting in the far corner._

_As she sifted through the files, an itching sensation began to creep up her spine. Warning flags waved in the back of her mind. Instantly she paused in her search, silently sliding the cabinet door back into place._

_Two chakra signatures were heading for her position, currently – as she formed a hand sign to read them more clearly – at the front of the base, just past the prisoners._

_Karin frowned at the more powerful signature, uncomfortable with the edge of familiarity she found within the pulsing power source._

...Orochimaru-dono…?

_Smirking slightly, the red head quickly walked from the room, heading for the newcomers. Her steps became more and more sure as the powerful chakra signature grew more and more familiar._

_She mentally shouted at her feet to keep them from breaking out into a jog. There was no mistaking her lord's chakra signature. Just around the corner then -_

_"S-Sakura-sama…?"_

_Said pinkette stopped and leaned against the nearest wall, a snake-like smile slicing over her face._

_"You may call me that if it is easier for you," she said cryptically, her usually crisp voice now crooning and lazy, emerald eyes easily watching the lab worker in mild interest as she stopped in her tracks, "Karin-hime."_

_The nickname made bells go off in her head, and she looked closer at the pinkette, completely ignoring the white-haired, sword-bearing man behind her who was smirking like the idiot he probably was. _

_Karin jumped as the candlelight caught in emerald eyes, giving her the opportunity to see that, in fact, they weren't even emerald at all. Golden, snake eyes smiled at her. She bowed her head instantly in respect._

_"Orochimaru-dono. Forgive me."_

Sakura_ only smirked wider as she glanced over Karin, moving off the wall with an ever-widening grin on her face._

_"Forgive you for what my child?" A dark chuckle vibrated between them. "I understand completely. You are shocked to see me in this form, are you not?"_

_Shivers ran down her spine as Karin heard Sakura's voice speaking words that so clearly belonged to her master. She nodded bleakly._

_"The body transfer was a success then?"_

_"Of course. No mere mortal, even one as gifted as she, can withstand me for long."_

_She smirked at that. _Serves her right for keeping Uchiha Sasuke in Konoha against Orochimaru-dono's wishes.

_"What's with him?" Karin asked while she straightened up, her crimson eyes flickering past _Sakura_'s shoulder._

_"There are those in Otogakure that reject my rule," the pinkette soothed, her voice hissing over every syllable. "I've decided to quit Oto and continue my search for all the jutsus in this world elsewhere. Suigetsu-kun here is one of my most powerful test subjects. In a few years, when this body fails, and if I have failed to find a suitable replacement, he will be my next possible vessel."_

_"Otogakure is revolting against you?" she asked, incredulous. "Insufferable bastards."_

_"I could take back Oto, but it would be so much easier to move on. Konoha will be unable to track us, leaving me free to do as I please."_

_Karin nodded at her lord's reasoning._

_"Is there a special purpose you need my assistance for?"_

_"Why yes," came the purring reply. "This vicinity is to be emptied immediately. All prisoners are to be released."_

_Shocked, she looked over at Suigetsu, who was glancing down the prison corridor, fingering the hilt of his massive blade._

_"But my lord, how can I produce the elixirs you order without test subjects?"_

_"This body is strong. I no longer require your elixirs, for I have obtained Sakura's medical jutsus. Suigetsu-kun, release the prisoners."_

_The kappa nodded once and escaped down the hall, the metallic clang of his blade cleaving off locks nearly drowned out by the joyous cries of the freed men as they used whatever strength they had left to rush out of their cells, out the doors, towards freedom._

_"My lord, what other use can I be to you?" Karin asked quietly, bowing low once again._

Sakura_ merely smiled._

- - -

_Love was a dangerous game he was determined not to lose._

- - -

Sasuke Uchiha gripped the railing so hard he could hear his knuckles crack under the painful onslaught of unrelenting wood.

"DAMMIT!"

The river underneath him continued it's almost lazy stretch across Konohagakure, heedless to his internal agony, completely ignorant of the empty pounding in his chest. His voice caused ripples to break the surface of the water below, obscuring his reflection's pained face.

Why had he felt so whole when _Sakura_ had cupped his cheek with trembling fingers? Smiled at him with such relief and softness he had returned in kind even though he knew – _knew_ – she wasn't the one he sought… yearned for?

He had known; somewhere in the back of his mind Sasuke had known all along.

But, damn it all, the hope had been there, a small flame sputtering in determination nonetheless.

Was that not the reason he was standing here now, at Konoha's main bridge – _their_ bridge – feeling so lost and angry?

Sasuke growled under his breath, closing his eyes under the ever increasing friction burning through the calluses on his hands as his grip on the railing grew fiercer.

How could he have been so damn blind?

As he straightened, the Uchiha found himself scowling deeper at the absence of a certain presence on his belt. He sighed deeply and, after a few more calming breaths, relinquished his death grip on the painted wood ripping into his flesh.

The loss of her headband, it seemed, was finally catching up to him.

Since the day of Sakura's defection, her scarred possession hadn't left his person once. Sasuke had kept it tied to his obi, a constant reminder of the one who had loved him so selflessly; who had given up everything in order to keep him happy and safe.

His fingers itched to trace the familiar strokes over the scratched plate, the silken ribbon. They succeeded only in rolling into his palm, forming into a tight fist.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't deny the emptiness he felt at the loss of it.

Blood dripped down his palm as his fingernails gouged into his skin. He didn't care. Pain was a welcome relief. It proved he still retained the ability to feel _something._

He didn't know exactly why it had happened, but fate had always been cruel to him.

Why was that?

It had begun at the end, when Sakura had given him broken ribs and cracked shoulder blades. When her lips had granted him her first kiss; when she had given him the future she had just thrown away.

He could still remember the sudden weight of her headband as it fell onto his chest. It was a piece of her she was leaving behind for him to keep safe, he was certain of that.

In return, Sasuke had unconsciously offered his breaking heart in exchange, and she had taken it without regret, like it was the most natural thing.

Perhaps it was. Perhaps his heart had been hers all along.

How could he have never noticed?

"Judging by the look in your eyes – _and the fact you're shouting curses into my face_ – I take it Sakura-hime pulled a fast one on you again?"

Sasuke only glared as the water forming his reflection began to shift and rise, morphing into a head, neck, then shoulders, followed by arms and body. Legs sprouted not too long after, lifting up the swirling water until it solidified and colored, bringing him eye to eye with intense purple – why were they purple? Last time he looked they were aqua blue…

"Or I did something to piss you off...?"

"Shut up Suigetsu."

Said kappa laughed curtly, showing off his rows of sharp teeth. His feet materialized from the water and he threw his legs over the railing as Sasuke stepped away, balancing easily on the rounded surface while shaking his short white hair out of his face and patting down his vest.

"I take it was the former then?"

Sasuke sighed and returned to the railing, suddenly needing to lean against something when his temples began to throb. The questions swirling around in his mind were growing too troublesome in their numbers, and as fond as he was growing of Sakura's former companion, he found the swordsman's presence and words only adding to the jumbled mess.

"Hn."

Suigetsu smirked knowingly and removed his headband, wringing out the water from the navy blue cloth. Sasuke glanced at the leaf emblem on the metal piece, almost forgetting the kappa was part of Konoha's shinobi force now. Tsunade had somehow managed to get Suigetsu to register into the village and make him a Chunnin within the four or five months he had been there. He had quickly established a reputation for himself, more than likely to lure Akatsuki's Kisame to the end of his blade.

He looked the part as well, wearing his headband firmly around his neck, a green ninja vest much like Sasuke's over his favorite purple shirt. The colors clashed but they fit him, as did the pale garters he was determined to keep wearing from his days of traveling with Sakura. And with Zabuza's monstrous sword strapped to his back, he was definitely a force to be reckoned with. Sasuke could attest for that after all the sparring matches the two had fond themselves in.

"So it wasn't her?"

Sasuke looked back over the river, wishing Suigetsu hadn't reminded him of what had brought him to this place. He shook his head.

"Who was it then?"

"A dojo maker from Rengakure."

"Ah."

He didn't know if he was talking to himself or to Sasuke, but his words hit the raven nevertheless.

"I don't know why I'm so surprised. Sakura-hime was always such a softie."

"…what do you mean?"

Suigetsu slid off the railing and leaned backwards on it, throwing a lopsided grin at the sulking Uchiha.

"I'm here aren't I? If it weren't for Sakura-hime, neither Juugo nor I would've escaped Orochimaru's labs. She saved us. She didn't need to do that."

The kappa reached for the water bottle dangling from his belt. He greedily took a swig.

"Not to mention how clever she is. Always using her head. This whole mess just screams 'Sakura-hime was here' ya know?"

"She's done this before?"

"Hell yeah."

He returned the bottle and turned to face the river, copying Sasuke's movements and leaning on the railing, smiling into the breeze.

_"'The Art of Unsan Musho.'_ That's what she called it."

"Unsan Musho?"

"Yep. Taking the place of someone, or changing someone else in order to escape and disappear without a trace. Sounds just like her, doesn't it? Always pulling shit like this when I'm not looking."

Suigetsu sighed dramatically, lowering himself further down onto the rail until his chin was on it. A miserable look spread across his features, making his eyes shine a pitiful light.

"You should've seen her pretend to be Orochimaru-reincarnate to free the prisoners from the South base. Got this _Karin's_ pantyhose all bunched up in a knot. She went on about how she didn't need any more elixirs and stuff like that. Heh. She even said _I_ would be the next vessel! Ha! Fucking _hilarious."_

His mocking tone made Sasuke smirk slightly.

"Anyways," Suigetsu continued, his pretense depression dissolving into a toothy grin, "Tsunade wants a word. Something about the girl waking up."

Sasuke nodded and followed the swordsman off the bridge towards Hokage tower.

He needed answers.

- - -

_Kokuzoku's men erupted into loud shouts and curses and Sakura sliced the spears hurtling towards her, claws dripping blood. She ran for the stretch of forest behind the broken hut, just as all sides of the circle rushed for her, leaping up high over attacking shinobi and running on swiftly cracking shoulders._

_"Sakura-chan!"_

_Naruto was beside her, punching the face of a man that sliced for her face with a kunai before landing on the upturned face of another, eyes blazing with awe and fury._

_"I can't hold this level for much longer," she told him. "This is my only chance. I leave the rest to you guys. Don't let any of them leave without serious punishment Naruto."_

_The blonde nodded seriously as they jumped off the cloud of men, turning as he landed, hands flying into signs._

_"Then go Sakura-chan. We'll hold 'em off! Believe it!"_

_She nodded then twisted to run, not looking back._

_Broken buildings flew by her in a blur. Tears stung her eyes from the force of the wind._

_Somehow, she managed to stay on target._

_Slowing only slightly, Sakura reached down and grabbed the bundle, biting her lip as the top of the broken wall scraped down her shin as she leaped over it, breaking the skin. The pain and warmth of blood broke through the fog clouding her mind._

_She shifted her possession into one hand; the other blazed with exploding tags lined with chakra._

_It was almost like they flew from her palm to slap onto the trunks of passing trees. She didn't remember throwing them._

_All she knew was she had to get away, had to find safety in the expanse of trees. _

_The forest ignited behind her. She took the cover and ran for her life._

- - -

Konohagakure no Tsunade stared at the girl on the bed. Her eyes were not the only pairs watching.

"Do you remember what happened next?"

It felt like the room itself was holding its breath.

- - -

_Rengakure forest had gone as still as death after the dust from the blasts had settled._

_Sakura had cleverly hidden herself at the base of a full oak, sheltered by the gouging roots and bushes reaching for the base. The bundle she had carried was now laid out before her, still and barely clinging to awareness._

_"Hang on Yanagi," she managed, channeling the final amount of her chakra into the girl's lungs._

_Silver eyes shined as she smiled weakly in gratitude._

_"Sakura-san. We need to go."_

_The pinkette didn't even look up at the sound of his arrival. Didn't show that she had acknowledged his words._

Can't stop… won't… give up!

_"Sakura-san."_

_His voice was sharp with urgency. She shrugged it off, gasping as her second level exploded back to the mark on her chest, the last of her cursed power joining the rest of her chakra down her arms._

_"Sakura -"_

_"Dammit! Leave me if you're so worried!" she spat, fighting the rising darkness._

Just a little more… just a little more…!

_A warm hand clasped onto her shoulder. Chakra seeped into her system._

_"Itachi -!"_

_"Hurry."_

_Sakura nodded and mouthed the jutsu, her body screaming as pressure built in her chest._

_"Yanagi," she breathed, fighting for consciousness, "two ninja are gonna find you. Don't be afraid. One is a blond with three whisker marks on each cheek and blue eyes. The other looks like my sensei but a little bit younger and has spiky hair."_

_She gasped and blood erupted in her mouth. Itachi's grip tightened._

No! Not… yet!

_She coughed but continued the jutsu, pulling the Uchiha's chakra into her body like a life line._

_For a moment, it was all that kept her heart beating._

_"…Sakura… sama…?"_

_"They're gonna think… you're me. Yanagi… be me. Don't speak. They'll… help… you…"_

_The invisible seams of the jutsu snapped together in place. Her chakra yanked out of her body to finish the spell._

_"Forgive me… Sasuke… kun…"_

_She fell into a warm embrace. Hot breath tickled down her neck._

_Sickly scarlet flooded her mouth. She gagged and tried to force it out with her tongue._

I will not… die…

_She lost to the darkness._

- - -

Yanagi Uddo stared sadly at her hands folded in her lap.

"Can you… remember what happened then?"

The silence surrounding her hospital bed was deafening. Tsunade's voice was a welcome reprieve.

"She passed out and Itachi-san caught her. I think he carried her away. I don't know… I blacked out just after Sakura-sama did. That's all I got."

"…well, thank you for trying your best."

_But was it my best?_

"…wait. There was something else. She was coughing up a lot of blood… Itachi-san looked kind of scared. I don't know why but, I just have this bad feeling. Something went really wrong."

- - -

_Everyone said her compassion would someday be the death of her…_

- - -

Konohagakure no Sato was alive in the sunlight. The bright rays flooded through the window, highlighting the Hokage's office.

Shadows appeared over Tsunade's face as she slowly shook her head.

"You said she did a surge?" she asked Naruto and Sasuke, who were quick to nod.

Her gaze turned calculating.

"Coughing up blood… that far in…? It's not possible… after one…"

Then, her form went rigid. Tension strangled the room as Tsunade nearly ripped the papers off the file binding, searching for particular details.

After a few seconds, the folder fell to the floor. Papers flew across the tile.

"Sakura didn't do just one surge!" she quipped, hands shaking into fists. "She did three! _Three!"_

She breathed hard, taking in the confused and stunned faces of her sudden audience. She forced herself to calm before continuing, voice grave.

"If she's still alive… it'll be nothing short of a miracle." **(1)**

- - -

…_so it was a good thing she was never the best at listening intently... when it mattered._

- - -

Akatsuki no Sakura awoke to the first wave of pain that shot fire down her head to her toes. She moaned and tried to open her eyes. They felt like lead. What the hell?

Every inch of her burned and ached. Her lungs felt like someone had filled them with tar; her skin, like someone had rubbed it raw… _everywhere._

She felt like she had been thrown into a pit full of… well she didn't really know. All she knew was that, whatever had been in that nonexistent pit was very sharp and pointy and hot. Rocks? Spears? Trees? The fire place? The pole up Sasuke's ass maybe…?

…yeah. Something like that.

Sakura tried to move her fingers. Her toes. Her mouth. No go.

Her eyes… hell no.

She heard someone's footsteps, felt a presence linger over her battered body.

"Sleep," was the gentle command.

She was more than happy to oblige.

- - -

**(1) Surges. I think I probably need to go more in depth about this technique right about now huh?**

**This is a jutsu I made up for the sake of this story. Basically, the user stores up chakra over an extended period of time. A surge releases the stored up power, supplying more chakra for a fight. If all the stored up chakra is used in a surge, and a shinobi attempts another surge, it takes away spiritual, or life, energy.**

**In Sakura's case, she stored chakra during her two and a half year stay with Orochimaru, as well as the few months with Akatsuki until the fight with Kokuzoku and his men. Her chakra supply was so depleted, she was forced to do a surge three times. Basically, after the first surge, she was running on stored energy. The second surge used up the rest of the storage. By the third, she was riding on her own life energy. If Itachi hadn't been feeding her chakra, she'd be dead. His chakra kept her surge from stopping her heart as it drained away her life energy. He became her life line, literally.**

**You all are probably wondering when the three times happened. It takes about five minutes to complete a surge. The very first surge Sakura performed was back in chapter 28 when she was resting herself next to Yanagi, right before Sasuke came to find her as Ginta and told her the soldiers were coming. The second was while Kokuzoku was taunting her – you all probably thought the second surge was the first one. That was the intention. The third was as she searched for a hiding place. She started healing Yanagi as best she could after that final surge.**

- - -

_(A/N: Whew. Done! Hope you all enjoyed this one. Sorry if it was a little bit short. I had no inspiration whatsoever for this chappie. I finally thought out Sasuke's little 'melt down' on the bridge, and wrote it down on my iTouch yesterday morning at 1:30 or so. Sorry for the delay. The next chappie is one I've been dying to write! Hopefully I'll be more inspired! Wish me luck! Until next time! R&R plz!)_


	32. Whispers in the Dark

Gomen for the slight delay. I wanted this chappie to be _perfect. _If none of you freak out by the end, I'll give up on this story. Seriously.

This chappie contains lyrics from the band Skillet. The songs are _Falling Inside the Black_ and _Whispers in the Dark._

While I recommend them to everyone, _I do not own!_

_

* * *

_

_Despite the lies that you're making, your love is mine for the taking._

_My love is just waiting to turn your tears to roses._

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**Whispers in the Dark**

- - -

Itachi Uchiha remained silent as he rested in the shadows of the room, his ever-vigilant eyes never leaving Sakura's shaky form as the pinkette tested her balance by walking around his bed. The warm sunlight of the setting sun spilled onto the hidden base and into the room through the open window, covering the plain white mattresses with a heavenly glow. Harsh shadows crawled up the walls nearest the window, obscuring Sakura's hammock with clouds of black.

He leaned back on the white netting of her bed, his cloak rolled up behind his head in a makeshift pillow. Every inch of him cried out for sleep, and he blinked slowly under the force of his tired, darkening eyelids.

"How long was I out sensei?" Sakura asked, triumphant in her successful trek around their bedroom.

"Almost a week," he bit out, Sharingan almost activating at the force he used to keep his eyes open. _Six days, twelve hours, fifty-two minutes, eight seconds…_

She plopped down on his bed with a sheepish grin.

"Gomen. I guess Naruto and Deidara-kun's idiocy is rubbing off on me…"

Sakura trailed off as she took in his tired appearance. Itachi frowned deeper as she quickly stood up, aghast.

"Sensei, did you even sleep?"

He figured it was obvious enough without him putting forth the energy to say a simple _no_ – and he'd taught her too well how to pick up lies – so Itachi stayed silent. It was enough.

Her hands were the first to make it to him, trailing down his face and tracing the bruise-like grey patches underneath his eyes, standing out like storm clouds on a clear day against his pale skin. The Uchiha went instantly still as Sakura tilted his head upwards to examine the sickly look to his flesh. Her scorning words of concern lulled his eyes to close.

Up for two minutes and already she was worried about him…

Her fingers were warm under his chin and made a perfect head rest-

"…need to be more careful," Sakura was saying, drawing him out of the haziness of his mind. "Your illness makes you weak. You need your sleep…!"

He started drifting out again at the familiar words.

He was so tired…

"Uchiha Itachi, you had better be listening to me!"

A tired smirk teased his lips.

Itachi forced his eyes open and locked her gaze, showing her she held his attention.

"If you're going to ask about the medication, I found it in your cloak. I've been taking it everyday, as you ordered."

Sakura nodded then lowered her hands down his neck, the faint glow of her chakra humming on her fingertips. His smile slipped.

She was in full medic mode… and she'd just woken up!

"One in the morning, one at night, right? Just with water, no tea or sake -"

"Sakura-san, I think it would be wise not to doubt your own instructions," Itachi cut across, lifting her hands away from his skin with gentle fingers. "It wasn't hard to find them since you wrote them on the bottle."

She sighed in defeat, and the chakra glow snapped out like a light.

"Fine, but you still need to sleep."

Itachi rose off her hammock, eyeing his bed in welcome.

"Hn."

She grabbed his cloak and tossed it at his head, grumbling when he caught it effortlessly. A shining object fell to the ground from the folds to the floor midair, and Sakura grabbed for it as it landed between them.

Her fingers grabbed onto the scarlet ribbon and, as she righted herself, stroked down the silken cloth. Itachi watched her in interest as she suddenly paused, turning it over, eyes wide.

"But… this is…"

"I found it at Sasuke's campsite, half buried," he offered, onyx roaming the scratched metal plate in her hands.

_"Sasuke-kun…?"_ Sakura whispered, lifting it up to her nose. She sniffed over the cleaved leaf emblem, the fraying ribbon.

Itachi pulled his cloak over his head in silence, already knowing what his companion would discover. His otouto's scent was a thick blanket woven into the fabric, a mass of smeared fingerprints sliding down the chipped metal, proof of Sasuke's frequent touches.

Slowly buttoning the first few snaps on the collar, the Uchiha frowned as the pinkette's hands began to shake, shadows marring her face as her head bent forward, her butchered hair fanning her eyes from view.

"Why…? Sensei, why would he…?"

He took a step closer to her until he was only an arm's length away. She didn't move or acknowledge his close proximity.

"You know the answer to that Sakura-san," he whispered into the silence.

Her hands continued to trek down her old headband.

"Why now…? He had so many chances before…"

Her voice trembled; he could hear the tears in each syllable. The sound of the first salty drop striking broken metal echoed around the room.

"Why now when I… when I _can't…_ sensei I**can't!"**

Her hands were upon his cloak then, fisting into the fabric, pulling their bodies together. He somberly stared down at the top her head as she buried her face into his chest.

"I know."

It was all he could offer her for comfort; all he could say to ease the pain of truth.

After all, the only freedom Akatsuki no Sakura could find was the freedom granted by death.

Such was the destiny of all of Akatsuki's tools.

He gently placed his hands on her trembling shoulders, absorbing her cries in silent understanding until her tears soaked through his cloak to his skin, and the red clouds truly began to rain.

Because only she could shed enough tears for the both of them.

- - -

_Tonight I'm so alone. This sorrow takes a hold. Don't leave me here so cold._

_Never want to be so cold._

_Your touch used to be so kind. Your touch used to give me life. I've waited all this time._

_I've wasted so much time._

- - -

Saki Haruno's smile was affectionate and welcoming as Sasuke was ushered into the Haruno house, his feet dragging slightly on her doormat while he slipped out of his shoes. The moonlight flickered into the kitchen lit house briefly until the door closed faintly behind him, the small rush of the nighttime breeze licking his ankles.

"Happy Birthday Sasu-chan!"

He grinned weakly and he bent his knees, allowing the red head to kiss his forehead then embrace him warmly.

"Arigato okaa-san," he mumbled into her hair, wondering why her exclamation of this cursed day didn't bother him as much as it had when the rest of the village had made it a point of telling him that…

Kami, he was _so_ tired.

"Go sit down and rest yourself," she told him sternly after taking in his appearance. "I'll get some tea ready."

Knowing better than to argue with his foster mother, Sasuke forced his feet to move towards the living room, where his most favorite piece of furniture rested against the far wall.

Grateful, he sank down onto the couch, sighing as the thick cushions pulled him in and held onto every contour of his body. He nearly melted in the comfort.

A small giggle dragged him out of heaven, and onyx lazily drifted up towards the sound. Saki was leaning against the kitchen's doorframe, a tray of hot tea in her hands, a knowing smile on her face.

"Tough day?" she asked, moving towards the recliner perpendicular to his position, handing him a teacup as she situated herself.

Sasuke took the tea and blew on the steaming liquid, the heat from the glass a welcome pressure in his foggy mind.

"You have no idea."

Saki laughed again, making a weak smile tickle at the edges of his mouth.

"Did Naru-chan follow you around all day?"

"Thankfully no."

Sasuke sipped at his tea; the hot liquid jerked down his body, keeping it awake.

"Hinata is still recovering at the hospital. The dobe's been shadowing her since we got here."

Emerald eyes gleamed as Saki giggled, a hand drifting over her heart.

"Aw, young love…"

"Pfft, whatever. Hinata's the one in love with him, but the dobe is too dense to notice."

_So were you when it came to Sakura, _that annoying voice dubbed 'conscience' reminded him._ Well, until recently that is…_

He mentally hammered it down to little bits.

"Well, that's love for you. It can make you do crazy things, mind you, but it's also the most wonderful thing in this world."

Saki sighed dreamily then stood up, placing her teacup on the small table between them.

"It's been awhile since you've been able to stop by," she admonished as she disappeared into the kitchen. "I'd begun to think you'd forgotten all about little old me."

Sasuke grimaced as he placed his cup next to hers, his motions sluggish due to how far the couch had swallowed him.

"Gomen okaa-san."

"Oh, it's quite understandable," she waved it off as she headed back into the room, a small package in her hands. "Takeshi was always gone for long periods of time. I'm used it."

She passed him the present with a motherly smile. He took it gingerly, an eyebrow raised.

"A little something for your birthday. It's not everyday you turn sixteen."

Sasuke easily tore into the plain brownish paper, carefully pulling it away from the item within.

Naruto's thirteen-year-old – but still blinding – face smiled up at him, his eyes mere slits in the extent of his victorious smirk. His arms were firmly wrapped around Sasuke and Sakura's shoulders, pulling them together until their faces were mere inches apart. It was clear the kitsune had no idea what he was doing, and his actions had caused Sakura to break into laughter, despite the treatment. Sasuke seemed to be the only one weary of the position, his eyes wide and his cheeks dusted a faint rose color as he found himself suddenly breaths away from being cheek to cheek with the pinkette. He looked uncomfortable and embarrassed, but the small smirk turning up the corners of his lips promised a good sound beating to the kitsune causing his discomfort.

It had been just after the Chunnin Exams, right before the final matches to determine who would carry the rank of Chunnin. Kakashi was the mastermind behind the camera, and his playful boasting of Naruto's new strength had led the blonde to react like he was in the picture, pulling his friends in close, but unaware how close.

The Uchiha smiled faintly at the memory.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes."

He forced himself free of the couch and into Saki's embrace, the familiar scent of her keeping the tiny grin on his face.

"Well I'm glad. I found that in a pile of Sakura's things and thought you would want it."

He nodded numbly against her shoulder, looking down at the picture clutched tightly in his hand.

"Arigato okaa-san."

She pulled away and kissed his cheek before stretching and turning down the hall.

"It's late. I'm heading up to bed. Feel free to stay the night."

"I will. Good night."

"Good night Sasu-chan."

Sasuke didn't move until long after her footsteps had disappeared up the stairs. His onyx eyes drifted down over the photograph again, the smile slipping away as they locked onto Sakura's laughing face, his exhaustion slipping away.

_Sakura… where are you…?_

- - -

_Don't leave me alone, 'cause I barely see at all. Don't leave me alone…_

_I'm falling in the black, slipping through the cracks, falling to the depths – can I ever go back?_

_Dreaming of the way it used to be._

_Can you hear me?_

- - -

Akatsuki no Sakura held the scroll up farther over her head so the brightest rays of the full moon could light up the words neatly written in formal patterns down the scroll in her hand. Her movements were careful as to not upset her balance on her hammock, but enticed a small moan from next to her despite her best efforts. She paused instantly, looking down with a soft, apologetic smile over her lips.

Itachi glared up at her mockingly and repositioned his head, his onyx eyes following hers as they traced the jutsus trailing up and down the parchment.

"So, you think it'll work sensei?"

He was silent as he gazed up at the poorly lit writing.

"It should," he muttered finally, the warmth of his breath down her arm making her shiver slightly.

"I'll only try it once," Sakura reasoned, more to herself than the Uchiha who was slowly drifting off against her shoulder. "This genjutsu type requires amazing chakra control. Plus, in a meditative state, it's too risky to do it over and over again. You agree sensei?"

"Hn…"

She glanced down at his quieter-than-usual reply, wondering if something was wrong.

But the infamous Uchiha was asleep against her, his face peaceful and almost feminine in the moonlight. His raven locks framed his pale cheekbones; the finely arched, furrowed brows had smoothed, giving youth back to his usually serious face. She barely contained a fan-girlish giggle at the sight.

After a few moments, Sakura returned her attention back to the scroll, a heavy weight pressing in her gut. Seeing Itachi sleeping so soundly reminded her too much of how she and Team Seven used to camp out after missions.

And how she used to watch Sasuke while he slept before falling asleep herself. It was almost eerie how alike they looked.

However, the thought of her beloved Uchiha fueled her with determination, and after one last look, she rolled up the scroll and placed it on her lap.

Closing her eyes, she formed a hand sign, and began the meditation patterns.

Instantly, the words from the scroll exploded into her mind, repeating themselves over and over again until they fell into a rhythm.

There could be no room for mistakes tonight.

Her chakra pulsed calmly within her, rejuvenated from her long sleep. It seeped around her body and warmed in her hands.

Her mind went black as the genjutsu formed.

She chanted the necessary words, signing with every syllable.

A breeze hit her from somewhere; it felt familiar, but too far away for her to recognize.

Just one more word; just one more and she could find her target.

Her hands fell into place.

_"Sasuke…kun…"_

- - -

_Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks, falling to the depths – can I ever go back?_

_Falling inside the black..._

_Falling inside, falling inside the black._

- - -

Takeshi Haruno's face was no different than it was all the other times Sasuke found himself in front of the picture of Sakura's father. The man's white hair still fell in proud streams down his front and back, his onyx eyes laughing with mischief, his lips forever smirking with a promise of trouble.

Staring at the Haruno head-member, Sasuke couldn't help but read Sakura everywhere on the man's youthful face; the way he tilted his chin upwards, just slightly, when he knew attention was on him; the way his head shifted to the left when he posed, giving his smirk an even stronger lopsidedness that conveyed his true personality.

The Uchiha's grip tightened on the photo clutched between his fingers.

"I… couldn't bring her back," he whispered softly to the portrait before him. "But I promise, I won't fail next time."

Takeshi remained silent and unmoving, as always.

Sasuke sighed and stared to his left, eyeing the stairs.

He usually didn't go much farther down the hallway. He'd stayed over plenty of times, but he'd always refrained from heading upstairs.

Tonight, however, every inch of him itched to climb up to the top, to the left, to the last door at the end of the hallway…

And tonight, he was going to listen.

So he climbed the stairs, hesitant step by careful, hesitant step. The wood underneath him creaked, setting him on edge whenever the sound penetrated the stillness of the night. Sasuke paused when he reached the top, listening for any sounds that accumulated from Saki waking up.

Seven heartbeats later, he was at the door he hadn't been to since Sakura's defection, and his hand was resting quietly on the doorknob.

Already, he could smell Sakura's scent, as untouched as it had been since his last entrance. His body grew tense as fire raced down his skin, and he opened the door, holding his breath for reasons he had yet to grasp.

The faint pastel color of the walls drew him further into the room like an insect to light. Cherry blossoms and vanilla fragrance drifted over him like rain, guiding his eyes closed as his mind fogged over.

Saki had kept the room just the way Sakura had, only coming in to occasionally wash the sheets of the bed after they grew soiled with dust. Her gentle treatment had preserved everything that was Sakura to him, and he couldn't get enough.

He didn't realize he'd shut the door until he heard it click back into place, and even then, he couldn't discern where the sound came from, it seemed so far away.

Sasuke breathed in deeply, relieved at the solitude. Icy walls inside him crumbled and fell to pieces. His mask shattered completely. _(A/N: Houston, he's taken the pole out of his ass! _O.O_ Now he can be a normal, angsty 16-year-old who just realized he's in love! ZOMG it's the apocalypse! _D8_ *coughs*)_

And he fell onto Sakura's bed.

Her pillow scrunched up underneath his cheek, wafting more of her delicious aroma over his flushed skin. He relaxed and the bed folded around him as it swallowed him in, much the same fashion as the couch he usually occupied. He melted into her fragrance, the most indescribable feeling swarming through his body.

Sasuke traced a small circle on the pillow beneath his head. Just being in a room that was just simply Sakura made his chest feel lighter. All the pressures of his self-appointed mission and his troubling emotions dissolved away. He felt dizzy, like a spell had broken over him, and forced his eyes as his chest gave a painful lurch.

His gaze fell over his present, over Sakura's laughing face and allowed a tender but faint smile climb over his lips.

He loved her. He knew that now, even though he should have known all along.

A calloused finger traced the space between his thirteen-year-old self and his Sakura.

That space was greater now, and the pain from the heart she'd taken was harder to bear.

"Sakura…"

The exhaustion that had left him came back full force, seeping into his skin, pulling down his eye lids. He relaxed completely into the mattress, breathing in her scent from her pillow, letting it drive him into his dreams.

- - -

_Despite the lies that you're making, your love is mine for the taking._

_My love is just waiting to turn your tears to roses._

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you; I will be the one that you run to._

_My love is a burning, consuming fire._

- - -

Sasuke Uchiha sighed as he laid against the soft grasses pressed up against his back. The sun was bright overhead, its warm light tickling his nose as he closed his eyes. Wildflowers of all colors and shapes surrounded him on all sides, their silken petals brushing up against his bare arms in the gentle wind.

He didn't wonder how he'd managed to exchange Sakura's bed for a bed of flowers and sunny grasses. He knew where he was, even though he couldn't remember being in this place of peace.

And he was at peace, so he didn't wonder, or worry, about much of anything.

"When I imagined your inner mind, in all honest truth, I _really_ didn't imagine _this."_

Almost on their own, Sasuke's eyes snapped open, Sharingan whirling as he used his reflexes to jump up from the ground, spinning easily to face the newcomer, ready to draw a kunai from his belt –

His body froze, his shock snapping Sharingan back to wide onyx.

Sakura didn't seem to notice his reaction; she was too busy staring around the meadow, fighting back laughter.

"I mean, isn't it kind of, I don't know… _girly? _Oh wait, _wait!_ Houston we have a boulder!"

She proudly patted said rock, nodding in acceptance at the large gouge marks in the stony flesh, evidence of his inner self taking out frustrations. He continued to stare.

"You're not going crazy you know," she pointed out, breaking the spell.

"What is this?" Sasuke demanded, his eyes narrowing even as his stomach did flips.

"Whatever you wish it to be."

"Elaborate."

Sakura rolled her eyes at his tone but complied, biting back a smile.

"This is a special genjutsu. The name is really complicated, so I simply call it a _conscious dream._ **(1) **This place we're in is your innermost mind, a place where your deepest emotions can run free. A conscious dream allows me to enter in here while you dream."

Sasuke blinked slowly, processing the information.

"So I'm dreaming."

Sakura shrugged.

"If you want to be."

He glared at the pinkette. Why was she speaking in riddles?

"I get it. 'Elaborate' right?" She laughed at his annoyed face and leaned against the boulder, arms folding over her chest. "This is genjutsu. Though it's an illusion, it's real enough that if I were to die here, I would die for real. You think you're dreaming, and you are, but your dream itself _is_ the genjutsu, allowing you to enter your innermost mind much like meditation would."

Sasuke took a step towards her, measuring up the distance between them with cautious eyes.

Sakura merely laughed at his display.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of me, Sasuke-kun…"

He shivered as she spoke his name. This world was real enough if her voice affected him like it always did.

She playfully reached for him, sticking her tongue out as if taunting a child to cross a bridge.

Growling, Sasuke crossed the distance between them with sure strides, stopping only when her outstretched hand rested on his chest.

She withdrew and smiled up at him, emerald dancing.

"This is your genjutsu," Sasuke drawled, stepping closer until her breath wafted over his lips. "Why are you going to such lengths to reach me like this?"

"I needed to know if Yanagi made it through alright."

Sasuke ignored the pang he felt at the memory now six days old, and closed his eyes for a brief moment against the empty pounding in his chest.

"She's just fine," he managed to ground out. "Last I heard, she was helping Lee with his dojo."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Hn."

Fire laced down his body as her hand suddenly reached up and cupped his cheek, onyx opening to lock onto her face. She was smiling a smile that sent heat bouncing off each of his ribs and straight up his spine.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" Sakura whispered, sounding slightly hurt at his stiff behavior. He shivered as her voice caressed his mouth.

"Yes," he managed, wondering how he'd gotten his voice to work when it felt trapped in his throat. "But this is just a dream."

"Really?"

She was closer now. He fought to keep his mind from going completely blank.

"I can't bring you home like this can I?"

"No, but I'm still _here_ Sasuke-kun."

Her thumb caressed his cheekbone to prove her point, making him hiss through his teeth at the sensation.

"How can you be so sure?"

She was too close. His brain was shutting off.

"Well I guess that depends."

Their noses touched and he couldn't breathe.

"Do you want this to be a dream?"

The truth was so simple; she was here, now, in front of him. They weren't fighting each other or for their lives. There weren't hard feelings or strained bonds. It was just the two of them, trapped in his innermost mind where his innermost emotions came to boil.

Sasuke's hands moved up Sakura's neck, cupped her cheeks with gentle caresses.

The empty spot in his chest cried out for the part of him she held fast to, making up his mind.

"No."

And he kissed her.

- - -

_No, you'll never be alone. When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars._

_Hear my whispers in the dark._

_No, you'll never be alone. When darkness comes you'll know I'm never far._

_Hear the whispers in the dark._

- - -

**(1) Conscious dream: I made this up for my last Inuyasha fic **_**My Savior, My Love. **_**I thought it would be cool to use it for this story so I modified it from a simple meditation technique to a full blown genjutsu.**

**Basically, a genjutsu is a mind control technique that allows someone to control what occurs in an opponent's mind. There are a lot of forms of genjutsu but they all deal with the same thing. Some take over the mind of an opponent, giving the user the opportunity to control their body (Ino's jutsu), while others, especially with Sharingan, deal with torture in the mind.**

**The important thing about genjutsu for this chapter is that whatever happens in a genjutsu more or less happens to that person in real life. I really hope nothing in this chapter was confusing. If any of it was, please PM me or question me in your review. I'll do my best to answer to the best of my ability!**

- - -

_(A/N: ZOMG! I LOVE THIS CHAPPIE! GAH! SQUEE! *cough* I'm done. Sorry about that. I'm just really excited about how this turned out! __**This was the scene that started this entire fic!**__ I hope you all enjoyed it! I want to know how each of you reacted to that very last part, OK? Until next time! R&R plz!)_


	33. Team Taka

Gomen for the delay! There is a one-shot at the end of this monster. Thanks for all the support and reviews thus far! Enjoy! :3

* * *

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**Team Taka**

- - -

Sasuke Uchiha slowly forced his hazy eyes to open, the fading moonlight basking over him in silver streams, highlighting Sakura's room in a heavenly sheen. His body felt like a ton of bricks, too heavy to move from the bed that had swallowed him. The wonderful scent that was all Sakura nearly lulled him back to sleep, back to that dream…

No, not a dream.

Dreams didn't leave him warm and heavy, like he'd been lowered into a hot springs but left to hover just before the steaming liquid could kiss his skin. Dreams didn't allow his soul to sing and jump in his chest, no longer caring about the empty hole she'd left behind. Dreams didn't make him feel like laughing and crying all at once, to act so un-Uchiha-ish just because he damn well could and damn well wanted to.

Dreams didn't leave him with the hope – the knowledge – that he would see her again and that empty space would be filled, and she would finally be his, just as he was always, _always_ hers.

He managed to get his finger to twitch just slightly, the reassuring feel of the picture resting against his palm smooth to the touch. His lips were tingling in a pleasant way. There was a special taste sliding over his tongue.

Definitely _not_ a dream.

A shiver rippled through his body, waking it from its dazed state. A flame burned steadily in his chest, making it hard to breathe as the memories came flooding back.

Sasuke could still feel her – _feel _her warm touch tracing lightly over his cheekbones, _feel _the faint shift of her head as she allowed him to deepen the kiss, and the faint _"wow"_ that ghosted over her lips when they finally pulled apart before she lifted up onto her tiptoes and kissed him herself. Her fingers had nimbly cupped the back of his head, pulling the raven spikes, driving his hands down her neck to her waist, pulling them closer, finding the close proximity not ever, _ever_ close enough.

Fire had shot down from the very roots of his head to the very last pores in the bottom of his feet. Her touch burned his skin, torched his sanity. It was so wrong, so right. He didn't know how he managed to hang on and fight the screaming voices in his mind that told him to get the hell out of there.

She was so warm, so soft, so familiar. He was under her spell, but gods he didn't care. He'd kept on, kissing every breath away between them; tasting, biting, exploring, wanting, _needing_. His bruised lips stung in remembrance.

Every inch of him began to burn once again, crying out just as it did as she finally pulled away, panting harshly against his flesh, her mouth brushing his as she spoke, urgent words he could barely comprehend. She had slipped something into his vest; he didn't notice the sudden weight as her lips claimed his one last time.

The urge to scream in frustration and desperation filled his lungs as he felt the soft wind and silken caress of sakura petals as she'd dissolved into a shower of blossoms in his arms, her scent filling his senses.

Sasuke's eyes finished adjusting to the faint light. He could make out his teammate's faces now in the photograph resting under his fingers, but simply stared down at the memory, feeling lost.

_"Why are you really here Sakura?" he asked, lifting away, trying to sound firm even as his body trembled at her touch._

_She caressed the side of his face, emerald eyes dancing as she smiled as bright as the sun._

_"You won't be hearing from me or any other member of Akatsuki for a very long while. I needed you to know I was alright."_

_He could feel his vest being opened, something being dropped inside._

_"And to give you this."_

_His mind ceased coherent thought when her lips came in for the kill._

_The feeling only made him kiss her back with more fervor._

Slowly, Sasuke managed to pull out the offending object from the depths of his vest. A small smile curved over his mouth.

His fingers greedily ran over the chipped metal, smoothed down the silken ribbon, caught in the traitor's mark, slid the delicate fabric over his calloused flesh. He could make out his smeared reflection just left of the leaf emblem cleaved in half and lowered his lips to the mark he'd made.

"Sakura," he whispered over the broken plate, his warm breath fogging the cool steel.

Her scent once more lingered on the fabric, twisting with his and weaving their scents together as one through the cloth.

Sasuke closed his eyes and pulled Sakura's forehead protector to his chest.

The warm night breeze drafted sweetly through the open window, lazily rippling the curtains before teasing his raven locks. A few sakura petals were disrupted from their slumber and floated off his pillow and body, twisting down to the mattress and scattering over the bed, forgotten.

- - -

_Well that was fluffy wasn't it? _:B _Too bad it stopped right?_

_*dodges thrown shoe*_

- - -

Konohagakure no Tsubaki **(1) **hid a smile as she traced her fingers over the scroll, her acute sense of feeling easily reading over the raised characters written on the parchment. Her hazel eyes blinked slowly as she processed the information, a few strands of her amber hair brushing her cheek when the long tresses slid down her shoulder. The high sun over head beat down on her dark green netted shirt and grey garters, her black vest long since shed off her shoulders.

An annoyed sigh sounded next to her and she rolled her unseeing eyes, poking her companion deftly in the ribs with her elbow.

"Ow! What was that for?" came the Kappa's predictable whiny complaint.

"You're ruining my concentration," she replied simply, her left hand still tracing down the scroll.

He shoved her arm away from his side, and crossed his own over his chest, growling curses under his breath.

She elbowed him again.

"Hey, knock it off!"

"You're still too loud. Shut it Shark-face."

"What happened to a polite '_please'? _I thought Sakura-hime taught you manners."

"…"

"Hah! Got nothing to say huh?"

"Suigetsu… if this mission fails, I'll personally see that Tsunade-dono keeps you away from Kisame."

"…you wouldn't."

_"Right._ You just keep telling yourself that Shark-face."

He grumbled but fell silent, a muffled curse randomly making its way past his sharp teeth.

Tsubaki smiled and continued reading, her fingers resting over the final characters.

"We checked the south side of Konoha right?"

Shark-face snorted.

"Of course _we_ didn't. _Hyuuga_ and _Juugo_ took over that position. Emotionless, Beetles, and Dog-breath went to the east, Sasuke and Whiskers went west, and we're sitting here on our asses in the Nor- OW! Would you stop _hitting _me?!"

She withdrew her fist from Shark-face's shoulder, unruffled.

"Would you mind your tongue and cool the language?"

The strangled sound of air let her know he was sticking his tongue out at her. She merely smirked and rolled up the scroll.

"Remind me again _why_ I agreed to join this team with _you_."

"Because you _love_ me Shark-face."

Team Taka was a reconnaissance group formed by Tsunade to sniff out and eliminate any and all threats to Konoha. She and Shark-face were the first members to be employed, with her abilities to feel hidden enemies in the soil and bend the earth to her will. Suigetsu's water ability made it effortless to overcome traps; he could evaporate into a puddle of water and slide easily under the tripwires, unseen until he was upon the trap setter usually waiting nearby.

"Pfft. In your dreams doll."

"Don't let Juugo-kun hear you say that to me."

"Hmph."

Juugo had joined not soon after they had, his devotion to her – as well as the successful treatments by Tsunade – keeping his rage under control. He was an essential part of the group with his ability to communicate with the forest animals, getting them to do whatever they needed with only a few kind words.

"Jealous much, Shark-face?"

"Kami, you're a cold woman. Juugo deserves you."

A tremor in the earth vibrated under her bare feet. She paused in her retort and lowered her hands to the ground, feeling the pulsation.

"Uchiha-senpai and Whiskers are coming back," Tsubaki concluded, recognizing the firm steps of the sulky raven and the bouncy steps of his blonde companion.

_"Great."_

She moved her hands to the left as more vibrations bubbled under her palms.

"Our Eastern group as well."

Teams Kurenai and Hebi were added to the group only a few weeks before. The former Team Eight was swiftly becoming the most elite tracker team in all of Konohagakure. However, with their leader, Kurenai, on maternity leave, they found themselves with far less missions. Tsunade enrolled them into Team Taka, and the work load lightened for her, Shark-face and Juugo immensely. Having Byakugan eyes, chakra sensing bugs, and a ninja dog on the team meant faster and more thorough reconnaissance. Team Hebi's addition was a welcome muscle power, as well as a great ambush unit – surprisingly, Whiskers included.

"Wow, I must admit doll, you're pretty good," Shark-face whistled as the said groups appeared out of the trees from their respective directions.

"I'm blind you baka, not stupid."

Emotionless, Beetles, and Dog-breath made it to her first. Tsubaki could sense the tiredness in their bodies as well as the relief probably lining their faces. The eastern side of the village was the closest to the most recent revolts in the area. Their calm breaths and steady heartbeats could only mean one thing: all was quiet.

"No problems huh?" she asked Dog-breath, who was closest. He jumped slightly with surprise at her perfect assertion, and nodded numbly.

"Yeah," the Inuzuka breathed out. "We checked all the areas most active recently. There's nothing going on. I guess whatever problem was there fixed itself."

"We can only hope. We've been at this all day, so get some rest. I can tell you're all exhausted."

They bowed to her and walked off to where a lazy river lay some yards behind her. Splashing sounds led her to guess they were filling their canteens, and Dog-breath's dog had jumped in.

"Tsubaki-chan!"

She was enveloped into a warm embrace, and she smiled into slightly damp hair, bathing in the sunlight he always brought to her dark world.

"Hey Whiskers."

Calm footfall paused as Naruto pulled away. Tsubaki nodded to the newcomer.

"Uchiha-senpai. Anything out there?"

"Nothing."

The rustle of clothes sounded around her. She could feel the warmth radiating off his body as he sat down before her. Whiskers straightened up and remained standing, stretching with loud sighs.

"Well, I guess we should be grateful for that," Tsubaki quipped, rubbing her temples. "Life is so much more peaceful when _**everyone**_ is _silent."_

Shark-face scoffed beside her but didn't comply. Whiskers sniggered at him.

"Anything from Akatsuki?" Sasuke slid in, before Naruto could pick a fight with the swordsman.

She shook her head, frowning.

"Sakura-sama was dead on when she told you no one would hear about them for a while. It's been three months, and everything's quiet on their end. It's fall now, and with winter showing up, it's unlikely they'd show their faces. It's too hard to stay inconspicuous when autumn winds blow your scent every-which-way, and traveling in snow is too much wasted energy. Besides, Sakura-sama tends to keep her word though, so I don't know why I'm surprised."

His otherwise hidden disappointment seeped into her consciousness.

"Sakura-hime always spoke the truth," Shark-face suddenly added, scratching his chin by the sound of it. "Even if it wasn't the full truth, it was still the truth you know?"

"Yeah, and her descriptions were _always_ dead on," Tsubaki felt wise to add, jokingly prodding the kappa in the arm.

"Oh lay off. She duped me. No justice."

He was growling now, making her and Whiskers laugh. Sasuke was looking at them, the hint of amusement circling his tense form.

"If you keep that up, you'll scare all the girls away Suigetsu!"

_"Drop_ it Blondie-"

"That's if your looks haven't already done that Shark-face…"

"That's _low_ doll."

"Oh come on. How do you know if she made fun of you or not when she described you to me? I wouldn't know considering I can't see you."

"She compared me to _Sasuke_. Does that sound _fair_ to you?"

The heat of his glare was hot on her face. She laughed.

"Actually she compared you to _both_ Uchihas, since I'd seen Itachi before I went blind."

"…wonderful."

Whiskers was laughing heartily beside her as he finally sat down, making her smile.

"Oh come on Shark-face, I'm sure she did you justice. I'll even see for myself."

"…huh?"

Tsubaki turned towards Sasuke, wordlessly commanding him to come closer to her outstretched hands. As he silently bent forward to allow her to touch his face, she couldn't help but breathe deeply in amazement.

She knew Sakura had mimicked her appearance to gain entry into Konoha so many months back. Her emergence had sparked deep emotions within her former teammates, feelings that Tsubaki couldn't help but feel as she entered Konoha and stood before Tsunade's desk mere weeks later. She knew they were uneasy around her at the start, but it proved too hard not to be Whisker's friend, so she kept trying.

Eventually they softened down around her, growing accustomed to her tough attitude and her almost scary accuracy despite her blindness. They'd formed a tight companionship over ramen and stories about Sakura and Orochimaru's experiments, a few of which Tsubaki herself was a part of and had been the reason she'd ultimately lost her sight.

To have the stoic Uchiha follow her orders without complaint was a wonder in itself.

_You're so lucky Sakura-sama, to have someone like this waiting for you…_

She touched his face with gentle fingers, aware of his usual disapproval on being touched. He wasn't the most touchy-feely person in the world, and only his most trusted companions were allowed in his personal space.

_"Tell me about this Sasuke, Sakura-sama," Tsubaki asked her master, nimbly folding the extra bedding on the pinkette's bed. "What does he look like?"_

_She could feel the younger girl blush but waited patiently for the answer._

_"Well… he has pale skin and raven hair that sticks up in the back like a duck's butt" – they shared a laugh at the image – "and beautiful onyx eyes. I could drown in them you know? He tries so hard to mask what he truly feels, but sometimes his eyes give him away."_

_"Sounds like he's quite the stunner."_

_"Oh yeah. He has really high cheekbones and very fine eyebrows. Broad shoulders, lean, muscular… he'll be tall, I'm very sure. Probably taller than Naruto-baka."_

_"He sounds like Itachi. I remember seeing him once before… you know."_

_"Yeah. I have to admit they really look alike. Though Itachi-sensei's a little sharper in his features. Plus he's taller. I'm only up to his collarbone!"_

Tsubaki smiled in recollection and closed her eyes, tracing the features highlighted by the memory. Sakura had been pretty precise, she mused as she smoothed over Sasuke's eyebrows, finely arched and thin. High cheekbones under her palms gave her the impression of very aristocratic and proud features. The thin nose and lips only added to the assumption.

_**Very**__ much like Itachi._

She pulled away and gestured to Shark-face.

"Alright. Your turn."

Suigetsu grumbled under her touch but stayed still, allowing her to roam over his face. She smiled at his actions and thoroughly traced his features, giggling as he ran her fingers over his mouth, her touch grazing over one of his sharpened teeth sticking out over his bottom lip.

"Not bad Shark-face. You're actually kind of cute, though I can see why you'd be worried about being compared to Uchihas. Maybe you should've asked Karin-san out. She would've been stupid to turn you down."

"You _can't_ be serious."

She sent a brilliant smile his way.

"Actually I am. As stuck up and brainwashed as she is, I think you two would go good together."

He sputtered indignantly beneath her touch, mumbling curses into her palms. Tsubaki could feel his cheeks flush with heat and chuckled. _(A/N: Yes, I'm a major shipper for SuiKa. They, err… __**compliment**__ each other. _XD_)_

"Me next Tsubaki-chan!"

She turned to her left, glassy hazel eyes honing in on the blonde.

"Ok Whiskers. Sit still and stay quiet."

Tsubaki raised her hands to his face and rested her palms against his skin, carefully moving her fingers over his forehead and slowly down, her eyes closing as she quickly visualized his features in her mind's eye. She traced every curve and crevice, smiling.

"Very handsome. I can see why you're attracting the ladies…"

Tsubaki felt him blush as she lifted her hands off his flushed skin.

"…_especially_ Hyuuga-chan."

"…huh? What about Hinata-chan?"

A sigh fell over the group.

"Oh, never mind Whiskers…"

_"Moron…" _Shark-face muttered behind her.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Tsubaki could feel his heart beginning to pound. His head quickly moved behind them to where Emotionless, Beetles, and Dog-breath were resting then towards the forest. "If Kiba and Shino are over there with Sai, where's Hinata-chan?"

Whiskers sounded panicked and stood quickly. Sasuke's swift hands kept him rooted to the spot as they fisted into his orange pants.

"Calm down dobe," the Uchiha drawled, and Tsubaki could feel him roll his eyes as he spoke. "She went with Juugo down to the south of the village. It'll take them a while to get here."

"She's with Juugo-san? Are you guys sure that's safe? I mean, with his urges and stuff. Tsubaki's here and not with him and-"

Tsubaki reached up and pulled him down by his jacket, making him yelp as he plopped down next to her.

"She'll be fine. Juugo-kun's urges have been more controlled lately, especially when he's around his friends. Plus, he likes Hyuuga-chan. He'll keep her safe, I'm very sure."

A strange feeling eased off him at her words. Incredulous, she forced her raising eyebrow back down to its spot.

_Whiskers is… __**jealous?**__ Kami, that's __**too**__ good…_

The faint vibration under her feet grew more readable and she lowered her hands down to the ground, reading the pattern.

"Juugo-kun's coming," Tsubaki told them, smiling at the familiar footfall.

"And Hinata-chan?"

She frowned and concentrated on the tremor.

"I'm only feeling Juugo-kun's steps," she said after a moment, her brows furrowing together. "However, his right foot is hitting the earth a little harder than his left. He's probably carrying her."

Whisker's breath was inches away from her face. His heartbeat was racing.

_And he's worried about her now. Can't he just admit to himself he likes her?_

"Is she alright?"

"I don't hear or feel blood hitting the soil, so I would have to say probably not unless her ankle was sprained or something. Maybe she's just tired, and Juugo-kun asked to give her a ride?"

As if on cue, Juugo's massive frame emerged from the forest, ducking deftly underneath the branches to ensure none of them broke. Tsubaki smiled and turned towards him, climbing up from the ground to greet her comrades.

And on his shoulder – much to Naruto's relief – balanced a tired but smiling Hinata, who blushed and waved at the blonde youth springing up to meet her.

- - -

_The idea of Hinata riding on Juugo's shoulder came from a picture I saw on deviantART. I loved it so much I felt inspired to add it in. I hope all you NaruHina shippers liked his slight 'jealousy'._

_And yes, I gave Juugo a girl. _:3

- - -

Akatsuki no Sakura breathed in the winter air, her bundle of firewood dangerously close to tipping out of her arms as she childishly tried to catch a snowflake on her tongue. Her heart was singing with the falling snow, and she spun a few circles, laughing up to the foggy sky. She felt so ridiculously happy and absolutely giddy in the snow, and she would always blame Naruto for getting her addicted to snowball fights – which she always won, until Sasuke joined in and buried them both in a wave of snow.

"Hurry up Pinky. We're gonna be late if you dawdle much longer."

She looked over at Kisame who was balancing his own collection of timber in his massive arms. Itachi was staring over the red scarf she'd managed to make for him, eyeing her with ever-patient onyx, shifting the wood in his grasp.

"Kisame-san is right Sakura-san. Leader-sama will not be thrilled if the base drops down ten more degrees in our absence."

She grinned sheepishly and ran to catch up to them, easily falling in step with the taller men, the sound of the blocks of wood clunking together the only sound between her and her companions.

The hidden base looked so different covered in snow, especially when the sunlight caught the pure white and gleamed. A thick blanket of spread over the forest, coating the pine trees and swallowing up the lake. They walked around to the western entrance where the main furnace rested in a separate shed a few yards from the heavy door, the many pipes connected to the top channeling the heat created within throughout the whole base.

Throwing her pile onto theirs, Sakura tossed a few of the larger blocks into the iron mouth, snapping her fingers to spark a fire with a jutsu her sensei had taught her. When the flames licked greedily within the cavern of a furnace, she threw in a few more pieces of dried lumber and closed the latch, rubbing her hands above the warm surface.

"Now Leader-sama will get off our backs," Kisame muttered, following her example. Itachi nodded in agreement.

Sakura rolled her eyes at them and looked back out at the snow.

"We should head in. Leader-sama will want to know we're back."

"Yeah. Sound's good Itachi-san."

They left the shed and headed for the door. Sakura paused to scoop up some snow and bit into it, enjoying the water that slid down her parched throat.

_"You'll never defeat us teme!" Naruto shouted, chucking a ball of compacted snow as big as his head at the smirking raven._

_Sakura laughed as she launched her own – albeit smaller – snowball at her crush. Sasuke easily punched Naruto's out of the air and dodged under hers, hurtling two of his own at their faces. She ducked down behind the makeshift fort Naruto had crafted during their earlier battle, laughing as Naruto took one to the face, falling backwards with curses as he clawed at the offending snow._

_"Dobe."_

_"Temph!"_

Smirking, Sakura formed two balls in her hands, eyeing the back of her companion's heads.

_Eat this!_

Her snowballs sang in the wind, the force of her throw sending them flying across the distance. Itachi sidestepped – _stupid Sharingan anyways_ – and the ball harmlessly sailed past his cheek. Kisame mock growled as the other hit the hilt of Samehida, breaking to pieces that showered over his face.

They stared at her and she rubbed the back of her head – _stupid Naruto and his habits!_ – giggling as she tried to look apologetic.

"Gomen. I couldn't help myself. It's not everyday there's snow up here – _hey!"_

Itachi used his chakra to collect snow into his palm, forming it into a tight ball which he sent straight at Sakura's face without raising his hand, too quickly for her to dodge. With a yelp she shook her head, trying to get the snow off before it melted and slid down the high collar of her cloak.

Kisame snorted and laughed, turning back towards the base as Sakura fumed and readied another snowball.

_"You are so dead, Uchiha!"_

Itachi could only try to block her attack with his arm, chuckling quietly as she determinedly shoved snow down his scarf.

- - -

**(1) This Tsubaki is the same from chapter 12, except the real one, not Sakura lol. She is originally from Iwagakure – Hidden Stone Village – so I gave her the ability to use the earth. I also slightly based her off of Toph from **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_** and made her blind. Writing blind characters is extremely enjoyable lol. So far, she's my favorite OC. ;P**

- - -

_(A/N: ZOMG I'm a terrible authoress! Please forgive my lateness! Gomen! I really hoped you guys enjoyed this, even though it was a filler. There is a one-shot following this in thanks for over 400 reviews. I do hope you enjoy it as well. Arigato everyone! I love you all! _:3_ Until next time! R&R plz!)_

- - -

Sakura's Determination

**How the end of Naruto **_**should **_**be**

- - -

_The following is my take on the ending of the Naruto Manga – or close to the ending of – based on an idea given to me by Chantrea Moonbeam, who was my 400__th__ reviewer._

_I'm aiming for canon here. Get ready and enjoy._

- - -

Sasuke had expected Danzo to put up quite a fight. Despite his hatred, he knew _this_ was the man that had single-handedly thrown the ninja world into chaos among other things, including the order to assassinate the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke had expected a lot of things, even Danzo's Sharingan eye. He knew he should've been more surprised, but with something as powerful as the Uchiha's kekkei genkai on the man, it just made a little more sense how the former Elder had taken control so easily.

It wasn't a surprise when Danzo had scored a few hits on him and his team; it was to be expected, considering this man's power and status. Nor was a surprise when, a few sparing moments before the final blow, Sasuke found his chakra slightly more than halfway depleted from the fight. He smirked mentally in triumph. Taking down an elder such as Danzo could only prove his worth, as well as his long-awaited revenge for his clan.

When the whirlwind known as Naruto Uzumaki had shown up, shouting ridiculous notions about going home – _What home? _Sasuke couldn't help but muse, considering Konoha was mere rubble now – he wasn't surprised either.

He could say it was almost natural how they battled Danzo together. It almost felt right when Sasuke slammed a Chidori current into Kusanagi and through the man's chest just as Naruto came up from behind, his Rasengan literally ripping Danzo's spine out of his back.

The explosion of chakra wind against chakra electricity blew the man's body apart, throwing them a reasonable distance from each other. Sasuke wasn't surprised to see Naruto's chakra just as depleted as his through his Sharingan, nor at the blonde's expression that promised a sound fight.

Yes, Sasuke expected that, and stood to retreat. Naruto's ankle had broken in the fall, but it was only a matter of time before the Kyuubi healed the bone. Sasuke knew that and, though he wanted a fight, without the curse seal to give him extra chakra upon activation, he knew he'd be on the verge of death if he attempted to fight the Kyuubi vessel, who had but to call upon it's chakra to be fully energized and more powerful than before.

It was because he expected this that he had been prepared to leave, to save that battle for when his chakra was up to par with his rival's. Team Taka was beaten up, and they needed healing. Juugo was unconscious, and Suigetsu was nursing a shoulder wound. Karin was the only one uninjured, just upset since her attempts at offering her strange healing to the kappa were upright refused.

Perhaps it was their bickering, perhaps it was the dobe's eyes, he wasn't sure, but he hadn't – in a million years – expected _her._

But she had come, a furious yell and a chakra-filled punch that instantly cracked his cheekbone and jaw on impact, sending him spinning to the ground. Against his wishes, she'd shown herself, threatening the only bond he thought he could save.

And she was _there, _standing over him with fire in her eyes, fists blazing, hate-filled tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Sasuke!" she screamed, pink hair whirling about her face as she aimed another punch.

He shot backwards to evade, staring in hidden shock as the earth split open under her fists.

Emerald orbs blazed into his own. Her voice bit into his consciousness.

"You bastard! Afraid to take a punch? I will not let you leave, so fight me dammit! Fight _me!"_

And her words scared him because it wasn't supposed to be like this, because she wasn't supposed to be fighting him. That was for Naruto. Not Sakura. Never Sakura. She was supposed to take him back with teary words of welcome open arms, not angry verses and closed, deadly fists.

He felt dazed. Karin moved before him, blocking a blow, knocking him out of his reverie.

Sakura sneered down at him.

"Hiding behind a girl? That's classy."

Sasuke stood, face impassive.

"Karin, stay out of this."

He would fight. He would save this bond. He would make her see.

The red head growled but did as instructed. Sakura's face etched darkly with anger.

"Sakura-chan?"

The dobe's voice was surprised. Sasuke's frown deepened.

So she wasn't supposed to be here. So this was a mistake. This was her doing.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for making you fight my battles. It was wrong of me to ask a friend to retrieve a bastard who would turn his back on everyone who loved him."

He knew the words were hurting her. Tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

But her eyes were hard and steely, like any Uchiha's.

"S-Sakura… chan…"

Awe. Admiration. Naruto was proud of her because he knew she would fight. Not only that, he was _encouraging _this.

Sasuke readied his katana.

"Rest yourself Naruto. You deserve it."

And then she was attacking him. He expected her too, after all she had attacked him at Orochimaru's base, all those lifetimes ago. But her heart hadn't been in the attack. Not like now.

Now she was attacking to hurt, to maul. Her hands blazed a deadly green. Her fingertips sharpened to lethal points, aiming for the vital points in his arms, his legs, his chest.

Kusanagi sang between them. Blood pooled down the blade as she caught it between her hands.

This was wrong.

"Do not underestimate me Sasuke!"

Her foot sent him flying back. Kusanagi whistled as it flew away, propelled by her chakra. It landed hard into the ground, the tip buried deep into solid rock.

"Sasuke!"

Karin leapt up from her place on the sidelines. His back slammed into a rock wall.

Very wrong he decided.

His teammate was running for him, despite his orders not to interfere. Sakura was charging them both, yelling fiercely in a war cry.

The position was so juxtaposed he blinked in shock.

Karin's body knocked the breath out of his lungs as Sakura's fist connected, knocking him further into the wall at his back.

The blow sent the red head instantly into unconsciousness. Sasuke had to let her fall.

Sakura's fist slammed into the rock next to his ear, and he moved quickly out of the way, pulling a kunai out of his belt.

This fight was pathetic. Just fists and metal.

He'd never been so uneasy.

Sasuke barely managed to roll away as Sakura hurled a boulder bigger than herself at him, the shock that it was _Sakura_ picking up a chunk of rock even the massive Juugo probably couldn't lift slowing his feet.

A split-second Chidori burst saved his life. He grimaced as pieces of rock rained down on him.

He could see how tired she was becoming. She was running on pure anger and frustration. She probably ran the whole way up the mountainside to his position, fueled on revenge.

Revenge for leaving her on a stupid bench, for leaving Naruto, for leaving Konoha.

Her elbow cracked against his skull. His knee bored into her chest. Bones cracked.

She was fragile, breakable, and he could break her. Couldn't she see that?

Sasuke held the kunai before him, pointed out threateningly. It was a move he reserved as a boundary creator. He used it to discourage ninja from coming too close to him, to break up a fight within his own team.

He expected her to back off. She could see the glint of deadly metal. She knew he meant business.

But so did she.

And his eyes widened in shock as his hand suddenly pressed against her stomach, her blood coated his hands, her eyes boring down into his own as crimson pools oozed out the corners of her triumphant grin.

Naruto's urgent cry filled the air. Time seemed to stop.

And Sasuke was terrified. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't supposed to purposely stab herself on the end of his kunai. She was supposed to back off, be smart about his weapon and the threat it posed.

Her eyes were rolling up into her head, her fists glowing a fainter blue.

"I… got ya…"

Then she screamed. It wasn't from fear or physical pain.

It was from every harsh feeling bottled up inside. It was from all the pain and anger and frustration that she associated with him and his stupid quest for revenge. The last of her chakra pulled at her hands. His Sharingan saw.

"SHANNARO!"

The very last of her strength, fueled by chakra, by those feelings she'd suppressed for so long slammed hard up his chest and under his chin. His jaw cracked dangerously. His spinal cord felt no better than Danzo's probably did.

The kunai ripped out of her body. He fell back in shock, fighting for consciousness.

She hit the ground in a growing pool of her own blood, a victorious grin on her scarlet splattered face.

Time caught up to him. He stared in open shock.

Never like this.

But before he could right himself, before he could crawl to her side, Naruto's Rasengan thundered in the air above, and he understood.

The battle was only beginning.

- - -

Sasuke hadn't expected it to be this easy to go back.

Naruto was laughing beside him like old times, like their friendship hadn't been severed by snake lords and estranged family ties, covered in bandages from head to foot. He knew he looked no better.

Sakura was recovering in a tent not far by, and Sasuke stared at it in broken moments.

Would she be happy? Did he save his bond?

Her laughter echoed around the camp. Naruto beamed with delight as she approached, limping slightly, her face reflecting the sun.

She looked no different. Perhaps their fight had just been a nightmare.

He smirked at her when she met his gaze, the same one she used to fawn over.

She smiled back and approached him. His inner self danced in his mind.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke…"

He had succeeded! The bond was saved! She was h-

"SHANNARO!"

Her fist was a familiar pain against his bandaged up cheek. Every part of him screamed in agony as he hit the ground.

"DON'T _EVER_ FORGET I'M A NINJA YOU _ARROGANT_, _**SELF-RIGHTEOUS**_ **BASTARD!"**

She stormed away, leaving him twitching on the ground.

He could honestly say it only got worse when Naruto pointed down at his stunned face once Sakura was out of ear-shot and laughed until he couldn't breathe.

Welcome home, Sasuke. Welcome home.

- - -

_How was that Chantrea Moonbeam? Was that ok? *hides* Hope you liked it!_ :3


	34. Final Moments

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**Final Moments**

- - -

Itachi Uchiha groaned inaudibly as he forced his eyes open, the bright rays of warm spring sunlight filtering through the bedroom window making him squint. It took him a few moments to get his bearings, not used to being so comfortable.

He and Sakura had stayed awake past sundown, reviewing mission scrolls swiped from Konoha by candlelight, as they did almost every night they were at the base. She reviewed the scrolls in an effort to keep tabs on her friends, especially her old team; he read over them when she finished. The Uchiha insisted he reviewed the scrolls mainly as a directional aide, so he could know which parts outside Konoha's walls were the most and least guarded – which was in actuality partly true - but he was almost positive she saw through his cover.

The ground beneath her hammock was littered with such reports of all kinds. The scroll just beneath his dangling legs had Sasuke's name printed on the bottom, along with a bright red _B_ neatly scribbled in a box labeled: _Mission Rank. _Another scroll still rested against her body, the top half long since rolled off the edge and stretched over the floor.

Sakura was still asleep from the sound of her gentle snores. Her hip moved up with each intake of breath, shifting under his head. Her legs were curled into the hammock, her feet a soft pressure against his side. The strong netting eased firmly into his back, his cloak tight around his body where it had bunched up during the night, trapping his arms against his chest. The position was as per usual and not uncomfortable. Sakura's presence was calming, the blinding sunlight made his eyes yearn to fall back closed, and he was warm, which left no room for complaints. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't do mornings _at __**all**_**.**

But this morning was different.

Winter had passed quicker than he had expected. Konoha would be strengthening its borders with fresh shinobi in a few days. The transition would be brief and he had little time left.

Itachi shifted his head against Sakura's hip, angling his eyes up her form to her face. He frowned as he assessed his situation. If he moved now, she'd awake. And there was no way to move her otherwise to prevent that. As much as he wanted to leave, he didn't want to wake her either. Last moments – even one-sided ones such as this – were precious.

Kisame was gone on mission scouting for the Eight-Tailed Jinchuriki, as well as Zetsu – another reason he needed to leave as soon as he was able. His departure would be unimpeded, unless…

His eyes found Sakura's peaceful face once again. No. She would not stop him. After all, wasn't it _her_ medicine that had kept him alive thus far for this very day? He sighed and shifted his gaze to the window, onyx trailing the patterns the light made on the bare walls of their room, the white sheets of the vacant beds resting quietly in the corner.

"Sensei…?"

Sakura moved against him, her cloak pulling at his hair. He didn't move.

She didn't yawn loudly and stretch with enthusiasm like she did each morning when they both tried to wake up. Her voice was solemn.

"You're leaving… aren't you."

It wasn't a question. Itachi sighed at her accuracy.

"Spring's here. It's best to move when Konoha's defenses are low during their transition."

He spoke with finality – robotically – which was easiest for him. That was his way.

She heard the farewell etched carefully onto each word.

"Oh."

Itachi eased himself off her hammock, feeling her eyes on him as she sat up. The air between them was somber and growing increasingly uncomfortable. Sakura opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. This happened several times. Itachi didn't even need to face her to notice.

Then, finally, "Be… be careful sensei."

He almost smiled at the irony of her words. What else could she say?

"How many times must I tell you to stop referring to me as 'sensei'? We're equals," he quipped, turning to face her. The Uchiha took in her watering eyes and studied the promising rain of tears he was certain she wouldn't let fall. Well, not in his presence anyways.

A nostalgic smile; a challenging retort.

"How long will it take for you to realize you will always be my sensei, no matter what you say?"

"Good students listen well to advice."

"So now you agree with me?"

He sighed, already missing past banters with the strong-willed pinkette.

"Sakura-san…"

She rose from her bed and stood before him, inches away from his body. She didn't touch him save for her breath that eased over his lips.

Silence settled comfortably over them as they stared at each other, reliving the past year with heartbeat between them.

"Arigato… for everything," Sakura whispered, eyes closing.

Itachi nodded once and she wrapped her arms around him, her face burying itself into his chest. His heart felt heavy as she trembled, but his pride over her only grew as she held the tears at bay.

_Sakura, it is I who is thankful._

He bent down and pressed his mouth to her forehead. His lips whispered over her skin so softly he wasn't sure she felt it.

"You gave me peace," he whispered into her hair. He felt her lips curl upwards against his flesh.

She held him closer. He stayed still and allowed her, smiling gently in their final moments.

They didn't speak after that, not even after her hands slid off his shirt and she stepped back, locking his eyes for the last time.

"I'll be just a day behind you," she promised. He could only nod.

When he walked from their room, he looked back only once before the door fell shut behind him, their unspoken words filling his mind as he disappeared down the hall.

_I am going to die._

_May you die in peace._

- - -

Yanagi Uddo bit back a giggle as she hefted the load of lumber more firmly on top of her shoulder, her enthusiastic companion easily balancing the other end on his index finger, testing his strength.

"If I cannot hold up this load all the way to the dojo, then it is ten more loads balancing on my toes! If I cannot to that, it is ten more on my head!"

The strawberry-blonde sweat-dropped at the proclamation.

"And if I cannot do that, then -!"

"Lee-kun, Lee-kun!" Yanagi interrupted, fearing for the carefully balancing lumber. Large eyes focused on her, and she smiled politely at the taijutsu specialist. "I'm very sure you'll be able to get this load there no problem. We're doing this together remember?"

"Yosh! You inherit the true fire of Konoha! I'll do my best to never let you down!"

Yanagi couldn't help but laugh at her friend as he raised his fist and struck the dubbed 'Good Guy' pose, complete with teeth sparkles.

"Let's get going then…"

She trailed off as a strange feeling tingled down her body, making shivers run down her spine. It was familiar somehow, and eerie. Something was definitely coming.

"…agi-chan?" Lee was saying, waving his free hand in front of her eyes, snapping her out of her daze. "You alright Yanagi-chan?"

The young carpenter blushed at their closeness and smiled quickly, waving it off.

"I'm fine. Let's get this lumber to the dojo."

"Alright! You can count on me!"

Lee pushed forward, balancing his end with a practiced finger. Yanagi kept up with his slightly grueling pace and tightened her grip on the wood, her smile slipping off her lips as her silver eyes lifted over Konoha's west wall.

_Could it really be…?_

- - -

Konohagakure no Sato was alight in the warm, spring sun as Sasuke hid a yawn behind his hand. Portraying the calmness and nobility of any Uchiha, he made his way towards the West Entrance, nodding his head to the various greetings he received along the way. A cool breeze sifted through his bangs, relieving the small beads of sweat that had formed underneath the sun during his training exercises.

"You're late teme!"

He ducked easily under the fist flying for his head, his own knuckles rapping harshly against Naruto's collarbone as the kitsune's attack sailed harmlessly across his raven spikes.

"Hn."

"That's all I get? A single syllable? Morning to you too, bastard."

The Uchiha glared at the blonde, making him cringe as he walked on by through the gate to the woods beyond, rolling his shoulders.

"Geez," his bond brother said sarcastically, easily matching his stride. "I forgot how _easy_ it is to get along with you in the mornings."

Hell fires raged in onyx eyes. A nervous chuckle drifted between them.

"Shut up."

"Right."

- - -

Akatsuki no Sakura pressed herself down to the ground, her curse mark raging over her skin to the tempo of the shaking earth below. A kunai whistled over her a split second later, slicing through pastel locks as they fell over her face.

_"Kirigakure no Jutsu!" _**(1)**

Her chakra pulsed in her veins as the whispered jutsu quickly took effect. A thick mist swallowed the world around them, trapping them in a sea of invisibility. Her opponents' feet hit the ground and paused, the movements only known to her through the vibrations in the soil.

_Sen'eijashu! _**(2)**

A dozen snakes slithered down her arms and onto the ground, their shining scales glinting faintly in the fog, making them almost impossible to see.

_"Find them," _she hissed to the serpents, the ancient language gliding effortlessly off her tongue.

The black snakes obeyed immediately, sliding silently over the ground. Their forked tongues flicked in rapid pulses, tasting the air, pinpointing the location of her attackers.

_There!_

A loud yelp sounded as her serpents launched themselves onto the legs of her opponents, hissing violently, fangs dripping venom.

Exploding tags sizzled and cracked. The snakes disappeared into clouds of smoke as the kanji detonated. Sakura smiled and leapt forwards, her hands moving in the mist, chakra blazing a steady blue across her palms.

_Found you!_ _"Futon: Daitoppa!"_

A huge gust of wind exploded off her hands, slamming hard into her adversaries, the force so powerful it blew away the mists. Her opponents went flying, landing hard on the ground just as the mist cleared. Now she could see them clearly. Her smile grew.

She aimed a punch at the nearest one's mask, her knuckles cracking the smooth surface just before he jumped away, almost whimpering at the close call.

"Too slow!"

A kunai appeared in her hand, and she dove for his retreating back, smirking in triumph.

"Get down you baka!" came a call from behind her. The man she was pursuing fell to the ground, forcing her to leap over him.

The faint fluttering of wings sped for her fast. Cursing, Sakura touched the ground then jumped up and out, away from the trembling ground.

Her attacker laughed; a loud, manic hum that rose over the reverberation of the earth. She pulled at the last reserves of her chakra in her fingers and let her kunai fly, aiming for his smirking face as the earth detonated under her feet, the small trails of fire reaching up and up to engulf her legs.

- - -

Naruto Uzumaki landed easily on the branch, his balance becoming more compromised as the wood began to shake violently. A cloud of dust rose to smack him in the face, making him curse a colorful stream of words as he shielded himself until the sea of dirt subsided and the forest went still once more.

"What in the hells was _that?"_ he spat, squinting as he peered over at the raven perched beside him, glaring in the direction of the blast.

"An explosion."

"No, _really?"_

Sharingan flared to life as Sasuke studiously ignored his remark, his eyes racking over the sea of birds suddenly taking flight above the tree tops.

"Something doesn't smell right though. That wasn't a normal blast."

Naruto gazed ahead, where a hole in the forest was becoming clearer as the dust settled around the site, testing his rival's logic through his head.

"Whatever it is, I don't like it."

"Then let's check it out teme. If _you're _uneasy, then something's _always_ up."

Sasuke nodded in acceptance, a frown matching Naruto's on his face as they leapt forward into the trees, closer and closer to the signs of battle…

…and the strange feeling in the air; too prominent to be missed, too familiar to be comfortable.

- - -

Akatsuki no Tobi **(3)** gently fingered the crack in his orange mask as the dust finally began to settle, revealing his senpai and good friend near the center of a deep crater. He walked over to the panting duo, cheerfully clapping his hands as his one visible eye sifted over the weapon-leaden ground.

"That was fun senpai!" he exclaimed, deftly skipping away from Deidara's attacking arm as the blonde straightened, his smile and bright eyes belying his stern voice.

"Fun for you baka. All you did was run away, un."

"Well, he did make a good target," Sakura pointed out, dusting off her soiled garters.

"That's true…"

"You're mean senpai!"

Tobi crossed his arms in a huff, sticking his tongue out at the blonde, even though his senpai couldn't see it. Deidara seemed to sense it though, because the glare he gave him sent him running behind the pinkette for protection.

"And you call yourself an Akatsuki member, un. Grow some backbone!"

Sakura moved away just as he was about to retort, rolling her shoulders.

"Again."

"What?! We've been doing this for hours Sakura-nee!"

"…I have to agree with Tobi for once, un…" his senpai added, concern overriding his expression.

The pinkette turned on them, eyes hard and mouth set.

"Again!"

"Sakura-nee, you'll hurt yourself..." Tobi tried, but she cut across with a glare, half exasperated, half pleading.

Deidara saw the look and reached for more of his clay, shaking his head with a defeated sigh.

"Just do as she says Tobi. _One_ more, un."

Tobi frowned but followed his senpai, quickly running out of range as Deidara leapt into the air, his free hand brandishing two kunai entwined with exploding notes. Sakura crouched into a defensive stance and the tags went flying.

She shot upwards, chakra-encoded shurikens slicing through the air straight at them.

One struck his mask at the forehead and he fell backwards from the force of its momentum, hitting the ground before everything around them erupted in a wave of flames.

- - -

Konohagakure no Tsubaki frowned as a second then third explosion shook the earth underneath her left hand. It was just a faint tremble from her position on top of the Fourth Hokage's stone head. Juugo, who was sitting next to her, gently stroking the proud black feathers of the raven perched on his wrist, gave her a worried glance as she fell silent, her other hand falling from its trek towards the bird.

"Is everything alright?" he asked her kindly, lifting his fingers from the raven to her back, rubbing hesitant but comforting circles.

She smiled for him, using his touch as a pinpoint for where his face was, trying to sound reassuring.

"Yeah I hope so. There are some tremors from the western part of the forest, more than likely from explosions. I don't think it's an attack though, otherwise the village would be more cautious than it is."

The red-head moved her unseeing hazel eyes back over towards the Western Entrance, her smile slipping slightly as a strange feeling crept into the pit of her stomach. It was a familiar twinge in her gut, making her eyebrows furrow in realization.

_…Sakura-sama…?_

"Are you alright Tsubaki-chan?"

She turned back towards the large man, grinning pleasantly once again, guilty that she had made him worry over her.

"I'm just fine. Sorry, I just zoned out. It happens all the time."

Tsubaki felt him smile and, with a giggle, she resumed her stretch for the raven, scratching the appreciative bird on the breast. Juugo seemed more at ease with her answer, but the faint prickling at the base of her neck told her he was still staring at her.

"Don't worry about it Juugo-kun," she soothed, placing her head on his shoulder. He jumped slightly but then relaxed at her actions. "If there is any trouble, I'm sure Uchiha-senpai and Whiskers are already in the middle of it."

- - -

Sasuke Uchiha sized up the wreckage, eyeing the beaten down trees and destroyed grass in interest. Broken weapons littered the scorched ground. Unconscious shinobi lay scattered everywhere.

A reconnaissance group had been attacked. They were just coming back from their winter-long absence. The guards were changing on the walls. Defense was low.

The raven sighed as he pulled the only man left out in the middle of the crater him and Naruto had found them in back towards where the others lay resting, badly beaten. He rested the man up against a tree and headed back out over the clearing, Sharingan scanning every inch.

"That's the last of them," Naruto called as he leapt out of the crater, body tense as he landed next to the Uchiha, eyeing the edge of the burned forest. "Who did this teme?"

"I'm not sure," Sasuke said truthfully, bending down and scooping up the soil from a particularly burnt area beneath his feet, "but I'm damn well going to find out."

The blonde nodded.

"What's the plan then, Sasuke?"

the raven lifted his gaze over the scorched area, tracing the scorch marks all the way to the edge of the woods.

"Let's look over there for anything interesting," Sasuke ordered, pointing.

Naruto complied and went to where instructed, sniffing for traps as Sharingan searched for chakra signatures. Sasuke was sure the attacker was still present. The strange feeling in the air that had accompanied them all the way here was hanging like a smoke cloud over their heads. His hands itched, just like they always did when something wasn't right.

"Stop."

He grabbed the kitsune's sleeve and halted, a jolting feeling screaming down his spine.

"We're not alone."

"Wha-?"

a kunai whistled past Naruto's cheek, slicing thinly over the whisker marks. He jumped back in surprise, his ninja instinct taking over.

"Where in the hells…?"

Sharingan swirled madly, trying to pinpoint a signature. More kunai rained down in deadly streams. He hit them away with sure hits, taking out rows at a time with Kusanagi. His blade sang in his hands as he whipped around, adrenaline bolting through his veins, every sense coming alive.

_Where is he?!_

"Sasuke!"

Naruto slammed into his back, bowling them over as a branch exploded above them, landing with a sickening crash where they had stood mere seconds before.

An exploding tag landed near his foot and they leapt backwards, rolling into the cover of a bush as the kanji erupted.

Silence fell as the echoes from the blast died down. They crouched within the thin branches of their makeshift thicket, facing each other, staring over the other's shoulder, looking for danger.

"Well, that was gutsy," Sasuke muttered under his breath, his curse mark beginning to itch on his neck, begging for release.

Naruto gasped and went still. The Uchiha turned his head to see if his companion was hurt in anyway, but only met shock.

"S-Sakura-chan…?"

Sasuke's eyes went wide at the dobe's proclamation, growling as he tried to see said pinkette.

But a spike in chakra stopped him, and a chuckle that had issued from Sakura's lips began to morph, changing into deeper tones, darker tones.

Way too familiar tones.

Naruto went rigid beside him; from surprise or anger he wasn't sure.

All he could feel at that moment was the stillness of the forest, the screams of ghosts filling his mind, and the blood… blood…

_"So good to see you again, my _foolish_ otouto…"_

- - -

**(1) Kirigakure no Jutsu = Hiding Mist Technique**

**(2) Sen'eijashu = Hidden Shadow Snake Hand**

**(3) Tobi = **_**PLEASE READ!**_

**For the purpose of this fic, I've decided to keep Tobi as strictly the Tobi we all loved before we learned he was a bastard named Uchiha Madara.**

**I've thought long and hard about this, and since this is a Sakura-centric fic, I've found Madara's role and meaning to the original storyline has little to do with Sakura. Madara will not be present at all in this story. If you're looking for a bad guy, look at Danzo. He will be the main antagonist of this fic (for reasons explained next chappie!).**

**If you do not like this, I apologize. I just didn't feel inserting Madara into **_**Unsan Musho**_** would do much besides making the story more complicated and Sasuke-centric. This story is mostly about Sakura and _her_ fight for what she believes – and knows – is right.**

**As another side note, Deidara _will not_ be dying either. The reason for this is rather simple: in the original **_**Naruto**_** storyline, he gets angry when he hears Sasuke kills Orochimaru and goes to kill him in retaliation. The battle does not end up in Deidara's favor, so he uses his CO technique with kills him in an effort to take Sasuke with him. Since Sakura killed Orochimaru in this fic, it would make no sense for him to suddenly turn on her and be like, "Oh by the way, you killed a man I've wanted to kill all my life. I have to kill you now… un." ._. Understand?**

**By keeping him alive, I've had to revise the entire ending for this story, but it's turned out better than the original. Deidara will have a significant part to play in the following chappies. Tobi is just a needed comic relief that I'm not sure how to deal with at the moment, but I'll think of something. :3 (If you guys have any ideas, please put them in your review or note me.)**

- - -

_(A/N: It's finally done! *dies* Sorry for the delay. I was disappointed by the lack of feedback for last chapter – though I'm sure I deserved it, considering how damn slow I am – so I found it hard to get inspiration. I hope you all enjoyed it anyways. I personally liked the Juugo/Tsubaki moment because I'm a sucker like that. Oh, and there's probably only gonna be like __**four**__ more chappies. Guesstimation. Please review your hearts out. I need the inspiration and feedback! Until next time! R&R plz!)_


	35. His Truth, Her Reasons

**_PLEASE READ!_**

This chappie will explain a butt load of stuff to you. Read it carefully and enjoy yourselves!

* * *

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**His Truth, Her Reason**

- - -

Itachi Uchiha's blank eyes locked onto him as Sasuke desperately scooted backwards, ignoring the pain of rough and broken earth digging into his bare back. Naruto was unconscious a good few yards off, leaning against the thick trunk of a remaining tree, skin pale from his close encounter of falling into Itachi's Sharingan Hell. Sasuke had barely been able to knock the kitsune clear out before he fell into Tsukuyomi **(1)**.

It had cost him valuable muscle power, and his present situation was proof. His weapons belt was empty, its contents scattered and broken over the brutalized battleground. His chakra was spent, his cursed seal somehow sealed even further into his body, leaving him unable to release its powers.

Itachi's invincible shield was keeping him safe, as it had been since only moments before. It had stopped all his strongest attacks, and now his brother, who was blind – _blind!_ – was coming ever closer, hand outstretched, blood coated fingers seeking… _seeking…_

_"My _eyes…"Itachi rasped; his voice choked as it slid over blood-caked lips.

Unbidden, a flash of pink hair and emerald eyes clouded his mind. A flare of adrenaline coursed through his veins and he shouted and hurled his final kunai at the Eldest Uchiha, vowing to stay alive. He couldn't – _wouldn't_ – die here!

But the kunai thudded into the ground between them. Itachi paused as his shield rippled from the impact. Sasuke drew Kusanagi with a cry, slamming it into the silky shadow. His brother's hand moved slightly to the right and the katana careened off the chakra shield, whistling violently away from the feuding brothers, screaming as it buried deep into solid rock.

_No, __**no!**_

Sasuke retreated further back, his body shaking uncontrollably. Panic squeezed at his chest, clouding all rational thought from his mind.

_"Mine…"_

His back hit a solid surface, stopping his retreat. He spun in terror up at the rock wall before spinning back towards his brother, his mind screaming. Itachi's shield vanished from around him. Sasuke knew he should've attacked. Kami, he wanted to attack!

He stood, frozen, as Itachi's fingers drew closer, reaching for him.

Thunder clapped overhead, the promise of rain clouding the air.

_This is it…_

The voice echoed in the back of his mind as his brother stopped before him.

Itachi's bloody mouth turned up into a smile. Words whispered between them as his eyes closed in peace.

Confusion hit Sasuke's body, trying to decipher the familiar words before his gaze locked onto his aniki's fingers. They were headed straight for his eyes.

He pressed his back as far as it would go against the wall, shaking uncontrollably.

Closer… _closer_…

_Sakura… I'm sorry…_

**Closer… **_**closer…**_

_I'm sorry -!_

Poke.

And Sasuke stared in shock as Itachi's fingers pressed into his forehead before sliding down… down… _down_…

Thunder rolled as his brother fell to his knees, tilting to the left, falling… falling… _falling_…

A trail of blood slid down Sasuke's face in tempo to the cold, desolate rain that began to fall. Lightning danced across the skies above, highlighting the still form lying at his feet. Rain and blood swirled to together as the storm raged on. Sasuke blinked slowly as the thunder continued to roll staring into the emptiness before him, hardly daring to believe what was happening, that he was alive…

And that Itachi Uchiha, his older brother, the murderer of his clan, his reason for revenge was dead at last.

- - -

_Akasuna no Sasori stared down at his army of ruined puppets, his body jerking in odd increments as the swords sticking through his heart slid in deeper, purple blood oozing out of is ruined puppet body._

_Sasuke stood before him, deep gashes running down his arms and chest, the used vials of antidote on the ground near his feet and next to Chiyo. He sheathed Kusanagi with a frown on his face as Sasori began to quake, his life energy fading._

"_I will soon die. Before that… I'll do something pointless for you. A… reward for defeating me."_

_His brown eyes caught the flicker of surprise in the other's onyx depths, and he sighed against the swords protruding from his chest._

"_You wanted to know about Akatsuki no Sakura didn't you…?"_

- - -

Akatsuki no Tobi laughed merrily as he squirmed in her grip, his rarely uncovered mouth smiling brightly as Sakura slowly pushed his mask up his head, eyeing the cracks she'd created from their sparring match. Deidara was eagerly watching from behind her, looking over her shoulder as they rested back to back, tense as the orange cover gradually went up.

Thunder rolled in the distance. The sky was beginning to darken with the promise of rain. She stared up at it, calculating how much time before the rain would fall.

"Sorry about your mask Tobi-chan," Sakura said sheepishly, returning to her task and stopping the mask's ascent just as the bottom rim was about to catch on the younger boy's nose. Seeing how she wasn't going to remove the mask fully, Deidara sighed and turned away, slouching fully against her back with a grumble.

"It's ok Sakura-nee! Tobi doesn't mind at all!"

Sakura grabbed for the small bag of clay the bomb-specialist had lent her, colored an obnoxious shade of orange. She gripped the mask near the crack on his left cheek and smoothed a dollop of clay over the fracture, her eyes flickering over Tobi's half uncovered face as he started to hum a strange little tune, rocking slightly in her grasp.

Ugly scars pulled at the right corner of his lopsided smile, stretching in gruesome streaks across his cheek and down his neck, disappearing in the shadows of his high collared shirt and under the mask. The pinkette frowned as she worked the clay in.

"Tobi, may I ask… where'd you get those scars?"

The black-haired boy went still and he turned towards her, the movement lifting her fingers of the repaired crack.

"…Tobi… can't… remember," he admitted sadly, making her heart twist as she heard the twinge of truth on every word. "If Tobi did, Sakura-nee would be the first Tobi would tell. Sakura-nee makes Tobi feel safe. Tobi wishes he could tell Sakura-nee everything!"

Even Deidara was brought out of his gloom of disappointment and glanced at his partner as the words floated between them.

"Gomen, Tobi," Sakura whispered, fingering the edge of his mask. She was beginning to wonder how the scars were placed on his skin, and if they were the reason for his strange way of speaking, always referring to himself in the third person.

He shrugged, his pleasant smile brightening up the atmosphere once again.

"Tobi doesn't mind, Sakura-nee! Tobi is Tobi is Tobi!"

"Hopeless dobe," Deidara muttered against Sakura's back. He sounded irritated but she could read the tint of pride in the blonde's voice, as well as the grin he was hiding behind her shoulder. At least the boy didn't let his demons control him.

The pinkette giggled and pulled the mask down, working in some more clay into the shuriken welt over his forehead. His amber eye smiled over at her from the one eye-hole his mask projected, and she found herself returning the gesture, unable to keep her lips from lifting.

But no matter how hard she tried to keep the smile there, a quiet dread pooled in her stomach as Itachi's presence slowly left her consciousness.

_So, this is really it…_

As if in answer, the Uchiha seemed to be getting farther and farther away. She tried to reach out for him, to bring him back, not noticing she was really reaching forward towards Tobi. Her fingers brushed his cloak and the feeling slowly sputtered before finally winking out, enveloping her mind in darkness.

She gasped at the sensation, drawing her hand away and placing it over her mouth, the other gripping her cloak just over her heart. Tears burned in her eyes and she blinked them away as furiously as she could, her shoulders starting to quake.

Tobi was leaning towards her in an instant, just as Deidara gripped her trembling form from behind, steadying her.

"Are you alright Sakura-nee?"

She tried to speak but no words came forth. She blinked harder against the burning sensation pricking in her eyes.

The blonde sighed.

"It's finally happened huh?"

She managed to nod, a tear fighting its way out.

"Oh, Sakura-nee!" Tobi wailed before latching onto her middle, hugging her warmly. Deidara frowned as the action caused Sakura to choke on a sob, his lips furrowing farther as the tears refused to fall. Sakura's hands tenderly embraced the crying boy, ruffling his short black hair, gripping his cloak.

_Trying so hard to be tough un?_

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and she stiffened, gasping at the sudden contact. Ignoring that, he rested his chin on top of her head, breathing in deep as he pulled her into his chest, silently cursing the Uchiha for making her so unbreakable.

"It had to happen sooner or later Sakura-chan, un."

"I… I know… but-"

He tightened his embrace and she fell silent. Slowly, softly, Sakura raised a hand and gripped his arm, bowing her head.

"Dei-kun…"

"You can't run forever. The teme wouldn't want you to."

She squeezed his arm more firmly and buried her face into his skin, biting back a sob. Silent tears coursed down her cheeks and over his flesh. He smiled gently and remained still, silently absorbing the pinkette's cries as she finally gave in with all her might.

- - -

"_What do you know?" Sasuke quipped, his grip tightening on Kusanagi's hilt. Sasori smiled._

"_The onna joined Akatsuki while still with Orochimaru. Though she wasn't a full member, she had Leader-sama's respect, as well as the help of Uchiha Itachi. We allowed her completely into the organization once she defeated Orochimaru and claimed his ring. The way I heard it, she managed to seal Orochimaru into her own body."_

"_How do you know this?" the raven spat, distrustful._

_The red head smirked._

"_Since before the onna joined Orochimaru, I've had a spy within his forces. He updated me on everything, including the onna. _Especially _the onna..."_

- - -

Sasuke Uchiha slowly stood from his spot next to the fireplace, wincing as his bruised muscles screamed with the effort. From across the fire, Hinata stared over at him, sympathetic eyes on his shaking form as he blankly stared at the blonde resting against her lap.

His world was silent. His body felt empty.

It was over. It was _finally_ _**over…**_

Naruto moved a little in his sleep, gaining the Hyuuga's attention once again. She affectionately ran her fingers through his blonde spikes and over the creases in his forehead, smoothing them away. He smiled slightly and snuggled down further, making her blush but continue with her ministrations.

Team Taka had found them on their daily reconnaissance rounds. Suigetsu, Sai, Kiba, and Shino had long since left to report to the Hokage. Juugo and Tsubaki remained with his little group, resting against a tree, curled together by their own fire. Sasuke stared at them but didn't comprehend their presence. His mind was shut off and blank.

All he could register was that behind the first row of trees, nestled in the center of a large broken battle ground, his brother lay beaten and lifeless. He should feel proud, relieved, anything.

Nothing.

He turned away and walked off. Hinata followed him with her gaze in silence until he disappeared from sight.

Ducking under a low hanging branch, Sasuke forced himself to step out onto the battle field. The sun was beginning to set and stars were starting to appear in the waves of colors stretching across. All traces of the storm had disappeared from the night, which said nothing about his own mind.

Stepping closer and closer to the end of his past made his body suddenly come alive, like it was trying to go everywhere at once. His skin tingled, his blood pounded in his ears, his chest constricted with fire.

It only got worse when his brother came into view, as well as a person he did not expect.

Sakura did not seem to notice his presence from her position at Itachi's side, kneeling over him with a tired and somber smile kissing her lips. Her eyes were as blank as his own, and shown with tears.

The way she was breathing rather harshly led Sasuke to assume she had just gotten there only moments before. Beads of sweat glistened on her forehead; her shoulders rose and fell in deep succession.

He didn't know why, but he had never wanted to run so badly in his life. Run, away from Itachi and Sakura and the messed up jumble his mind had turned into.

His feet kept moving, much surer than their owner. He was powerless, unable to look away from Sakura's face.

She was whispering a few words to her fallen comrade, her hand gently pulling his eyelids closed over his milky eyes. Bowing her head in respect, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his forehead, tears dripping down her nose and onto his face. Sasuke watched as she wiped them off his bloody skin then folded his hands over his chest, resting her fingers over his and closing her eyes.

His feet stopped him a few breaths away. She didn't look up to acknowledge him, but spoke before he could even open his mouth.

"Hard to believe it's over, isn't it?"

It was no more than a whisper, but he heard every word, and they beat down on him from all angles, sharp and direct like a slap to the face.

"Yeah," was the only reply he could form.

"Hm."

Sakura stood and stared up at the skies, keeping her back to him.

"…you think you've won, even though you've suffered so much damage. I doubt you're over it."

Her words struck him again, but on a different chord. He scowled.

"I don't _think_ I've won Sakura. I _know_ I've won."

She still refused to look at him. His hands balled into fists from pure frustration.

"Yet, you did not land a finishing blow. That would mean you didn't win."

He was stung by the truth of her words, but held his ground, stubborn.

"I'm not dead am I? That bastard is, and I'm still standing."

"You are not dead _because_ he _wanted_ you to live."

He frowned at her words, eyebrows furrowing together.

"I don't understand."

A mocking smile cut into him as she turned to face him, eyes hard and steely, voice terse.

"You will."

She stepped for him and he immediately moved away, suddenly distrusting.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to explain a few things."

He tiredly looked away. She laughed humorlessly.

"Is that your way of saying… you're not interested?"

Her hand fisted into his net shirt and pulled him to face her. He struggled against her hold, but she held firm, all pretenses gone.

"What if I told you it was about your brother?"

"My brother is dead!" Sasuke snarled, trying to twist out of her grip. She was not deterred, however, and yanked down hard, forcing him in place. "Dammit, let go of me Sakura!"

"You're so damn blind," she admonished, pulling tighter, completely ignoring his biting command. "You think you know everything about Itachi-sensei but you don't! You never have, and he died for it!"

Her voice began to rise. Fire bled into her eyes, trapping him.

"You know absolutely nothing Sasuke-kun, but I do. I know everything!"

Sasuke winced as she tugged ever harder, but refused to back down, despite the confusion that pooled in his stomach.

With a growl, Sakura leaned forward until their noses were almost touching, glaring spitefully at him with contempt in her eyes.

"And you're gonna listen _very_ well, Uchiha Sasuke."

- - -

_Sasori jerked as his body began to still. Sasuke's hand constricted around his sword's hilt until his knuckles turned white at the sudden movement. _

"_Why was your spy so interested?"_

"_Oh he wasn't… not really. Not like Itachi-san was."_

_Raven eyebrows furrowed._

"_Just what are you saying? Why would Itachi be interested in Sakura?!"_

_Sasori merely chuckled, his life force leaving him for good._

_Ironic, he thought, for these to be his last words:_

"_Why do you think he sought her out… in the first place… Konohaga… kure… no… Sasu…ke…?"_

- - -

Konohagakure no sato's Western Forest suddenly went very still as Sakura's words floated between them. Sasuke blinked, trying to form coherent words, pulling against the pinkette's firm grasp.

"You're lying. That doesn't make since. Why would Itachi try to protect me?"

"You will understand if you allow me to finish," she spat, yanking hard.

She was getting no where with him, Sakura mused darkly as she readjusted her grip, pushing chakra into her fingertips to assure it would hold.

"He murdered my clan, my family! Have you forgotten _that_ Sakura?!"

"As I've said before, you do _not_ understand your brother."

"Like hell I don-!"

"Do you know why I left Sasuke? Huh?! Do you know why I kept you as far away from Orochimaru as I possibly could?!"

A glare was all she got in answer. She took it as a sign to continue, seeing how he was at least listening.

"I wanted to protect you, yes, because I learned something – something not even _you_ would know. Something about your clan!"

"What about my clan?"

"Just shut the hell up and let me finish. A few weeks after the Chunnin Exams, you, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei were on a mission together. I went on an errand for Tsunade to find a few legal documents from the Uchiha manor. She didn't know where they were so I had to look around – yes, I broke into your house. Stop glaring at me like that – and I found a stairway hidden under a few loose floorboards in, what I would assume, was your parent's room. Near the corner there was a large chest and when I opened it, there were stacks of papers. I read every single one. Do you know what I found out that day?"

She took a deep breath, not bothering to see if he would answer.

"Your father was plotting a coup d'état, and the rest of your clan was willing to follow. They were going to take over Konoha in anger that the Uchiha's might and superiority in the village were being suppressed. And the more I thought about that, the more it made sense. Just look at Konoha's Police force – a play of power for the almighty Uchiha clan, who fought for centuries against the Senju clan, our First and Second Hokage! Look at the Uchiha compound! One corner of the village. That was an isolation tactic, and your clan resented that! They wanted to take over the village!"

Onyx eyes went wide with shock.

"You're… you're-"

"-telling the truth," Sakura insisted, glaring. "I too found the information incredible so I took it back to the Tower and accessed the council's classified documents with Tsunade's permission. Everything was confirmed in a meeting report that the council had. Apparently, the Elders had heard of this coup and sent in a spy to watch the Uchiha clan closely. I'm sure you have a good guess at who that spy was."

Sasuke remained mute, staring down at her like she'd grown a second head.

"Your brother, Uchiha Itachi. And I'm just getting started."

He blinked a few times, trying to process what she was saying. He'd been still in her grip for a while now, but she maintained the firm contact, knowing he could get violent as she progressed. It was definitely only going to get worse for him.

"A coup? And Itachi… a spy?"

Sakura nodded once, catching his attention.

"You were brought up Uchiha but you were too young to be told anything. How do you think you'd react if you learned your own father was planning something so horrid?"

Sasuke tried to look away, not wanting to admit she was right. But she pulled him towards her again, forcing him still.

"Itachi worked as a double agent. He spied for the council and joined ANBU for your father, in an effort to keep an eye on the Elders. Itachi supplied information on Uchiha to the Elders while doing whatever your father bade him, putting up the guise as an obedient son, a true heir, when in truth, it was the opposite."

She gripped her chest with her free hand, squeezing her cloak with a somber smile.

"I understand how he must've felt. Betraying those you see as family for the sake of the village is a heavy burden to bear."

Sasuke jumped out of his reverie, growling fiercely down at her face.

"So why then? Why did Itachi betray Uchiha?!"

"You and I have never experienced war. He witnessed it at the age of four. He told me himself, 'War is Hell'. The sight made him into a peace loving man, a shinobi dedicated to the wellbeing of the village. He loved Konoha, regardless of clan identity or history." Sakura glared savagely. "The Elders used that. They assigned him an S-Ranked mission… an eye for an eye. They knew only another Sharingan could face a clan of Uchiha."

The raven gazed at her. She nodded, reading his thoughts through his troubled eyes.

"You're right Sasuke-kun. That mission was the total annihilation of the Uchiha clan. I can't even begin to imagine how he felt after hearing that order. He was faced with a terrible choice – stand with his clan or destroy them all. He knew if the caliber of shinobi like Uchiha were to revolt, Konoha would be destroyed, and the Land of Fire would be shaken. Enemy nations would take that opportunity and attack, throwing the world into a Fourth Great Shinobi War. Being the peace-loving man Itachi was, is it so incredible he did what he could to keep that from happening?"

Sasuke opened his mouth as though to speak, suddenly angry. Sakura cut across, not wanting his anger, which would only cloud his reason.

"If you were Itachi, what would you have done?"

She stared hard at him, daring him to answer. He looked away, unable to.

"So he made his choice. You see, Sasuke-kun… he didn't betray Uchiha out of hatred; he just didn't have any other choice in the matter. He sacrificed himself and took the blame… for all of it. The Third Hokage tried to negotiate last second, but his efforts were thwarted by the council. Time ran out, leading to that night…"

Sakura could almost feel the ghosts that haunted Sasuke's eyes, the screams that filled the night, the blood on the floor…

"It was a mission – to become a murderer, an S-class criminal, all of it was planned, and he pulled it off flawlessly… except for _one_ little _detail."_

She cupped his cheek, forcing his eyes to hers. He flinched.

"He couldn't kill you Sasuke-kun. He couldn't kill his little brother."

The shock on his face made her smile weakly, knowing he was taking it in.

"He appealed to the Third Hokage to keep the mission secret from you. He wanted you safe. He even threatened Danzo and the other Elders to leave you alone. If you need proof, then think back to when the Third died. He suddenly showed up out of the blue. It wasn't a coincidence. He was reminding the Elders that he was still alive, and remembered their promises to keep you unharmed.

"Itachi wanted you to believe Uchiha was a proud and noble clan. He wanted you to avenge Uchiha and become stronger because of it, and someday become the Avenger of the Uchiha clan, a hero of Konoha. That was his plan, because your life, to him, was more precious than even the village."

A sad smile tilted her lips.

"He approached me when I was under Orochimaru, offering to make a deal. He had contracted an illness that ravaged his body after the massacre. He knew I could create medications for him. In exchange, he would train me in the ways of Sharingan and _Unsan Musho_, teaching me how to defeat Orochimaru. He promised my protection and introduced me to Akatsuki. I didn't understand his actions until a few months ago, when he told me he'd made a promise to keep me safe in a marriage contract set up by our mothers. And, judging by the look on your face, my mother told you about it."

Sakura breathed deeply, gripping onto his shirt more firmly for balance.

"I agreed to his offer because we had the same goals. We wanted to keep both you and Konoha safe. He fed information to Konoha while in Akatsuki as did I. Tsunade-sama knows a lot more than you could ever know, and it's because we – Itachi and I both – told her through his ravens.

"I made him medications. I kept him alive so he could fight you. And by battling him, you allowed him to see your skills, your cursed mark. He was able to seal it away, leaving you unable to call upon its power so you could dwell on your own truest power, your own strength. By dying in front of you, he took away a person close to you, and bestowed you with his eyes and the Mangekyo Sharingan. He wanted you to rebuild the Uchiha clan with its power, your rightful power.

"If you had known this after being trained by Orochimaru, I didn't know what you'd do, so I went in your place. I had to keep you save, and in Konoha, Itachi and I could keep an eye on you. You were – are – our most precious person. We wanted you to be protected, at all costs. And **that**, Sasuke-kun, is Itachi's truth."

There was a deep silence between them after her words settled, then –

"What are you saying. _What are you saying?"_

A pained growl erupted from his throat, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Protect me? 'Protect…?' and 'Truth'…?"

His anger came back full force, rounding on her.

_"What the fuck are you __**saying?!"**_

He backhanded her as hard as he could, anything to make her stop, to make her see that she was tricked, that she'd just wasted her life on a worthless bastard. Sasuke didn't want to hear anymore.

But Sakura didn't want to stop. Far from it in fact.

Her free hand snapped into his ribs, her grip on his shirt releasing as he stumbled back, breathless.

"You stupid bastard!"

Sakura slammed her fist into his cheek with all the strength she could muster without killing him. He hit the ground, spitting blood. Before he could breathe, she was right above him, straddling his waist, hands blazing as they pinned down his wrists.

"Recall it! Recall your kind and gentle brother you arrogant prick!"

Tears were forming in emerald depths. Despite his growing anger, he saw what she wanted him to see in her eyes, his smiling brother… his _smiling… _**brother…**

"Dammit, Sakura! He… he tried to _kill_ me! He tried to take my eyes!"

He coughed beneath her, his wounds pulling painfully. Blood swirled on his tongue and spat it at her face, snarling like a caged wolf.

"He was despicable! He killed my family!"

"I know you asshat! Why do you think I stole your revenge away?! He wasn't your true target!"

"Stop this! You're lying!"

He bucked his hips beneath her, lifting her smaller frame clear off the ground. Sasuke succeeded in making her body fly off, but instead of freeing himself, she came down hard on him, using her grip on his wrists as leverage. Her knee bore down into his stomach. He coughed blood.

"Open your eyes for once in your life!" Sakura screamed. Tears coursed freely down her face, trailing down her cheeks and nose as she leaned over him, mixing with his blood.

"You… you have to be lying! He… he tried to kill me!"

He was beginning to panic. She glared, unruffled.

"You're alive aren't you?!" she spat down on him.

He stilled at her proclamation. She began to shake.

"Your eyes couldn't see through him at all. He killed everyone close to him, we know he could've killed you anytime. But here you are, still playing the damned fool!"

"…no. No! Lies!"

"Dammit Sasuke! Look at me! _Look at me!"_

Onyx clashed with emerald. Sasuke immediately regretted the action.

Sakura's eyes were pained with such agony, he was sure she was bearing it for both of them. tears fell free and unashamedly down onto his face, running with the last of his blood, kissing his skin.

"Why would I lie?" she demanded, her voice choking and breaking. "Look into my eyes and tell me I'm lying!"

And he couldn't. Time stopped and shattered. The fading light flickered out like a candle.

There was only Sakura and her truth. She was laying herself, her beliefs, her reasons at his feet. She wasn't lying.

"Why would I lie?" she asked again, her anger giving way to a faint tremble as comprehension slowly dawned in his mind. "I love you Sasuke. I don't know why but I do… I have no reason to lie."

Her tears hit his flesh, mingling with his own. He didn't want it to be true, but it was. Everything he believed… everything he strived to achieve was a lie. What was worse, he'd killed his brother out of hate. His brother had let him out of love. His brother had _loved_ him all along.

"Kami…"

Sakura was shaking above him. Her knee eased out of his stomach and her hands pulled away from his wrists. She grabbed onto the front of his shirt and buried her face into his chest. Her tears made quick work of the netted fabric, quickly soaking his skin. His arms wrapped around her, his own body beginning to shake.

And there, in the darkness of the sunset, holding Sakura to his heart, Sasuke cried into pink strands of hair – because his world was fucked up and was crashing and crumbling around him – until the ghosts that haunted his every waking moments finally released their death grip on him and there was only peace.

There was only Sakura.

That fact alone gave him the strength to smile before succumbing to darkness.

- - -

Dammit, I'm crying. Just give me a sec.

*15 minutes later*

**(1) Tsukuyomi = For those of you who don't know, this is a special world that Itachi created with his Mangekyo Sharingan. It's considered to be the most powerful genjutsu in existence. It generally lasts 3 seconds real time, but for the victim, it's continuous torture for as long as Itachi wants to keep you there. When he trapped Kakashi in it, he held him for 72 hours nonstop. When Kakashi was released, only 3 seconds had gone by. It destroys you mentally, weakening your mental stability. Some people never recover. To date, only Sasuke was able to counteract Tsukuyomi, in his final fight with Itachi.**

- - -

_(A/N: I hope Unsan Musho makes just a little more sense to you now. I'm aware not everything was covered, but I hope almost everything was. If you have any questions, well, you know the protocol. Just drop them in your review. I'll replay as soon as I'm able. Oh! Important note here: college is starting up for me very soon. I'm gonna be very busy so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update. I can promise you guys that I'm am most certainly NOT giving up on this story. It's too close to completion. You also may have noticed how freaking long this chappie was. I have a sinking feeling in my gut this will be a regular occurrence for the final chappies. I really hope you all enjoyed! Until next time! R&R plz!)_


	36. The Beginning of the End

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**The Beginning of the End**

- - -

Sasuke Uchiha stared down at the bloody ground before him, motionless against the morning wind as it pushed against his body. The rising sun beat down on his back, warming his skin but nothing else.

Onyx drifted over the crimson edge where his brother had lain only minutes before. He hadn't seen his team approach Itachi's lifeless form at this spot, but he'd awoken to see them zip the bag closed over his peaceful face, before being hefted onto careful shoulders and gently removed from the area.

Sakura petals danced around his feet, the last remaining proof of her presence, spilling to the ground as he'd stood, blanketing him. He caught one as it lazily breezed by his cheek, tenderly rolling the silken flower between his fingers, gently smiling at all the memories it held, all the peace, all the light…

_"You're leaving, aren't you?"_

_Sakura's fingers continued to twine into his hair, rubbing calming circles into his scalp. The movement lulled his eyes to close as he relaxed into the movement, further burying his face into her neck. She smiled and didn't answer, stretching more into the ground, gazing up to the stars._

_"I have some unfinished business, so I'll be gone by sunrise," she whispered after a while, her touch tracing his hairline then down his cheekbone, resting over his lips. "I still have to give you your true revenge."_

_"The Elders?"_

_His body burned with resentment for all that they'd done. He wanted nothing less than to plunge Kusanagi into their necks and watch their lifeblood stain the mats of their beloved council room, just as his family's blood still stained the very essence of his former home. Who cared if he could die in the progress? The vengeance he promised for his family still burned deep in his veins, as well as a newer, more potent desire: revenge for Itachi._

_She nodded, leaning forward to kiss his forehead._

_"They're powerful Sakura."_

_"I'm aware of that fact Sasuke-kun."_

_He lifted off her and rested on his elbows in order to bend over her, staring down at his pinkette with a reproachful gaze, the light of the stars casting shadows over his face._

_Her hands cupped his cheeks, warming his skin in the coolness of the night._

_"You seriously didn't think I'd attempt to kick their asses without a trump card did you?" Sakura admonished, making a faint _tsking_ noise as she attempted to look condescending, even when a smile broke over face._

_"Trump card?"_

_"Yep, you'll be meeting them in a few hours. When they show up – which may take longer than I want; they're rather lazy sometimes – wait three days and I will appear near your family's estate. By the time we meet again, my plans will have been set in motion, and your revenge will be waiting for you in the Council Room on top of Hokage Tower, I promise."_

_His eyebrows rose slightly at her proclamation, amused at her play of confidence. She almost sounded like the dobe…_

_"And after?"_

_The light in her eyes dimmed just a bit, her smile slipping._

_"I… I'm not sure Sasuke-kun. It's not like I'll have much a choice at the end of this. I'm still Akatsuki, and I can't leave until death forces me to. I must admit, at first, I didn't plan on making it –"_

_"Sakura."_

_Sasuke spoke with finality, cutting across. Her words were getting too disturbing for his liking._

_"I won't let them hurt you, _or_ take you away. That's a promise."_

_Sakura gazed up at him, eyes shining, her smile slowly spreading over her face once again. With a small giggle, she pulled his face down, whispering against his mouth before their lips touched._

_"I know…"_

His grip loosened and the petal blew gently off his fingertips, drifting away in a calm swirl of wind. He watched as it softly floated down to the blood stained ground, resting on an edge of blackened crimson and shredded pieces of fabric…

_"Mine…"_

_His back hit a solid surface, stopping his retreat. He spun in terror up at the rock wall before spinning back towards his brother, his mind screaming. Itachi's shield vanished from around him. Sasuke knew he should've attacked. Kami, he wanted to attack!_

_He stood, frozen as Itachi's fingers drew closer, reaching for him._

_Thunder clapped overhead, the promise of rain clouding the air._

This is it…

_The voice echoed in the back of his mind as his brother stopped before him._

_Itachi's bloody mouth turned up into a smile. Words whispered between them as his eyes closed in peace._

_Confusion hit Sasuke's body, trying to decipher the familiar words before his gaze locked onto his aniki's fingers. They were headed straight for his eyes._

_He pressed his back as far as it would go against the wall, shaking uncontrollably._

_Closer… _closer…

Sakura… I'm sorry…

_**Closer… **_**Closer…**

I'm sorry -!

_Poke._

_And Sasuke stared in shock as Itachi's fingers pressed into his forehead before sliding down… down… _down…

_Thunder rolled as his brother fell to his knees, tilting to the left, falling… falling… _falling…

"Aniki, your death will not be in vain. I swear on the blood of our clan, I will find revenge."

Sasuke stared up at the colored sky, turning towards the sun, eyes to the heavens, to those he'd lost. His brother's smiling face appeared in his mind.

_"Sorry Sasuke… there won't be a next time."_

And his lips twitched in solemn answer as the wind picked up, carrying the sakura petals to the skies where he watched them float farther and farther from his reach, slowly fading into the sunrise.

- - -

Hinata Hyuuga giggled as she steadied the wriggling blonde in her grip, hefting Naruto's arm farther up her shoulder and tightening her hold at his waist when the kitsune barely escaped nose-diving into the stone stairway of Hokage Tower. His grumbled curses drifted between them as he struggled to stay upright, growling at each forced step upwards.

"Why does Obaa-chan have to be so high up?" Naruto whined as he gripped onto the dark-haired girl for balance, not noticing the fierce blush that colored her face at his actions.

"D-Don't f-forget you'll b-be here s-someday N-Naruto-kun…"

His smirked at her words and pushed up another step, wincing as his battered hip screamed under the movement.

"But when I'm Hokage, these stairs will all be flattened into a damn ramp! Believe it!"

Her laughter got him smiling as she helped him the rest of the way up, never going too fast and always supporting him, just like she always did. He stared at his companion as she pulled him up, marveling at how lucky he was to have someone like her as his friend.

"A-Alright N-Naruto-kun, just d-down t-this hall and w-we're in!"

Naruto sighed in relief as the main door came into view.

"Finally!"

He pumped his arm in the air in comic victory before pointing straight ahead.

"Lead the way Hinata-chan!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

She giggled as she mock saluted, adding to his joke and he smirked in accomplishment, secretly loving the bell-like sound and how he seemed to be able to bring it out so easily. And it was always worth it. Seeing her smile made his whole day light up…

Hinata suddenly stopped and stilled, snapping him out of his reverie.

"What's up Hinata-chan?" he asked, slightly on edge.

"L-Look up a-ahead N-Naruto-kun…"

He did as instructed, stiffening as two, disturbingly familiar cloaked figures stride into Tsunade's office, their entrance so swift the doorway softly eased back into place with not so much as a whisper.

With a faint growl, Naruto tightened his grip on Hinata and unconsciously pulled her closer to his chest, straightening himself against her until his chin rested on her shoulder. A scowl pulled down the edges of his lips as he growled into her ear.

"What are _they_ doing here?"

- - -

Konohagakure no Tsunade quickly snatched the folded paper from the hand of the first figure, blonde eyebrow quirked in distrust. She kept an eye on the silent duo as she unfolded the note, sending one last glance at the newcomers before lowering her brown eyes to the battered letter.

_Tsunade-sama –_

_As you should know by now, Uchiha Itachi has passed on and Sasuke knows the truth. His body is coming in to be buried. Hold the service secret until you deem it safe to make the truth of Uchiha known to all of Konoha._

_The Elders will be targeted in three days time. They will be dead by nightfall of the third day as I should be as well, if my luck holds out. It is a win-win situation for you as always._

_I have given Oto over to my most trusted and honored general Otogakure no Daisuke _**(1) **_and his fiancé Otogakure no Sakura _**(2)**_. Both have been personally trained by my hand, and are willing to make a peace treaty with Konohagakure and Sunagakure as soon as you can draw one up. I hope that will accomplish all you requested._

_My plans are coming to a close, but I need just a little more cooperation from you. The two before you now are my trusted friends and companions. They've agreed to help as long as you allow them a few leniencies which I've already discussed with them and have deemed acceptable. They will voice them when you ask. If you do not accept their offers, you will not have their aid, and my plans will fail. I'm putting a crazy amount of faith in you, my former teacher, and I pray that, in the end, you'll see things my way._

_Seeing how they're S-Class criminals, they need to disappear. Two days from now, send word that your shinobi discovered them and ANBU executed them because they refused to hand over information. I will be with them on the third day. Evacuate every civilian as secretly as you can, starting near the Tower. You don't have to get involved any farther than that. I promise._

_As a final note: You may release the raven still resting in your aviary from Itachi's last notice. His work is finally finished so let him be free._

Tsunade read and reread the letter a few more times, shaking her head.

_Kami, I need sake…_

She placed the letter on the desk and reached for a bottle of her best stuff hidden in the bottom left drawer. She glanced over her visitors, recognizing one immediately from the infamous Bingo Book **(3)**. From that alone, she knew he was especially dangerous. But the other one…

She had no idea why he was even considered a criminal. He was moving his head in rapid succession, glancing around in awe at her office and the outstanding view her large windows provided, nearly bouncing up and down. She would've thought Naruto was trying to play a prank on her if that letter hadn't been real.

The Sannin straightened and poured herself a glass, downing the shot before turning to the more intelligent-looking one, her words stopping his hand from smacking the other upside the head.

"What, pray tell, would two Akatsuki members gain from coming to a place that could easily execute them right on this spot?"

Her voice was sharp and dangerous, telling them she meant business. The one she spoke to stood unruffled but the other made a surprised 'eep' and hid behind him.

"You read the letter, un?" Deidara inquired, hands itching to smack his ridiculous partner.

Her calculating gaze was similar to Itachi's, he couldn't help but muse rather darkly.

"Yes I read it, but it doesn't make sense. Why would a criminal such as yourself willingly come into a village that could lock you away all for the sake of one girl?"

The bomb-specialist smiled, though no humor was in his eyes.

"When someone gives you a reason to live, un, you try to do everything you can to keep them alive."

"You'd even leave Akatsuki?"

He shrugged in answer. "I joined it because there was nothing better to do. Sure, the bastard Itachi roped me into it, but I stayed because the leader respected my art, un. Iwagakure was full of sissies, too scared of the greatness of it."

Tsunade took another swig of sake, rubbing her temples as she studied the young blonde.

"I'm guessing that's the _leniency _you're asking for?"

"Damn right, un. Sakura-chan told me you had a need for bombers, especially in demolition and ambush. My specialties."

He had a point. If he were to willingly enter into her shinobi force, he would be a valuable asset. And as long as she offered what he wanted – to a reasonable degree – he was willing to stay and be loyal as well. A true bomber for higher being paid, not with money, but plenty of interest. She could wave his former criminal stats in front of his face to keep him in line, and if he turned against them, not only would Sakura be disappointed, but he would be easy to dispose of, which wouldn't harm anything.

"Alright. What about him?"

Deidara pushed Tobi away from him to stand before the Hokage, growling as the boy made a jump for his protection again.

"He's my partner. All he wants is to work with me" – he made a strangled face – "and he'll stay, un. I don't know if he has any skill, but Sakura-chan insisted I bring him along. He's good at being a target, a master of escape, and not a bad planter of bombs, un."

His words stopped the masked Akatsuki in his struggle to get back behind his partner.

"Does senpai really mean that? Is Tobi really that awesome?"

The blonde frowned.

"Don't get carried away, un."

If she could see his one visible eye, Tsunade was sure it would be shining like the sunlight. He looked like a child at Christmas… from just a few kind-ish words?

_Just like Naruto and Sasuke._

Tsunade sighed and drank another shot, eying the two.

"Alright, your leniencies will be matched if you agree to becoming citizens of Konoha. You'll be hidden within the village for two days, under my personal ANBU captains. If you try any funny business, I will not hesitate to execute you as the criminals you are. If you do as you're told and stay quiet, as well as agree to my offer of citizenship, your criminal records will be swiped and you'll get the chance to be free. Meet my conditions and your wishes will be granted to you. It's your choice if you're still alive for Sakura in three days time, do you understand?"

The duo nodded – Deidara once; Tobi, over ten in two seconds – and she stood from her desk, summoning her captains. Four masked ANUB appeared a second later in puffs of smoke, kneeling before her desk on either side of the Akatsuki members. She debriefed them quickly and ordered a safe house opened – with a big room and a high ceiling just in case Deidara got too bored – and two disappeared as quickly as they'd come, hastening to follow orders. The other two stood to escort them out, standing silently and stiffly, clearly on edge. Deidara bit down the urge to scoff openly at their masked faces.

"I will check up on you in two days. If I deem your behavior acceptable, you'll be free to roam the village as Konohagakure shinobi, and Sakura's plan will be able to go as intended. If not, you'll die before nightfall."

The bomb specialist sighed in acceptance before being escorted out of the office, Tobi bouncing at his side.

"One more thing Akatsuki no Deidara."

He turned to see Tsunade once more sitting at her desk, letter in hand.

"It's strange to say this to a known criminal like yourself but… keep her safe will you?"

His smile was genuine as he responded, the truth slipping from his mouth with ease.

"We're her trump card Hokage-sama. If we don't keep her safe, who will, un?"

- - -

Akatsuki no Pein stared down at the pinkette kneeling before him, his pierced lips pulled down into his usual frown. Sakura's outline flickered in and out due to her connection from Konoha, a static ripple sparking down to her toes as she slowly stood before him.

"Report."

_"Itachi-sensei fell in his battle with Sasuke almost four days ago. His body was recovered by Konoha ANBU."_

Her words meant a stinging blow to his organization. Itachi was by far the best of the rouge shinobi under his thumb, and the things he knew…

"You sealed his secrets before they did, correct?"

_"Of course."_

Bad news was written all over her face. Her features were pained and each word she spat with a vengeance, as though trying to hold back an agonized scream.

"And the others?"

He could see her scowl even through the blackened hologram.

_"Deidara and Tobi were captured by Konoha trying to recover Itachi's body before the ANBU could. I've received word that their executions were carried out at sundown last night."_

Pein growled and shifted from his leaning position against the hideout wall, brows furrowed.

"That's too bad. Deidara was one of the strongest ever recruited into this organization. Lucky for us Tobi will be easy enough to replace."

Sakura nodded once.

"Kisame and Zetsu are still scouting for the eight-tails. We need the final tailed-beasts if we're to accomplish anything. That being the case, I have a new mission for you, Sakura."

_"What is your wish Leader-sama?"_

He almost smirked, _almost._

"You are, no doubt, pining for revenge for your fallen comrades. I'm sending you out to capture the Nine-Tailed Fox inside your former teammate, Uzumaki Naruto. Use all means necessary. Zetsu will clean up your mess once he decides to show up."

_"…understood."_

- - -

_North Entrance, Hokage Tower, 1700 hours. __(A/N: for anyone who doesn't know military time, this is 5 o'clock in the evening.)_

Suigetsu rolled his eyes as he sank down into the puddle at his feet, only stopping when he was liquefied up to his waist. The evening breeze swept through his white bangs and he shook his head as they fell into his eyes. The Tower stood erect behind him, casting a harsh shadow down over the village, shielding them from the slowly sinking sun.

"Sakura-sama said no one is allowed to pass here. You were put here because you can keep everyone out until Whiskers and Uchiha-senpai get here."

"I know doll. Sakura-hime already went over the plans with me… _many_ times."

Tsubaki put her hands on her hips but gave no reply, though her hand did itch to throw a rock at Shark-face's smirking… well, shark _face_.

She could hear the water splash as it rippled. Was he laughing at her?

The bronze-haired girl scowled.

"Juugo-kun and I will be manning the North East Gate, Hyuuga-chan the North West."

Suigetsu nodded, sinking further down into his blessed water until it was up to his chin.

"Don't let anyone get in doll. Hate to see any innocents caught in the crossfire when Sasuke goes up to kick some Elder ass – Ow!"

A flat rock slammed into his forehead, shattering the skin. His face dissolved in a slap of water, dripping down into the puddle.

"That almost hurt doll."

His voice was merely bubbles over the shine of his water. She smirked.

_"Almost._ It's not like I can do much damage anyways. I'm surprised I even hit you, being blind and all. I guess your filthy mouth just makes a prime target."

"Cruelty. When this is over, I'm calling you out on harassment."

Tsubaki laughed and bent down towards the pond, the sound of his rippling voice leading her hand straight to the silky water's surface, taking a serious tone.

"Be careful Shark-face. As much as you annoy me, you're still my friend. Don't let any of Danzo's men turn you crimson."

Running water slid delicately over her outstretched palm. She smiled.

"Just who do you think I am?" came his inquisitive reply, bubbles popping furiously over the surface of the puddle. "I'll be just fine doll. It's not like this is gonna be fun anyways. The hime forbade me from killing anybody…"

"I'm sure you could just… I don't know… maim severely? Then you'd enjoy yourself."

"…you're more blood thirsty than I am. Admit it."

"I can assure you I'm not, Shark-face. You've got everyone beat."

He stuck his tongue out at her with a pop of a bubble. She giggled and stood, stretching.

"I'm not sure when they'll come. Just be ready."

"Gotcha."

Suigetsu watched her leave through his puddle until she disappeared around the red bricks of the building, then turned forward and eyed the path from the village to the tower, knowing Danzo's men would be running this way any moment.

_Let's get this party started…_

When the top of Hokage Tower exploded in a shower of lights and fire, a small stream of bubbles was the only indication of his smirk as seconds ticked away.

The beginning of the end was about to begin.

- - -

_North West Entrance, Hokage Tower, 1700 hours._

Hinata crouched down on the branch covering her hiding place, Byakugan eyes staring at the solid oak door she had to guard before roving up to the Council's Chambers at the very top of the Tower, her special kekkai genkai sliding past the crimson bricks and to the thin strings resting in their hiding places within the wall. Exploding tags were lined on the strings in precise places, resting just underneath the Chamber, threatening the means of escape for the Elders unaware in the room above.

Her earpiece clicked, small beeps relaying a message. She listened intently until they stopped entirely and then pressed her own sequence into the transmitter, sounding an affirmative.

_The plan's on schedule then._

Five clicks, definite and precise. _**Position?**_

She answered with three more, pressing the first one longer than the other two. _**North West**_**.**

Her earpiece fell silent. Hinata used the chance to scout the entrance once again.

_"Keep Naruto safe, won't you Hinata-san?"_

Her cheeks flushed slightly as she remembered Sakura's plea. Naruto's gaze had been particularly piercing when they locked onto her.

He was tailing Sasuke now, she knew, helping him gain his revenge against the Council as his backup. His resolve to aid his bond brother had only grown when Sakura had come to the campsite three nights ago and told them the truth about Itachi.

Her own teammates were evacuating civilians to the underground safe houses; Sai, Yanagi and Lee clearing a route straight to Hokage tower. She would help them as much as she could.

Byakugan eyes trailed back up to the Council room, brows furrowing in determination.

Her transmitter clicked and she deciphered the long high-pitched noise. She gripped the branch for stability and turned her eyes to the village, where shinobi rushing to get to the Elders were bound to come. She would stop them all, she swore to herself.

_**Bombs away.**_

Hinata jumped to her position at the entrance just as the floor beneath the Council room exploded. Fire volleyed into the air in colorful streaks towards the darkening sky. Smoke and debris launched from the force of the detonation, fanning down towards the village in broken fragments of clay and stone.

The flaming pieces fell around her but she held her ground, arms steady as she lowered herself into a defensive stance.

_I won't let you down, Naruto-kun._

- - -

_North East Entrance, Hokage Tower, 1700 hours._

Juugo frowned at the polished door before lifting his amber eyes up to the topmost room of the Tower. Birds chirped merrily in the branches above him, and their mind-voices echoed in the back of his mind in a tangle of simple words.

_**::Meeting over. / Elders old. Elders wrinkly! / Tsubaki back! More treats? / Worms! / My nest!::**_

It continued until he mentally shut them out, carefully taking note of all information he could decipher that could possibly be considered useful. There wasn't much.

He felt a gentle tug on his earpiece.

"Anything yet Juugo-kun?"

He blushed slightly as Tsubaki took his large hand into both of hers, using the contact to pinpoint where his face was.

"Transmitters quiet Tsu-chan," he told her softly, staring down at the blind girl.

She could feel his gaze and smiled.

"Anytime now. I'm sure of it."

He nodded; she felt it as she leaned against his shoulder. The familiar feeling of protectiveness for her rose once again in his chest. Juugo didn't want her to be here out of fear she could die, but couldn't bear telling her to leave after she'd jumped at the chance to help Sakura.

It didn't make the fear go away though. After all, the last person he'd felt this comfortable left was killed. She was the means of his sanity, quite literally. He could control his rages as long as he knew she was alright. She was a gifted fighter, she was fast, but she was blind. He knew Tsubaki could take care of herself, but the fact that she couldn't sense air-borne attacks until too close to last second made him uneasy.

He squeezed her hand. She smiled.

"You won't let them hurt me," she whispered, reading his thoughts. "I believe in you."

The transmitter began to click in a long pattern. Tsubaki translated, "The plans on schedule."

For their affirmative, she instructed him to press the transmitter seven times – pause – three times – pause – then seven times again.

It went quiet for a few moments before clicking five times. _**Position?**_

Two clicks, first one longer. _**North East.**_

Silence.

Juugo stared down at the woman against his side.

A long, piercing beep rattled the earpiece. They readied themselves, aiming for their position near the door.

_**Bombs away.**_

The Council room shook as the floor below it detonated. Fallen wall hit the ground hard, rattling his teeth. Tsubaki gripped onto him for balance and he lifted her safely into his arms, jumping towards the doorway.

_Good luck Sasuke-san, Naruto-san… Sakura…_

When he righted them in their spot, he merely punched any harmful debris out of the air, clearing the space and insuring Tsubaki's safety. She merely smiled and dropped to crouch, hands on the earth, waiting for her chance to strike.

- - -

_Uchiha Family Graveyard, Konoha Southern District, 1600 hours, 42 minutes._

Sakura stood before the polished stone, her fingers gently trailing over the smooth rock. Emerald gazed over the name intricately carved into the plain surface and she stilled her hand, bowing her head in respect.

A gentle wind pressed against her back, the smell of rain on the air. She raised her gaze to the skies.

"How are you… sensei?"

The warm breath of the breeze caressed her cheeks, whispered in her ear. A sad smile kissed her lips as she leaned into the wind, eyes closing as she listened.

She didn't know how long she stood there, but she didn't care or move, not even when she felt a presence behind her.

Gentle footfall murmured over the grasses, stopping just behind her. Sakura dropped her gaze and stared straight ahead, her smile growing tender.

"It's all been arranged Sasuke-kun."

His warm breath sent shivers down her spine as he stepped closer, until she could feel the heat of his skin against her cloak. She was so tempted to lean back into his embrace, her grip on the tombstone tightened to keep her firmly in her position.

"Keep Naruto away from me. I'm under orders to capture him, and if an Akatsuki member shows, I'll have no choice but to follow orders…"

Her voice trailed off as he stepped closer, her back resting against his chest. He didn't speak, but she knew he understood.

"Your revenge is waiting for you in the Council Chambers. My plans are set."

Silence fell between them like a sorrowful goodbye. She knew he had to go and leaned away from his body, trying to keep her resolve strong. His breaths still ghosted over her skin, making it flush on contact. She wondered why he wasn't saying anything. Was he absorbing the moment?

Did he know…?

"Sakura."

Her body trembled at the sensation of her name sliding effortlessly over his lips.

The Hokage Tower exploded in the distance, fire and shimmering light licking up to the skies, highlighting his aniki's name on the tombstone. Sasuke bit his lip, her pink locks caressing his mouth, her scent tingling his senses.

"Arigato."

It was not what he truly wanted to say, but he knew she understood in the words unspoken between them.

He felt her smile.

- - -

_South East Wall, Konoha, 1600 hours, 50 minutes._

Deidara studied the blueprints in his lap, tracing his finger over the pen marks he'd made on the blue lines of the walls, indicating where each of his bombs were placed.

"South-side, check. West-side," – he peered down at the map again then checked his bag – "check. East-side, double check."

His face broke out into a wide grin, his blue eyes burning into the eastern walls of the Council room. That was where it had to be hit most severely. The blast featured paper-bombs lining the room directly below as well as three specially made notes plastered on the outside of the wall, parallel with the actual floor of the Chambers. Upon detonation, the floor would collapse downward, destroying the doorway below, knocking out the last chance of escape. The jolt would bend the steel over the windows as well. They'd be no better than mice trapped in the jaws of a monster cat…

Random clicking interrupted his thoughts. His transmitter screeched in his ear, making him grimace.

Only one person that could be…

"Tobi, un, I told you to contact me over the mouth-piece baka."

The masked boy was too bouncy to pay attention to the secret clicking system Sakura set up for them. He and the brat had the only speakers on the transmitter. All other communication was reduced to the clicking. It was a specialized technique Sakura showed them to use; even while concentrating on a battle, the brain registers the special order of clicks and the person receiving the message would understand, even if they don't consciously make an effort to.

_"Tobi is sorry senpai!"_

Deidara quickly lowered the volume, wincing at his partner's harsh cry. Good thing he was on the outer wall of the village, hidden underneath the overhanging branches reaching over him from the forest. If this had been an ambush, Tobi's voice would've, quite literally, been the death of him. He'd be discovered in under two seconds, if he was lucky…

"I can hear you just fine, so stop shouting. Is the north side covered un?"

_"Tobi got them all in just like senpai said."_

"Good." At least the idiot was good for something. "Get back here un."

_"Isn't senpai gonna tell Tobi what a good job Tobi did?"_

Dammit, the boy sounded disappointed. Deidara sighed.

"You did just fine, un," he gritted out, trying to sound sincere even as his eyebrow began to twitch. "Good boy Tobi."

His earpiece screeched as his partner squealed.

_"Does senpai really mean it? Is Tobi reallyagoodboy? That's-whatsenpaisaidright? Tobiisagoodboy!"_

His brain was spinning.

"Just get your ass back here before I blow it clear into next year un!"

The transmitter went quiet and he rubbed his temples, fighting back a sudden headache.

Sakura owed him _big_ time…

His eyes drifted to the timer. Four minutes left.

Grabbing the transmitter, he clicked it over to the Western dial, tapping his fingers in a special rhythm. Once finished, he paused, waiting for answering clicks. Luckily, the Hyuuga heiress was fast.

"Seven… three… seven…"

Deidara turned the dial to the Eastern dial, repeating his pattern. Their response was just as quick.

"Same. Good, un."

He clicked back to the Western dial and pressed five times. _**Position?**_

_**North West.**_

Smirk. Switch. Repeat.

_**Position?**_

_**North East.**_

Blue eyes found the timer. Fifteen seconds… fourteen… thirteen…

"Tobi, you'd better not be anywhere near that Tower, un. It's gonna go in ten seconds."

_"Tobi is moving now!"_

At least the idiot was out of the way. No way would he let this masterpiece be soiled.

He pressed the transmitter hard, enticing a long, high-pitched beep that rang to both dials.

_**Bombs away.**_

He made the seal, his chakra connecting to every one of his special exploding notes.

Five… four…

"Art is an explosion!"

One.

_"KATSU!"_

It was a masterpiece indeed. The second to highest floor detonated shooting outwards like rockets. Fireworks screamed out of the fire, exploding in midair, cracking and sparkling in color, lighting up the darkening town. Flames leaped out of the destroyed windows, clawing for the falling red bricks like massive claws, more animalistic than mindless ignition.

Deidara smiled into his work, his face lighting up in the fireworks.

_It's up to you guys now, un._

- - -

_Council Chambers, Konoha, 1700 hours, 1 minute, 26 seconds._

Naruto's clone disappeared as he hurled himself for the red-bricked building, the rush of his chakra blowing away the last of the dust left over from the blast.

_"Rasengan!"_

His swirling blue energy slammed hard into the wall, ripping the brick apart within seconds. Rubble flew in every direction, striking his legs, his arms. He screamed a war cry as he cleared the stone, landing hard in the room, snarling like a demon in the thick cloud of his entry. Sasuke landed next to him, hands ready on Kusanagi's hilt, Sharingan blazing.

The three in the room raised their heads, eyeing the duo with mixed expressions of surprise, frustration, and irritation on their aged faces.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Koharu Utatane, her small form resting against the wall, holding herself steady with as much dignity as she could muster. Her voice croaked much like a frog but held the strength of a bull that just got slapped on the rump, echoing around the ruined room like an earthquake's tremor.

Sasuke straightened to his full height, heedless to the threat in her voice, his hatred swirling around him like a deadly aura. Naruto remained crouched, growling under his breath, distrustful eyes never leaving the trio before them.

"I think you know why."

Homura Mitokado was the next to speak, his wrinkled face grave as he sized up the Uchiha with his coal black eyes.

"Revenge is it, Uchiha Sasuke? Haven't you had enough? Your brother is dead. You've effectively killed the murderer of your clan. You're now Konoha's hero."

Wrong words to say.

Bloodlust seeped from Sasuke like a cascading waterfall. His knuckles went bleach white on his sword's handle, digging into the dark silk. Naruto couldn't hold back his smirk as he lowered his crouch.

"You're wrong about that. Itachi was the hero. And you…"

Kusanagi whistled sharply as it was unsheathed, shimmering in an eerie light in his hands.

"…you all are the murderers here. You ordered my brother to kill the clan, instead of allowing the Third's ideals of a peaceful compromise. The blood my clan is on your hands. I am not blind to your lies anymore."

He glared at the Elders, body trembling with anticipation.

This was it. This is what he'd been dreaming of. Revenge for his clan, for his brother…

…for Sakura and the future she gave up so he could have a chance.

Their fault, their lies, their plans, their greed – all would disappear with their deaths. Right here. Right now.

He lunged into the air, katana singing, yelling fiercely as steel met flesh, a rain of crimson spraying into the air around him like waves hitting against a lone cliff staring out over the ocean.

- - -

_South West Wall, Konoha, 1700 hours, 5 minutes, 32 seconds._

Sai made the final hand sign, locking the genjutsu into place. Just above his team towered the smoking Council room; just below, the only way out of the Tower before the final sets of bombs went off, collapsing the Chambers completely.

Yanagi and Lee hammered down the final board against the ashen stone, adding extra stability to the path on top of the Outer Wall of the village. The path wasn't very wide, only enough to fit three people standing shoulder to shoulder. The battle barracks hadn't been used since the last Great Shinobi War, and so the carpenter had been called in to hammer down the strongest wood she could find to add stability to the crumbling sides.

When Naruto and Sasuke had to make their escape, this was their only chance, and there was no way he'd let it collapse under the falling debris destined to collide. He wouldn't let his friends get hurt like that.

The sounds of conflict in the Tower drifted down to them and they paused, staring up at the room, trying to picture the fight. Sai could hear the whirling wind of Naruto's Rasengan screaming through the air, the heavy crash as it struck – though if it hit or not was the usual question when dealing with the blonde.

Lee checked the watch around his wrist, eyeing the timer. Yanagi leaned over, frowning.

"Those idiot's had better hurry," she whispered to the green-clad shinobi. "Two minutes and that room goes up in flames."

"Naruto and Sasuke are full of youth! They will make it on time, just wait and see!"

Sai's usual smile slipped at the proclamation, his own onyx orbs dropping down to the timer strapped to his belt. A strange, unfamiliar feeling pooled in his stomach, spinning in nauseating circles. He lifted his hand over the sensation, unsure.

_Is this… worry?_

A loud crash echoed around the wall, trembling down and mixing with furious cries. A form appeared out of the hole Naruto had created. With a jolt, Sai recognized the silhouette immediately. Silver glinted in the man's wrinkled hands, his aim for the escape route. A sword shimmered in the fading sunlight, smears of scarlet running down the length of the blade.

_Danzo-sama…?!_

He was heading right for them and he was gonna get by, one way or another.

"Get behind me."

Yanagi and Lee instantly complied, pressing themselves against the wall as Sai pulled out a scroll, hastily scribbling various beasts and shields as quickly as his chakra-filled brush could slide over the parchment.

With a hand sign, the cloud of ink-shapes exploded from the scroll, rushing up to meet the falling Elder, obscuring his view of the Tower. Two shapes jumped from the room before they disappeared from his view, landing somewhere beyond his raging ink drawings. He prayed those shadows had been his teammates.

The timers clicked then beeped a long shrill pitch. Two seconds later, the Council Room detonated, blowing its top like a volcano, flames and flickering lights raining down over the village in a smoky rain. Fragments of falling wall slammed hard into the pathway, flattening a few of his drawings. Ink splattered like blood across the wooden planks hammered down.

Sai and his team crouched against the wall, covering their heads for protection, shrinking completely back against the unyielding wall. The world around them shook as rock continued to fall. His screen of ink flashed in the dusty cloud created by each impact. If Danzo was caught under the rubble or within the cloud of creatures, he couldn't tell. None of them could decipher anything through the massive cloud rising into the sky, thunder rumbling down the path as each rocks hit and struck like lightning; a storm of stone.

A chakra surge spiked and his animals were suddenly blown apart in a furious gust of energized wind. Shards of debris shot towards them, striking any part of them they weren't able to cover. Deep scratched peppered their arms and legs, drawing blood. Scarlet dripped to the ashen stone beneath them, staining the ancient rock.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sai saw a figure stampede out of the last of his creatures, flying by them in a glint of silver and black, a crimson trail following on the heels of the shadow.

The raven chanced turning his head to watch his former leader disappear into the forest, barely flinching as a sharp cut of rock sliced across his cheek.

He pressed his transmitter, tapping it in three urgent clicks.

_**Plan B.**_

- - -

_Southern Forest, Konoha Outskirts, 1700 hours, 32 minutes._

Danzo tightened his grip on the sword, the hidden sheath slapping against his back as he forced his tiring legs to run, the bandages covering his face and right arm pulling uncomfortably, not used to the urgent movements.

His breath came in nasal wheezes, his balance threatened with every step. He glanced over his shoulder, listening hard. All he could see was the smoke rising from the ruined Tower, stretching upwards like a beacon calling ships to port from the raging seas.

He allowed his feet to fall into a brisk walk, all senses on high alert, his death grip on his katana unusually tight.

The wound on his side from the Uchiha's violent swing still stung painfully, forcing Danzo to make a conscious effort to find leaf-ridden paths to hide the crimson drops sliding down his leg to the ground.

_A trail of breadcrumbs…_

The air whistled as a kunai sliced through the air before his face, snapping his legs to an abrupt halt. The skin opened across his nose, ripping his bandages; the hilt of the knife gleamed before his eyes, buried deep into the tree trunk by his side.

Unruffled, Danzo turned to the newcomer, an empty smirk tilting his lips.

"I was wondering when you'd come… Akatsuki no Sakura."

- - -

**(1) Daisuke – from chapter 8.**

**(2) Sakura – the girl our *coughSasuke'scough* Sakura impersonates in chappies 23 and 24.**

**(3) Bingo Book – lists every known criminal in the entire shinobi world. They're usually considered S-Class or highly dangerous. Almost every member of Akatsuki is listed.**

- - -

_(A/N: ZOMG this is actually done. *pants* Hope you all enjoyed. By the way… this chappie is 16 pages long and over 7000 words! Bow down to my awesomeness. Don't hate me too much for the slight cliffie there hehehe. *sweat-drops* I expect feedback for this AU-ness! Until next time! R&R plz!)_


	37. Breath

**Slight blood warning. There's lots of blood/violence in here. Oh, and lots of broken noses ;P**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**Breath**

- - -

_North Entrance, Hokage Tower, 1700 hours, 3 minutes, 26 seconds._

Suigetsu smiled to himself as the first wave approached, their feet sending ripples scattering over the surface of his water. He assessed them as they drew closer; their weapons drawn and sharp and their minds unclear in their panic.

_Well, not necessarily panic, _the kappa mused as the ROOT members ran for the entrance, their faces expressionless save for the small frowns pulling down their lips. _But can they feel pain?_

The shinobi leading the group stepped into his puddle, not noticing as trails of water attached to his leg, wrapping firmly around his ankle.

Just before another could trod over him, Suigetsu shot off the ground, solidifying just as his shoulder knocked into the chest of the closest ninja in his way. His hands flew over the man's vest, slapping hard on the vital points, making the ROOT member drop in less than three seconds.

There was only about seven men so far – one down.

Six verses one. He liked those odds.

The water vine tautened and the leading ninja flew into the air, his legs pulled from under him. Suigetsu hefted his sword and slammed the flat of the blade against the man as the water released him, sending him flying into the row of shinobi.

Five verses one. He liked those odds even better.

A man ran his tanto through the kappa's body and Suigetsu liquefied instantly, his mighty sword sloshing out of his grip. He wrapped himself around the shinobi's neck, beating the point at the juncture just above the shoulders. The ROOT member folded underneath him, sending him spinning off, his foot meeting another's cheek just as his hands fastened themselves around his blade's hilt, mere inches from striking the ground.

Smiling like a maniac, he swung his sword like a baseball bat, striking two more of the men's heads with a flat wall of steel. He resisted the urge to laugh as they fell in boneless heaps to the earth, eying the remaining duo with interest. They were sizing him up, their eyes slipping from him to the door they needed to enter, then to their fallen comrades.

The transmitter on his belt began to screech a long whine, startling the ROOT members out of their reverie. Suigetsu merely smirked and hurled himself at them, blocking a tanto with a kunai, his massive blade bearing down on the head of the other just above him. He kicked outwards, knocking the unconscious man off of him and using the momentum to leap over the one underneath, his heel swiftly cracking the man's cheekbone with a sharp click.

The Council Room exploded, raining debris down on his position. He threw up a wall of water to shield himself and, consequently, the men he'd felled. Frowning at the unconscious show of mercy, he leaned on his sword with a defeated huff, waiting for the rocks to stop falling as a second blast shot the red bits of wall farther out.

Drops of water hit his face as fragments smashed onto his shield before rebounding off, thundering down in deadly chunks before the doorway.

The noise was so deafening, he almost didn't hear the reinforcements coming.

Almost.

- - -

_North West Entrance, Hokage Tower, 1700 hours, 3 minutes, 48 seconds._

Hinata slammed her hand into the ROOT member's chest, a rush of chakra careening down her arm and into the man's sternum. His mouth opened in pain and shock as she spun away, a mere unconscious heap on the ground she had to leap over while she swung her leg out, tripping another.

Kunai sang next to her ear and she ducked under the volley, using the momentum to bring her body up next to one of the ninja's, her hands attacking the chakra points, halting the flow. He coughed blood as she brought him down with a blow to his side, her chakra snapping his ribs upon impact.

The remaining eight regarded her carefully, taking note of her Byakugan eyes. Her chakra pulsed and spiked strongly within her as she dropped into her stance, palms outward, brows furrowed in unspoken challenge.

A masked one drew his tanto, his beady black eyes peering at her over the small cutouts in his mask. He charged headfirst before feigning left, another shinobi taking the brief opening to launching himself at her, shuriken gleaming in-between his fingers, poised to strike.

In a blast of chakra, Hinata slapped down on the hilt of the tanto, sending it down and burying deep. She brought her knee up and under the man's chin, her elbow embedding itself into the shuriken-wielder at the same moment. Her body flushed with energy, the force of it leaving her hands blasting the men away from her. The masked man barely caught himself into a crouch while the other hit one of his comrades at the end of the line, bringing him down hard, knocking them both out.

Mask was most definitely the leader here, she asserted, dropping down into her crouch once again. Six more to go.

Three at the end of the miniature formation broke off and bolted for her, one either side and directly in front. Byakugan eyed the door as she blocked a tanto with a kunai, her flat palm pulsing quickly with chakra as she forced the attack upwards, her chakra cracking through his chest. Hooking her feet under him as he fell forward, she barreled backwards, adrenaline lifting the man and shooting him at the one closest to the entrance, slamming hard into his back. They fell in a tangled heap at the door, their unconscious bodies lying at uncomfortable angles against the unforgiving red wall.

Make that four.

The third one knocked the back of her head hard. Hinata saw stars as she hit the ground, rolling as he struck at her again, tanto glinting in the failing light. He slammed the blade down and she moved her head to the left, the deafening ring of the steel burying deep next to her ear echoing fiercely in her mind, blocking out all noise for a few suspended moments in time.

She kicked upwards, catching the man's stomach and knocking the breath out of him. The Hyuuga forced herself upwards and her chakra slammed into his chest, blowing him across the paved way to the heap of his comrades at the door.

Her transmitter screamed urgently. Panting, she threw a protective jutsu over the fallen men just as the Council room exploded, shards of rock and debris raining fast in deadly hail towards her position.

Mask used this opportunity to strike, running for her at breakneck speed, hands flying into seals.

Hinata summoned her chakra to her defense, Byakugan now trained on the falling boulders crashing down. He kicked for her face, fire exploding over his hands. She dodged and rolled from underneath a falling piece of wall, the force of it hitting the earth rattling her clenched teeth.

Pain shot down her arm as flaming fingers fisted onto her shoulder, charring her jacket. Hinata bit back a cry and swept her palm at his face, nicking his nose. She harshly shoved as much chakra she could up into the cartilage, smiling just slightly in triumph as blood spurted down his chin, his grip on her loosening.

Her arm prickled like a hundred thousand needles were being pushed into her skin, but she found, with relief, she could still move it and her chakra flow was unimpeded. Rock fell around them in a steady, crumbling stream but she was ready for it. The blonde bomb-specialist had warned the North West side would get the brunt of the attack, hence why she was defending alone.

She caught one of his blazing fists in her own, barely feeling her flesh start to peel away, a silent prayer on her lips for her two comrades nearest the blast. Did they make it out in time? Was Naruto -?

A boulder screamed down between them, forcing her to let him go. The earth shook as it hit but she kept moving, concentrated chakra tearing into the rock for her opponent on the other side. Her supply was almost gone; she didn't have much longer before she was utterly helpless. She punched through the remaining stone and caught sight of Mask. Yelling in triumph, the Hyuuga slammed her hand down on his sternum, barreling her potent chakra into his system, snapping through bone.

He swiped for her face, blood pooling out of his mouth. She knocked his hand out of the way and punched him full in the nose, breaking it further, making him howl; it was a trick she'd learned from Naruto during one of their training matches, when he'd explained the finer points of 'Naruto-Taijutsu'.

_"When nothing else works Hinata-chan, just punch the bastard right in the nose… You'll leave a lasting impression, believe it!"_

Thinking of the blonde filled her with strength, and with chakra lacing her foot, she whirled and kicked him hard in the chest, where her previous attack had already done its work. Mask didn't stand a chance.

He hit the ground, already knocked clear out, his body bouncing just slightly on the ground like a rag doll.

She lowered herself down into her stance, eyeing the two still standing. Naruto's name whispered over her lips as the men charged, their footsteps drowned out by the remaining crashes of falling wall.

- - -

_South East Wall, Konoha, 1700 hours, 6 minutes, 37 seconds._

Deidara pulled the red swirled mask over his face, his borrowed ANBU gear twisting tightly against his body as he pulled the tie out of his hair. The bomb-specialist quickly shook the long locks as they fell down his neck and fanned across his shoulders, golden blonde standing out against the black shirt underneath the white vest.

_Fifteen seconds._

He clicked his transmitter, not bothering to speak to his partner. If the masked boy didn't know what the high-pitched ring was by now it wasn't his problem. Tobi had already told him he was out of the way. Deidara gave enough warnings to the brat anyways.

_Ten… nine… eight… seven…_

Once more, he made the necessary hand sign, his chakra connecting to the bombs resting within the walls of the Chambers. The rush was a familiar tug on his sanity; this would never get old. Not to him.

_Bastards had better not be in the way of my art, un –_

_Five… four… three…_

_– stupid Uchiha's anyways. _

_One…_

_"KATSU!"_

The Council Room detonated, collapsing the entire top of Hokage Tower. Deidara watched in satisfaction as more tags exploded just underneath the Chambers, blowing falling pieces of rubble outwards, saving the lower rooms from collapse. Smoke billowed out like a monster and he smiled at it, dropping from his position on the wall to within a block of the Tower.

"Where are you Tobi, un?" he asked wearily into the transmitter, slinking like a cat around thick briar bushes, careful not to let the thorns stick to him. He immersed himself in the shadows cast by the setting sun against the wall, moving swiftly with relative ease as he made it across a small garden, heading for the outer buildings of the village.

_"Position B senpai! Tobi listened well to what senpai told him! Tobi is a good boy right?"_

Sighing, he leaned against the cool wall of the first house he found.

_I shouldn't__have said that…_

"Yes Tobi. Nice work, un."

His partner squealed into the earphone; Deidara winced, rolling the volume to its lowest setting.

"Wait for my signal, un."

_"Tobi will not let senpai down!"_

Smirking at the mental image of the masked boy saluting the transmitter, the bomb specialist leapt onto the roof of the nearest house, crouching low, eyeing the Tower. Sounds of fighting were evident even this far away. A manic grin grew over his lips.

He turned his head up to the smoking mess left behind from his second masterpiece. Only two of the walls remained firm; the others no more than rubble still crumbling to the ground far below. Nodding once, he gazed down at the road leading directly to the front of the tower.

About twenty shinobi charged down the cobblestone path, weapons drawn.

Deidara laughed behind his mask, the mouths on his hands already forming lethal bombs as he sprinted towards the group. Flipping off the roof, he landed hard on the shoulders of the leading ninjas, screaming his partner's name as he literally threw himself into the battle.

- - -

_Southern Forest, Konoha Outskirts, 1700 hours, 32 minutes, 48 seconds._

Danzo nonchalantly wiped the blood off his nose, his uncovered eye locked on the pinkette before him. His previous words hang in the air but she made no response, her emerald eyes blazing with hatred. The sight made him smirk as he pulled her kunai out of the tree trunk, sizing her up.

"It's a shame you chose to betray us and join Akatsuki. You would've flourished well within ROOT."

Sakura huffed, knowing he was buying time. He side was aching and the blood was still flowing, though he could feel his skin beginning to close over the gouge.

"I'd rather die than join your Foundation."

"Too bad."

He hurled the kunai at her face. She stepped sideways at the last minute, barely blinking as it sliced the skin over her cheekbone, tricking blood. Danzo's smirk only grew.

"Hypocrite," he admonished, his hands loosening on his sword's hilt. The dull thud of the kunai once more embedding itself into a tree trunk resonated around them. "My soldiers are trained to be emotionless. You claim you'd prefer to die than join, yet you chose the aid of an emotionless Uchiha, and here you stand, no different than one of my ROOT members."

He didn't even hear her move. Sparks flashed in front of his face as her kunai bore down into the flat of his katana, her eyes murderous as they leapt to his own.

"You're no better than an Uchiha you know?" he sneered down at her face.

She met glare for glare, as though his words were a compliment. Maybe they were by the way she suddenly smirked, the wicked upturn of her lips sending unbidden chills down his spine.

"Better than you."

He swung his blade in a deadly arc, forcing her off. The tip sliced cleanly across her stomach, ripping the scarlet cloud on her cloak in half. Unperturbed, she attacked again the moment her feet hit the earth, her chakra-enhanced strength behind her hand blade. His katana began to creek under the strain.

Danzo raised his elbow and cracked it against her skull, sending her sideways. She managed to deflect a blow to her side from his katana, sending teeth-rattling vibrations up his arms as the kunai rebounded off the bloodstained steel.

"You'll have to do better than that, Akatsuki no Sakura, if you wish to make it out of this alive."

Sakura stood, hands balling into fists. That unsettling grin of hers only grew, a mocking chuckle bubbling its way past her now bleeding lips.

"Who says I want to make it out of this alive, Danzo?" she spat. "What if I planned on dying here? I'd have to wonder… what would you do then?"

Her words slithered under his skin like serpents, just like the Uchiha's had just minutes before, in the Council Chambers. With a shake of his head, he said nothing and readied his katana.

She bit her thumb, drawing blood, before crouching and slapping her hand down hard onto the earth.

_"Summoning Jutsu!"_

- - -

_South East Side, Hokage Tower, 1700 hours, 31 minutes, 29 seconds._

Sasuke snapped his fist into his opponent's nose, relishing the feel of cartilage and bone breaking under his fingers. The man dropped and the Uchiha kicked at another, landing a rather nasty blow to the ninja's neck.

He'd been told to be merciful, but that was before he'd heard it. Those three clicks from Sai. _**Plan B.**_

That had been almost twenty minutes ago. Sakura needed him right now, dammit! But ROOT members just kept coming. Of course, he _was_ strictly using taijutsu – his Chidori was best saved for ramming into Danzo's smug face – which only added fuel to his frustration, especially when his enemies didn't drop fast enough.

"Teme, that giant pet snake of yours would really be handy right about now!" Naruto shouted, punching a shinobi out of the way in order to glare at the raven. Sasuke glared right back, the scroll in question hanging uselessly from his belt.

"I would if I could you moron!" he shouted back, backhanding a kunai from his face, his knee knocking his attacker clear out on the ground. "Manda's been sealed away for some reason!"

"But Sakura-chan needs you!"

He whacked his bond brother in aggravation, right on top of his dense blonde head.

"I know that dobe! I'd be at her side right now if these ROOT members stopped appearing out of nowhere!"

Naruto snarled and lunged at an opponent aiming for Sasuke's unprotected side. The kitsune and the attacker barreled to the ground where the blonde punched him hard in the face, the force knocking the man out halfway from a pounding fist and solid stone.

"We've gotta do something teme!"

Sasuke whirled under a horde of shuriken, catching a few and sending them back with equal force.

"Call your toads then!"

Naruto looked at him, incredulous.

"Snakes _flatten_ Sasuke! That's what we need. _Flat-ten-ing!_ We don't need Tower Dominos! _Dominos!"_

The Uchiha buried a kunai into a man's stomach, hands itching to unsheathe Kusanagi. He growled at the dobe's logic, shuriken flying from his fingertips.

"Yes! An opening! Let's go teme!"

A hand fisted into his jacket, nearly pulling him off balance as Naruto broke into a run, his free hand throwing wild hits at anyone and everyone unlucky enough to be in their way.

_Like a steam-engine, _Sasuke thought as he was pulled along, the kunai singing on his fingertips as it sliced at arms and weapons aiming for him.

"Whiskers! Uchiha-senpai!"

A wall of earth shot up underneath his feet, listing him forward into the blonde, who was trying his best to stop on the blood-covered ground. They crash-landed on top of one another, a muddled heap that got Juugo chuckling as the rock wall cut off the attacking shinobi, shrouding them in shadow.

"Thanks for the hand Tsubaki-chan!" Naruto chirped as he disentangled himself from the cursing raven.

The blind girl nodded, biting back giggles as the two rivals spat obscurities under their breaths, trying to stand.

Sasuke huffed as he brushed himself off, Sharingan immediately drawn to the pile of unconscious men propped up against the North East Entrance. About ten or so were there, of what he could discern.

He turned his eyes back to his companions. Juugo was resting against a tree, the dark box shapes of his curse seal spread over his skin on the left side of his face. Cuts and gashes were peppered over his arms and chest, his shinobi vest tattered and hanging in shreds. Tsubaki's cheek was scratched and her arm was bleeding, but no other wounds seemed to be harming her. They looked exhausted but fit for more fighting, if a chance came.

"Did you get the message Uchiha-senpai?" the bronze-haired girl asked, motioning to the transmitter hanging halfway off her ear.

"Yeah," he quipped, his frustrations returning. He glared down at Manda's contract.

"Sakura-sama is in the Southern Forest, near the border." She turned her head in Naruto's direction, gaining his attention when she frowned. "Hyuuga-chan is at the North West Entrance. We lost contact with her a few minutes ago."

The blonde jumped, his eyes pleading in a silent scream as they locked onto Sasuke's.

_"Keep Naruto away from me…"_

"Naruto, go find Hinata and offer assistance if necessary. I'm heading for Sakura."

"Don't lose teme."

"Hn."

Naruto took off running, a worried frown marring his features. Sasuke gave a terse farewell before running back towards the earth wall. He knew this was the fastest way to where Sakura was taking his revenge head on and he would get there. ROOT members be damned.

His feet left the ground and he leaped over the wall, Sharingan blazing down at the shinobi suddenly rapt to his attention. Kusanagi sang in his hands as he pulled it forth, determined to get through.

_"Summoning Jutsu!"_

Sasuke's head snapped up as Sakura's voice whispered over the forest, shaking in the tree tops as it carried on the wind. A second later, a high pitched scream ripped out of his belt, the unearthly sound nearly shattering his eardrums. Manda's contract rattled against the binds of his obi and another fierce cry issued from it. Startled, Sasuke didn't have the time to check his landing, and was forced to roll when he hit to avoid any damage.

_What in the hells?_

Kusanagi plunged into a shinobi's side just as the contract flew off his belt and forcefully opened in a blinding flash of light.

The entire earth trembled as Manda himself burst from the scroll, his huge, violet, scaly body instantly flattening a path of shinobi as the raging king of serpents shot for the forests, a rumbling snarl hissing from his dripping fangs. Without a second thought, Sasuke grabbed for the enraged snake's tail, crouching low over the whipping appendage. Everything blurred with Manda's speed; everything fell under Manda's might. He'd heard the saying, and so far, it was true.

Sasuke sheathed his katana and gripped onto the oily scales with both hands, every fiber of his being holding on for dear life.

- - -

Naruto Uzumaki smashed his feet into the shinobi's face, knocking the man clear out onto the ground. Kunai flew from his hands as he rushed forward, this thoughts whirling, spinning in wild circuits in his brain.

_"We lost contact with her a few minutes ago..."_

_"We lost contact…_

_"…lost contact…_

"Hinata!"

Her name became a mantra for him, a war cry as he plowed through his opponents. His belt pouch slowly emptied as the weapons inhabiting it flew out of his hands, burying into flesh, scraping over steel. Bones snapped under his fists, blood spurted under his feet as he raced forward, cerulean locked onto the rounded wall of the Tower.

"Yo Blondie!"

Naruto ducked just as a huge sword whipped sideways across his back, crashing into the head of the shinobi behind him. Suigetsu hefted his blade before careening it the opposite way, bowling over more of his appoints with a smirk. The group surrounding the kappa backed off for a few moments, assessing the new addition as he slowly stood.

"Dammit, these fuckers just keep coming!" the swordsman growled, taking the chance to rest against his blade, his wide grin belying the vague irritation in his voice.

"Where's Hinata-chan?"

A kunai skittered off the flat of the blade as violet eyes looked over at him.

"North West Entrance. Over there somewhere."

Suigetsu pointed to his left before slapping his sword down on a ROOT member's shoulders, dropping him like a bad habit. Naruto's final kunai knocked a shuriken out of the air as his gaze followed the kappa's finger. He could see some shinobi break off from the group heading for their position, going where Hinata was supposedly at.

"They've been doing that for a while now," Suigetsu spat as he swung his blade sideways, swiping the barrage of weapons out of the air. "Guess Hyuuga is putting up a good fight."

The blonde nodded even as fear pooled in his stomach, his eyes following the ninjas disappearing around the wall.

_Hinata…_

"Why are you still standing here, idiot?! Get your ass over there!"

Suigetsu shoved him forward, covering him with a kick to a shinobi's head, throwing off the man's projectory. The shuriken whistled past Naruto's ear as he gained his footing, hesitating for only a moment before taking off again, his empty weapons pouch a dull thud against his hip.

He blew by any others in his way, confident the swordsman would finish them off and raced for the entrance. The ones he'd trailed came into view and he pounced, driving them deep into the ground as he threw himself onto their shoulders. Two collapsed under him and he leapt off, his foot cracking into another's shoulder, sending the man flying into three others.

Without a backward glance, Naruto rushed past them, cerulean fixating on the group surrounding the door. He couldn't see anything in the confusion of their bodies; no traces of navy or lavender anywhere.

Anger laced his veins as he charged, somersaulting into the fray and slicing tendons with his lone kunai. Men fell all around him but he continued forward, attacking in wild abandon, his fists bleeding from the force of his knuckles snapping into bone.

"Hinata!"

Every call was answered with more furious yells on his part. He couldn't see her. Had she fallen?

The very thought tore through him and he screamed his war cry anew, slamming his body into his opponents, sending men flying every which way as adrenaline burned across his skin.

A shinobi sliced at him with his tanto, cutting deeply over the kitsune's arm. Naruto barely felt the pain as he grabbed the man by his collar and tossed him at the wall, his frantic calling nearly obscuring the sound of a body hitting cold stone.

"Hina -!"

A body slammed into his own, knocking into his chest. Air left his lungs in a violent rush as he unconsciously grabbed for the person to maintain his balance, dark navy hair flooding over his face. The familiar scent of lavender filled his nostrils, relief flooding him to the core as he saw familiar Byakugan eyes and pale cheeks over quickly rising shoulders.

"Hinata!"

The thud of metal hitting flush resonated in his ears as the Hyuuga lurched against him, a tanto burying deep into her stomach. Horror swept down his body as his hands flew to her waist, her blood pooling over his skin in a sickening flow. Her attacker smirked and pulled his hand back, a chakra thread latching onto the handle and wrenching out the short blade.

Hinata jerked, crimson bubbling down her chin. An alarm screamed in his mind, terror turning his blood to ice. His breath stopped as he gripped her wound, pushing down on it in a desperate attempt to halt the alarming surge of warmth, the feel of thick scarlet oozing between his fingers making him want to vomit.

Kyuubi was laughing at him, the low tremors echoing around his quickly beating heart. His grip tightened.

Her voice was hoarse, her words thick with blood.

"N… Naruto… kun…"

She went slack in his embrace and he screamed.

- - -

Akatsuki no Sakura slowly straightened from the ground, staring emotionlessly at Danzo as the man bit out a harsh laugh.

"Was that supposed to do something?" he reproached, his katana lowering to the ground in a weary trek.

"Actually yes, bastard."

Danzo jumped as another Sakura appeared behind him, her elbow cutting across for his face. He ducked and the clone jumped forward, snagging his katana. He plunged a kunai into her back and the doppelganger dispersed in a cloud of smoke, the blade whistling as it flipped through the air. With an air of eased grace, Sakura caught it by the hilt, dropping into a crouch with her other hand resting against the tip of the sword.

"Impressive," the Elder sighed.

A smile was her only answer.

She felt the earth beneath her feet begin to tremble, just as it had been since her jutsu had taken affect. She could feel the hatred of the snake bearing down towards her, the angry snap of trunks dislodging under his might shaking the forest.

_Sensei, you'd better had been right about this. I'm really not in the mood to become snake food._

Sakura pulled at her chakra, focusing it into the blade where it began to hum through the metal. She pressed more directly underneath her cursed mark as well as the swirling seal where Orochimaru had lost his powers to her.

"Hope you know how to move quickly," she spat at the man, the crashing of trees more apparent as Manda came closer. He was bracing himself up against a tree, fighting to remain upright as an earthquake erupted beneath their feet. "This is about to get real ugly."

The pinkette widened her stance, her chakra a steady green glow around her body.

She smiled as she sensed a familiar presence at the end of Manda's tail. She sent a gentle prayer to the Uchiha as the forest before her split in half, and Manda himself snarled down at her, his yellow eyes furious as he struck.

Her feet dug into the earth as the serpent slammed his fangs against the sword, his noxious breath racking through her hair when he screamed in fury. She was barely taller than his lower lip; each fang equaled at least one Sasuke.

Sakura bit back a curse as Manda bore down on her. Her katana bent threateningly as she dared a second to slam her chakra filled fist onto one of the serpent's fangs.

He shrieked, pulling away from her just long enough for her to roll out of reach. She saw Sasuke out of the corner of her eye, racing for her, but she had no time to even think his name as Manda attacked her again, his tail lashing out in frustration as she leapt from the range of his fangs, clearing a valley within the wood. The snake's wild movements kept Danzo in place, a protective charm rising up around him almost instantly as trees were thrown into the air like twigs.

_**"Pathetic human girl!"**_

Manda's livid voice further shook the clearing. He slammed his tail in front of her, impending her escape.

_**"How dare you summon me, the Great Manda!"**_

_Arrogant as always… like Orochimaru…_

Sakura stared into his inhuman eyes, revealed in the hate she saw there.

"How dare _I_ summon _you?" _she mocked, dropping into a defensive stance. "Has the _Great_ _Manda_ _**forgotten**_ the hundred men I slew just to gain his contract?"

His only response was a strangled hiss and a venomous attack. His fangs once more bore down on the sword, slowly pushing her backwards with his might.

_**"The impudence! Orochimaru was right about your evil mind, Akatsuki no Sakura!"**_

She snorted straight into his face, chakra blazing at the ready.

This was it… just a little more…

"Hardly. I was always evil. The two of you were just too stupid to realize it." _Bingo._

_**"SILENCE!"**_

Sasuke came into her line of vision just as Manda struck. She threw a kunai at the ground to halt his racing feet, sending an apologetic smile to the Uchiha's stunned face as the great serpent's fangs snapped shut around her, obscuring her in darkness.

"Sakura!"

She could hear him yelling her name through the dense skin of the snake's mouth, and bit her lip in further atonement. Manda's chuckle reverberated around the cavern, threatening to throw her off balance. She had no time.

"SHANNARO!"

With chakra flaring down her hands, she plunged the sword into the roof of his mouth, her hands instantly staining a black crimson. Manda shrieked and flung his head from side to side; his lower jaw dropped from underneath her and she gripped the katana, shoving it farther up until it fastened itself into firm bone, keeping her in place.

The great serpent writhed in anger, his body jerking and rolling, flattening the forest into a prairie within moments. Sasuke was still shouting for her, voice urgent; Danzo's shield was still flared, his body firmly pressed against a tree, trying to be as invisible as possible.

Blood coated her fingers and she reached up to the rough skin of the serpent's mouth, quickly drawing symbols in a wide circle. She used the katana as a balance that she rotated on, painting a seal. One hand-sign later, and the serpent recoiled in sudden pain, his jaws snapping shut once again, giving her second footing.

Her hands blurred as she attached her chakra to the markings, the seal beginning to glow. Manda screamed in agony, his fangs flashing as he tried to bite her, throwing back his massive head to knock her into his throat.

Fueled on by the strength Sasuke's voice carried, she wrenched the sword free, barely flinching as a waterfall of thick blood cascaded down on her, sizzling against her cloak, burning down her skin. The serpent jerked beneath her, and she gripped the roof of his mouth with a blazing hand, a feral smile slicing over her mouth.

"Your chakra is mine Manda," she snarled to the snake, her own seal exploding over her flesh.

_**"Cursed girl!"**_

Golden eyes stared down the massive cavern, black sockets rolling with sudden pleasure.

_So this is what Manda's power feels like, _Sakura marveled in growing delight.

"Fare thee well Great Manda," she mocked, slamming the katana into his lower jaw, adding to the ocean of blood filling the cavern._ "Juin no gyakushū." _**(1)**

He shrieked. Tainted crimson soaked into her maroon skin, evaporating instantly. Her curse marks reappeared and morphed, reaching for her eyes. Slanted black lined the golden orbs, stretching down the bridge of her nose. Her eyes flickered in a demonic light, the rounded pupil stretching vertical like an arrow, forming a snake's eye. Power flushed her body; her chakra supply doubled until her skin tingled and stretched taut, trying to keep it in. The sensation was so powerful she screamed, her cry mingling with Manda's as the giant snake collapsed, his dying breath tainted with damnation.

He hit the earth with a shattering rumble, gouging the ground with the force. Dust flew every which way, slapping Sasuke's cheeks as he held his hands before him, shielding his face. He could see the violet of the snake's scales draining to a pale ashen powder; Sharingan traced the flow of chakra as it left the serpent, draining the very essence of the snake… straight into the pinkette.

Sakura's teeth clenched determinedly as he fell, throwing herself against the corpse's lips. Her arms shook as she forcefully pulled Manda's lips apart, breathing deeply the clear air as she stepped out of the soiled mouth in a wash of blood.

Cursed energy swirled around her before settling into her skin. Blackish fluids dripped off her in harmless streams, sizzling and hissing upon contact with the ground. She regarded Sasuke carefully as she walked from the carnage, taking note of his surprise at her appearance. Sending a smile to him when she passed, she turned her cursed eyes on Danzo, mentally calculating the equivalency her chakra supply was now compared to the Elder's. She had enough; Sasuke's was about the same. It was a promise of a good fight.

_Now to business…_

She pointed the katana at the ROOT leader as though nothing had just occurred, a sneer pulling her lips across.

"Let's dance."

- - -

_NaruHina lovers… grab the nearest tissue box. It's gonna be one for the record books. ;)_

- - -

Hinata Hyuuga forced her eyes open as the warm arms carrying her placed her on the cool ground, shaking hands softly trembling off her body. A strangled groan brought her attention up to a mass of blonde hair, and she gasped, the waft of breath gliding over her cracked lips.

"N-Naruto… kun…?"

He didn't seem to hear her. His growling only intensified into a full-borne snarl that turned her insides to ice. His skin was starting to glow in an eerie red light, his chakra spiking and howling around him.

_Kyuubi…?!_

Naruto stood from her body, turning towards the ROOT members surrounding them. Crimson bled into his eyes as he locked onto the one holding his tanto out. His fists clenched tightly, his claws digging easily into the skin, drawing a rain of blood.

_"You monster!" _he snapped, his voice rumbling dangerously. _"You'll pay for what you did to Hinata!"_

The Hyuuga winced, her heart breaking as the docile tones she loved so much disappeared into the range of the animalistic. She could feel his anger like a tangible presence, but she knew it was the fox speaking. Not Naruto. Never Naruto.

_Stop! Please…!_

But he was heedless to her silent cries. He lunged for the man, ripping the short blade out of the shinobi's hands instantly. Revenge was a white hot fire lacing up his arms, down his legs, across his chest. He yelled in a fury and swiped for the man's face, his claws creating nasty lines across the pale cheek.

The men were backing away from him; they knew that red chakra. Naruto only growled, his eyes still burning into the ninja trying to crawl away.

His anger bloomed as Hinata's pale, bloody face entered his mind. He readied his claws, poised for the kill.

This man would pay. No one hurt his special person like that. _No one._

_"Die."_

Arms circled his chest, just under his arms, stopping his attack. They held onto him fast, the scent of lavender stilling his angry body instantly.

"Please… Naruto-kun… please stop…"

Hinata's voice was muffled against his jacket. He could feel her warm breath as it seeped through the fabric to his skin. A shiver rippled through is body at the feeling.

"But… they –"

Her hands tightened their hold against him, until she could feel his rapid heartbeat against her fingers.

"I know… what they did… but they're backing off…"

And it was true. The ROOT members were sending him scathing looks but no longer attacking, their hands raised in surrender as they slowly backed away from the snarling kitsune.

"Mercy… Naruto-kun…"

He sighed and clasped her small hands in his, closing his eyes and willing his anger away. Her steady breathing soothed his nerves, aiding his mental battle with the Kyuubi as he forced the red chakra back down to the seal. The loss of power left him light-headed and dizzy, but he remained firm, strangely content in her arms.

_For you… anything._

Cerulean leapt back to the remaining men. With a growl he wordlessly ordered them away, and to his satisfaction, they took their chance, walking off with their fallen comrades in an effort to appease him.

"Thank you… Naruto… kun…"

Her grip loosened and she fell like a lifeless doll, her knees buckling out from under her. He spun and caught her, cradling her to his chest as he hit his knees.

"Oh gods… Hinata!"

Her wound still bled in profuse streams, a growing stain over her ruined jacket, soaking into his own. He could see the scarlet footprints leading to their position from where she'd stumbled over, just to stop him. She coughed, a lodge of scarlet oozing out of her lips. Panic seized him where his anger had been, choking him, strangling him. He held onto her with every fiber of his being.

"Hinata, you gotta use that medical jutsu!"

A smothered noise wrenched in her throat. She shook her head, burying her face into his chest against the pain.

"…not enough… chakra…" she rasped against his skin. He grabbed her hand, placing it over the wound.

"Use mine."

The gesture made her blush slightly but her gaze was already dimming. She could feel the damage with every intake of air. Her medical training wasn't complete. She didn't want to waste his chakra… he needed it, all of it. He was destined for greater things; she was nothing but a failure. Hinata was content to die here, knowing he was safe, warm in his arms. She shook her head again, taking in his beautiful eyes.

"No… Naruto-kun…"

"Please."

Her heart cracked at his simple request. His tears fell onto her face in careless abandon. Anguish lined his face and she bit her lip. He wasn't supposed to care so much. He wasn't supposed to be sad like this only for her. It was too out of this world.

_"Please…!"_

She concentrated on the jutsu she'd read in one of the Academy's textbooks. It was a simple enough technique, but she wasn't confident it would work against her injuries. Still…

His hand tightened around her own. Blood bubbled out from between the contact.

…to fail him now would be unforgivable.

"Ok… Naruto-kun… I'll try…"

His smile was like the sun on her face. The glow of their chakra warmed her entire body, entwining them together like a blanket wrapped around their shoulders. She closed her eyes in concentration, her other hand coming up to take his. Silence fell between them for a few moments, peaceful and comfortable.

"Hinata…" came the whisper at her ear, sending tremors rocketing down her spine, "why'd you do it?"

Her eyes lifted to his, too tired to process his message.

Naruto noticed her uncertainty and smiled slightly with a sheepish tilt in the corners of his lips.

"Sorry. What I meant was… why did you block that attack from hitting me? You could've… you…" he swallowed, as if just saying his worst fear would make it come true.

She felt a heat dust over her cheeks, her heart beginning to pound. His worried expression hovered mere inches above hers, forcing her concentration back onto the jutsu.

"I… I was just being… selfish," she finally managed, sighing into his jacket.

Her voice sounded raspy to her own ears, her usual stutter replaced by tired pauses as she struggled with her deepest secret, almost not believing it was leaving her mouth so easily.

He frowned in confusion.

"What…?"

The gentle hum of the healing jutsu murmured between them as Hinata steeled herself, forcing her eyes to his, a tender smile on her face.

"I… I used to always cry and give up... I nearly went the wrong way... but you... you showed me the right way..."

One of her hands lifted to his face, cupping the warm whisker marks.

"I was always chasing you... wanting to overtake you... I just wanted to walk with you... I wanted to be with you..."

He leaned into the contact, eyes wide as tears fell free.

"Hinata-chan…"

"You changed me Naruto-kun…" she continued, her own tears mixing with his as they fell down her face. "Your smile saved me… so you need to know that… I'm not afraid to die protecting you… that's why I stopped them from hurting you…"

The glow of the jutsu wavered just slightly, mirroring the shock lining his features.

"But… why?"

His face was very close to hers now she noticed. With growing courage, she tilted his head down and pressed her lips to his, her smile brushing against his flushed skin. He blinked in shock and she breathed in deeply, her fragrance pure velvet and lavender on his flesh. She was shaking as she pulled away and his hold on her tightened, the jutsu somehow maintained between them.

Her voice whispered over his mouth, warmed his heart and captured him in peace as he stared, unbelieving, down at the girl in his arms.

"Because I… love you... Naruto …"

- - -

_Alright, take a moment. Let it settle… breathe…_

_*one second later*_

_ZOMG SHE DID IT! YES THAT TOTALLY JUST HAPPENED!_

_*cough*_

…_erm. Now that __**that**__ is out of my system… heh… heh… let's continue shall we?_

_*face palm*_

- - -

Sasuke Uchiha gasped for breath as Sakura rebounded off Danzo's shield, her death grip on the stolen katana finally wrenched from her fingertips. She knocked into him, coughing blood as he caught her, his hands on her shoulders, holding her steady.

The forest behind them was barely recognizable. The combined strength of their attacks had torn a whole into the earth, flattening the woods into a wide, ripped road.

Though they had managed to back the Elder clear to the canyon just beyond, Danzo still remained standing, beads of sweat on his brow, his bandages falling freely from his face. Sakura's curse mark began to recede, the grey maroon color draining down to black vines crawling across her skin. Her eyes were emerald and pained as she braced herself against him, her shredded cloak hanging off her tiring body in tatters.

"Damn. He blocks everything we throw at him," she hissed, more to herself than to him. "Itachi-sensei wasn't lying." He merely nodded into her hair, Sharingan locked onto the Elder with severe distaste.

Sakura held up her bleeding hands, the gloves ripped from where the katana had flown from her grip. His eyes were drawn to the red on her skin, the sight boiling his already spiked hatred.

"With that katana we have serious problems now."

Once more he nodded, his ribs aching from where Danzo had sliced into his side with a kunai, his calf throbbing in painful remembrance of a deft heel determined to break the bone.

They stood together as Danzo tested the sword in his hands, reveling in the feel of the familiar steel in his hands once again.

"Is that all you got?" he asked them, masking his fatigue. They were stretching him to his limits.

Sakura scoffed.

"In your dreams grandpa."

Then they were charging him; a flash of scarlet and black on his left, pink to his right. He focused his chakra into his hands, a forceful wind blowing quickly off his fingertips, singing against his blade. Within the blink of an eye, he was slicing for the Uchiha's stomach, the metallic _twang_ of his sword meeting a split-second kunai block resounding before his kick sent the raven sprawling backwards. Only a second had passed, so quick were his movements, that Sakura barely saw Sasuke shooting away before a foot slammed into her temple.

Stars popped before her eyes, making her blink fiercely against the wind blowing into her. Danzo's sword carved into her side and across, making her spit blood as she tried to dodge. He found the scruff of her neck and tossed her aside, a crumpled heap next to the raven.

"Sakura!"

She forced herself up, her hands already pulling the last of her cursed chakra into a healing jutsu. The wound scabbed over and she pulled away, gasping for breath. Sasuke's warm hand was on her shoulder as he crouched behind her.

"Next plan…?"

_I have to do it now… or we'll have no chance._

Sakura leaned back into the Uchiha, muttering under her breath.

"Follow my lead."

He nodded against her neck.

"Too slow!"

Danzo was suddenly before them, katana swinging down for the kill. Without hesitation, she reached behind her and pulled Kusanagi from its sheath, the tip of the attacking blade screaming against the flat of steel. Sparks flew as the Elder bore down, pinning her slowly down.

Sasuke whirled and kicked him hard in the chest, freeing her. He staggered backwards and the Uchiha attacked again, shuriken flying in a wave before him. A flash of red caught his eye from underneath the bandages, and with shock, he saw Sharingan staring steadily back at him.

Rage filled him at the simple thought his clan's kekkei genkai was in the man who'd betrayed them. He swung his foot at the man's chest, ignoring the biting pain as his bruised leg bones screamed upon impact.

Danzo tumbled down before jumping backwards with a grace unused to age. Sasuke drove a kunai into his shoulder before a blast of wind blew him aside, where he hit the flat surface of a rock, his breath living his lungs in a painful rush. Sakura was at his side in an instant, sliding her hand down Kusanagi's edge, her blood flowing steadily down the blade.

"Sakura… what…?"

She didn't answer, her stormy gaze thundering Hell at the man picking himself off the ground near the edge of the canyon.

_"Summoning Jutsu!"_

Kusanagi buried deep into the ground, her blood pooling down to the rocks. The earth began to rumble in violent quakes; each pebble and shard of rock danced on the ground in time to the vibrations. He stared in surprise as Sharingan caught the faint glimmer of chakra threads slithering into the soil beneath them, heading straight for Danzo.

_"Ten Thousand Fangs!"_

Black snakes erupted from the ground, fangs dripping venom as they latched themselves to Danzo's legs, his arms, his waist, holding him in place. His sword swung out, decapitating a few of the oily serpents but soon he was overrun, three snakes sliding up the blade of his katana, their venomous hisses forcing him to drop his weapon.

Sakura offered her hand to Sasuke, pressing Kusanagi into his palm.

"Now's your chance. Send a Chidori into the sword and stab him. My blood will act like a conductor, leading your chakra straight into his blood stream. Got it?"

He nodded an affirmative, gripping the familiar hilt with sure hands.

"I'll do my best to hold his attention and give you an opening. I only have enough chakra to do this once, so don't miss."

He smirked at the mischievous smile on her lips, unable to stop himself.

"I never miss."

She ran towards the pile of snakes, kunai whirling. Danzo blocked them away with more chakra wind, his Sharingan seeing through her every move. Sakura hid a smile at the irony.

She backhanded the Elder, the movement nearly knocking the bandages clear off his head. His own fist flew for her face and she ducked sideways, aiming an attack from behind.

"Now Sasuke!"

The Uchiha lunged forward, Chidori igniting down his hands and into his blade. He saw the shock in Danzo's eyes and marveled in the sudden fear.

Yelling in triumph, he swung his sword before him, stabbing forward, his blade alive with electricity…

Sakura felt a pull on her arm and she found herself being flown back to Danzo's front within seconds, her snakes disappearing in a brilliant cloud of smoke, landing before him just as Sasuke's sword struck true. Blood pooled down her mouth as Chidori snapped off with a sudden jolt and she listed forward, gagging.

But she pulled her hands from behind her, grinning in pained triumph.

"Got ya… bastard…"

Her fingers were splayed, her arms reaching out sideways. Chakra strings laced from each fingertip, wrapping around Danzo's form, pinning him firmly against her back. Kusanagi was buried deep into her stomach where it ran clear out through, stabbing the Elder as well.

Sasuke was only a breath away from her and she smiled for him, even as each jerk of the man behind her trying to pull away made more scarlet streams ooze from her mouth and onto the blade.

"…finish it Sasuke," she told him gently, wincing at the agony in his onyx eyes.

He shook at her words, his head already shaking in disobedience.

"No. Sakura-!"

Her hands clasped his own, the chakra strings stretching to her needs. His flesh was warm enough for her to feel the chill of her own. She squeezed reassuringly.

"You wanted your revenge… right? Finish it."

His grip tightened under her touch. His knuckles went bleach white.

"No… I can't…"

"Sasuke, look at me."

He tore his gaze away from her wound and met her eyes. Her peaceful smile unnerved him, his chest lurching painfully with each tear that fell down her cheek, mixing with blood.

"This is what Itachi died for… what I'm dying for."

He wanted nothing more than to pull away, but her fingers held him fast. Her blood kept him from screaming. Her tears kept his sanity from tearing out his eyes from the shear horror of it all.

Danzo struggled against her back. Sakura bit back a scream as she gagged.

"Now Sasuke! Please!"

He closed his eyes, trying to find the remains of his strength. His chakra burned hotly underneath his skin, raging like a caged dragon.

"I can't hold on much longer. Do it now!"

He was killing her. His fault. His doing.

_Forgive me…!_

"Sasuke!"

Her smile for him. Her words left unspoken. Only for him.

He screamed as the pressure built, his chakra exploding from within.

"Chidori!"

The rushing current slammed out of his hands, drowning out all sound, all feeling. A shroud of white enveloped them as the electricity raced down the blood-stained sword, slicing cleanly through flesh and bone.

The rush of pure energy shot him backwards, his hands ripped from Sakura's, his back scraping harshly across the graveled cliff. His head collided with the rock he'd been introduced to only moments before, and he lay stunned, blinking the blinding white away from his eyes.

Then his mind came alive. Sakura. Where was Sakura?!

The demons in his mind chanted to themselves in glee _you killed __**her**__. You __**killed**__ her. __**You**__ killed her!_

"Sakura!"

Two forms lay across him, one the smoking remains of what he could only assume was Danzo, the other nearly dangling off the cliff's edge, a hint of pink splayed over rock in a boneless heap.

_No… __**no!**_

He half crawled, half sprinted to her side, his hands shaking as he reached out to her form, his eyes already searching for a sign of life.

No…!

He rolled her over and pulled her to his chest, his trembling fingers immediately seeking a pulse underneath her matted cloak. Frustrated and terrified, he stopped hassling with trying to pry the cloth away and pressed his cheek to her lips, every inch of him hoping, praying, she'd be breathing.

Her raspy breath caressed his skin, a fine mist of scarlet peppering over his flesh. Relief flooded through him, and he pulled her closer until her head rested against his collarbone and her breath wafted over his neck.

He counted each breath; each pull of air proof that she was alive, that she was ok.

"Sakura."

He shook her gently, assessing her injuries. Blood pooled underneath her and he called her name again, trying to keep his voice under control. She needed medical jutsu, immediately. He didn't even want to think about the amount of damage his Chidori caused.

"Sakura!"

She groaned against him and he immediately stilled his hand, choosing instead to peer down at her face, the hint of a smile playing on his lips. Sakura blinked a few times before meeting his gaze, her own mouth turning upwards into a smile.

"Hi…" she whispered, her voice hoarse as she cupped his cheek with a warm hand.

He gripped it gently, gazing down at his pinkette.

"Hi yourself."

The sound of metal striking rock drove their gazes apart to see a scroll rolling away from Danzo's remains. Strange markings were painted on the sides, and one of the corners was on fire, the flame twisting quickly around the parchment. It rolled right for them.

"Oh shit."

The words had barely left her mouth before Sasuke found himself being forcefully pushed away by her hands, his body barreling backwards off a slanted rock.

The scroll exploded before he could blink, before he could comprehend what had just happened. The force of the blast scattered rocks into the air, raining down in a sharp hail. Slabs of rock gave way at the edge, falling down the canyon. Sakura reached out for grip as the rock underneath her gave way, sending her sliding off the cliff.

"Sakura!"

He fell to his stomach and slid across the rocks, his hand clasping hers firmly just as her body disappeared off the ledge. His muscles screamed as she jerked to a stop, hanging limply over the canyon.

"I got you. Just hold on."

His other hand tried to gain a stable hold on the ledge to his left, but the movement caused his body to list forward, his toes digging into rock to keep himself on top of the cliff.

He knew the situation was hopeless, but since it was for Sakura, he'd give tooth and nail to see it though. And dammit, he would see this through!

"Sakura, bring up your other hand! I need you to pull yourself up!"

She merely stared up at him, her emerald eyes blazing quietly. He read the sadness there, as well as penance. She knew the situation was just as hopeless. She didn't do as he said but continued to stare up at him, memorizing his face.

"Dammit Sakura. Please! Just hang in there!"

He saw her eyes change. A gentle smile eased over her mouth, her eyes shown with forgiveness. He stiffened before frantically tightening his hold on her hand.

Unbidden, Itachi's face appeared in his mind, just before his aniki had died. It was a perfect match.

Suddenly he understood.

_"Sorry Sasuke… there won't be a next time…"_

He was terrified.

Her own grip lifted off his palm and she slowly slid downwards, leaving a trail of crimson in her wake across his skin.

His pleas echoed around the canyon but she did not hear nor heed his requests. Her lips softened in farewell.

Her fingers smeared down his own and then she was falling, her eyes closed in peace.

All he could do was watch her fall, his hand hanging loosely over the edge, where she had been.

Where she wasn't… anymore.

- - -

**(1) **_**Juin no gyakushū = Cursed Seal Counterattack.**_

- - -

_(A/N: OMG I can't believe I got this done. 20 pages, two days, over 9500 words! This is the longest, saddest chappie in the history of any of my stories. I hope the length – or content – didn't kill you too much. Thanks for all of you who rode it out to the end. I'm sure everyone wants to kill me now after that last part, but now you know __**how the prologue ties into the story!**__ I suggest you read it again. Hopefully it's pretty seamless transition… I was just going by memory at that last bit. I hope you all enjoyed the read! Next chapter is the last! Until next time! R&R plz!)_


	38. Denouement

I know you are all anxious to read about what happened to Sakura, but I have to ask you to refrain from skipping ahead. The first part of this has a little piece of valuable information you'll need before you decide if this story is a tragedy or completed romance. Please read carefully and enjoy the final chapter of _Unsan Mushō._

* * *

- - -

Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

**Denouement**

- - -

Konohagakure no Deidara smirked as he knocked the final shinobi in the back of the head, his deft fingers striking the pressure point with a sure force, dropping the man like a sack of potatoes.

Fallen ninja lay scattered on the roadway all around him and in unconscious heaps and piles propped unceremoniously against the wall. Scorch marks and broken bits of stone smeared around the fallen men, splatters of scarlet painted the cement beneath his feet.

"That was fun! Did senpai see Tobi's killer moves?!"

Shaking his disheveled blonde hair, Deidara pushed up his ANBU mask and pulled it to the side, freeing his vision. Blue immediately locked onto the swirling, obnoxious orange and spontaneous black that was his partner, his face breaking out into a surprised grin at the pile of shinobi lying at the boy's feet.

"You actually did well Tobi..."

The words had barely left his mouth before the boy swung himself at him, wrapping his arms around his waist, lifting him off the ground and swinging in fast circles.

"Yay! Tobi is amazing!"

His squeals grew incoherent as he buried his masked face into Deidara's chest, chanting and spinning. Shutting his eyes hard against the wave of sudden nausea, the bomb-specialist dug his fist onto the black spikes being shoved into his face, snarling curses.

"Put me down you imbecile, un!"

Tobi released him abruptly and Deidara crashed to the ground, barely able to keep his knees from buckling as he forcefully swung his weight forward to keep from toppling over. He glared venomously at his partner, who began to back away from his flaring eyes, hands up placidly.

"Heh… heh…?"

He didn't see the rock propping up the gleaming blade of a fallen tanto behind his partner until Tobi suddenly lost balance, and Deidara's quick grab for the boy's flailing fingers fell just short of his grip.

"Tobi!"

With a sickening crunch, Tobi fell hard on the blade, and the tip of it glinted out against the thin vest over the boy's middle. But before Deidara could even blink, his partner suddenly pulled the tanto clear through, a soft 'ow' escaping the orange swirls when his back hit the rock. The short blade clattered harmlessly to the ground, not even a hint of blood staining the metal.

Stunned, the blonde looked at the discarded weapon before turning his gaze to his – somehow – uninjured companion, the panic that had risen in his chest still flaring wildly in a fierce pound against his ribcage.

"What… _what in the hells was __**THAT?!"**_

He smacked Tobi over the head, making the boy cower under his beating hands.

"Ow, that hurts senpai!"

His arms wrapped firmly around Deidara's legs, threatening the bomb-specialist's balance. Biting back a curse as his body tilted backwards, the blonde drilled his knuckles into the boy's head to stay upright, growling.

"Why didn't you tell me you could teleport, un?!" **(2)**

Tobi grasped him tighter, sniffling.

"Tobi is sorry senpai! Tobi thought senpai knew about Tobi's special skill! Sakura-nee asked Tobi to teach her so Tobi naturally thought senpai knew as well!"

Deidara shook as his panic slowly abated; his breathing was harsh and ragged as he stared down at his partner, trying to sound calm.

"Just don't… _ever…"_

His fist softened on the dark head as he sighed, fighting down his anger, his fingers splaying over the boy's soft spikes.

"…don't _ever_ scare me like that again, you little shit."

Tobi began to nod against his shins before pausing as Deidara's words fully sank in, the hint of fondness in the otherwise harsh words making the orange mask lift up to him inquiringly.

"Senpai was worried about Tobi?"

Suddenly uncomfortable, the blonde turned his head away.

"I might've gotten carried away…"

The boy didn't seem to hear him as the boy suddenly shot upwards to his feet, hands folded like in prayer as he leaned in, mask pressing against the other's nose.

"Does that mean senpai sees Tobi as his friend?"

"Don't _you_ get carried away, un," Deidara muttered at the hopeful tone, but a smirk fell over his lips at the declaration. He roughly ruffled the boy's unruly hair and walked away towards the Tower, not bothering to answer the question.

As if expecting his silence, Tobi didn't pressure him further and easily fell into step next to his senpai, the bright smile wide on his scarred lips hidden beneath his mask.

- - -

Seimei **(1)** Canyon was serene in the evening sunlight, the faint breeze whistling pleasantly over the rocky crags and rounded boulders hanging off the crimson walls. The call of hawks nesting within echoed over the rocks, creating a rhythm to the melody of the forest beyond.

A cloud of dust sifted into the breeze off of Manda's corpse, now a mere pile of sand and flakes of skin. A hush settled over the great serpent's remains, over the path his mighty tail had gouged from the wood. Birds sang atop the fallen trunks, chirping merrily at the loss of danger. A raven took flight over the scene, leaving his perch atop the crumbling snake and flew towards the wide expanse of the canyon. With a soft caw escaping its ebony beak, it flew over the ledge and down to the cool waters below, gliding effortlessly on the breeze.

All was peaceful. All was quiet.

Sasuke stared over the edge, unmoving, unbelieving. The sun was cruel and hot overhead, bearing down on him, heating his already flushed skin underneath the green vest and black net shirt plastered to his body.

But he didn't feel it.

A calming breeze brushed through his raven hair, teasing the gravity-defiant strands with a gentle wind not too warm but not too cold. It swept his long bangs into his onyx eyes and across his chin, making him blink at the sudden invasion.

But he didn't feel it.

Not the sun chastising his back, nor the wind attacking his scalp, not even the feel of the various rocks and pebbles grinding against his body as he lay against the earth.

There was nothing.

Only the blank chasm of the empty canyon before him, with the blue outline of a river far down below.

He stared forward, unseeing, drifting in and out of conscious.

That damned space; that emptiness.

It was taunting him to go over the edge, to end the pain.

One hand gripped the side of the cliff near his shoulder, disrupting the gravel but not stopping, even as his nails began to bleed under the assailing sharp rocks they were digging into. The other reached down into the chasm, hoping to grab what wasn't there anymore.

Sasuke stared at that hand, that one thing before him that his mind could register, and traced the familiar arches and curves.

He knew his hands well. Each callous showed him the proof that he had forced them to be strong and lithe, quick and nimble; able to pull a kunai out of his pocket in a split second, then block half a moment later. He knew his hands. He had trained them to always be firm and confident, to lead him into the thick of battle, to spring into action before his mind reacted, to do what they had to do and do to do it right the first time. He knew his hands. They had never led him astray. They were always what he had trained them to be, even when he didn't need them to be.

For the first time in his life, Sasuke's hands had failed him.

The Uchiha stared at the outstretched fingers, traced the throbbing tendons and past the split joints, towards the cracked nails. Crimson splotches peppered his fingertips, smeared his palm.

_Her_ blood.

He fought the urge to scream.

He lifted his gaze once more to the dark void before him where she had been, not moments before. He stared at nothing with intent, as though he were trying to memorize it, to emboss every detail into his brain. Details he could see, but wasn't seeing.

Instead, Sasuke found himself staring down into deep emerald eyes, those very same eyes that have been haunting him for almost four years. Those eyes that used to annoy him so with their happiness; that crushed him with their emptiness. Those eyes that, after so many years of causing him pain, finally rose to meet his own, soft with defeat and peace instead of blazing with determination and hidden agony.

Those eyes that, in one moment, showed him something he had wanted to see for so long.

_Forgiveness,_ even though he had failed her.

His gaze slowly shifted back to his wandering hand, slightly amazed that it was now binding tightly into a fist. He was aware of its action, but he watched it in fascination, not comprehending that he was moving it, just that it was moving on its own. Pain sliced across his palm and he flinched slightly, small beads of red sliding down from under his attacking nails.

Nothing.

Just her calm face, a small relieved smile gracing her lips because she knew it was finally over.

She was silent, even as he was losing grip, even as the canyon echoed his pleas for her to hold on, to lift up her other hand and pull herself up.

No sound, even as her fingers stopped gripping his own and slid down his hand in a trail of scarlet.

No sound, even as she fell into the chasm below, as the river swallowed her up.

Nothing.

Slowly, carefully, Sasuke pulled his hand back to himself.

It had taken four years to mend his wounded heart, and now he could feel it shattering and falling into the canyon in a million pieces, leaving him with nothing but an empty hole in his chest.

The sensation was so painfully familiar his voice broke in his throat, making a smothered noise he didn't recognize as his own.

Silence had claimed him once she had slipped from him, and his world ceased meaning.

But now it was coming alive, and he felt a terrible pain, far greater than any pain he had ever been exposed to.

His fist opened and closed in front of his face, the movements jerky as a rage flared up within him.

_A shinobi must never show emotion…_

Sasuke closed his burning eyes tightly and slammed his fist into the canyon wall, the sheer force of it shattering the rock and sending it down in a shower of broken fragments.

"Sakura… _Sakura…"_

_It is a weakness…_

Then he screamed, his throat ripping and bleeding, chocking his voice down and strangling him, but he yelled harder against the pain, even as tears were wrenched from his eyes in the agony.

"SAKURA!"

- - -

Naruto Uzumaki looked up as Kakashi approached, his sensei's one visible eye calmly surveying the damage done to the Tower.

"Quite the explosions," the gray-haired man said quietly, swinging to look at his former student. "Danzo's chakra signature has disappeared and Sasuke's hasn't moved out of the vicinity in a chase of any kind. It's safe to assume the battle is over."

The Jounin paused, giving the blonde an once-over before shaking his head, his hands burying deep into his pockets.

"Sakura's signature blinked out as well for a few moments, but there's a chance it'll show up again. I'm sure Sasuke will find her and bring her home."

Naruto nodded numbly, his throat frozen and tight. He caught sight of chakra shackles hanging from the older man's belt, and he sighed deeply, trying not to get angry at the sight of the handcuffs.

"Let's get going," Kakashi continued, ever the voice of reason. "Deidara-san and Tobi stopped the shinobi at the northern roadway. All attacks have stopped. We need to get the rendezvous point and search for Sasuke and Sakura… and to get Hinata some medical attention," he added, gesturing towards the girl resting quietly in the kitsune's arms.

The blonde started slightly before gazing down at the Hyuuga's sleeping face, a gentle smile starting to itch in the corners of his mouth.

Kakashi noticed the exchange but remained silent, a small chuckle vibrating in his throat before he turned and headed for the forest, his student instantly trailing the edge of his shadow.

As he walked, Naruto studied Hinata's features, the peaceful lines of her relaxed brow, the hint of a content smile blooming over her bloodied lips. Crimson smears tainted her pale flesh where he'd wiped the blood from her chin, but she still managed to glow regardless, her lavender scent lulling his tense body to calm.

_"… I… love you… Naruto…"_

"Why me…?" he whispered down to her, his breath shifting gently through her bangs like a caress. "Why would you fall for an idiot like me…?"

_"Because I… love you…"_

He still couldn't believe it; no matter how many times her words circled his brain, the truth ringing off every syllable, he couldn't grasp her reason.

He was Naruto the Orphan; Naruto the Nobody, the Demon.

Naruto the One No One Wanted.

Eyes suddenly burning, he pressed his lips to her forehead, his cheeks dusting a pleasant scattering of red.

"Arigato Hinata-chan," he told her, holding her easily in his arms, happy to be the one supporting her for once. She snuggled further into his chest in answer, a smile breaking through her dreams. His own lips lifted in return, his heart beating rapidly underneath her hand resting tenderly on his chest as he stared down at the angel in his arms. _His_ angel.

Blissfully happy for the first time in his lonely life, Naruto grinned into her hair. A few happy tears sliding down his cheeks and snagged in his smile.

- - -

_Grab the nearest tissue box… no really. Do it. Now._

- - -

Sasuke Uchiha didn't know how he managed to move so quickly down the canyon wall. Everything was blurring together, his skin was on fire, the rocks under him crunched beneath the onslaught of his sandals. Somehow he'd made it to the river beds with nothing more than aching knees. Closer inspection showed him his hands were cut and bleeding just slightly without his knowledge or permission.

His foggy mind didn't comprehend his descent until he raised his eyes to the top of the canyon edge, where he'd been at what felt like lifetimes before… years, months, weeks, days, hours, minutes… seconds. Moments and dreams. He couldn't tell them apart anymore.

Every intake of breath burned through his chest; every step jolted down his spine.

He could feel everything and nothing all at once. He was drifting, driven on by his instincts, by the pull he felt tugging at his pounding heart, lifting his feet, sifting his weight, moving him. His body continued forward, and he followed, unaware of his actions.

Sasuke felt like a glacier had taken form in his stomach, numbing his entire body. His skin felt like lava was pooling down his flesh, searing it clean off through muscle and charring bone, trapping his mind in a painful haze.

"…Sakura…"

He stumbled over a rocky crag and his body jerked forward. He barely felt the hard rocks slicing deeply against him as his body collapsed, moving on its own to shakily stand, to resume its painful trek.

Her name bubbled in his throat, grated over his tongue, stung his lips. His eyes closed in pain as her face broke through his foggy mind, slamming his body down with more pain than any one of Danzo's wind-driven attacks, more white-hot intensity than Naruto's Rasengan, more powerful than Itachi's ultimate defense.

\_…Sasuke-kun…/_

He looked up and basked in the wind pressing against his face. Her voice floated around him, stopping his driving feet, holding him up as he shook in place, feeling more lost than the time he'd scrubbed blood off straw mats his first morning as an orphan.

"Sakura."

The voice swirled around in his mind, floating in distant intervals. He found himself moving again and allowed his feet to continue the movement, too lost to the breeze whispering in his ears.

It was all a pleasant dream in a life full of nightmares, and he welcomed the change, no matter the circumstances of its arrival.

\_...Sasuke-kun…/_

He didn't ask why she was haunting him so. It was his fault after all.

His plans, his revenge, his ignorance. But she'd paid the price.

"…I'm sorry."

Sasuke was surprised at his own voice, but the shock refused to halt his feet as the wind cradled him in its gentle embrace. His own words echoed around him, captured in the tender gusts surrounding him, driving him onward. He sought penance in every painful step, for every voice, every ghost reaching out to taunt him.

_So sorry…_

\_...Sasuke-kun…_/

His feet stopped at her voice. It was clearer this time but still too far away. He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat and dared himself to look away from the rocky ground when the world went silent. The wind died but her voice remained, a lover's kiss against his skin.

"…Sakura…"

A raven cawed from high above, drawing his attention. The ebony bird circled in the clouds, slightly ahead of where he stood. It dipped low and he could feel the air shift over his head as it flew over him, turning sharply before shooting forward, clawing at his hair as it passed.

The sharp dig of talons cleared his mind just enough for him to focus on the bird, his eyes following the raven as it ducked down in a figure eight pattern before flying for him again, repeating the abuse until Sasuke managed to duck underneath the onslaught. It seemed pleased with his reaction and perched on an overhang, staring down at him with onyx eyes.

The Uchiha stared right back at the bird, taking in the proud manner of its resting position, its head tilted towards him inquiringly. He lifted his hand out and the raven settled down on his arm, silently gazing over at him.

"Itachi…?" **(3)**

Ebony flashed as the raven tugged on his sleeve with a sharp beak, cawing once before taking flight again. Without hesitation, Sasuke followed, his pace faster and surer than before.

His guide led him down the winding river beds, the sound of water rushing downstream drowning out the loud rustle of raven feathers striking the wind. He didn't know how long he followed the raging river, stumbling beneath the raven's shadow, but he kept forward. He didn't understand the feelings twisting in his gut as he ran after the bird, but he knew, as long as the raven flew, he'd follow. He didn't ask why.

A form slowly came into his view as he rounded a turn, a mass of black and pale red half in and half out of the water. The water stilled off the edge of the river, forming a calm pool around the figure. The raven made a sound that sounded suspiciously like triumph before it dived for the twisted black shape, back-winging last second to settle on a rock next to it.

Sasuke found himself beside her an instant before his mind had properly identified who she was, and in his next breath he was tugging her out of the pool, lifting her into his arms, cradling her broken form to his chest.

The raven gazed at them in solemn silence as the Uchiha gently brushed matted pastel locks away from her face, bringing her peaceful smile into view.

"Sakura."

Her skin was cold and ashen under his shaking fingers but surprisingly smooth. The rushing water had washed away all traces of blood from her still form. She looked like she had just fallen asleep against him, happy to be in his arms, comfortable in his warmth.

He felt his heart shatter all over again.

"I'm sorry Sakura," he choked, lifting her body closer to his own, barely feeling the freezing dampness of her ruined cloak against his vest. His fingertips traced down her brow, her cheek bone, her jaw line, resting over her lips as his walls finally broke, and his eyes closed against the pain of her frozen features, tears pricking at his eyes. His body trembled and he buried his face into her chest, breathing her in, tears falling freely down his face.

He couldn't believe she was gone. It scared him knowing he'd have to see Naruto's face as he carried her body back to the village. It scared him knowing he'd be at the front of the line, pressing flowers onto her grave. It scared him knowing that for the rest of his life, she wouldn't be there, to smile for him, to laugh with him, to hold him tight and kiss him senseless because he needed to _shut the hell up._

It scared him because it was his fault.

And Sasuke breathed for forgiveness against her cold skin, his soul screaming for the life they should've had, that had been wrenched from his grasp as swiftly as her hand had slid down his. He broke there, in the bottom of the canyon, his forced down sobs drowned by the folds of her cloak. He wept without shame against her unresponsive form, his body trembling as he clutched onto her tighter. Sasuke needed to hear her voice; he yearned for her voice to come back to him and hold him in a comforting haze but the wind was dead, heedless to his silent screams. She was still and soundless in his arms; nothing had ever ringed so loudly in his ears. Even the rushing river had lost its ferocity.

"I'm so sorry," he told her, over and over again, his broken words muffled against her rigid body.

A gentle touch pulled at his raven spikes; tender fingertips warmed his scalp as they rubbed calming circles into his skin. The movements were so welcoming he leaned into the gesture, his emotions calming to quiet streams. His body didn't recognize the significance of the feeling until a tiny giggle rumbled against his cheek, and a loving caress ghosted across his brow.

"You're… getting my cloak wet…"

His eyes snapped open and he pulled back, his heart stopping as the onyx of his eyes met with emerald.

"Hi…" she whispered, her voice dry and hoarse; the simple word was almost indistinguishable. But it rang one hundred percent _Sakura_ and he blinked in shock, tears still slipping down his cheeks at the familiar greeting.

"S…Sakura…?"

She smiled shakily up at his tortured face, her fingers sliding over his lips, tingling on his flesh.

"Who else… were you expecting…?"

Her mocking tone knocked a nerve loose in him. He managed to blink, his shock slowly unfreezing his body.

"But… how?"

He looked uncertain, his face more open and vulnerable than she'd ever seen. The sight made her heart ache, and she leaned more into him, catching more of his warmth.

"Before you used Chidori… I concentrated my chakra around the blade. Itachi-sensei and I had… tried it before… I knew the risks. My tunnel of chakra kept Chidori from damaging my internal organs and funneled your attack straight to Danzo's bloodstream, full force…"

She coughed, wincing as her throat protested to the harsh treatment.

"The bomb that activated upon his death caught me by surprise... I'm just glad I was able to get you out of the way before it went off…"

He stared down at her, his chest clenching anew as he remembered her dangling off the edge of the cliff, not even trying to save herself.

"So you fell, even though you knew you would… die?"

He only managed to get the end out in a whisper, his eyes closing as he relived the experience. She nodded to his assumption, drawing his gaze back to her once again.

"Better me… than you."

"But _why?"_

She bit her lip at his anguished tone, her hand fisting into the fabric over his shoulder.

"Akatsuki members can only be… released through death because we know too much. I must admit… my original plans included me being killed by Danzo, but then with the bomb…"

She shook her head, a shiver shooting down her spine despite Sasuke's warmth blanketing her body, determined not to finish the thought.

"I asked Tobi to teach me a teleportation jutsu," she said finally, her eyes continuing to roam over his face in a mesmerized pattern. "Since I learned it from him, it didn't take a lot of chakra. I managed to teleport halfway and I landed safely only five feet above the river. I'm badly hurt, but I'm still alive…"

Her fingers grazed over his face in open wonder, as if seeing him for the first time.

"… I knew you'd come for me…"

He blinked a few times as her words settled in, leaning into her touch.

"So… you planned this? From the beginning?"

Sakura smiled sadly, her fingers catching a few stray drops falling down his face.

"Everything… but the tears."

A gentle smile eased over his lips, warming her heart. She reached forward, pulling his face down so she could press her lips to his. He immediately relaxed against her, breathing deeply, his arms drawing her up more firmly against him. She smiled against his mouth and he answered, his hand reaching over shoulder to slide tenderly over her cheekbone.

"Why go through all this?" he asked, his lips brushing hers with every word.

With a ruffle of feathers, the raven left his perch and took to the skies, his throaty caw echoing around the couple, the powerful beat of his wings drowned out by the rush of the river. Sakura watched the large bird as he disappeared into the clouds and smiled gratefully in the raven's wake, before leaning fully into Sasuke's embrace, her head pillowed on his collarbone.

"That's simple Sasuke-kun," came her answer, a smile and a soft giggle escaping her as he kissed her nose.

She stared into his eyes, emerald drinking him in. Half of her couldn't believe it was over, that she was here in his arms, alive and warm in his embrace, her skin tingling with every kiss and breath shared between them.

"Akatsuki no Sakura had to die… before Haruno Sakura could finally go home."

- - -

Kakashi Hatake leaned back against the tree, pulling his headband down over his Sharingan. His uncovered eye assessed the damage of the forest, the cleared away trees, the scorch marks.

A wide hollow of wood entered into the clearing where he now stood, proof of Manda's wrath. Another path tunneled out towards Seimei Canyon, the burnt state of the fallen trees echoing his former students' relative attacks, the tear in the ground the clear aftermath of their combined strength.

"…sensei?"

He looked over where Naruto was sitting on a fallen trunk, Hinata still unconscious in his arms. Cerulean eyes were glazed with worry as they swept over the forest-turned-battlefield before settling on him again.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Do you think… Sasuke and Sakura…?"

The blonde couldn't finish and swallowed his fears with an audible gulp. Kakashi sighed and retraced his students' pathway, trying to keep doubt from forming in his chest.

"Sasuke can take care of things," he assured the troubled youth, swinging to face him once again. "He won't let anything happen to Sakura, and Sakura is a medic, so she'd be able to save him if need be."

That simple sentence had the making of a thousand jokes on the Uchiha's behalf, but the sobering atmosphere squandered every one. A smile barely made its way onto the kitsune's face at his sensei's mocking tone before gazing back down at the girl against him, more worry slipping his lips down only a second later.

"That's a pretty nasty tree ornament, un."

Kakashi turned to see the former Akatsuki member standing next to him, eyeing the crumbling remains of Manda as the snake's once glorious scales cracked and smoldered away in the breeze. The Jounin allowed himself a small start of surprise before answering the youth with a nod, ill at ease with how silent the bomb-specialist could be, especially over crisp pine-needles and shriveled leaves.

"Any word from Sakura-chan?"

Deidara's blue eyes were boring into the side of his face, and Kakashi could almost feel the blonde's hatred for the Sharingan.

"Not a word," he mumbled, suddenly feeling useless.

The man next to him growled but leaned up next to him.

"She'll show, un. She has yet to let me – well anyone for that matter – down."

Kakashi sent a startled glance at Deidara's firm words, but the blonde was already walking away, admonishing his partner who had made a sport of jumping on the snake's remains, kicking up columns of dust in his joyous wake. Tobi merely made childish gestures at his senpai, and soon the clearing was echoing with shouts and explosions as Deidara hurled miniature sculptures at the masked boy.

The Copy-nin couldn't help but smile slightly at the display, reminded of a certain blonde and raven acting similarly; curses and kunai and shuriken and shouts and fists. Deidara and Tobi. Sasuke and Naruto. He shook his head fondly at the memories.

"I fall down a freaking canyon and _this_ is what awaits me? What did he do _this _time?"

Kakashi spun so quickly his neck gave an unpleasant twinge. Sakura didn't seem to notice as Sasuke hefted her further up his back, reaffirming his grip. She was half-glaring, half-smiling at the dueling duo, the same look she'd shared with her fellow members of Team Seven, all those years ago, when the rivalry got particularly heated.

_Like nothing has changed…_

They walked into the clearing fully, and she sent a tired smile his way.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei."

He couldn't stop the smile from growing.

"Hey yourself."

He felt slightly uncomfortable as he studied the changes of his former student, but he found himself seeing all the similarities that hadn't fully disappeared, especially when Naruto leapt from his perch, looking like he'd won the lottery. He walked carefully as to not upset his precious cargo, but with a bounce only Naruto could possess.

Sakura laughed outright.

"Well it's about time," she told the blonde and the girl settled deeply in his arms, snuggling deeper against Sasuke's back.

Naruto stared at her, incredulous.

"You knew she liked me?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura giggled into his raven spikes. Deidara was the one who answered, coming up behind his fellow blonde with a light smack to the back of his head.

"I knew her for five _seconds_ and I figured it out un."

Sakura smiled up at the bomb-specialist and he gave her a lopsided grin, but kept his distance from the Uchiha, his hatred for any and all things Sharingan still potent from his forced membership to Akatsuki by Itachi.

Tobi, however, had no such quarrels and bounded quickly to her side, his words running together in a jumbled mess of squeals, cries, and endless questions. Deidara finally managed to pull him away by the scruff of his neck when Sasuke's impassive stare turned especially murderous, rolling his knuckles onto the boy's head to keep him in place.

Sakura coughed against Sasuke's shoulder, drawing concerned eyes all around, but she merely grinned in her misery, shrugging it off as she relaxed against the Uchiha.

Kakashi approached her then, the shackles dangling from his hands. Onyx glared openly up at him but he shook his head, frowning apologetically at the pinkette.

To his surprise she lifted her arms from around Sasuke's neck and held them out. He tried to ignore the heat of the pair of eyes watching his every move, and made extra sure the chakra cuffs were firmly in place but not uncomfortable.

"Sorry Sakura," he drawled, stepping back after clasping the second one down. "Orders."

She rewrapped her arms around the raven, her cheek resting against his shoulder.

"No worries Kakashi-sensei. It takes a scary person like me who knows Uchiha Kung Fu to remind you all how astounded you are by my awesomeness."

Her words broke easily through the tension, relief raining down on them like a glorious waterfall. Deidara snorted before heading out, dragging Tobi after him. Kakashi smiled and followed, peeking over at the newest couple in his life.

He'd observed the young Uchiha since the first day he'd been ordered into his squad. On the outside, Sasuke looked the same, the same roll of the eyes when Naruto tried to sound intelligent, the arrogant tweak of his lips when he smirked.

But underneath the haughty exterior, Kakashi could see onyx flickering back over his shoulder to Sakura, who always smiled back at him. He saw how the tip of Sasuke's ears would darken to a pretty shade of scarlet when her arms gripped more firmly around him, when she whispered something for him alone. The smirk would soften into something akin to fondness whenever she spoke, and he listened with rapt attention, even if his eyes were glued to the path before them. He carried her with ease because of his height and natural strength, but the way he held her spoke as though he was carrying something fragile and unearthly, something more precious to him than diamonds, than anything in the material world. Perhaps she was.

Kakashi smiled and trudged ahead, one ear listening for danger, the other on the voices behind him.

For the first time in four years he felt hope for his students, hope for Sasuke.

He'd never welcomed anything more.

- - -

Konoha Hospital was a maze, Sasuke decided as he trudged up the fifth flight of steps, his bad mood like a cloud of doom surrounding his imposing figure. People hustled to make room as he stomped upwards, sometimes even pushing clear against the side railing to give him enough access to get through. They knew better than to get in the way of a _very_ pissed off Uchiha.

He cursed Tsunade for keeping him so long from Sakura. She hadn't even told him anything about her present condition, except a curt 'fine.' Well what kind of fine? That's what he wanted to know. Fine as in stable and coherent? Fine as stable but comatose? He cringed at the thought and forced his feet faster.

_Room 511, Room 511, Room 511._

It repeated in his head in an irritating mantra. Sasuke kept himself from storming down the hall as he made it to the floor.

To his luck, it was near the end of the hallway… _on the opposite side._

He growled but forced himself calm. It wasn't like she was going anywhere.

His shadow of doom was so thick he didn't see a sudden hindrance as it belted from the room, knocking hard into his shoulder. He glared as the blonde grinned sheepishly at him, furiously squashing the jealousy that _Naruto_ had been allowed to see her before him.

But instead of yelling at his bond brother, he took in the kitsune's hassled look and the nervous roll of his fingers. Figuring it had something to do with Hinata, he slid on a mask of default impassive and jerked his thumb over his shoulder, startling his companion who was waiting for an attack.

"Room 523."

Naruto nodded in affirmative, but didn't move. Sasuke sighed loudly and pushed the kitsune towards the Hyuuga's room.

"You'll be fine dobe. It's not like you can mess things up. She's only loved you since forever."

"Yeah but…"

The blonde looked guilty. Sasuke resisted the urge to smack him upside the head.

"She deserves a lot more than indecision," he told his bond brother, silently finding it strange he was offering this kind of advice from personal experience – to _Naruto_ of all people – softening his voice to calm the jumpy kitsune. "Hell, she deserves a lot more than you. If you agreed with me, you wouldn't be glaring."

Naruto blinked then flushed, turning once more for Hinata's room.

"But what if I do mess it up? I am the village screw up you know…"

He rolled his eyes before pushing the blonde again.

"She loves you; that's good enough. Take this chance now while you have it. No regrets."

Cerulean looked at him with an incredulous stare, but Sasuke was already trekking back down the hallway, confident the blonde would do the right thing.

- - -

_Room 511, Fifth Floor, Konoha Hospital_ announced the door plate as he grasped the doorknob, surprised when it opened before he had the chance to turn it. Saki bumped into him, her emerald eyes slanting in surprise before she hugged him tightly, eyes streaming tears. Taken off guard, Sasuke watched the door slowly slide back into place before he sighed and hugged his foster mother back.

"Thank you so much," she sobbed into his vest.

The change from anguished tears to joyous ones made him smile as she pulled back to plant a kiss on his forehead.

"How is she okaa-san?" he ventured to ask as Saki dabbed at her face with a kerchief.

"She's doing just fine." There was _that_ word again. His lips twitched as he smothered the urge to scowl. "Dei-chan and Tobi-chan are in their now with her, but she's been expecting you. Don't dally for too long."

He nodded his thanks. She smiled up at him and lovingly patted his cheek.

"I'll be at home. Call me if anything comes up alright?"

"You know I will."

She planted one last kiss on him before wearily walking down the hallway. He watched her go and noticed with satisfaction Naruto had gathered enough courage to go into Hinata's room. Onyx studied the shutting door before he returned to his own entrance, and grabbed for the doorknob, not bothering to knock as he pushed himself inside.

"…and Tobi will come every day to bring Sakura-nee lots and lots of pretty flowers!"

Sakura laughed as the masked boy jumped up and down with his declaration, her eyes meeting the Uchiha's quickly with a smile before she opened her arms wide so Tobi could hug her. The embrace obviously jolted her but she voiced no discomfort as she ruffled his black bangs.

Deidara gave Sasuke a weary glance before stepping closer to Sakura's bed, smirking down at her.

"Good thing the teme is not around, un. He'd be worried sick. Look at you. You look like shit, un."

Sakura swiped for his face but ended up poking him on the forehead, tugging down on his headband so she could hug him as well.

"Thanks for everything you guys."

The blonde straightened from the bed, pulling his partner up with him before Tobi could make another dive for the pinkette.

"Anytime Sakura-chan."

Deidara threw Sasuke another glance then shuffled for the door, saluting his bedded companion in farewell. He stopped before the raven, blue eyes critical as they sized him up. The Uchiha was slightly amused to see his eyebrow twitching as he held back a full out glare.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this to an Uchiha but what the hell. For some reason she loves you and your brother, un. Take care of her."

Sasuke suspected that was the nicest he'd get from the bomb-specialist. He didn't know what Itachi had done, but clearly the Elder Uchiha had left a lasting impression. He settled for a nod to appease the request, suddenly too weary for a fight.

Deidara's scowl slipped easily off his face when he turned back towards Sakura's bed, firmly holding Tobi's tightly bound scarf.

"Take care Sakura-chan. We'll see ya around un."

"Bye Sakura-nee!"

Sakura giggled as she waved, unsuccessfully covering a snort as Deidara literally pushed Tobi out the door, a loud string of curses spouting from his mouth when the boy's stumble nearly sent them both crashing to the floor.

Sasuke closed the door behind them with a smirk before his eyes fell onto the pinkette. She smiled pleasantly at him, and he could almost ignore the IV sticking out of her arm, the monitoring machine resting against the wall behind her. Almost.

A chair was resting to her left and he made for it, grabbing her hand gently in his own as he settled beside her, fighting down the guilt as he took in her tired face.

"Hi," she whispered, her thumb caressing over his knuckles.

He felt the beginnings of a smile tugging the corners of his lips.

"Hi yourself."

A small giggle rasped over her split lips and she squeezed his hand.

It felt so unreal being here with her like this. He couldn't help but feel it was all a pleasant dream he was going to wake up from at any moment. The thought scared him more than he liked.

She caught the slip of his mouth and frowned, emerald gently glowing with concern.

"Is everything alright Sasuke-kun?"

He wanted to say yes. He wanted to tell her that he'd never been better, that he was _fine_ no matter how much he hated that word. But he couldn't form the words, no matter how true they were.

Instead, he saw the canyon and the cliff and bloody smiles and tears and please,_ please, __**please**__ don't leave me alone._

Sasuke closed his eyes against the painful images and leaned forward, burying his face into the soft flesh of her stomach, his arms wrapping securely around her waist. He tried not to think the bandages pressed against his mouth were covering the wound Kusanagi had carved, even though he could feel the heat of the gouge through the bandages, still ringing with Chidori's electricity. He held her tighter, trying to tell himself it was all a bad dream, that she was here, she was alreight, she was _fine_ just like everyone had said.

Her hands smoothed into his hair, over his shoulders, his neck. Her hands were warm and no longer deathly cold and pale and lifeless and smeared crimson.

"…Sasuke-kun…?"

The voice from the canyon. The wind holding him steady. The raven guiding him downstream.

He breathed in her scent. He could feel her concerned gaze boring into his skull.

"I… I was so… so… _scared."_

It was barely a whisper but it surprised him as it slid over his lips. Her warmth surrounded him more completely as the words settled over her, and she held him more firmly against her.

"It's alright," she soothed, kissing his hair, his forehead, his brow. "Everything is alright."

Sasuke felt like a child at her words, but kissed the wound he'd made like the man he was – wanted to be, for her.

Someone better. Someone good. Someone _worthy._

"I love you… Sakura."

He wasn't one for tenderness; his past spoke for itself.

"And I love you Sasuke."

He mentally delighted in the loss of the endearing suffix, and kissed the bandages beneath him once again, as though the smell of her, the taste of her would reaffirm that his was most definitely not a dream, that this was real, that she was finally home.

Sasuke pressed his face closer to her skin, his arms secure in their hold. Sakura caressed his face with gentle whispers, soothed his fears with tender caresses.

"I'm home Sasuke," she said, smiling into his hair. She knew he needed to hear it, and pressed another kiss into his hair, holding him tight.

_I'm home._

- - -

**(1) Seimei = this can be translated a few different ways. The most common are 'life', 'a declaration', 'statement', or 'proclaimation'. A declaration of life. Sakura is alive. :)**

**(2) LoL Ok, so I kept Madara's teleportation technique because the scene with Deidara was totally awesome in my mind, and they needed a 'friendship' scene. It's also the technique that saved Sakura. Yay Tobi!**

**(3) Itachi = if you haven't figured it out by now, his symbol throught his story has been the raven. If you decided to go back and reread the story, you'd see lots of ravens. These are Itachi's… and you all though he was dead! ;P**

- - -

_**PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Fans of my previous fanfiction, _Whiskers and Wishes_ have been waiting patiently for the companion story for it. I was gonna write it but then _Unsan Mushō _took all of my inspiration. They've been very understanding and since this story is now complete, I'll be working on the companion story as well as a Final Fantasy VII story that I've gotten stuck in my head. I'd like to have the Fruba story completely done before I post it so they don't have to wait for updates longer than they've had to wait for the story itself, so I probably won't be posting anything here for a little while. After these two, I have more Naruto fanfics on my mind: an AU SasuSaku supernatural fic; a Hinata-centric story that will be as cannon as I can possible make it since it'll play off the 'what if' of Danzo sending the entire ninja world into chaos; and a slightly AU Itachi-centric fic in which he was saved from dying in the fight with Sasuke, only to be forced to learn how to 'live again' in the guise of a cat. My friend really wants me to write that one and it's just a light-hearted story. *shrugs* I really don't know where I come up with some of this stuff.

If you're not interested in my upcoming fics and need something to take up your time as you wait, here's a list of my most favorite Naruto fanfiction. These are a must read. Seriously check them out. Consider this a thank you for over 500 reviews, the amazing support, and the actual completion of _Unsan Mushō!_

SasuSaku lovers, these are a must have in your collection: _Biohazard_ by Yellow Mask; _Picking Up Sasuke_ by KoTaRo-ChAn x3; and my most favorite – second only to the infamous _Ripples _–_ Everything is Alright_ by Neon Genesis. These are all AU, the first and last only because they were written before the ItachixSasuke fight was posted. Please check them out. They were my inspiration for my Sasuke, especially the first and last one.

NaruHina lovers: _Catharsis _by Inuyatta; _Hinata's Gentle Fist _by Lythya; and _Wish Me My Perfect Christmas _by . The first two take place after Hinata's confession, so only slightly AU.

Others in my collection of must-haves include: _Meet me at the Playground _by crescent-moon-demon; _Naruto's Compensation _by DisobedienceWriter; _Sharpening Iron_ by WhyMustIWrite; and last but not least, the must have for all Itachi fans: _Scarlet_ by Yamisui.

I hope you take the time to look them over. They are fantastic pieces of fiction that I enjoy no matter how many times I read.

Now as for _Unsan Mushō, _I hope you all enjoyed the ride. A big thank you to all that stayed with it to the end. I've never gotten this many reviews, and to show my thanks, this chappie is up way earlier than the others. I love you all and I hope you enjoyed. Until next time! This is demonwings737 signing off!


End file.
